


For You

by herestothepossibilities



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 88,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herestothepossibilities/pseuds/herestothepossibilities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Rio, Ali and Ash decide to start their big family. From adopted to biological; learn all about the little Harris' personalities and quirks through the years. With appearances from their friends, family, teammates and lots of team babies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Greyson Jude

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have been debating on writing this or not for a while now and figured why not? I used to write fics all the time, but haven't for a few years, so I'm up for any critiques you might have. Happy Reading!

"Mama! Mama!" 

 

The shrill voice of a little boy rang through the house. Ash turned from the fridge right as her two year old launched himself into her arms. 

 

"Hi handsome! Did you and Ryan have a fun time?" She asked as she shut the fridge door behind her.

"Yea! Pway trucks an cwimb!" Her son excitedly listed off.

"And what did Aunt Amy and Mommy say about climbing, Greyson Jude?" Ali asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Nots to." Greyson looked down as he was reminded of being punished for climbing on the outside of the jungle gym.

"Why don't you go play before dinner, Grey?" Ash said as she put him down.

"Otay!" He yelled as he ran off to the playroom. 

"No running!" Ali called after him.

Ash walked closer to her wife and pulled her into her. "And how was my beautiful wife's day with ARod?"

"It was nice. Relaxing. Until Ryan and Greyson decided they wanted to try to climb up the side of the jungle gym instead of using the stairs." Ali recalled her day.

“Did you get to the airport on time to drop them off?” Ash asked as she rubbed her hands over Ali’s back.

“Surprisingly, yes. We got stuck in a little traffic due to an accident, but we still got there with plenty of time for them to get through security. I just hope that Ryan and Elena both sleep on the plane for ARod’s sake.”

"And did our littlest angel behave herself?" Ash asked as she rested her hand on Ali's belly. 

"She was moving nonstop the whole time. Kicked my ribs a few times so that wasn't fun. So, she pretty much was being her normal self these days." Ali told her as she went to get something to eat out of the fridge before going to look for Greyson.

"Well, only eight more weeks until she's here and keeping us up at night instead of kicking your ribs." Ash said as she followed her wife through the house until they reached the playroom. 

"Remind me again why we decided that I get pregnant right after we adopted Grey?" Ali asked genuinely exhausted from being pregnant and keeping up with her two year old and wife.

"Because we want a big family and you wanted to have enough time to get back in shape for the next cycle." Ash reminded her as she wrapped her arms around her from behind. "Plus you really wanted to be pregnant."

Ali looked over at Grey as he ran his toy trucks up the slide in the middle of the room. "That does sound like something I would say." Ali joked. "Is dinner almost done? I'm starving." She said as she ate the couple of strawberries she took from the fridge.

Ashlyn looked down at her watch. "About five more minutes. Everything is ready, just waiting on the chicken to be done."

“I’m going to go change. I’ll be right back.” Ali told her and made her way to the stairs and slowly climbed them.

“Greyson, come on. Let’s wash our hands. Dinner’s almost ready.” Ashlyn said to get the two year old’s attention. 

Greyson slowly got up and walked over to his mama. He held his arms up and waited to be picked up. 

Ashlyn picked him up before tossing him up in the air and catching him, making him laugh. 

“Again! Again!” He exclaimed as Ashlyn started to walk towards the kitchen. 

“Again?” Ashlyn questioned as she stopped just outside of the kitchen. 

“Again!” Greyson exclaimed once more.

Ashlyn obliged and tossed him in the air a couple more times before entering the kitchen. “Alright, time to scrub those dirty little hands.” She said over her son’s loud laughter that never ceased to bring a smile to her face. 

After helping him wash his hands, Ash put him in his booster seat, strapping him in, and pushing him up to the table. She then went to get the chicken out of the oven once the timer went off. 

“Mama, baby here?” Greyson asked as he tried to turn in his seat to look at her. “Not yet, buddy. A few more weeks and then she’ll be here.” Ashlyn told him as she began to plate the food.

“We pway?” He asked.

“Of course you can play with her. She won’t be able to play for a couple months though, because she will be too little, but once she’s big enough you can definitely play with her.” Ashlyn explained as she brought the three plates over to the table.

“Where Mommy?” Greyson asked as Ashlyn went to get three cups out of the cabinet.

“Mommy is changing her clothes. She’ll be down soon.” Ashlyn said as she filled her’s and Ali’s glasses with water. “Juice or milk?” 

“Milk!” 

She took the gallon out of the fridge, filling Greyson’s sippy cup, and putting it back. She brought the three glasses over to the table and sat down. 

Ali walked into the kitchen, now wearing a pair of soccer shorts and an oversized shirt. 

“Mommy! I pway wif baby!” Greyson exclaimed once he saw Ali. 

“You want to play with your sister when she gets here?” Ali questioned as she sat down across from Ashlyn.

“Uh-huh! Pway trucks!” Greyson told her.

“I think she would love to play trucks with you. Maybe when she’s old enough to walk she can play soccer with you too.” 

“Wif Sera an Emmy?” Greyson asked as he played with the food on his plate with his fork. 

Ashlyn laughed to herself at the mention of the two girls. Greyson had a little crush on both Alex and Serv’s newborn daughter and Erin and Ella’s eight month old. 

“I’m sure Sierra and Emilia would love to play with you too. They just have to get bigger before they can.” Ali answered.

“Otay.” Greyson said as he grabbed his sippy cup and started drinking out of it. Once he placed it back down, he went back to playing with his fork.

“Grey, can you eat some of that, please?” Ashlyn asked as she watched him almost fling a piece of food at Ali on accident.

Greyson stared at his food for a few seconds before deciding to use his fork the right way and picked up one of the pieces of chicken before putting it in his mouth.

“Thank you, buddy.” Ashlyn praised as she ate her food.

 

After dinner, Ali went to take all of their plates to go wash them.

“Al, I’ll do that.” Ashlyn said as she unbuckled Greyson and let him down.

“It’s fine. You cooked, I’ll clean the dishes. It’s only fair.” Ali said as she started to run the water. That was always their routine, one cooked and the other did the dishes, but as Ali got further along in her pregnancy Ash had been trying to get Ali to relax more, but Ali wasn’t having it. 

“Alright,” Ash knew better than to push her wife. “I’ll go get Greyson ready for bed.” She said before walking out of the kitchen to see where Greyson ran off to. “Grey?” She called out when she didn’t see him in the playroom. She started walking back down the hallway to the front of the house.

“Rawr!” Greyson jumped out from behind the window curtain in the living room once Ash walked into the room.

Ashlyn pretended to be scared which made Greyson laugh harder. “Alright, little monster, bath time.” 

“No.” He whined as he walked toward her. He wanted to play longer even though he was pretty tired from playing at the park all afternoon.

“Yes, bath time.” Ashlyn said as they walked to the stairs. She watched Greyson grab onto the railing and made sure to walk right behind him in case he slipped.

“Mama, pway socca?” He asked as they got to the top of the stairs. 

“We can play soccer tomorrow, buddy.” She said as she steered him in the direction of the bathroom.

“Potty.” Grey told her the second they walked in the bathroom and Ash turned on the light.

“Alright, do you need help with your pants?” Ash asked. 

“No,” He said as he walked over to the toilet, he turned to look at Ashlyn.

“I’m going, I’m going.” Ash said as she turned to go out in the hallway. Greyson didn’t mind his moms being in the bathroom when he first started being potty trained, but after Ali made Kyle teach him how to go standing up he didn’t let his moms stay in the bathroom unless they were in public.

Once she heard him flush the toilet, she went back in as he was moving his stool so he could wash his hands. 

“Good job, buddy.” She held out her hand to give him a high five. He slapped his wet hand against hers. He laughed at the water flying everywhere. “Alright, stinker, let’s get this bath going.” She tested the water before plugging the drain. “Strip boy.” Ash laughed at him. 

When the tub was filled enough and Greyson was stripped of his clothes, Ashlyn placed him in the tub. The bath was going as a bath should until Greyson decided he wanted to splash the water up at Ashlyn.

“Hey!” Ash laughed as she splashed the water back at him causing him to laugh with her. 

“Mama wet.” Greyson laughed as he splashed her once more.

“What is going on here?” Ali laughed at the sight of her two favorites laughing and Ashlyn’s shirt dripping water. 

“Mommy, Mama wet!” Greyson laughed as he pointed at Ashlyn. 

“I see that. Did you do that?” Ali asked as she sat on the edge of the tub. 

“Yea! Splash!” Greyson said as he splashed again, this time getting Ali wet too. This just caused him to laugh harder.

“Alright, that’s enough splashing, little man.” Ashlyn told him. “Let’s rinse your hair so you can get out before you get wrinkly.” 

After his hair was rinsed, Ali grabbed the towel off the sink counter and held it out to wrap Greyson in it before picking him up out of the tub.

 

After they dried Greyson and got him changed into his pajamas, the duo tucked him into bed. Ashlyn laid down on his bed with him as Ali sat in the rocking chair that Ash moved from the corner of the room since she couldn’t get back up from sitting on Greyson’s low bed anymore. 

“What story do you want to hear tonight, baby?” Ali asked as she looked at the rows of books on his bookcase.

“Night Night Struction!” He struggled with the last word.

“Goodnight, Goodnight Construction Site it is.” Ash said as Ali grabbed the book from the shelf.

“Down in the big construction site, the tough trucks work with all their might, to build a building, make a road, to get the job done- load by load.” Ali read. By the end of the story, exhaustion caught up to Greyson and he was out. Ali put the book back in its spot as Ash gave him a kiss and climbed off the bed. She helped Ali up after she placed a kiss on Grey’s forehead and then carefully moved the chair back to the corner.

“Ready for bed, wifey?”

“I’m exhausted.” Ali said as she leaned into Ashlyn’s side as they walked to their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what'd you think? 
> 
> Side note: I had already created ARod's second child for the story, but had her not being born until after Rio and then the roster came out and I was like, welp, gotta change that now.


	2. Aunt Awex and Uncle Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Carrasco's spend the day with the Harris clan.

“Ash? Ali?”

 

“Aunt Awex!” Greyson ran to the front door to hug his favorite aunt.

Alex placed the car seat where her daughter was laying on the floor and bent down to give Greyson a hug. “Hey handsome, how’s my little man?” 

“I good!” Greyson said as he tightened his arms around Alex’s neck. “Hi Uncle Say!” Greyson said once he saw Serv behind Alex.

Alex cringed as Greyson squealed in her ear. 

“Hey, little dude.” Serv said as he gave Greyson a high five.

“Hey guys,” Ali greeted as she walked into the front of the house. 

“So, when do you think that little girl is going to make her presence?” Alex asked as Greyson let go of her and she stood back up.

“I hope soon. I want to see my feet again.” Ali laughed.

“Uncle Say, I hold Sera?” Greyson said from his spot, in front of the car seat where he was playing with her hands.

“Sure, little dude. Let’s go sit on the couch.” Serv said as he picked up the car seat and followed Greyson into the living room.

Greyson climbed up onto the couch and kneeled on the couch without taking his eyes off of Sierra.

Serv placed the car seat on the coffee table and unbuckled Sierra before carefully lifting her out. “Alright, sit on your butt, little chromie.” Serv made sure Greyson was sitting properly before placing a pillow under both arms. “Okay, make sure you gently hold her head.” Serv said as he placed the six week old in his arms and moved his arms into the right positions. “There you go. Great job, Grey.” He praised. 

Greyson had the biggest smile on his face when he looked up at his uncle before looking back down at his cousin. “She little.”

“Yes, she is. One day she’ll be big like you, but that won’t be for a while.” Serv explained as he sat on the other side of the couch.

“Mommy, look!” Greyson exclaimed when Ali and Alex walked into the room.

“Wow, look at you. You’re a pro at holding babies already.” Ali smiled.

“Who’s got you, Sierra?” Alex asked the little girl as she looked up at Greyson. “Does Grey have you?”

Sierra smiled up at Greyson, content with her cousin holding her.

“She smiling!” Greyson said happily.

“She loves you, buddy.” Alex told him.

“Grey, smile.” Ali said as she went to take a picture of the duo. 

“Cheese!” Greyson said as he put the biggest smile on his face that caused all the adults to laugh.

“Perfect.” Ali smiled at the picture. 

“Show Mama.” Grey said.

“Yes, I’ll send it to Mama.” Ali told him as she sent the picture to Ashlyn before posting the picture on Instagram with the caption ‘Smiles all around from the little chromies’. “Speaking of, Ashlyn should be back soon. She had to go help Chris really quick. Are you going to be fine with the two of them, Serv? Or, do you want us to wait until Ash gets back before we leave?” She asked not wanting to pressure the new dad into watching two kids.

“We’ll be fine. Right, Grey?” Serv said as he looked at Greyson, double checking he was still holding his young daughter the right way. 

“Uh-huh!” Grey said. “I behave.”

“Alright,” Ali said as she walked over to place a kiss to the top of Grey’s head. “Don’t cause any trouble.” She then turned her attention to the baby in his arms. “Hi cutie, do you like Greyson holding you? You won’t cause your Daddy too much trouble, will you?” She said in her baby voice before placing a kiss on the top of her head. “If you need anything before Ash gets here, just give us a call.” 

“We’ll be fine. Go have a relaxing spa trip.” Serv assured the two women. 

Alex went and gave Sierra, Serv, and Grey a kiss before leaving with Ali.

“Tell me if she gets too heavy for you, okay?” Serv told Greyson.

“She nots.” Greyson stated as he looked down at her again. “Sera, wan wash Mickey?” He asked, not knowing the little girl couldn’t really give an answer. “Wash Mickey, Say?” 

“Of course,” Serv got up to grab the remote before sitting back down and turning the TV on and finding Mickey Mouse Clubhouse on the DVR.

“Thanks!” Greyson said as he watched the TV. 

“You’re welcome, little dude.” 

After about ten minutes, Greyson started to fidget in his spot. 

“Say, I gots to go potty.” He said to get his uncle’s attention. 

Serv quickly took Sierra from the little boy before he wet his pants. Greyson jumped off the couch before running toward the bathroom. Serv got up and followed him, stopping outside of the bathroom. 

“Did you need help?” Serv asked not sure how well the boy did with his potty training. 

“Button!” Grey exclaimed as he rushed back out towards Serv. 

Serv bent down and quickly unbuttoned the boy’s pants before he had an accident. Greyson ran back into the bathroom.

After he was done in the bathroom, Greyson came back out. “Button?” He asked this time.

Serv buttoned the pants again. 

“Thanks!” 

“You’re welcome.” 

They walked back into the living room, where Greyson started dancing to the music on the show.

Sierra started to fuss in Serv’s arms. 

“What wrong?” Greyson asked as he stopped dancing, concerned about his cousin.

“I think she’s just hungry.” Serv said as he checked her diaper to make sure she didn’t need to be changed first. “Do you want to help feed her?” 

“Yes!” Greyson said excitedly and jumped back onto the couch. 

“Okay, sit right there. I just have to go get her bottle from the fridge.” Serv told him. When he returned, he made sure Greyson was sitting in the same position as before. “She’s going to squirm a little bit so I’ll help you hold her.” He told him as he placed Sierra back into his arms and readjusted his arms. “Okay,” He picked the bottle up from the table; he rubbed it against Sierra’s lips waiting for her to take it. Once she started sucking, he continued. “Hold the bottle just like this.” He said as he took his hand to put it in the right position on the bottle. “There you go. You’re doing great, little dude.” 

The front door opened then. “Serv?”

“We’re in here Ash.” Serv called out.

Ashlyn walked into the room. “Hey, sorry, Chris needed help moving some furniture around.” Ash said before she realized Greyson feeding Sierra. “Aw, are you helping Uncle Serv?”

“Uh-huh. I hold her an wash Mickey wif her an now I feed.” Greyson listed off, proud of himself.

“Good boy.” Ash told him as she ruffled his hair and rubbed Sierra’s head. She then sat on the edge of the table.

“He has been very helpful. I think he will be a very good big brother.” Serv acknowledged.

 

Later on, after both kids were fed and took their naps, Serv and Ashlyn decided to go out back and get some fresh air. 

“Mama, I swim?” Greyson asked when the idea was brought up.

“Yes, you can go play in the water.” Ashlyn said as they walked out onto the deck, now in their beach wear and covered in sunscreen. “Get your floaties.” Ash called as he went to go run off the deck. 

He ran to the end of the deck where his beach stuff was and grabbed his floaties before running back to Ash. He held them up to her and let her put them on. After they were on, he ran down onto the beach. 

“He has definitely turned into a beach bum.” Serv laughed as they walked down the beach to the water.

“He learns from his Mama.” Ash laughed. 

“I go in?” Greyson asked once they got to where he stood by the waters edge, knowing not to put a toe in the water until someone was with him. 

“Yes, you can go in.” Ash said as she followed him into the water. “Don’t splash Sierra.”

Serv walked a little ways into the water before sitting down so he could let the water hit Sierra’s feet. 

 

Meanwhile, Ali and Alex were just leaving the nail salon after getting mani/pedis. They were now going out for a late lunch.

“So, have you guys decided on a name yet?” Alex said as they got into her car.

“We have two, but Ash isn’t too keen on the one. She doesn’t want her name to be too close to ours, but I am trying to convince her otherwise.” 

“Is it an A name? Going for a pattern of girls are A’s and boys are G’s?” Alex questioned as she pulled out of her parking spot.

“No, not an A. It ends in –lyn though. That’s what she doesn’t like.” Ali informed her. 

“Well, you guys have a couple more weeks. Who knows, maybe when you see her you will decide that she isn’t either of those names.” 

“It’s so weird though. With Greyson, we had the choice to choose a name for him, but because he was 15 months old, we didn’t want to change it so we just gave him a middle name and our last name. I mean it’s not like we don’t like Greyson’s name, we obviously would’ve changed it if we didn’t. But it’s not as hard picking out a middle name as it is picking a name that you’ll be known to everyone by. Not everyone knows your middle name.” Ali rambled.

“Ali, breathe.” Alex interrupted her. “You guys will figure it out. Don’t worry. There are people who don’t name their kids for months. It’s not the end of the world.” 

“You’re right. Thanks.” 

“Anytime.” Alex assured her. “And as long as you don’t steal Syd and Dom’s baby name, you’re okay. Unless you go for a ‘boy name’,” Alex said as she air quoted the words. “Then you’d have to worry about stealing Whit and Ryan’s name.”

“There are so many babies born this year.” Ali laughed. “Emilia, Liliana, Aiden, Emerson, Sierra, this little girl, baby Dwyer, and baby Flanagan.” Ali listed off the McLeod’s, HAO’s, Carli’s, and Broon’s babies as they entered the restaurant and were seated. “Plus Cheney’s pregnant again.”

“It’s the baby boom of the USWNT.” Alex laughed.

Ali joined in. “We’re going to have to open a daycare when we’re all together.” Ali laughed harder.

“Ryan, Greyson, Aiden, and Whit’s baby are going to be surrounded by so many girls; they aren’t going to know what to do.”

“Greyson will teach them all of his charms. He’s already crushing on Sierra and Emilia. I can just imagine when he meets the other girls.” 

“Hey, your son better not play my daughter. I don’t care if I’m his favorite aunt, he won’t get away with it.” Alex warned.

“He would never. Trust me if he did, I would hurt him myself." 

The two ordered their food after the waiter came over before returning to their conversation.

“So, are you hoping to be back for the start of the season?” Alex changed the subject as she played with the straw in her drink.

“As of right now, that is the plan. Of course, I want my time with just Ash and our babies, but I’m not ready to give up my first love. Plus, I have been itching to get back on the pitch since I found out I was pregnant. As much as I love kicking the ball around with Greyson, it just doesn’t do the sport justice.”

“I think they would love to have their best right back on the field again. Ash can’t save them all.” 

“Hey, we need our goal scorer too. Ash can save the defenses asses, but she can’t score the goals.” 

“Hey, she’s played midfield before. Don’t put it behind her to switch to forward and score a couple goals.” Alex laughed.

 

After lunch, the two made their way back to Harris abode. When they got there, they didn’t see anyone inside, so they headed out back.

They saw Ash, Serv, and Greyson building a sand castle with Sierra sitting in her car seat with a large beach umbrella shielding her from the sun’s rays.

The two walked down the beach towards them, Alex making sure to keep pace with Ali in case she lost her balance on the sand.

“Mommy!” Greyson exclaimed once he saw them. He got up from his spot and ran over to her.

“Hey, baby.” Ali said as she picked him. “You’re all sandy.” Ali laughed.

“I beach bum.” Greyson smiled. 

Serv and Ashlyn both laughed at the new term Greyson learned.

“Where did you learn that from?” Ali laughed.

“Uncle Say!” Greyson said as he pointed right at him.

“Man, little dude, remind me to never tell you any secrets.” Serv joked.

 

The two families spent the rest of the day sitting out on the beach. Once the sand castle was finished, Greyson ran to go get a soccer ball to kick around. They moved away from the castle so they wouldn’t destroy it. Alex had picked up Sierra when she had woken up and started to fuss, she cradled her against her chest as she carefully continued to kick the ball. 

When the sun started to set, they sat in front of the sand castle facing the ocean. Ashlyn helped Ali sit down on the sand after she complained about the beach chair being uncomfortable. Before the sun completely set, Ash went behind them to take a picture of them all in a row-Ali, Greyson snuggled into Serv’s side, Sierra sleeping in her car seat, and then Alex with her hand resting on Sierra’s leg.

 

There’s nothing better than spending the day with great friends. @akrieger11 (and baby Harris) #GreysonJude @serva5 #SierraLorraine @alexmorgan13


	3. All Hallow's Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes baby Harris #2.

“Mommy,” Greyson mumbled as he wandered into Ali and Ashlyn’s room, rubbing his eyes.

“Hey, little man. Did you have a good nap?” Ali asked as she looked up from folding the clothes.

“Uh-huh.” He said as he got closer and climbed up on the bed where Ali didn’t have a pile of clothes.

Ali put the clothes off to the side and held her arms out for Greyson. “Come here, baby.”

Greyson crawled up into Ali’s arms and snuggled into Ali’s neck. “I firsty.” He grumbled into her shoulder.

“Okay, let’s go get you some juice.” Ali said before standing up from the bed. She readjusted Greyson so it was more comfortable to carry him.

She walked slower than she had been recently toward the stairs, and carefully went down the stairs. After sitting Greyson on the counter, she went to get him a juice box.

“Where Mama?” Greyson asked when Ali came back to hand him the juice.

“She’s out surfing.” She looked at the clock on the stove, noting that it was close to the time Ash said she set her watch timer for. “She should be coming back in soon.” She told him as she started to rub her side where she got another sharp pain. “I hope.” Ali mumbled to herself. 

Twenty minutes later, Ash came through the back door with her hair still dripping. She stopped outside of the playroom when she heard Greyson digging through his buckets of toys.

“Hey, Grey, whatcha doing?” Ash asked him as he threw more toys on the floor. 

“Mommy hurt, I need be doctor.” Greyson said simply as he continued to dig through the toy bins.

Ashlyn’s heart started racing the second Greyson said ‘hurt’ and ran down the hall in search of her wife. “Alex?” She called out.

“Living room!” Ali called back, focusing on her breathing.

Ash ran in that direction and stopped right in front of Ali before kneeling in front of her. “Are you okay?” 

“Yea, I just have been having contractions since I woke up.” Ali explained as she leaned forward so her head rested on Ash’s shoulder.

“Alex, why didn’t you tell me? I wouldn’t have gone surfing, if I’d known.” 

“And that’s why I didn’t tell you. I didn’t want you freaking out all day when the contractions weren’t even close together. They just got closer together.” Ali assured her. “I called your mom, so by the time she gets here, they will probably be close enough to go to the hospital.”

“Mommy I founds it!” Greyson said as he ran into the room with all his doctor stuff. 

Ash and Ali both laughed at their son.

“Buddy, Mommy’s okay. Your little sister is coming, so when Grandma gets here, Mommy and I are going to have to leave, okay?” 

“No twick or tweat?” Greyson asked sadly.

“I’m sorry, buddy.” Ali said; she felt bad that the boy was upset about not going out on Halloween.

“We can see if Grandma will take you, does that sound okay?” Ash quickly got out before the tears could form in the two year old’s eyes.

“Otay,” Greyson mumbled as Ashlyn pulled him into her arms.

 

"You did great, Alex. She's beautiful." Ashlyn said as she kissed her wife's forehead. 

 

"Do we have a name for her yet?" The nurse asked as she brought over their bundled daughter. 

"Brooklyn. Brooklyn Gabrielle." Ashlyn said as she watched Ali take their daughter and instantly smiled at them.

Ali’s head shot up to look at Ash. “Really?” The last conversation they had regarding the baby’s name ended in them agreeing not to name her Brooklyn.

“Of course. Our little Brookie.” Ash smiled as she rubbed her finger on Brooklyn’s cheek.

“I don’t know how I feel about Brookie.” Ali said as Brooklyn started to try to pull her arms out of the swaddle.

“I think she likes it.” Ash laughs as she sits on the edge of the bed. “Isn’t that right Brookie?” She asked the newborn as she ran her hand over the little girl’s brown curls.

Ali laughed at her wife’s determination over the nickname. When Brooklyn started to squirm again, she focused her attention back on her daughter. “Mama’s silly, isn’t she Brooklyn?” Ali cooed.

 

A while later, Ashlyn went to get Greyson and their family from the waiting room. Ashlyn carried Greyson, who was still wearing his Halloween costume, into the room ahead of the others. 

"Are you ready to meet your baby sister, Grey?" Ash asked as she got closer to the bed.

"Yeah!" He responded excitedly and a bit too loudly.

"Okay, but you have to be quiet okay?" She said as she lowered him to see his sister in Ali's arms. "Grey, this is Brooklyn." 

Greyson wiggled his way out of Ashlyn's arms and climbed next to Ali to get a better look at his baby sister. "Hi Brookwyn, I Grey!" He said excitedly but quieter than before. "I big brofer." He said before placing a kiss on the baby's head which caused all the adults in the room to swoon.

Ali smiled at the interaction between her babies. "That was very nice Greyson. Can Mommy have a kiss too?" 

Greyson turned to face his mommy and gave her a kiss and hug. "Mommy, does Brookwyn play?" 

Ali let out a small laugh. "Not yet buddy. But she will in no time. Until then do you think you want to help Mama and I take care of her?"

"Yes! I wash her an feed an kiss an hug like Sera!" Greyson told her as he went back to looking over his baby sister. 

“She looks just like you, BB.” Kyle said after he moved closer to get a better look at his niece.

The next hour, the family passed around the new member until she had been held by everyone in the room. Brooklyn was now being held by Greyson with the help of Ash’s grandma.

“Gammy, she open eyes!” Greyson said as he saw his sister start to open her eyes again.

“Yes, she is dear. She has your Mommy’s eyes.” She responded to her great grandson.

“Ash is in trouble then. She can’t say no to those eyes.” Chris laughed from his spot on the couch.

Ash grabbed the closest thing to her, which happened to be the head of Greyson’s costume, and threw it at him. “Cause her godfather is going to be able to?” Ash joked.

 

"Ash I really don't feel like putting that on." Ali said later that day after everyone, but Deb had left for the night, referring to the Halloween costume Ash had picked out a couple weeks ago for her. Ashlyn had picked it out as a joke since Ali wasn't supposed to be due for a few more weeks. Ali had thought it was funny at first, but now she was not in any mood to be a gum ball machine. 

Ashlyn knew not to push her so she quickly thought of something else. "I have my soccer bag in the car; you can wear my uniform and match Brooklyn." She said referring to the jersey they had bought for her that adorned the number 11 and Harris on the back. The jersey was also three times the size of Brooklyn since they figured she could grow into it.

Ali smiled. "You just like it when I wear your clothes."

"I mean that will be the added bonus." Ashlyn cracked.

"Okay, I'll be you for Halloween. But only because this is a really cute picture idea." Ali said. Ashlyn had come up with the idea for them to dress up in their costumes-since Greyson was still in his and it was Halloween after all-for their announcement picture. 

"I'll be right back. Greyson be good for Mommy and Nana." Ashlyn said before running down to her car dressed in her shark costume. 

"Imagine the looks she's going to get." Deb laughed at her daughter in law.

Ali couldn't help but laugh with her mom. "Her and her sharks." 

A few minutes later, Ashlyn arrived with her bag thrown over her shoulder. "Can I just say it was not an easy task unlocking the doors with my fin?" 

Deb and Ali started laughing harder than before. 

After Ali changed into the keeper kit, the family stood in the middle of the room. Ali held Brooklyn and Ashlyn held Greyson, in his little Frankenstein costume. 

"Smile!" Deb said before taking a few pictures knowing Greyson wouldn't stay still. 

After going through all of them and picking their favorite one Ashlyn opened Instagram and captioned the picture before posting it.

 

"Just when I thought Halloween couldn't get any better, our little girl arrived just in time for some trick or treating. #BrooklynGabrielle"

 

The following morning, the family was Skyping with HAO on Ash’s laptop.

“Hey, guys! Oh my god, look at how cute she is!” HAO called out once they appeared on her screen.

“HAO!” Greyson shot up from sitting in Ali’s lap when he saw his auntie on the screen. “I big brofer!” He said happily.

“That’s so cool, buddy! Do you like being a big brother?” HAO asked the little boy. 

“Uh-huh. I love hers!” Greyson said happily.

“That’s great. Make sure you always watch out for her.” 

“Where Lily?” He then asked.

“Lily is napping right now. I promise I’ll Skype your mommies later when she wakes up so you can say hi.” 

“Otay!” Greyson said before climbing off the bed and going to play with the toys that Deb brought with him.

The three adults laughed at his sudden departure.

“So, how are you feeling, Al?” 

“Good, I’m just glad she’s finally here.” 

“I see she didn’t want to share a birthday with baby Dwyer.” HAO laughed, referencing to how Syd and Ali both had the same due date.

“Nah, she’s a little diva. She needs a day to herself.” Ash laughed as she looked down at her little girl.

“She learns from the best.”

“So, Auntie Heather,” Ash said in a high pitched baby voice as she lifted Brooklyn up a little higher. 

“Oh, yes, Brooklyn?” Heather laughed at her friend’s antics.

“My mommies wanted to know if you would be my godmother.” Ashlyn continued in the high pitched voice.

“Really? Me?” 

“Of course you.” Ali told her.

“I would be honored to be your godmother, Princess Brooklyn.” Heather said as she fake bowed. “I will teach you all of my tricks, don’t you worry. I’ll even show you how to do a great game face.”

“I can’t wait to see that.” Ash laughed at the idea.


	4. Uncle Ky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle comes for a visit.

"Mommy. Mommy." Greyson whispered as he poked Ali to wake her up.

Ali rolled over to look at her son. "What are you doing up Greyson?"

"I hads bad dream. I sweep here?" Greyson asked.

"Just this time Greyson, okay?" Ali reasoned. She and Ashlyn had been trying to get Greyson to sleep in his room all night for the past few days. For the most part, Greyson was good about staying in his room, so Ali didn’t see anything wrong with him spending the rest of the night in their bed.

"Otay." Greyson sniffled as Ali helped him up into the bed. 

"Don't hit your sister." Ali warned him as they settled into the bed.

Greyson just snuggled tight into Ali's side and quickly fell asleep. 

In the morning, Ashlyn rolled over to face her wife and was surprised to see both her kids in the bed. She knew Brooklyn often slept in the bed if Ali was too tired to put her back in her crib when she woke up to feed her in the middle of the night, but Ali had been so adamant about making sure Greyson slept in his room every night. 

Since the other three were still sleeping, Ashlyn carefully got up and went downstairs to make breakfast. After a few minutes, Ashlyn felt something brush her leg. She looked down to see her son with his arms wrapped around her leg and his head resting against her thigh.

"Hi handsome. Did you sleep well?" Ashlyn ruffled his hair.

"I has bad dream." Greyson mumbled into her leg.

"You did? What was it about?" 

"Scary monsters."

"Scary monsters? Well, maybe Mama should check your room extra good tonight to make sure there's no more in there."

Greyson nodded his head as he went to put his thumb in his mouth.

Ashlyn went to take his hand away from his mouth. "Greyson, you know that's gross." 

"Sowwy." Greyson then lifted his arms up wanting to be held. 

Ashlyn moved away from the stove a little to pick him up before going back to flip the pancakes. "Are Mommy and Brooklyn still sleeping?" 

"Yeah," Grey responded as he snuggled into Ashlyn.

"We aren't anymore." Ali spoke softly behind them as she cradled Brooklyn against her chest. 

"Good morning, my Princesses." Ashlyn greeted. She placed the last pancake on the plate and brought it over to the table. She then went to greet her girls.

The family got situated at the table with Brooklyn lying in her bouncer on the floor between Ashlyn and Ali.

“Ky go bye-bye?” Greyson half mumbled as he played with the cut up food in front of him.

“Uncle Kyle will be here tonight before he has to go home tomorrow.” 

"We pway Ky now?" 

"We can see if Uncle Kyle wants to leave Nana’s early to come play, but only if you stop playing with your food." Ali said before tickling his side. 

Greyson squealed from being tickled. "Otay!" 

 

After they all finished eating, Ali went to shower so Ashlyn Facetimed Kyle before handing over the phone to her son to talk to his uncle while she sat on the couch holding Brooklyn. After a few rings Kyle picked up. 

"Hello my favorite nephew!" Kyle greeted upon seeing Greyson's face.

"Ky!" Greyson said excitedly. 

"What's going on little man?" 

"You pway?" Greyson asked innocently. "Pwease!" Greyson added.

"How could I say no to that?" Kyle laughed. "Of course I'll come over and play." 

"Yay!" Greyson got excited. "I get toys!" He said before putting the phone down and running off.

Ashlyn picked the phone up to look at her brother in law. "Man, he's so excited he doesn't want to talk to you anymore." Ashlyn laughed.

"He just knows I'm the best uncle." Kyle laughed. "What time is good for you guys?"

"We'll be here all day so whenever you want to show up. Just don't take too long where he thinks you're not the best uncle." Ashlyn laughed. 

"Sister that would never happen," Kyle said. "I'll be there in like three hours depending on if there’s traffic?"

"Sounds good. See you."

"Bye!" 

Ashlyn ended the call before standing up and putting her phone in her pocket. She walked down the hallway to the playroom to see Greyson pulling his hair salon stuff out of their bin and bringing them over to his Tonka table.

“Hey, little man, Uncle Kyle won’t be here for a couple hours.” Ash told him as she sat down on one of the little chairs by the table.

“Whys?” Greyson asked with a pout.

“Because it’s a long drive from Nana’s house. It’s not as close as Grandma’s and Gammy’s.”

“I dos your hair?” Greyson asked as he held up the toy scissors and comb. 

“Sure, buddy.” Ashlyn told him as she repositioned Brooklyn in her arms so she could take her hair out of its bun. She then got up from the chair and sat on the floor, bending her knees and laying Brooklyn against them. 

“Mama, I put this on Brookwyn?” Grey asked as he held up one of her headwraps that he had taken from the nursery. 

Ash turned her head to look at what he was holding. “Of course you can. Just be really gentle.” Ash told him as he went to put it on her head and made sure to help him so he didn’t hurt her.

“She looks beautiful. I think she will love her new do when she wakes up.” Ash let him know as he smiled before running back behind Ash to do her hair.

Ali walked into the room ten minutes later to see Ash’s hair pulled back into multiple ponytails with Greyson trying to straighten her curls.

“What’s going on in here?” Ali asked as she went further into the room and sat down on the little chair across from the three.

“I doing Mama’s hair!” Greyson said happily as he picked up the toy blow dryer. “Ands I dids Brookwyn’s!” 

“I’m loving this style on Mama.” Ali laughed before pulling her phone out to take a picture. 

“That better not be put on the internet.” Ash warned as she looked down at Brooklyn as she started to stir.

“Too late.” Ali laughed as she showed Ash all the likes the picture already had. 

“I look like Medusa.” Ash mumbled. Brooklyn started to fuss in her lap before starting to wail. “I think someone is hungry, Mommy.” 

Ali took Brooklyn from Ash before fixing her shirt and unhooking her bra strap and then made sure Brooklyn was in the right position before she latched on.

“Alls done!” Greyson exclaimed as he picked up his mirror and gave it to Ashlyn with the biggest smile on his face. “You likes?”

“I sure do, buddy. I never thought to style it like this before. Thank you.” Ash told him as she pulled him onto her lap and placing kisses all over his face. 

“Mama!” Grey laughed as she started to tickle his sides while continuing to kiss him. He started to squirm in Ashlyn’s arms, eventually getting out of her grip before he ran off out of the room, searching for a place to hide.

Ali and Ash both laughed at their son’s antics. 

Ash sat up and stared at Ali and Brooklyn. 

“What?” Ali asked as she looked up from watching Brooklyn.

“Just admiring you both. You’re so beautiful when you feed her.” Ash said as she went to place a soft kiss on Brooklyn’s head before kissing Ali.

 

True to his word, Kyle showed up a little over two hours later and let himself in. "Hello?" Kyle called out.

"Ky!" Greyson came running at him full force. 

"Hey, little man!" Kyle greeted after picking Greyson up.

"Ky I big brofer!" Greyson animatedly spoke.

"I know, little man. You're just like me now." Kyle said.

"You meets Brookwyn?" Greyson asked wanting everyone to know who his little sister was. 

"I already met Brooklyn at the hospital when Mommy had her, but I'll definitely go meet her again." Kyle explained.

"Come ons!" Greyson said as he wiggled to be put down and then ran for the stairs to go to his moms’ room. 

Kyle laughed before following him upstairs. Kyle heard Greyson talking animatedly to his moms explaining how Kyle was coming to meet Brooklyn. Kyle knocked on the doorframe not wanting to just walk in. "Is it alright to come in?" 

"Yea, come on in." Ali told him at the same time Ashlyn said “When have you ever asked before entering?” 

Kyle laughed as he walked in to the room. "Hey," He greeted.

"Ky this Brookwyn." Greyson said pointing to his sister who was sleeping in her crib after just being fed.

"Every time someone comes over he has to make sure that they meet her and know that he's her big brother." Ali explained. "I think he's introduced Ash’s mom to her twenty times already." 

"That just proves that he's gonna be an awesome big brother like yours truly." Kyle cracked.

“Ky we pway?” Greyson asked as he turned away from looking at his sister. 

“Of course, buddy.” Kyle told him. “What do you want to play?” 

“Hair dresser!” Greyson said as he jumped up and down. “I dids Mama’s and Brookwyn’s!” He said as he pointed at Ash, who still had her hair the way he put it. 

“Aw, Ash, I thought you did that yourself.” Kyle laughed while dodging Ash’s hand that went to slap him.

“Just you wait until I give him real scissors instead and he cuts your precious locks off.”  
“Oh, hunny, the wifey would never let you do that.”

“Maybe in ten years.” Ali replied as she grabbed the baby monitor.

“BB, you wouldn’t dare let your son use real scissors to cut my hair.” Kyle said as they walked out of their room.

“Whys nots?” Greyson looked up at his uncle with watery eyes. At the moment, Greyson wanted to be just like his godfather and loved playing hairdresser.

Kyle looked at his sister, not knowing how to answer the two and a half year old.

“Uncle Kyle was just joking, baby. When you get older, he will definitely let you cut his hair with real scissors to let you learn.” Ali said as she glared at her brother. 

“I’m sorry, bud,” Kyle said as he knelt in front of him. “I didn’t mean to upset you. Of course I will let always let you practice new hairstyles on me.” 

“Reallys?” Greyson said as he rubbed his eyes.

“Really really.” He replied as he opened his arms for a hug.

 

“So, I hear Greyson’s godfather wants to give him his bath and read him his bedtime story tonight.” Ash said as she walked into the living room after washing the dishes, where the others were watching Mickey Mouse Clubhouse.

“Yes pwease!” Greyson jumped up from his spot on the floor and went over to where Kyle lounged on the couch. 

Kyle shot a look over to Ashlyn before getting up from the couch. “Alright, buddy, let’s go get you bathed and tucked in.” Kyle picked Greyson up and threw him over his shoulder causing him to laugh as he walked upstairs.

“You’re so mean.” Ali joked as Ashlyn came over to where she sat in the recliner. 

“He needs to up his babysitting skills anyway.” Ash said as she lifted Ali off the chair before sitting down and pulling Ali on top of her. “How are you feeling?” She asked as she placed a kiss to Ali’s neck.

“Fantastic. A little tired, but aren’t we both?” Ali laughed as she snuggled more into Ashlyn. “I’m ready to do full gym sessions again.” It wasn’t like Ali hadn’t been working out, she worked out her entire pregnancy and started doing light exercises a week after having Brooklyn, but she had the desire to get back to where she was fitness wise.

“Soon, I promise. You know they say it’s better to wait the six weeks.” Ash said as she rubbed Ali’s back.

“I know, but I still oddly miss being a sweaty mess after working out.” 

“Still not used to the Florida heat,” Ash laughed as she heard a shout from upstairs. 

“I guess we should go save him.” Ali went to get up but Ash wrapped her arms around her and held her in place.

“Let’s just see how he does. He’ll call if he desperately needs us. Besides Brooklyn’s down here so they can’t wake her.” 

“I’m not protecting you when he comes to smack you since it was your idea.” Ali told her as she snuggled back into her wife’s arms anyway. 

Forty-five minutes later, Kyle walked back into the living room to see his sister snuggled up into his sister-in-law, both half asleep.

“Oh, I understand now. You just wanted to snuggle with your wifey, so you make me bathe your son, who pretty much splashed all the water in the tub onto me so I had to change. And then he wouldn’t put his pajamas on or get into bed for a solid ten minutes, and he kept making me read him the same book over and over until he finally passed out.” Kyle rambled on as Ali and Ash both starting laughing to themselves. “This isn’t funny Alexandra.”

“Oh, sweet Kyle, welcome to the world of having an occasionally rambunctious two and a half year old.” Ali told him as she unwrapped herself from Ash. “Just you wait until you have one of your own. You get that 24/7.” She picked Brooklyn up from her swing and cradled her against her chest without waking her up.

“Next time I babysit, I am loading them up with sugar and giving them back to you, bouncing off the walls.” Kyle exaggerated as he followed the two upstairs.

“Next time? Was there ever a first time, Alex?” Ash asked over her shoulder.

“Oh, stop being a wise ass. You know what I mean.” He quipped.

“Hey, little ears here.” Ali reprimanded her older brother. She saw that he was going to make a comment so she cut him off. “I don’t care that she’s three weeks old.”

“Fine.” Kyle sighed. “I will see you lovely ladies in the morning.” He said as he turned into the guest room.


	5. Tacos?

"Mama," Greyson said as he got up from where he was playing on the floor and climbed onto the couch where Ashlyn was laying.

"What's up little man?" Ashlyn asked as he snuggled into her.

"Wach Inside Outs?" Greyson asked innocently.

Ashlyn sighed. "Grey, we watched Inside Out yesterday." And the day before that and the day before that, to come to think of it, they have watched the movie everyday since Whitney gave it to Grey for Christmas last month. She had given him a wide variety of movies from Monster Trucks to The Lego Batman Movie to How to Train Your Dragon, but Greyson has only watched Inside Out.

"Pwease Mama pwease." Greyson asked with puppy eyes and pouted lip. 

"Alright," Ashlyn said once she looked at his face, she still can’t say no to him when he pulled that face. She decided to be angry at her best friend instead for gifting the movie to him.

"Yay!" Greyson exclaimed as he jumped off the couch to grab the movie from the entertainment center. 

Ashlyn got up and walked over to her son. She took the movie when he handed it to her and put it in. "Alright, little man. Let's watch Inside Out." Ashlyn said as she picked him up and brought him over to the couch and laid back down. 

"Mommy home?" Greyson asked as Ashlyn skipped to the main menu.

"Mommy went out with Nana and Brooklyn, remember?" Ash told him as she started the movie. "She'll be home in a while." 

Halfway through the movie both of them had fallen asleep. The two woke up right as the credits started. Greyson laughed as the dog and cat scenes came up.

"Mama we get puppy?" Greyson asked as he laughed at the clips.

"I don't know, little man. Mama has been trying to get Mommy to get a puppy for a while now." Ashlyn said as she thought of an idea. "Maybe you should try asking Mommy if we can get a dog." 

"Otay!" 

 

 

Later that night while they ate dinner, Greyson decided to ask about the puppy.

"Mommy," 

"Yes, my love?" Ali asked as she looked over at him.

"We gets puppy?" Greyson asked with his puppy dog eyes and his lip stuck out.

Ali whipped her head to Ashlyn who was laughing. "Did you make him ask me that?" 

"No, he asked me after we watched Inside Out. It was all his idea." Ashlyn defended herself. “I only told him that he has to ask you.”

"Pwease Mommy?" Greyson pressed.

"Greyson," Ali said as she faced him again. "A puppy is a lot of work." 

"Luna not." Greyson tried to reason.

"That's because Luna is older and Uncle Kyle trained her already. A puppy would need lots of training." Ali told him.

"Pwease Mommy. I pwomise I help." Greyson begged.

"Greyson," Ali started but honestly didn't know how to respond. It was easier to tell Ashlyn no all these years than it was to tell her two year old. "Mama and I will think about it, okay?" She finally decided after a couple minutes.

"Okay," Greyson said sadly since it wasn't a yes.

 

After tucking Greyson in and making sure Brooklyn was still sleeping in her crib, the couple walked into their room. 

"So, are we actually going to talk about a puppy or was that just to get him to stop asking?" Ashlyn asked as she got under the covers.

"Ashlyn," Ali said not liking where the conversation was heading.

"Alex," Ashlyn responded. "I'm serious."

"So am I. Puppies are a lot of work. We travel a lot. How are we supposed to train a puppy if we're not even home half the time?"

"We don't have to get a puppy puppy. We can get an older dog that's trained." Ashlyn tried to reason.

"And what are we supposed to do with it when we're with the team?" Ali shot back.

"We live near both of our families. I'm sure they wouldn't mind watching them for a little while." Ashlyn reasoned.

"I'm not making our family take care of a dog for 95% of the year while we travel. That's not fair to them." Ali went on.

"What's the real reason you don't want a dog?" Ashlyn finally asked the question she's always wondered.

"Excuse me?" Ali asked now very annoyed.

"You always have an excuse for why we can't get a dog. I've been asking since we got to DC and every time you find the stupidest reasons why we shouldn't." 

"I'm done talking about this. You can go sleep downstairs." Ali said before she got up and went into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Ashlyn smacked her forehead with her hand before getting up and walking to the bathroom door. "Al, come on. I'm sorry." She said as she leaned her head against the door.

"Just go downstairs. I'm not in the mood to see you." Ali said as the tears continued to fall.

"Okay, I love you." Ashlyn said before grabbing her pillow and a blanket from the closet before going downstairs.

 

Ashlyn felt like she was only asleep for a few minutes before she felt someone poking her. 

"Mama," Greyson whispered. "Mama, why no big bed?" 

Ashlyn opened her eyes to look at her son. "Mama accidentally fell asleep down here." Ashlyn lied.

"I way wif you?" 

"Of course you can bud." Ashlyn lifted him up so he could lay against her.

"I wuv you Mama." Greyson said as he drifted back to sleep. 

"I love you too, Greyson." Ashlyn kissed the top of his head before closing her eyes again.

 

"Ashlyn," Ali whispered. "Ash, wake up." 

"Hm?" Ashlyn mumbled still half asleep. 

"Wake up. I want to talk."

Ashlyn looked up at her wife after opening her eyes. "Okay."

"Preferably without your appendage." Ali said as she motioned toward Greyson.

Ashlyn carefully moved Greyson without waking him up and got up from the couch. She followed Ali out onto the deck and sat on the swing.

"It's stupid." Ali said a few seconds after sitting down.

Ashlyn looked at her confused waiting for her to continue.

"Why I've always told you no to getting a dog. Why I want to tell Greyson no so badly." Ali went on. She looked at Ash to see the confused look. "Please don't laugh at me. I know the reason is stupid and I have no reason to feel this way. Especially now that we have the kids, I know it's even more of a dumb reason." Ali paused for a minute before continuing. "Us traveling is a reason too, but I also didn't want a dog of my own because I didn't want to get attached to it and then when it got older have to watch it suffer from old age and having to make that decision like my dad did."

"Alex, why didn't you tell me this before? I wouldn’t have pestered you all these years if I knew.”

"Because I thought you would make fun of me for having such a stupid reason." 

"Alex," Ash said as she took Ali's hands in hers. "It's not a stupid reason. Yes, it's going to be hard if we have to make a decision like that for anyone, but life is hard. Believe me I never want to do that either, so, never think for a second that you are stupid because you are one of the smartest people I know." 

Ali smiled and wiped a stray tear off her cheek. "I love you so much."

"I love you so much too." Ash replied before placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Mommy? Mama?" Greyson called out inside the house.

"We're out here, buddy." Ash said through the open door.

Greyson walked out back while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He went over to his moms and lifted his arms up.

Ali picked him up and placed him on her lap. "Did you sleep well, Grey?"   
Greyson nodded his head against her chest as he snuggled into her. He always wanted to be snuggled into one of his moms after he wakes up in the morning.

"So, Mama and I talked, Grey. And, we decided that we can get a puppy." Ali told him knowing that would wake him up and shock her wife.

Greyson's head shot up to look at Ali. "Really?!"

"Yea, really?!" Ash added.

"Yes, we can get a dog." Ali repeated and smiled at the two.

"Yay!" Greyson exclaimed and jumped off Ali's lap and started jumping around on the deck.

"You really didn't have to do that Al."

"Yea, I did. I can't live in fear." Ali said.

"Brooklyn and the puppy can grow up together." Ash said.

Right after the mention of her name Brooklyn started crying through the baby monitor that was on the arm of the swing. 

"Speak of the devil." Ash laughed. "I'll get her." She stood up and made her way to her daughter's room.

"Mommy, can we names it Taco?" Greyson asked as he jumped in front of Ali.

"You want to name the puppy Taco?" Ali questioned while trying to hold in a laugh. They had just had tacos at Alex and Serv’s and Greyson had deemed them to be his new favorite food. 

"Yea!" Greyson said excitedly.

"We'll see little man." Ali told him as Ashlyn walked back outside with Brooklyn.

"We'll see about what?" Ash questioned as she sat back down.

"Greyson wants to name the puppy Taco." Ali told her wife.

"Taco? What about Waffles?" Ash asked genuinely concerned her son was going to be allowed to name their dog Taco instead of Waffles.

"Taco!" Greyson told his mama. 

"Okay, let's just wait until we get a puppy before we think of names." Ali said before Ashlyn could speak.

"We're still getting a French bulldog, right?" Ash asked again concerned.

"Ashlyn," Ali warned as Greyson ran off to the end of the deck where his beach toys were.

"Come on, Al, if he gets to name our dog Taco it can at least be a French bulldog." Ashlyn whined.

"You know, I thought I only had two kids not three." Ali shot her a look as she took Brooklyn from her and started talking to her.

"Meanie." 

 

They end up getting two dogs. Two Frenchies, to Ash’s delight. 

 

A month after the decision to get a puppy, the family went to one of the local shelters to choose their new family member. Greyson instantly started darting to every cage exclaiming that he wanted ‘that one!’ when they got there.

“Grey, baby, we are only choosing one puppy.” Ali told him as she walked over to him.

“Buts,” Greyson started as he looked at the next cage.

“No, buts, Greyson, one puppy.”

 

They spent over an hour at the shelter, looking at all the dogs and narrowing it down to two dogs, which both ended up being French Bulldogs. 

“Al, you said only one dog.” Ash reminded her as she repositioned Brooklyn in her arms. She had fallen asleep thirty minutes after they arrived at the shelter.

“I know,” Ali said, as she fought with the voice in her head. Ash and Grey both fell in love with the black and white Frenchie, who was only a few months old, while Ali fell in love with its cage mate, a two year old tan Frenchie. Ali moved closer to Ash so Greyson couldn’t overhear. “What if we just took them both?” She whispered. 

“I’m all for getting more than one. We can handle it. It’s up to you though.” Ash whispered back.

Ali thought for a few more minutes. “We’re getting both.” 

“Yay!” Greyson jumped up and down. “That one Taco!” He said as he pointed to the tan one.

“Look, you get your Waffles after all.” Ali laughed as they went to fill out all the paperwork with the worker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took my mom's perspective on getting another pet after we lost our one dog when I was younger for Ali's reason, knowing that my mom changed her mind on the idea just like Ali did. :)


	6. North Carolina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets take a trip to North Carolina, shall we?

“Mommy,” Greyson whined as they got in line at the food stand. “I’m tired.” He continued as he wrapped his arms around her leg.

“I know, buddy.” Ali ran her hand through his hair. “Once we get on the plane you can take a nap.” 

The Harris clan were going to visit Whitney, Ryan, and their two month old son, Elijah. They decided to fly instead of driving the almost eight hours to Charlotte. They’re mistake was scheduling the flight for early in the morning, knowing that Greyson didn’t sleep well when he was being carried, so, the almost three year old has been up since 4:30 with only the shortest of naps during the drive to the airport.

“Uppy?” 

“Hold on one second. Let me pay for mine and Mama’s coffee.” Ali said as she handed the money over to the cashier.

“Mommy,” Greyson continued to whine.

“Greyson, I know you are tired, but whining is not going to help.” Ali told him as she led him down to the end of the counter to wait for the coffees to be done. She lifted him up before he could mumble another word. He immediately rested his head on her shoulder and tried to fall asleep.

When her name was called, Ali stepped up to grab the two coffees. She repositioned Greyson before picking them up and going to find her wife and daughter. She found them in the corner seats by their gate and made her way over to them.

“Look there’s Mommy and Greyson.” Ashlyn said to Brooklyn as she played with her hands. “Is he asleep?” 

“I think he’s trying so hard to, but he can’t get comfortable.” Ali told her as she handed her coffee to her.

“Thank you.” She said as she took a sip. She moved the bags she had laying on the seat to the stroller so Ali could sit.

Once Ali sat down and got comfortable, Brooklyn started reaching out for her. “Brookie, Mommy can’t hold you right now. Mama’s got you.” She rubbed her daughter’s cheek with the hand that was holding Greyson in place.

Brooklyn started to fuss from not getting the attention she wanted.

“Here,” Ash leaned down to put her coffee on the floor. “Give me him.” She stood up to grab him without disturbing him. 

“No,” Greyson whined with his eyes still closed from being moved around.

“I’m sorry, buddy.” Ash replied as she handed Brooklyn to Ali before turning Greyson around so he could lie on her shoulder.

After forty minutes of waiting, they were finally boarding their plane and on their way to North Carolina. The flight was short, a little over an hour, so they were there before eleven. 

Ali carried Brooklyn in her car seat until they got into the airport, where she could unfold the stroller without being in the way. Greyson was still passed out as Ashlyn held him and their carry ons. After the stroller was all set, Ali hooked the car seat on while Ashlyn laid Greyson down and buckled him in. 

“Well, that wasn’t too bad.” Ali said as they started to walk to baggage claim. “Brooklyn didn’t even cry, thank god.”

“The whole plane would’ve loved us if she did.” Ash laughed. “I’m really surprised he is still sleeping.” 

“He’s exhausted. But now he won’t take his nap.” 

Ashlyn put her hand on Ali’s lower back as they walked. “Hey, Ryan might tire him out in two hours.” 

“I don’t think he could tire him out that quickly.” Ali laughed. “Here, give me the bags. Unless you want to push the stroller and I’ll get our suitcases.”

“No, you get the stroller.” Ash said as she put the diaper bag and Greyson’s bag on the bottom of the stroller. She handed Ali’s bag to her and put hers on her back properly. “I’ll be right back.” She said as she went off to get their bags.

“Mama?” Greyson called out, half asleep.

“What’s the matter buddy?” Ali asked when she went to stand in front of the stroller.

“At Auntie Whit’s?” He mumbled while trying to keep his eyes opened.

“Not yet, we just got to North Carolina. Mama’s getting our bags so we can go find Uncle Ryan.” Right as she finished her sentence she heard someone call her name. She turned around to see who it was, thinking it might be just a fan, until she saw Ryan over the crowd of people followed by Whitney with a sling wrapped around her. “There they are.” 

“Hey Al!” Whitney greeted as she pulled her into a hug without hurting her baby.

“Hey! I didn’t know you were coming with Ryan.” 

“Of course. I couldn’t not pick up my best friends from the airport.” 

“Auntie Whit!” Grey exclaimed as he struggled in the stroller, now fully awake after hearing Whit’s voice. 

“There’s my handsome godson!” Whit said as she unbuckled him and bent to his level to give him a hug.

“Eli?” Greyson asked as he poked the sling.

“Yep, that’s Elijah.” Whit said as she moved the sling so Greyson could see the little boy. 

“Hi Eli,” He said as he saw the boy looking back at him. 

“Look at how cute he is.” Ali said as she leaned over Whit’s shoulder to get a better look. Pictures didn’t do the little boy’s precious face justice.

“So, where’d your wife run off to?” Ryan asked. “Plane ride make her make a run for it?” He laughed.

“I would never.” Ash said as she came up behind him and slapped his back. 

“I was only teasing. I don’t think Ali would even let you make it two feet if you tried.”

“Got that right.” 

The group started walking to the exit after making sure that they had all of their stuff. Ryan carried Greyson on his shoulders while pulling one of the two suitcases. Whit and Ash trailed behind the others.

Ashlyn took this opportunity to slap Whit on her arm, making sure not to accidentally hit Eli in the process.

“Ow, what was that for?” Whit all but yelled.

“For buying Inside Out,”

“But, it’s so cute.” Whitney reasoned.

“Sure, the first time. I have literally watched that movie every single day since Christmas.”

“There’s no reason to exaggerate.” Whit told her as she rubbed Elijah’s back.

“I’m not.” Ash looked at her with a dead serious look. “Ask him which movies that you got him he’s watched. We’ve only watched that one.”

“I’m glad he enjoys it that much. You, on the other hand, can deal with it.” Whit laughed at her best friend. “Besides we all know that you will watch that movie every time he asks you to even though you say you hate it. He’s got you wrapped around his finger.”

“It’s not my fault. I swear whenever I leave the house, Alex is teaching him how to give me ‘the look’. His is so dead on to hers, it’s scary.” Ash laughed.

“I can’t believe you think she would actually do that.” Whit laughed with her.

Ali had overheard the end of their conversation and smiled to herself. “Who says I don’t?” Ali asked Whit. “You will never know whether I do or not.” 

“I’m sure I could get it out of Grey. He isn’t the best secret keeper.”

“He is only two, Ash.” 

 

When they got to Ryan’s SUV, after stopping for a few minutes when a couple fans recognized them and taking pictures with them, Ryan put Greyson down so he could put their bags in the back. 

“I wasn’t sure where to adjust the straps on the car seat for Grey, so they are still on Elijah’s size.” Whit told the two when she opened the back door to put Elijah in his seat. 

“That’s fine. Thanks for letting us use it.” Ali said as she opened the other back door and climbed in the back to start adjusting the straps.

“It’s definitely easier than you guys traveling with two carseats and the stroller.” Whit said as she folded the sling and placing it in the diaper bag.

Ash lifted Grey into the SUV before starting to buckle Brooklyn’s carseat in. “Still appreciate it Whit.”

“Alright, I cannot figure this stroller out.” Ryan said from the trunk. “Why aren’t all strollers the same?” 

The three women laughed at his statement. 

Ali leaned over the backseat to look at what he was trying to do. “You have to push that red button on that side before you can pull on the straps.”

“Gotcha.” Ryan said as he pushed the button and pulled the straps up, folding the stroller. He picked it up to place it in the trunk without it laying on their bags.

“Alright, Grey, come here. I think I have it at the right spot.” Ali said as she turned to pick him up and placed him in the seat. 

“I hungry.” He said as she pulled the straps over his arms.

“Okay, we’ll get you a snack from your bag.” Ali said as she looked up at Ryan as he went to go close the trunk. “Can I have Greyson’s bag? If you can’t guess, it’s the Anger one.”

“Are you sure? I thought that one was Ash’s? I heard it was her favorite movie.” He laughed as he handed the bag to Ali before closing the trunk.

“Very funny, Ryan.” Ash flipped him off as he walked by the door.

“Ashlyn. How dare you use such foul language in front of your children and godson.” Ryan faked being offended.

“No corrupting my son, Ash.” Whit told her as she double checked on Elijah.

“I will make sure that my kids corrupt him for you.” Ash smiled at her. “Is he all set, Al?” Ash asked as she looked into the back to see if she could get in yet.

“Yeah, I’ll get his snack when we leave.” Ali told her from her seat.

“Alright, let’s get this vaca started.” Ash cheered as she climbed into the backseat.

 

“Theres yet?” Greyson asked as he tried to look out the window.

“Almost. But there’s a little traffic so it’s gonna take longer.” Whit said as she turned to look at him. “Why don’t you try taking a nap?” Whit was trying to help out her best friends, who were both passed out, and trying to keep him somewhat on the right sleeping schedule.

“I nots tired.” Greyson said as he moved around in his seat. “I has to go potty.” He told her as he continued to shuffle.

Whit looked out the window to see where they were. “Pull into the Starbucks.” She turned back to look at Grey. “Hold on one second, we’re gonna stop.” Whit hoped the little boy could hold it for a couple more minutes.

“I try.” 

Ryan pulled into the Starbucks, and Whitney was out of the car before he fully parked. She opened the back door and climbed in to unbuckle her godson. After they both got out of the car and the door was shut behind them, Whit picked Grey up before running into the Starbucks.

After Grey was finished going to the bathroom, Whit bought everyone coffee and got Grey a cookie.

“Auntie Whit, we pway on tamboline?” Greyson asked as he skipped alongside of her while holding her free hand.

“I’m sure we can play on the trampoline before we have dinner.” She said as they got back to the car and she opened the back door. “Wow, your mommies are really sleepy.” She laughed as she saw them still passed out.

“They silly!” Grey laughed with her as she handed Ryan the coffee carrier before lifting him in the SUV and buckling him back into the carseat.

“Here is your cookie.” She handed him the chocolate chip cookie and placed a kiss on his head before going back to the front. “Alright, I think we are all set.”

 

Twenty minutes later, they finally made it to Whit and Ryan’s house.

“We here!” Greyson exclaimed, waking up both his moms.

“Greyson, quiet voice in the car.” Ali mumbled as she rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms.

“Well, good morning sleeping beauties.” Whit smiled at them. “Did you guys sleep well?”

“Why do you have chocolate all over your face?” Ash asked as she leaned up in her seat and looked over at Grey and Ali.

“Auntie Whit get me cookie!” 

“She did? And she didn’t get me one?” Ash asked, with a fake pout.

“Well, if you were awake when we had to stop at Starbucks so he could go to the bathroom, you could’ve gotten one. You will just have to settle for coffee.” 

“I love you forever Whit.” Ali said once she heard coffee.

 

“So, how’s the mommy life treating you?” Ash asked Whit later that day when they were sitting at the table on the deck, each holding the others child. Ali and Greyson were jumping on the trampoline while Ryan was at the other end of the deck grilling.

“Oh, you know, dirty diapers, late night feedings, spit up, trying to figure out which cry means what” Whit listed off as she looked down at Brooklyn who started moving her arms all around. “But we wouldn’t change a thing. It’s all worth it.” 

“I mean, you get a pretty cute kid out of it.” Ash laughed as she ran her finger over Elijah’s cheek as he looked up at her. “Isn’t that right, Eli? Say I’m cute, Mommy, she said I’m cute.” She mimicked Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer at the end.

Whit laughed at her best friend’s antics. “I mean you look like your Daddy, so I guess you are pretty cute, Elijah.” Whit told her son as she leaned over to kiss the baby’s head.

“I think Brooklyn just drooled on you.” Ash said as she watched her daughter rubbing her fist over her mouth and chin.

Whit pulled the bib up to wipe her mouth of the drool, and looked at the baby’s face. “Are you getting teeth, Brookie? Are you?” She asked as she looked into her mouth when she laughed.

“She likes showing off her tooth.” Ash said as Brooklyn continued to laugh at Whit. “She’s a little diva and likes all the attention on her.”

“That sounds awfully familiar. I wonder where she gets that from.” Whit joked as Grey came running up to them, laughing from being chased by Ali.

“Auntie Whit! Auntie Whit!”

“Yes, handsome?” Whit looked down at her nephew.

“We go surf?” 

“Buddy, we aren’t near any beaches.” Ash answered for her best friend. “When we go home, we’ll go surfing.”

“I wan go now!” Greyson yelled.

“Greyson Jude, don’t yell at me.” Ashlyn scolded him. “Auntie Whit does not live near a beach like we do. You have to wait until we get home to go surfing.”

Greyson’s face immediately fell from being yelled at. “Otay,” He mumbled before leaning into Whitney’s side.

“Tell Mama you’re sorry for yelling at her.” Whit poked his side.

“I sowwy.” 

“Thank you, buddy.” 

 

Later in the week, Whit, Ali, and Ash planned to go to the Discovery Place Museum. Since HAO lived two hours away, they invited her and Liliana as well.

 

"I can't believe you're actually going to do this." Ali said as they walked closer to the bed made of nails.

"Do you know your wife at all?" Whitney laughed from behind them.

"Little kids go on this thing everyday, I think I can handle it." Ash reasoned.

"I go too?" Greyson asked as Ash climbed onto the bed.

"Hold on, buddy. Only one person at a time." Ash stopped him from trying to climb up.

After Ash played with the controller for a few minutes, she climbed off and picked Greyson up to lay him down on it.

"I thought he wasn't going on it?" Whit joked to Ali.

"We all knew that wasn't going to happen." HAO joked back. 

"Lay still buddy." Ash said as she pushed the button for him and let the nails lift him while keeping a hand on his stomach to make sure he didn’t move.

"It tickles Mama!" Grey laughed as Ash played with the button, lifting him up and down.

"Ash," Ali spoke, concerned that her son was going to get hurt even though the museum wouldn't have it unless it was safe.

"He's fine, Alex." Ash said as she lifted him once more before releasing the button. 

"Alright, buddy. All done." She picked him up and rested him on her hip. "Was that fun?" 

"Yeah!" He looked over at Ali, Whit, and HAO. "Mommy, go." He said as he pointed at the bed.

"Not this time Grey." Ali told him.

"Come on Al. If Whit and I do it then you have to." Heather said as she let go of Liliana's stroller and went to lay on the bed.

"Why did I get brought into this?" Whit asked.

"I swear it doesn't hurt." Ash said as Heather started to lift herself.

"This is so weird. Guys you literally can't even tell you're laying on nails."

After Heather got off and a few minutes of convincing her to get on the bed, Whit walked over and laid on it, leaving Ali to be the last one to do it.

"You're up, Als." Whit said as she climbed off and went back next to Elijah's stroller.

Ali bit her lip as she looked at the bed. "I hate you guys." She huffed as she walked over and laid down.

"Don't lie to yourself Kriegy. You loooove us." Heather laughed at Ali's face as she held the control. 

She sat there for a solid two minutes just holding the control in her hand.

"Alex, I swear it doesn't hurt. If Grey and Whit can do it, you can."

"Hey," Whit called out. "I can make you sleep outside." 

"I loooove you Whit." Ash smiled back at her.

"Yeah, yeah." 

After laying there for another few minutes, Ali finally pushed the button to lift the nails underneath her.

 

“You’re lucky there aren’t a lot of people here.” Ash said as she rested her hand on Ali’s hip as she pushed the stroller toward the next exhibit. “They would’ve been pissed you took so long.”

“Well, they wouldn’t have to have waited if you didn’t make me go on it.” Ali reasoned as she leaned further into Ash’s side.

“But you enjoyed it.” Ash pointed out.

“And?” Ali laughed.


	7. Greyson 3.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greyson's 3rd Birthday! Plus some familiar faces pop up at the end.

“Grey, Greyson,” Ali spoke softly as she gently sat on Greyson’s bed. “Time to wake up Grey,” She continued as she played with his hair.

“Mommy,” Greyson slowly woke up and opened his eyes to look at her. “It dark.” He said as he saw his nightlight was the only light in the room.

“I know. But if I remember correctly, it is a certain little boy’s third birthday and he only asked for one thing.” Ali said as she continued to play with his hair.

“Surfing?” Grey shot up, smacking Ali in the mouth with his head. “I sorry!” He immediately apologized.

“It’s okay buddy. It was an accident.” Ali moved her hand from her mouth, making sure there wasn’t any blood before placing a kiss to Grey’s forehead. “Happy Birthday my love.” 

“Tanks!” He had the hugest smile on his face.

“Aw, we missed it Brookie.” Ash said as she walked into the room with Brooklyn in her arms. “Happy Birthday handsome!” Ash said as she went over to smother him in kisses.

“Mama!” Grey laughed as she continued to kiss him.

“You ready to go surfing?” Ash asked as she put Brooklyn down on his bed.

“Uh-huh! Let’s go!” He began to run out of his room to go downstairs.

“Greyson,” Ali laughed as she called after him. “You have to put your wet suit on first.”

Greyson came running back into his room. “Oh yeas,” 

 

When they finally get out into the water, Ashlyn takes Greyson out with his board while Ali sits a little closer to the shore on Ash’s board with Brooklyn.

“Alright, buddy.” Ash said as she held the board so he didn’t move away from her. “Time to wait for a good wave.”

“Mama, after we surf can wes watch my birthday game?” Greyson asked as he ran his hands through the water. 

Ash smiled, his ‘birthday game’ was the World Cup final since he was born on July 5, 2015. “Of course we can buddy. It’s your birthday after all.”

“Aunt Carli gon score!” He yelled.

“Yep, she’s gonna score.” Ash laughed as she looked at the waves. “Here’s a good wave.” She pushed the board as the wave got closer before letting go. “Stand up!” She called out, waiting for him to stand before starting to follow him. 

“Great job Grey!” Ali cheered as Brooklyn clapped her hands.

“I stay up!” He exclaimed once he jumped into the water.

“Yes you did!” Ali told him. “High fives.” She held out her hand far enough so he could reach.

Greyson slapped his hand against hers before being picked up by Ashlyn.

“You’re doing so well buddy.” Ash praised as she placed a kiss on his head. 

“I gon ride your board soon!” 

“I have no doubt.” Ash laughed.

 

They surfed for a solid hour before retreating back to the house. Ash went to make them all something to eat while Ali changed Grey and Brooklyn out of their suits before going into the living room to watch the World Cup final.

Brooklyn had fallen asleep right after they started the game while Greyson cheered the whole game especially when Carli scored her half field goal.

“Campions!” Greyson shouted as he threw his arms in the air when the final whistle blew. “We won!” He continued as he jumped off the couch and danced around.

Ali laughed at his dancing as she glanced over to look at her sleeping daughter in her now sleeping wife’s arms. “So, little man, what else do you want to do for your birthday?” Ali asked to calm him enough so he wouldn’t wake them up.

Greyson stopped and put on a serious face while putting a finger to his chin and poking his tongue out. “Cans Sera come play with me an Waffles an Taco?” 

“If Aunt Alex and Uncle Serv aren’t doing anything, of course.” Ali answered, knowing they were free since they already planned to go to dinner for Grey’s birthday.

“Cans I call?” 

“Absolutely,” Ali took her phone off the coffee table and face timed Alex before handing the phone over to Grey.

Greyson stared at the phone, waiting for his Aunt Alex to answer. “Hi Aunt Awex!” He exclaimed once her face appeared on the screen.

“Hi Grey, happy birthday!”

“Tanks!” He began to turn in circles where he stood. “Aunt Awex, cans Sera comes play with me an Waffles an Taco?” He asked. “An Brookie?” He added not wanting to leave his little sister out.

“Of course we can come over to play. Is it alright with your mommies if we come in a half hour?” Alex asked, knowing either Ali or Ash was listening to the conversation.

“Sounds good, Al.”

“Alright, buddy, we’ll see you in a little bit.” 

“Byes!” Greyson waved at the camera before handing Ali her phone back. “Mommy, Aunt Awex have baby?” Greyson asked as he climbed up her stretched out legs.

“Not for a few more months.” Ali took hold of his arms so he wouldn’t fall back into the table.

“Whys?” 

“Because the baby needs to grow some more so it’s big and strong enough to live in this world.” Ali explained.

“It a boy?”

“We don’t know yet. Aunt Alex and Uncle Serv didn’t find out yet.” Ali told him as she stood up with him in her arms.

“Auntie Ella havin boy, rights?” Greyson questioned as Ali walked into the kitchen. 

“Yes, Auntie Ella is having a boy.” Ali laughed. “Are you tired of having to play with girls all the time little man?” 

“Jus me an Ryan an Eli an Aiden. All girls.” Greyson sighed as he threw his arms out.

“Yea, it is just you, Ryan, Elijah, and Aiden against the nine girls so far. Aunt Becky and Auntie Heather are going to make it eleven girls.”

“They shoulds pick boys insteads.” 

“They don’t get to choose buddy. It’s whatever the baby chooses to be.”

“I wish they choose.” Greyson mumbled as he laid his head on her shoulder.

“I know, buddy.” Ali rubbed his back. “Why don’t you go find Waffles and Taco so we can let them outside?” 

“Otay.”

Ali placed him on the tiled floor and watched him run off in search of their dogs.

“Waffles? Taco?” 

Ali winced when he started yelling for the dogs which caused Brooklyn to start crying from being rudely woken up. She walked back into the living room to grab Brooklyn to calm her down before she could wake Ashlyn up. “Grey, quiet voice.” She called out as she went to find him. “Did you have a good nap my little princess? Besides your brother waking you up?” Ali placed a kiss to her cheek as she walked over to the back door where Greyson had both dogs riled up. She pulled the sliding door open and let the dogs and Greyson run out before following them. “Stay near the house Greyson.” Ali called after the little boy who was running around the beach with Waffles and Taco chasing him.

Ali sat down on the steps and held Brooklyn’s hands while she put her feet in the sand. Brooklyn started to slide her feet back and forth through the sand while her eyes followed her big brother and the dogs.

“Are you trying to walk little girl?” Ali leaned her head next to Brooklyn’s to look at her face. “You want to go play with your brother, huh?” Brooklyn started to bounce in place when her feet didn’t take her anywhere. “You’ll get it soon, don’t you worry Brookie. You and Greyson will be keeping Mama and me on our toes shortly.”

A car door shut out in front of the house, which caused Greyson to stop running and Waffles and Taco started licking at his skin.

“Sera here!” Greyson exclaimed as he ran back to the deck with the dogs at his heel. He slid past Ali on the steps and went running to the front of the house.

“You’re brother is silly, Brookie.” Ali placed another kiss to the girl’s cheek before picking her up and brushing the sand of her feet before following Greyson into the house.  
“I didn’t know Alex and Serv were coming already.” Ash mumbled as she walked over to Ali and Brooklyn.

“Greyson wanted Sierra to come play before we went to dinner. I’m sorry I didn’t wake you, but I figured I slept more than you did last night so you needed it.”

“Best wife ever.” Ash kissed Ali before placing a few kisses over Brooklyn’s face.

 

Later that night, the two families sat at Café Tu Tu Tango. The restaurant had various artists that either painted or performed while you ate.

“Mama, I try?” Greyson pointed at the one plate that was placed in front of Ashlyn after their waiter walked away.

“Sure, buddy.” She picked up her fork and used it to pick up one of the alligator bites from the plate. She handed the fork over to him and waited for him to take a bite so she could take the fork back.

“Grey, you’re actually eating that?” Ali said with a disgusted face.

“It good Mommy!” He responded with his mouth still full.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full.” Ali reminded him.

“He’s definitely Ash’s son.” Alex laughed as she watched him put the rest of the alligator bite in his mouth before giving Ash her fork back. 

“He knows what is good.” Ash said as she put a few bites onto the plate that had his slice of pizza on it.

“It’s disgusting.” 

“Auntie Awex,” Greyson spoke up after swallowing the rest of his alligator. “Baby a boy?” 

“Actually, the baby is a boy.” Alex confirmed.

“Yays! No mo girls!” Greyson exclaimed which made all the adults laugh.

“Somebody doesn’t like hanging with all of the girls all the time.” Serv laughed.

“It doesn’t help that there are four girls in between each boy except this time it is only going to be three.”

 

“Mama, cans I wear my shark jammies? For shark week?” Greyson asked as Ash carried him up to his room.

“Most definitely.” Ash smiled at how much her son liked the things she liked. She gave him a quick bath to get the salt water out of his hair before carrying him into his room and grabbing his shark onesie from the drawer. 

Ali walked into the room as Ash was zipping up the pajamas. “Oh, no, Ash, there’s a shark in the house.” Ali joked which made Greyson laugh.

“It me Mommy!” 

“The shark even knows English Ash.” Ali continued as she walked further into the room.

“Mommy! I Greyson!” He continued to laugh.

“Yes, you are.” Ali laughed as she picked him up and tossed him up in the air. “You all dressed for shark week?”

“Uh-huh!” Ali placed him on his bed before pulling the blankets over him.

“And what book would the birthday boy like to be read tonight?” Ash asked as she stood next to the bookcase.

“Cedric the Shark!” 

“Of course, it is Shark Week after all.” Ash said as she grabbed Cedric the Shark Get’s Toothache off the shelf and going to sit on the other side of him.

 

 

The following Saturday, Ashlyn pulled into the parking lot of the Orlando Pride stadium and parked the car. Today they were playing the Houston Dash. 

"Mama is Emmy here?" Greyson asked as he craned his head to see if he could see out the window.

"Yes, Emmy is here." Ashlyn laughed at her son's little crush on Ella and Erin's 18 month old daughter. 

"Let's go!" Greyson said attempting to unbuckle himself. 

Ashlyn and Ali got out of the car and opened the back doors. 

"Slow down little man." Ali laughed as she unbuckled Greyson and let him climb out of the car. 

Greyson took Ali's hand and tried to pull her across the parking lot. 

"Greyson, I have to get my bag. Hold on a second." Ali said as she steered him to the back of the car where Ashlyn was pulling both of their bags, the diaper bag, and Greyson's bag out while holding Brooklyn.

"Ash let me take half." Ali said holding her hand out for the bags. 

"I got it." Ashlyn said as she arranged the bags so they wouldn't hit Brooklyn. 

"You're insane." Ali said knowing fully well that her wife was not going to give her any of the bags. 

When they made it to the field, Greyson let go of Ali's hand and started scanning the field for Emmy. "Emmy!" He yelled when he finally saw her with Ella and went running towards her.

As they crossed the field Brooklyn started wiggling in Ashlyn's arm wanting to get down and play with Grey and Emmy. She may be only nine months old but the little girl did not like being held when her brother was playing.

"Hey guys," Ella greeted. 

Ashlyn and Ali both said their hellos as they looked at the two toddlers playing. Ashlyn finally let Brooklyn down so she could crawl around.

"How have you been feeling?" Ali asked as she faced Ella. 

"Really good actually. The morning sickness isn't as bad as it was with Emilia." 

"Worst thing ever." Ashlyn said as Brooklyn started to pull herself up using Ashlyn's shorts. Ashlyn put the bags down and took her hands before she could pull the shorts off her.

"You weren't even the one with your head in the toilet, why are you complaining?" Ali questioned with her brow furrowed.

"Because it was really gross. Vomit is disgusting." Ash tried to explain. "And I don't like when you're sick." 

"Nice save." Ali told her. 

Brooklyn squealed to get their attention wanting to be picked up again. Ashlyn moved her hands to pick her up and rested her on her hip. "Brookie, you're not gonna give Auntie Ella a hard time during the game, right?" 

Brooklyn reached both arms toward Ella in response.

Ella took the little girl from her Mama. "Hi pretty girl. You're getting so big." 

"Greyson," Ali called to get his attention. "Be good for Auntie Ella and make sure you listen to what she tells you." Ali said after she bent to his level.

"Otay mommy." Greyson said as he went back to play with Emmy.

“Thanks for watching them.” Ash said as she picked her and Ali’s bag back up of the ground. “My parents should be here soon if they give you too much trouble.”

“We’ll be fine. If I need anything I’ll just go bother Brian.” Ella laughed. 

“He’ll love that. Aiden doesn’t even sit still long enough for him or Carli to take a breath.”

“This is why you give him the calmest of these three so he can see that not all kids are as rambunctious.”

 

After the game, the Harris clan took the McLeod’s, Hollins’, and Moe out for dinner. 

“So, did you have a good birthday, Grey?” Moe asked as she carried him into the restaurant. 

“Uh-huh. We surf, an watch my birthday game, an Sera came to pway, an we eats awigator, an I gots to wears my shark jammies for Shark Week.” He listed off excitedly.

“Wow, you did a lot. I think you did more than what I did on my birthday.” Moe laughed.

“Could he be more of a replica of Ash or what?” Erin said as she placed Emilia into one of the highchairs the waiter brought over.

“I swear he’s an exact replica.” Ali said as she sat down with Aiden wiggling in her arms. 

“He likes to surf; he picks up all the girls, likes alligator, and loves sharks. I think the only thing he got from you, Al, is his like for soccer, but that also can be from Ash.” Carli listed off.

“It’s okay. I have my princess in training over there, so, no hard feelings.” Ali laughed. “You do not like to sit still do you, Aiden?” Ali said as he continued to try to get out of her arms.

“Walking is the worse thing that he learned. Now that he knows he can run, he doesn’t hesitate.” Brian told them.

“You can make him the youngest soccer player on the team.” Ash joked.

“It’ll burn all his energy.” Ella added to the absurd scenario. 

“I can see the headlines now: Thirteen Month Old Baby Becomes Soccer Star.” Moe laughed. “People would believe it once they saw he was your son, Car.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, obviously we don't know what Erin & Ella are going to do after Sweden, but for my story Ella retires (for real this time) after Sweden and Erin goes back to the Dash for a little before she decides when she wants to retire.


	8. At Seasons End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team practices and maybe a new piece of art?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, sorry for the delay in a new chapter! Taking six classes and going to work wasn't the best of ideas, but I'm going to stick it out. I am going to try and get a couple more chapters up for you this week since I don't have class again until Thursday. Hope you enjoy!

“Mommy,” 

“Yes, buddy?” Ali looked at her son through the mirror in her and Ash’s bathroom.

“Cans I ride my bike?” He leaned his chin against Ali’s leg so he was looking straight up at her.

“Maybe after Mama and I are done with practice.” Ali said as she put her mascara back on the counter.

“Cans I ride it there?” He tried to reason.

“Grey, someone needs to watch you when you ride your bike. I don’t know if there is going to be someone who can watch you.” Ali looked down at him as he pouted; she picked him up and placed a kiss on his lips. “We can bring your bike, but I’m not promising that you can ride it until after practice, okay?” 

“Otay,” 

 

When they got to the stadium, Grey instantly became upset when Ali told him that they were going to leave the bike in the car for now. Ashlyn, on the other hand, told him he could at least ride it to the stadium and then put it off to the side when they got to the field.

So, now Ashlyn was walking closely behind Grey as he peddled across the parking lot while Ali was carrying Brooklyn at least ten feet in front of them.

“Mama, cans I take the twaining wheels offs yet?” Grey asked as he continued to peddle across the lot.

“I can take them off if you want them off, but not until we get home.” 

“Whys not now?” He turned to look at Ashlyn and slightly lost his balance, making Ash’s heart race at the thought of him falling off.

“Be careful, Grey.” She said once she saw that he regained his balance and wasn’t going to fall and get hurt. “I can’t take them off until we get home because I don’t have a wrench here.” They reached the stadium entrance and Ashlyn held the door open for Greyson to peddle through. “Alright, time to hop off.” 

“Please, Mama. I want ride tos locker.” Greyson looked up at her with a pout. 

“Greyson, no. I promise you can ride more later.” Ashlyn stood her ground and waited for him to dismount the bike.

Greyson continued to look at his mama with the pout for another minute before he saw that it wasn’t going to work. He climbed off the bike and started walking toward the locker room, leaving the bike behind.

“Greyson,” Ashlyn called after her son, but he ran off to the locker room. “This is why I told him he couldn’t bring the bike Ashlyn.” Ash mimicked Ali’s voice as she took hold of the handle and pulled the bike alongside of her. She walked into the locker room, leaving the bike in the hallway, and went to put her stuff away.

“Man, what did you say that upset that little boy so much?” Toni joked when Ashlyn walked by her.

“He’s crying?” Ashlyn sighed. “I told him he couldn’t ride his bike inside, that’s it.”

“Well, I couldn’t hear any words actually come out of his mouth. Every time he tries the tears just overpower them.”

Ashlyn walked over to the other side of the locker room where Ali was sitting with Greyson and Brooklyn. Brooklyn extended her arms for Ashlyn to hold her so Ash took her from Ali’s lap before sitting next to her wife. “Why are you crying, buddy?” 

Greyson looked up at her with tear filled eyes and his face all red and blotchy from crying. “Yous says I can rides my bike but you lies.” Greyson mumbled out through his tears.

“Greyson, I didn’t lie to you. I told you that you could ride your bike to the stadium and then you had to get off until after Mommy and I are done with practice.” Ashlyn explained to the three year old.

“Not uhs!” Greyson cried out which made the rest of the team look over at them.

“Grey, that is what Mama said. I’m sorry if you misunderstood her, but she didn’t lie to you, hunny.” Ali rubbed his back, trying to calm him down. “I know you want to ride your bike, but you can’t right now, okay?” She reached into the diaper bag to pull out a wipe to get rid of the tear stains on his face. 

Greyson just moved closer to Ali and buried his head into her chest. Ali lifted him up in her arms, so he could wrap his arms around her neck, and went back to rubbing his back. She rocked back and forth until she felt him calm down enough.

Ashlyn moved her head so her head was next to Greyson’s. “I’m sorry, buddy. Mama didn’t mean to make you get upset.” She kissed his nose before giving him a raspberry on his cheek which made him start laughing. 

“Mama!” He laughed harder as blew another one on his face. 

Ashlyn smiled to herself that her son was smiling and laughing again. “Am I forgiven?”

Grey looked at her for a moment before leaning in Ali’s arms to get closer to Ash’s face. He put his lips to her face like he was giving her a kiss before blowing a raspberry instead. He pulled back laughing.

Ashlyn and Ali laughed at his antics. “I forgives you Mama.” 

 

Later on, as the team is practicing Greyson and Brooklyn are on the side lines with one of the assistant coaches playing with their toys. Tom walks up behind them and takes a seat on the edge of the bench.

“You know, I saw a pretty cool bike inside, I was wondering if I could ride it.” He said to get Greyson’s attention.

“That my bike!” Greyson turned to look at him. “Mama let me brings it. Mommy says no.”

“Do you think I could take it for a spin?” Tom asked as Greyson stood up.

“You too bigs! Like Mama. Mommy won’t lets her rides it.” Greyson told him matter of factly.

“Well, then maybe you could ride it around the field and I can watch you instead.” He suggested and smiled when the boy’s face lit up.

“Cans I?” He exclaimed as he jumped up and down. 

“Of course, let’s go get it, shall we?” Tom extended his hand for Greyson to take as he stood from the bench. He led Greyson back down the tunnel to the hallway where Ashlyn left the bike.

Greyson ran up to the bike and grabbed his helmet from the handle and putting it on his head. He tilted his head back, waiting for Tom to buckle the helmet for him. After the helmet was securely on his head, he took the bike and got on it and started peddling down the hallway toward the field.

Tom followed after him, making sure he didn’t lose his balance.

“Mama says she gon takes the twaining wheels off.” Greyson said as they got to the field.

“She is?” Tom asked surprised. “You’re ready to ditch them already?”

Greyson stopped to look around the field as he answered Tom. “Uh huh. I’m a big boy.”

“I’m sure you will do just fine without them. You’re balancing skills from surfing can help you.” Tom told him as he went back over to where Brooklyn and the assistant coach were. “Now, go ahead. I will watch you from here. Just don’t go on the field.”

“Tanks coach!” He exclaimed as he peddled off down the sidelines.

Tom laughed as he watched him go. Brooklyn pulled herself up using the bench and moved over to where Tom was sitting and started to climb onto the bench. “And what can I do for you little miss?” He looked down at Brooklyn, who reached up to take his sunglasses off his face. “You want to wear them?” He took the glasses and put them on her. “Well, look at you. The perfect little diva.” Tom laughed.

 

Across the field, Greyson was turning the corner to the end line where Ashlyn stood in goal. He continued to peddle until he got close enough for him to shout. 

“Hi, Mama!” He yelled.

Ashlyn turned to see what her son was doing. As she went to go speak, the wind got knocked out of her as a ball came flying at her and hitting her in the stomach. “Oh, shit.” She said as she grabbed her stomach and bent over.

“Ash! Are you okay?” Ali said as she came running over to her.

“Yea, I’m good.” Ash said as she was still bent over and trying to catch her breath. “Oh, man. That stings.” She stood up straight and saw the concern in Ali’s eyes. “I’m fine Alex.” She turned her attention back to Greyson, who stopped riding his bike when he saw his Mama get hit with the ball. “Greyson, what are you doing? We said after practice.” 

“Tom says it okay.” Greyson said as he looked over to where Tom was sitting, looking over at the exchange. “Coach says it fine.” He reiterated.

Ashlyn and Ali both looked over to the bench where Tom had Brooklyn sitting next to him wearing his sunglasses, and Ali pointed a finger in Greyson’s direction questioning Tom. When she saw Tom put his thumb up in the air, she turned back toward Greyson.

“Since Tom said it’s okay, you can keep riding. Just make sure you drink some water every time you get back to the bench.”

“Otay!” He began to ride off down the end line as the team went back to their scrimmage.

 

After practice was over, Ali made her way over to the bench to relieve Tom and the assistant coach of their babysitting duties. 

“Look at you little girl,” Ali said as she saw her almost eleven month old still wearing Tom’s sunglasses.

“Mami!” Brooklyn threw her arms out wanting Ali to pick her up.

Ali took the little girl in her arms and went to take the glasses from her. “How about we give Tom his sunglasses back, huh?” 

“No!” Brooklyn said and went to keep them in their spot.

“Brookie,” Ali laughed. “Yours are inside. Wouldn’t you rather have your princess glasses?” Ali asked as she moved Brooklyn’s curls out of her eyes.

“It’s okay, Ali. She can keep them if she wants to.” Tom spoke up as he stood from the bench.

“No, no. These are yours, she has her own.” Ali said as she took the glasses off Brooklyn’s face and gave them to Tom. Brooklyn instantly started to whine when Ali pulled the glasses off. “Brookie, those are Tom’s. Not yours. We’ll go get yours, okay?” Ali said as she rubbed Brooklyn’s back, hoping to keep her calm enough so her whines wouldn’t turn into cries. “Let’s go get your pretty princess glasses.” Ali told her as she began walking toward the tunnel to the locker room. 

Meanwhile, Ashlyn was chasing Greyson, who ditched his bike to get away faster, around the field. 

“I’m gonna get you.” Ash called out as she caved in on the little boy.

“No!” Greyson laughed as Ashlyn grabbed him and threw him up in the air. “Mama, Tom wants to rides my bike likes you.” He said once Ashlyn rested him on her waist. “I tolds him he’s too bigs like you and Mommy says no.”

Ashlyn laughed at that. “Good boy. Mommy would be proud you remembered that.” Ash placed a kiss to his cheek as she walked over to the sideline where he left his bike. “Shall we go find Mommy and Brooklyn?” 

“Yeas! We gots to be braves knights and finds the pwincesses!” Grey exclaimed as he looked around the field for any sign of them.

“That’s right.” Ash laughed.

 

Later that night, Grey and Brooklyn were tucked away in their beds after an exhausting day. Ali and Ashlyn were sitting in their bathtub, both nursing a glass of wine.

“So,” Ash said as she placed a kiss to the back of Ali’s neck. “I have another tattoo that I want to get.”

Ali turned to look at her. “Oh, you do, do you?”

“Mhm,”

“Well, what is it?”

“I want Greyson’s and Brooklyn’s handprints from their birth certificates with their birth year in the middle and their names curved around the bottom.”

“And where would this tattoo have the honor of going?” Ali wondered, already in love with the idea.

“I was thinking on my right side. They can go down in a row so I can add any more babies that we may have.” 

“I love it.” Ali turned completely to face Ash. “Are you going to wait until after the season is over or freak the fans out again like when you got this bad boy?” Ali touched the skull on her calf.

“I told Lisa at the end of the season. Which could be next week or it could be October.” Ash said, since Orlando made it to the semifinals this season.

“Well, whenever it may be, I can’t wait to see it.” Ali smiled as she leaned in to kiss Ashlyn again.

 

Although Orlando did make it to the finals, they ended up losing in a tough battle with Kansas City.

The day after they returned home, Ash went to Against the Grain to see Lisa and get her new tattoo done. Ali had tried to join her, but Ash had shut the idea down saying Ali needed to relax. She had thought of another piece she wanted to add to Grey’s and Brookie’s hands and she didn’t want the surprise to be ruined.

“Hey, Lisa,” Ash greeted as she walked through the door.

“Hey, Ash,” Lisa responded as she looked up from the counter. “You ready for me to stab you some more?”

“Of course,” Ash laughed and followed Lisa down the hallway.

 

She spent three hours getting the tattoo done with a short break in between Grey’s hand and Brooklyn’s. Ash looked at herself in the floor length mirror. 

“It’s perfect.” Ash smiled down at it. “Thank you.”

“Anything for my favorite client. I’m still waiting to ink your wife.” Lisa joked.

“Maybe one day,” 

 

By the time Ashlyn got home the kids were taking their naps and Ali was curled up on the couch watching tv.

“Hey, baby,” Ash greeted as she walked into the living room and sat on the end of the couch where Ali’s feet were.

“Hey,” Ali sat up. “So, can I see it now? Or do I have to wait?” Ali got straight to the point as she reached out to lift Ashlyn’s shirt.

“In a rush are we?” 

“Please, Ash,” Ali stuck out her bottom lip. “I love seeing the final piece. Sketches don’t bring enough story to the final product.”

“Alright, alright,” Ash caved as she went to lift her shirt over her head. “Only because I love you, I won’t make you suffer like I planned.”

“Oh, how thoughtful.” Ali laughed as Ash took the shirt off. She immediately went silent as she saw their babies’ handprints on Ash’s side. Her eyes skimmed over the tattoo until she got to the side of Ash’s breast where a detail she didn’t know about was inked. She leaned close to get a closer look, making sure her eyes weren’t deceiving her. “My initials?” Ali asked as she looked up from the ‘ABK’ tattoo into Ash’s eyes.

“Yea,” Ash confirmed. “I know it’s bad luck to put your significant other’s name or initial or whatever, but David and Victoria are still together and I don’t see it as bad luck, cause honey, you’re stuck with me.” Ash laughed.

Ali laughed at that too. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Ali leaned in to kiss Ash on the lips. “I love it. All of it.”


	9. Knight in Shining Armor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween is upon us which means it is the Princess in Training's first birthday!

“Brookie! It’s your birfday!” Greyson jumped up as he looked up at his little sister in her crib. “An it Hawoween!”

Brooklyn looked down at her brother and was determined to get out of her crib. She stood up and started bouncing in place.

“Puts your foot heres.” Greyson pointed to the top of the rail. He grabbed her foot through the bars when she didn’t do what he said. “Put on tops.” He repeated.

Greyson told her to do the same thing ten times before Brooklyn finally understood what Greyson was telling her. Being the good brother he is Grey put his hands out to help his sister so she didn’t fall.

“You dids it!” He told her once she had her feet firmly on the ground. “Let’s go.” He took her hand in his and led her down the hallway to the stairs. “Like dis.” He sat down on the top stair and then started to slide down the stairs, stopping only to check that Brooklyn was doing the same before continuing.

The two were smothered with dog kisses from Waffles and Taco the second they got to the bottom of the stairs.

“Hi Taco! Hi Waffles!” Grey pets both of them as they continued to lick at their skin.

“Ta! Wa!” Brooklyn exclaimed as the Frenchies rolled onto their backs for belly rubs.

“And what are you little ones doing up and out of bed?” Deb asked as she walked out of the kitchen.

“Nana!” Grey went to give her a hug. “We wanted to pways.”

“Oh, I see.” Deb told him as she lifted him into her arms. “And how did Brooklyn get out of her crib?”

“I teach her to climb.” He said very proud of himself.

“Greyson, I know Mommy and Mama have told you that you can get hurt when you climb things.” Deb said sternly.

“Buts I helps her so she’s didn’t.” Grey said thinking it was okay because he did help her.

“Na!” Brooklyn piped up from where she was still playing with Taco and Waffles.

“Yes, Brooklyn?” Deb asked her granddaughter as she sat on the stairs. She put Grey back on his feet and scratched both dogs’ heads. “Grey,” She got her grandson’s attention again. “Climbing is still dangerous even if you helped Brooklyn so she didn’t fall. Next time, get someone to pick her up, okay?”

“Otay,” Grey said as he went back to playing with Taco and Waffles with Brooklyn. 

 

After a while, Deb led the two into the kitchen to make them breakfast. She made pancakes and sliced strawberries and bananas to go with them.

“Alright, who’s ready for some pancakes?”

“Me Nana!” Grey said excitedly from his seat as he shot his hand in the air.

Na! Na!” Brooklyn called out as she looked over at Deb.

Deb placed the pancakes and fruit on the table and sat down with her grandchildren. She placed pancakes on Greyson and Brooklyn’s plates before cutting them up into pieces and then placed the fruit on the side. “There you go, my loves.” Deb put the plates in front of them and gave Greyson his fork.

“Tanks Nana!”

 

Upstairs, Ali turned in Ashlyn’s arms and snuggled into her more.

“Morning princess,” Ash mumbled into Ali’s hair.

“Our baby is one.” 

Ash laughed at Ali’s response. “Yes, she is.” 

“Can we make them stop growing?” Ali questioned as she looked up at Ashlyn.

“I don’t think so, Al. We don’t get a say in that.”

“I know, but I can still dream.” Ali gave Ash a kiss on her lips. “We should get up. I’m sure Brooklyn is waiting in her crib.”

“We don’t want to keep the birthday girl waiting.”

They got up, both using the bathroom, and walked out of their room. The second they opened their door, they could smell the pancakes.

“I think Debster beat us to her.” Ash said as they heard laughter coming from downstairs.

“We shouldn’t really be surprised.” Ali spoke as they started walking down the stairs. “What’s going on in here?” Ali laughed as they entered the kitchen, seeing Greyson holding a whole pancake up to his face with eyes and a mouth bitten out of it. 

“Nana mades pancakes!” 

“I see that. Are we seeing a costume change?” Ali asked as she sat down at the table while Ash went to get them coffee. “Pancake monster?” Ali tickled his side.

“Uh uh! I still thes knight in shining armors.” Grey told her as he put the pancake on his plate. “Nana comes wif?”

“Nana wants to stay here and relax. You tired her out yesterday.” Ashlyn joked as she placed Ali’s mug in front of her and sat down on the other side of the table next to Brooklyn’s high chair. 

“Not uhs!” Grey laughed. “Nana!” He turned to look at Deb for her answer.

“You know I wouldn’t miss it for the world Greyson.” Deb confirmed. “What’s Miss Brooklyn going to be?” Deb asked as Ash took Brooklyn out of the highchair and sat her on her lap as she took a few pancakes. 

“Baby shark!” 

“Can you tell who took them costume shopping?” Ali asked her mom as she took a few pancakes and some fruit.

Deb laughed. “Hm, a knight and a shark? I really don’t know Alex. I want to say Ashlyn since she’s obsessed with sharks, but her obsession has kind of rubbed off onto you.” She joked as she watched her granddaughter try to force the food she stole off Ashlyn’s plate into Ash’s mouth. 

“It has not.” Ali defended herself. “It’s just better to tolerate it than ignore it.”

“Oh, please, you were so excited for Shark Week this year. And who’s the one who asked to watch Jaws the other night?” Ashlyn said as she took the food from Brooklyn’s hand.

Ali didn’t have a response to that so she just took a sip of her coffee. She was more excited for Shark Week this year than she was any other year since her and Ash got together, and she really wanted to watch Jaws for some reason. 

“See?” Ash said to Deb. “No response because she knows it’s true.” Brooklyn tried shoving more food into Ash’s face as she spoke. “Brookie,” Ash laughed as she took the food again. 

“Ma-ma,” Brookie responded as she took more food off the plate and went to put it in Ashlyn’s mouth.

“Oh, alright,” Ash said as she let her daughter put the strawberry in her mouth. “Yummy, thank you,” She blew a kiss on Brooklyn’s cheek to get a laugh from her.

 

“I’s ready!” Grey said from the bottom of the stairs to get Deb’s attention. He had insisted she stay downstairs while he got changed into his costume.

Deb stood up from the couch and walked out to the front entrance. “Wow, look at you! You look very handsome.” 

“I gonna pwotect the princesses!” Grey repeated the phrase Ashlyn always said to him.

“You are going to be a very fine knight. I know you won’t let any harm come to the princesses.” She glanced up the stairs to see if the girls were coming down yet. “Where are Mommy, Mama, and Brooklyn?”

“Mommy has to do her hairs. She a princess. It gots be perfects.” Grey responded as he went over to one of the chairs in the living room and climbed on it to look out the window. “Sera not heres yet.” He called out.

“They’ll be here soon.” Ali said as she walked down the stairs with Ash behind her carrying Brooklyn.

Deb turned to look at them. “Well, look at you three. The Princess and Prince had a shark baby.” She laughed at their costumes. Ali had a gold gown with pink rose embellishments that was similar to Aurora’s coronation dress from Maleficent and a wreath headpiece atop her loose dark curls. Ashlyn had her hair pulled back into a bun and wore white pants with a gold stripe on the sides and a white tailed jacket that had gold cuffs and collar with pink branch designs on the chest.

“The Prince is very fond of sharks so it was bound to happen.” Ali joked. 

“They heres!” Grey called and jumped down from his spot on the chair and ran to the door.

Ali walked over to open the door and Greyson darted out, heading straight for Serv’s car. “Are we all ready?” She asked as she grabbed Greyson’s bag from the table near the door.

“All set.” Ash said as she repositioned Brooklyn on her hip. “You good Debster?” 

“Let the fun begin.” She responded as they started to walk out the front door.

“Ask Alex if she needs to use the bathroom before I lock the door.” Ali told Ashlyn as she walked passed her, knowing fully well that being eight and a half months pregnant wasn’t the greatest time especially when the baby was sitting on your bladder. She stood on the front porch watching Ashlyn walk over to Alex, Alex nodding her head before walking toward the house. 

“I don’t even really have to go, but I’m going anyway.” Alex laughed as she walked up the steps.

“The joys of pregnancy.”

 

When the group was all set, they started down the street to the neighboring houses. Since Alex was eight and a half months pregnant, Serv came up with the idea for him to be a doctor and her to be his patient so he could push her around in a wheelchair they borrowed from City’s team doctor.

“So, I don’t think my Alex mentioned what you were having, do you know?” Deb asked as she walked next to Alex and Serv. Ashlyn and Ali were both speed walking to catch up to the three kids as they darted up to the first house.

“It’s a boy.” Alex told her. “We haven’t decided on his name though. We knew Sierra’s pretty much the day that we found out she was a girl, but he is different.”

“You still have time. Don’t worry too much about it.” Deb reassured the young parents.

“Mami! Canny!” Sierra exclaimed as she ran up to Alex and Serv to show them what she got. 

“That’s awesome Sierra.” Alex told her daughter. “Better watch out or Daddy might take that from you. They’re his favorite.” 

“Sera we goins to dis house!” Grey called back to her as he led Brooklyn to the next house on the street.

“Go ahead.” Alex nudged her to let her know it was okay.

 

They stayed out for a little over an hour and a half before deciding to head back to the house. The sun was just starting to set as they walked up the driveway.

“Are you awake, Brookie?” Ash looked down at the little girl in her arms. When she saw she was she said, “Are you ready for some birthday cake?” Ash bounced up the stairs which caused Brooklyn to laugh.

“She gonna smash it likes Sera!” Grey said, remembering Sierra’s first birthday when she got the cake all over her and the floor.

“We’ll see.” Ali said as she went to let Taco and Waffles out before putting them in the play yard in case Brooklyn did get cake on the floor.

Ash put Brooklyn in her high chair after taking her shark costume off and fastened her bib around her neck as Deb took the cake out of the fridge and put the number 1 candle in it. They all sang ‘Happy Birthday’ and Grey helped Brooklyn blow out the candle. 

“Go for it Brookie,” Ash said as she took the candle out and Ali started to record the little girl.

Brooklyn instantly smashed her hand into the small cake and smeared it all over her high chair, occasionally eating some of it resulting in frosting all over her face and in her hair.

“She messy!” Grey laughed as he watched his baby sister.


	10. Tar Heels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Road trip! To Auntie HAO and Uncle Dave's!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, sorry it took so long! I've been working on this chapter for the past week because I wanted to give you a long chapter and try to get a lot of HAO into this chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

“Roads trip! Roads trip!” 

“Grey, honey, why don’t you try taking a nap?” Ali asked as she turned in her seat to look at him. The excited three year old had been repeating the phrase since they got into the car forty five minutes ago. 

“I nots tired Mommy.” Grey responded.

“Would you like to watch Mickey Mouse then?” Ali asked, hoping to distract him a little bit from his new favorite phrase. 

“Pwease!” 

Ali grabbed her iPad out of her bag, unlocking it, and pulling up an episode of Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. She took the headphones out of the center console and plugged them in before handing the iPad back to him. “The volume stays where I have it set.” Ali reminded him.

“This is going to be one long car ride.” Ash said once Grey put the headphones on and proceeded to sing along with the theme song.

“It was your idea to drive.” Ali reminded her wife.

“I know,” Ash sighed. “But we both know there’s less hassle with driving than flying.” 

“You mean when we don’t have about 30 other pairs of hands to help us?” Ali joked, knowing that the team was very helpful when it came to traveling. 

“Exactly. Four hands are not enough for just their stuff.” 

 

Their trip, that should have taken approximately nine hours, turned into a fourteen hour trip. They had to stop to use the bathroom at least twenty times, mostly just for Greyson. Ali and Ashlyn had to keep switching between who was driving and after their first stop who was sitting in the back to keep Brooklyn calm and entertain Greyson. 

Finally, they made it to Chapel Hill. The duo could not be more excited to get out of the car when Ashlyn pulled into the Werry’s driveway.

“We heres!” Grey yelled out as he looked out the window at the house.

Ali unbuckled Greyson from his car seat as Ashlyn climbed out of the car to stretch her legs. Grey pulled the handle and pushed the door open enough so he could squeeze out of Ali’s BMW.  
He bee lined toward the front door, not waiting for Ali and Brooklyn to even get out of the car.

“Don’t ring the bell!” Ash called out as she watched him start to stretch for reach it. Her words were not delivered fast enough and he pushed the doorbell, setting the loud chime of the bell off. Ashlyn wished that Harper wasn’t sleeping.

By the time the front door opened, Ali had finally made it out of the back seat and started to unbuckle a very squirmy Brooklyn. 

“Brookie,” Ali laughed as Brooklyn tried to wiggle out of Ali’s arms the second she was out of her car seat. She placed the one year old on the ground and shut the back door. “Come on, Brookie,” She turned Brooklyn so she was walking toward the front door.

“Is it time for our nap yet?” Ash asked as Ali and Brooklyn made their way over to where she was standing. She ran her hand over Brookie’s curls as she walked by her and headed for the front door where HAO still had Greyson in a tight embrace, swinging him gently back and forth.

“You wish,” 

The two walked up the rest of the path and helped Brooklyn up the three steps. Heather finally released Greyson and let him run inside to find Liliana.

“Hello, my beautiful godbaby!” Heather said as she snatched Brooklyn up in her arms and placed kisses all over her face. “I missed you so much.”

“You saw her at the final.” Ash pointed out.

“That was over a month ago Ashlyn Harris. That is far too long since I got to see my godbaby and my favorite nephew. But we won’t tell the other boys that.” She whispered the last part to Brooklyn.

“You know playing favorites never ends well.” Ali pointed out as they all made their way into the house.

“Baby!” Brooklyn squealed out as she saw Dave walk to the foyer with Harper in his arms.

“Very good Brooklyn, can you say Harper?” Heather asked as she slowed down Harper’s name to enunciate the sounds. 

“Baby!” She repeated instead.

“Alright, baby it is.” Heather turned to her best friends. “So, I figured that you two would both be tired after the ride here so I made lasagna instead of us going out like we originally planned.”

“You are the best HAO,” Ash said as she went over to take Harper from Dave. “Hello, you little cutie,” She spoke in her baby voice and placed a kiss to the infant’s chubby cheek.

“Auntie HAO, Auntie HAO,” Greyson came running down the hall with Liliana trying to keep up with his more developed running abilities.

“Yes, Greyson?” Heather turned her attention the little boy at her feet.

“Cans Lily and I gos swimming?” He jumped up and down as he spoke.

“It’s starting to get dark out so maybe tomorrow before we go to the soccer game. It will be a lot warmer than if you went in the pool now.” HAO explained.

“Otays!” Grey was accepting of that answer and took Liliana’s hand before running off with her to the den. Brooklyn quickly tried to make her little legs follow them down the hall.

“So, let me guess, he slept the whole way?” Heather laughed at all of his energy compared to her oldest daughter’s energy.

“I think he sang more than he slept.” Ash spoke up from the living room where she moved to sit on the couch with two month old Harper resting against her chest.

“Don’t listen to her.” Ali whispered to Heather. “She’s just mad because she was the one who thought driving would be better and learned that it’s more exhausting then us carrying all four of our belongings through the airport.”

“Well, at least you get to recover for a week before you have to endure the four hour drive to Alexandria.” Heather pointed out as her and Ali went into the kitchen while Dave went to check on the three kids in the den.

“Which isn’t that bad. Trust me she’ll be glad we’re flying to Canada for New Years and not driving. She originally wanted Grey and Brookie to experience the country, but then I told her how long the drive would be without stops and she changed her mind instantly.”

“I can’t wait to see the pictures of Greyson and Brooklyn freezing in Canada. Those beach bums won’t know what hit them. Grey might think going to Virginia is cold; he will think he’s in a walk in freezer.” Heather laughed.

“Oh, please, Ash will still complain about the cold and she’s been there already. Those Florida babies don’t know anything but humidity.” Ali joked.

“It’s so true. And then we think it is so damn hot out and they think it’s comfortable.” Heather said as she opened the oven and pulled the lasagna out. “Will Greyson and Brooklyn eat this? I made chicken nuggets for Lily if not since she isn’t a fan of red sauce right now.”

“Greyson will eat anything. I’ve never actually tried giving Brooklyn lasagna yet so she can try a bit and see if she likes it. She loves her spaghetti with sauce so she might like it.”

Ali went to the cabinet where she knew the plates were and pulled out four glass ones and three plastic ones. She set them on the table and then went to get silverware and glasses while HAO placed the food on the table.

“Ash, you better not be sleeping on me.” Heather said as she looked through the doorway toward the living room where Ash had leaned her head back on the couch. 

“I’m trying to.” Ash said as she opened her eyes and got up from the couch. She repositioned Harper in her arms before walking into the kitchen.

“Why don’t you go get Dave and the kids?” Ali suggested as she looked at her wife’s tired eyes.

“Okay,” Ash turned around and made her way down the hallway.

 

“Grey!” Lily cried out as Greyson did a cannonball into the pool, splashing her. 

Greyson surfaced from the water and wiped the water from his eyes. “Sorry Lily!” He swam over to where she was leaning on a pool noodle. 

“You cans splash me backs.” Grey said as he closed his eyes awaiting the splash. When he was hit with the splash of water Lily sent his way, he spit out the little amount that got in his mouth and wiped his eyes.

“How are my water rats doing?” Heather said as she sat on the edge of the pool with Brooklyn sitting down next to her and Harper in her arms.

“We fine!” Grey responded before going under the water. 

“Do you want to go back in the pool for a little while Brookie?” Heather asked as she moved Brooklyn’s wet hair out of her eyes.

“No.” She said as she watched Heather move her feet in the water before doing the same with her feet. 

“Greyson, Liliana, you have about ten more minutes before you have to get out so you guys can take a bath and take a nap.” She told the two swimmers as she repositioned Harper in her arms so her feet were dipped into the pool as well.

“Do wes have to take a nap?” Grey asked as he swam closer to where his aunt sat.

“Yes, you have to take a nap. You don’t want to fall asleep at the game tonight, do you?”

“No, I wants to see UNC crush em!”

“Your Mama got to you first I see.” Heather laughed. 

“Uh huh! She says we number one!” 

“Well, she’s not wrong. Maybe just don’t say that in front of your Mommy.” Heather warned the three year old.

“She wants Penn States to wins. They nots.” Grey continued. 

Heather just continued to laugh at how far her friend has gone to make sure her son was against Penn State too. She looked down at her watch and then started to stand up. “Alright, bath time, kiddos.” She helped Brooklyn get up with her free arm so she didn’t fall into the pool. 

“Aww,” Grey whined as he proceeded to swim over to the steps.

“Come on, Liliana, time to get out.” Heather repeated to her eighteen month old.

Lily slowly started to swim over to the steps using the pool noodle to help her swim. “Mommy,” Lily spoke as she grabbed the railing and started walking up the stairs, leaving the pool noodle in the water.

“Yes, my love?” She held out a towel for Greyson to wrap himself in and then grabbed one to wrap around Lily.

“Tar?” She questioned looking up at her mom with her big brown eyes.

“Yes, we are going to UNC tonight. Only if you guys take a bath and take a nap though.” 

“Tar!” Lily exclaimed as she jumped up the deck stairs.

“Be careful with the towel Lily.” Heather warned, not wanting her daughter to trip on it. She maneuvered the three into the house before stopping them and making sure they weren’t dripping before they walked across the wood floors.

“When my Mama and Mommy get backs?” Grey asked as Heather helped him dry off a little more.

“They should be back soon. Uncle Dave just took them to Target. Although I’m not sure which Target he took them to.” She ushered the kids toward the stairs and waited until Grey and Lily both grabbed the rail and started up the stairs before taking Brooklyn’s hand in hers and walking up the stairs.

“Mommy loves Target. We gos there a lot at home.” Grey told her. 

“Yea, I bet.” She started to run the water, checking the temperature before plugging the drain. “Well, this is the first time I have to fit four kids in a tub.” She joked to herself. She moved the baby bather so it was facing toward her, making more room in the tub for the two other kids. “Alright, who can get their suit off the fastest?” Heather asked as she opened the closet door to grab four of their hooded towels which had a panda, a duck, a lamb, and a ladybug on them and a couple of washcloths.

“Aunt HAO, you silly. I gonna be the fastest. I just got shorts.” Grey laughed as she shut the door and went to sit on the floor with Harper in her lap. She turned the water off and faced the other three. 

“Alright, bathing suits off.” She told them as she took off Harper’s and put it on the pile of dirty towels.

“Tolds you!” Grey said as he put his suit in the pile. 

“You were right. The girls’ suits are harder.” She took Lily’s hand and pulled her closer and went to take her suit off.

“No!” Lily cried. 

“Liliana, you have to take a bath. You have chlorine all over you.” Heather told her eldest daughter as she went to take the suit off again.

“No!” Lily repeated as Heather got the straps off her shoulders.

“Lily, stop. You need a bath or we won’t go to see the Tars play, Daddy will just take Aunt Ashy, Aunt Ali, Grey, Brookie, and Harper.” She knew her daughter didn’t completely understand what she was saying, but the mention of the Tar Heels made her stop fussing. After she got Liliana’s suit off, she took Brooklyn’s hand bringing her closer to her and quickly taking her suit off and throwing hers and Lily’s suits in the pile. “Alright, four amigos into the tub.” She placed Harper in her bather before lifting the other three into the tub. 

Halfway through the bath, Ashlyn walked into the bathroom. 

“There you all are.” She laughed at the sight of all four kids having their hair spiked up with shampoo and the older three sported foam beards.

“Wow, baths with Aunt Heather are really fun, huh?”

“Mama!” Brooklyn put her arms out wanting to be picked up.

“You are not done with your bath missy.” Ash said as she took a seat next to Heather and helped her finish bathing the four. 

“What Target did Dave take you to? You guys were gone for almost two hours and the closest one is only ten minutes away.” 

“Oh, he took us to that one. Alex is just fond of spending a lot of time in Target. Especially when she doesn’t think she brought enough mascara with her so she needs to get more.”

“I should’ve known.” Heather laughed as they rinsed the kids off. 

“Were they good for you?” Ash asked, referring to her two.

“They were great. Only one started to have a tantrum, but it was mine so,” They started to take the kids out of the tub and wrapped them in the towels.

“Mama, we gonna win, right?” Greyson said as he held his towel in place while Ashlyn picked Brooklyn up after wrapping her in a towel.

“Hopefully,” 

“I told him he probably shouldn’t say that in front of Ali.” 

“She secretly knows we’re going to win. She just doesn’t want to admit it.” 

“That’s what you think.” Ali said as she appeared around the corner. “Penn State is going to kick your Tar Heels’ butts.” 

“Hi, Mommy!” Greyson went over to give her hug.

“Hello my handsome,” She picked him up and placed a kiss on his cheek.

“Mommy UNC gonna wins.” Greyson said as he played with Ali’s necklace that has his and Brooklyn’s birthstones on it.

“Oh, they are, are they?” Ali tickled his side as she brought him into the guest room to change him into his pajamas.

“Awi!” Lily called out as she followed Ali into the guest room.

“Yes, Princess Lily?” Ali turned her attention to the little girl. 

Lily held her arms out to Ali, wanting to be picked up by her auntie. 

Ali bent down to pick up Lily, resting her on her other hip. “How’s Lily doing today?” Ali placed the two on the bed and went to grab a pair of Greyson’s pajamas out of his suitcase.

“Mommy, I miss Waffles and Taco.” Greyson spoke up from the bed as him and Lily both stood up on the bed and started jumping.

“I know, buddy, but they are with Auntie Jess and hanging out with Evie.” Ali said before she stood and faced them. “Are you supposed to jump on beds?”

“Uh uh.” Greyson responded as he stopped jumping, making Lily stop too. “Can wes call Waffles and Taco?” 

“After your nap, I promise.” She dried his body the rest of the way before putting his pajamas on him. She then turned her attention to her niece. “Lily, do you want to take a nap in here with Grey and Brookie?” 

“B bed!” Lily responded as she moved toward Ali and wrapped her arms around Ali’s neck. 

“Alright, let’s go find you some jammies.” Ali lifted the toddler into her arms and started to walk out of the room toward Lily’s room.

“Mama, Mommy said we cans call Waffles and Taco after naps.” Grey said as Ashlyn walked into the room with Brooklyn.

“She did? Did they learn how to use a phone after we left?” Ash joked as she grabbed Brooklyn’s pajamas and laid her on the bed.

“No!” Grey laughed as he moved closer to her. “We Facetime Auntie Jess!” 

“Oh, I see,” 

 

“Lead the chant guys,” Dave said as the three older kids stood against the rail to get a better look at the field.

All four of the kids were wearing blue long sleeve shirts that Dave bought for them that said ‘Born To Be A Tar Heel’ on them and ‘Future Tar Heel’ baseball caps. Ali had protested that Brooklyn wasn’t going to wear it, but ended up losing out to her wife and friends.

“TAR!” Greyson shouted, trying to start the chant in the stadium. He turned to the adults when no one responded to his chant. “I not louds enough.”

“We’ll help you, buddy.” Dave reassured the three year old. “Ready? 1..2..3..”

“TAR!” Greyson yelled as Dave, Heather, and Ashlyn both joined him. Ali just laughed at the sight in front of her. As they continued the chant and got more into it, Dave, Ashlyn, and Heather stood up from their seats-because that makes you cheer louder right?- and Heather kept making Harper throw her arms in the air, getting the infant to laugh. Brooklyn and Liliana eventually joined in when they heard everyone around them start to chant.

“Great job, Grey.” Heather held out her hand for a high five which he slapped instantly. “Best chant leader I’ve heard.”

 

By halftime, the game was tied 2-2. Dave and Ali went to grab some snacks from the concession stand while Ash and HAO remained at their seats with the kids.

“Guys, can you sit down for a minute so I can take a picture of you four?” Heather said, getting the attention of Greyson, who then pulled Lily and Brooklyn over to the seats. The three sat down in their seats before Heather placed Harper in Greyson’s arms, Ashlyn sitting to his side so she could help support the baby’s head. “Say Tar!” HAO said once she backed up a little and opened the camera on her phone.

“TAR!” 

“Beautiful. Thank you.” 

Ashlyn took Harper from Greyson so the three could go back to where they were playing.

“Harper isn’t really looking, but it’s the best we are going to get with four kids three and under.” Heather said as she showed the picture to Ashlyn. 

“I think she is more fascinated with my boobs.” Ashlyn laughed as Harper started to put her hand and mouth against her left breast.

Heather looked up from her phone after posting the picture to Instagram with the caption- ‘The Future Tar Heels’ and the ram emoji- and laughed at the sight. She quickly took a picture before going to take Harper from the goalkeeper. “But Aunt Ashy, why don’t you have a milk supply for your goddaughter?” Heather joked in a baby voice as she threw a blanket over Harper and her shoulder to cover herself.

“Because that is Aunt Ali’s field of expertise.” Ashlyn responded as she took Heather’s phone and sent herself the picture and posted it to her Instagram account captioning it- ‘Got milk?’.

“Mama,” Brooklyn whined as she walked over to them. She extended her arms wanting to be held by her Mama.

“Are you tired baby girl?” Ash asked as she took the little girl in her arms and placed a kiss to her forehead. Brooklyn laid her head down on Ash’s shoulder and snuggled into her arms.

“Greyson, Liliana, not that far!” Heather called out after the two older kids who were making their way down the bleachers.

Dave and Ali were walking back as the two started to run back toward where they were sitting. 

“Were you two trying to sneak onto the field?” Dave joked after they got back over to the others.

“Daddy!” Lily exclaimed as she saw him.

“Hi princess,” He greeted his eldest. He sat down on the opposite side of Ash and put their snacks on the other side of him before taking Liliana into his arms. “Do you want some popcorn?”

“Is she sleeping?” Ali asked as she ruffled Greyson’s hair with her free hand, remembering to ask Kyle to cut it next week.

“Oh, she’s definitely out.” Heather said as she looked at Brooklyn who was already drooling onto Ashlyn’s shirt. “I’m glad I took the picture when I did.” 

“You didn’t post a picture of my children betraying me did you?” Ali joked as she took the seat in between Ash and HAO.

“Of course I did, Als. Everyone needs to know where your kids’ college allegiance lies.” Heather laughed.

“They’ll change their minds when they get older, just you wait.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it Al. They are loyal to Carolina Blue and Carolina Blue only.” Heather disregarded the defender’s statement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how I was writing this and thinking of them going to Canada and that was what some people said they wanted to see! So for those who wanted HAO, here you are! Ella and Erin are coming soon I promise!


	11. Krieger Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving visit to the Krieger household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I should be writing my research paper for sociology, but decided to write this instead. :) Hope you enjoy it!

“We’s here!” Greyson called out as he ran through the front door toward his PopPop and Nonna.

“Sister, let me see it.” Kyle said once he saw Ashlyn walk through the door of his father’s house. 

“Hi, Kyle, it’s nice to see you too.” Ashlyn said as she handed Brooklyn over to Ken.

Kyle quickly went to hug Ashlyn and Ali and kissed the top of Brooklyn’s and Greyson’s heads before backing up. “Now can I see it?”

“It’s all over Instagram, how did you not see it?” Ali asked as she put their bags next to the stairs.

“Pictures never do anything justice. Please!” Kyle begged.

“Okay, okay,” Ash said as she lifted her shirt to reveal the new ink. She didn’t lift her bra though, keeping Ali’s initials hidden, just like she did when she posted the picture to Instagram.

Kyle studied the tattoo before reaching out and lifting Ash’s bra.

“Kyle!” Ali and Ken both called out at the same time Ash smacked his hand away.

“Bro, I am very happy with your sister. Sorry,” Ash said hoping he didn’t see Ali’s tattoo.

“I knew there was more to the tattoo!” Kyle said excitedly. “Girl, you still got it that bad for her?”

“I’ll always have it bad for her. Have you seen her?”

“Can I see it for real this time? And not half a second as you slap me away.”

“Fine.” Ash mumbled out. She lifted the side of her bra so Ali’s initials could be seen.

“I love the handprints and Ali’s initials are the perfect touch.” Vicky said as she moved closer with Greyson in her arms.

“Thank you.”

“That one mines, Nonna.” Grey said as he leaned in Vicky’s arms to point at his handprint on Ash’s ribs. “Mama’s let me pick the color for Lisa.”

“She did? Is blue your favorite color?” Vicky asked as she looked at the little boy.

“Uh huh. It like the ocean.” Grey said happily.

“He’s a Harris alright.” Ken laughed.

“Do you think it’s bad luck to have Ali’s initials permanently on your body?” Tanner asked from his spot next to the stairs.

“No,” Ash replied. “Even if we were to separate, she’s still the one who gave me these angels and nothing will change how I feel about her.” She continued which led to Ali giving her a small smile. 

“You’re such a sap.”

“Nonna, why it cold?” Grey asked as he shivered despite still wearing his coat.

Vicky looked down at him, smiling at him calling her Nonna. She will never get over how much she loves hearing that word come from Greyson and Brooklyn. She had originally told Ali that she didn’t expect to be called Grandma or the like by her children since she wasn’t their grandmother, but Ali told her she wouldn’t mind if they did. So, when Greyson had a hard time pronouncing Vicky, she gladly accepted when he called her Nonna instead. “Because it is almost winter.” 

“Buts it not cold in Florida.” 

“That’s because you are closer to the equator.” Ken told him, even though he knew that the boy wouldn’t understand.

“We play now?” Grey asked as he looked up at Tanner and Kyle.

The group laughed as his thoughts changed in a second. Vicky put Grey down so he could go play with Tanner and Kyle in the living room. 

“Come ons.” He took Kyle’s hand and pulled him over to Tanner, grabbing his hand, and then pulling them into the other room.

“I know it was only a four hour drive, but why don’t you two go lay down upstairs? Dinner will be ready in an hour.” 

“Sounds great.” Ash said as she went over to the stairs, picking up their suitcases and the two pack n plays before climbing up the stairs.

“She did most of the driving to Heather’s and then drove here. Every time I would start driving so she could sleep, Grey wouldn’t want to watch his movies anymore and wanted to sing at the top of his lungs instead. Then she kept waking up every time Harper woke up, so she didn’t get much sleep.” Ali explained, after seeing the confused expressions directed toward the location her wife was last. She went over to take Brooklyn from Ken. 

“I got her Alex. You go rest. You are free of your motherly duties for at least the next hour.” 

“Thank you.” Ali said before turning to go up the stairs. When she got up the stairs, she walked down to the second door on the left and went in. Ashlyn was already laying face down on the bed. “Ash, at least take your glasses off.” Ali said as she walked farther into the room.

Ash grumbled in response as she reached for her glasses and laid them next to her. Ali went over to put the glasses on the nightstand so Ash didn’t break them if she rolled over. 

“Lay with me.” Ash mumbled into the pillow.

“I will. Just let me set up the pack n plays so we don’t have to do it later.” Ali assured her. She took both out of their carrying bag and went to set them up. When she was done, she placed them against the foot of the bed and then climbed onto the bed next to her now sleeping wife. She played with her hair for a little before closing her eyes herself. 

 

Downstairs, Greyson, Kyle, Tanner, and Brooklyn were playing hide and seek. It was Kyle’s turn to count while the others went to hide. Ken took Brooklyn’s hand and led her to the pantry. He knew she would give them away right away, but he was still determined to find really good hiding spots.

“Remember we have to be quiet so Uncle Kyle can’t find us.” Ken told her as he kneeled down next to her.

“Gapa.” Brooklyn exclaimed as she reached up to play with Ken’s nose. 

Ken laughed at his granddaughter as she entertained herself. “That’s PopPop’s eyes.” He told her as he took her hand away from poking him in the eye.

“Uncle Kyle!” Greyson yelled from his hiding spot.

“I got you little man.” Kyle said as he slung him over his shoulder. “Now, you get to help me find Brooklyn and Uncle Tanner.” 

“I always get found.” Greyson pouted. 

“There’s nothing wrong with that. It just means you have to think of better spots for next time and work on keeping quiet while your hiding.” Kyle told him as he tickled his leg.

“Tanner!” Greyson yelled out as he saw the top of Tanner’s head behind the couch.

Tanner poked his head over the couch. “How did you find me before you found Brooklyn?” He asked, astonished. 

“I don’t think you should go to Tanner for hiding tips, Grey.” Kyle laughed. 

“Alright, boys, dinner is almost ready. Go wash your hands.” Vicky said as she came into the living room.

“We didn’t find PopPop and Brookie yet, Nonna.” Grey rushed out, not wanting the game to be over.

“Well, you are fairly cold.” Vicky smirked. “You have ten minutes to find them before I tell them to come out.”

“Come ons, Ky!” Grey said as he kicked his legs, trying to make his uncle move. 

 

In the end, the three did not think to look in the pantry. Ken came out of the pantry, covering his left eye with his hand while leading Brooklyn out before shutting the door.

“What happened to you?” Kyle laughed.

“Brooklyn seems to have a fascination with eyes. She kept trying to touch them the entire time and then she finally snuck her finger passed my hand and got my eye.”

“She likes glasses.” Ali said as she walked into the kitchen, now wearing her glasses. “She probably thought everybody wears them and was looking for yours.” She picked Brooklyn up after Brooklyn wrapped her arms around Ali’s legs. “Did you hurt PopPop?” Ali tickled her belly. 

“Is Ashlyn up?” Vicky asked as she set the rest of the food for dinner on the table. 

“She is slowly making her way down here.” Ali responded as she went to pull the highchair from the far corner of the dining room over to the table.

Everyone was seated at the table by the time Ashlyn walked into the room with Koty in tow.

“Look who I found lurking at the door.” Ash said as she threw her arm around Koty’s neck. “Trying to sneak up on all of us.” 

“Unintentionally, I wasn’t planning on getting here this late. Traffic is terrible.” Koty defended himself.

“The joy of holidays.” Kyle spoke from his spot in between Greyson and Tanner.

“Uncle Ky I want Koty to sit next to me.” Greyson told his godfather. 

“Greyson, I am offended.” Kyle put his hand over his heart. “I thought we were best friends.”

“No!” Greyson laughed. “Sera my best friend.” He revealed, not pronouncing the d at the end of friend.

“Just break my heart even more, little man.” Kyle said as he got up so Koty could sit in his spot. He walked to the other side of the table and took the seat next to Ashlyn and Ali.

“Don’t worry bubba. You’ll always have Luna to snuggle with at night.” Ash joked as she lightly pushed him.

“Very funny.” Kyle responded. 

 

“Mama, when do we gos to Canada?” Greyson asked a few minutes later, interrupting the conversation the adults were having.

“After Christmas.” Ash reminded him.

“Oh, yea.” Grey said and then turned back to Koty. “We going after Christmas and we gon be theres for New Years. We are gon be wif my Auntie Erin and Auntie Ella and Emmy and Danny.” 

“That’s really cool. You know it’s going to be really cold there. Even colder than it is here.” Koty told him after he took a sip of his drink.

“Not uh! It not colder than here.” 

“I hate to break it to you, bud, but Canada is a lot colder than here.” Tanner warned him.

“Mommy!” Grey yelled out, causing everyone to jump.

“Greyson,” Ali warned with a stern voice. “No yelling.”

“But Mommy, Koty an Tanner say it colder in Canada then heres.” Greyson tried getting himself out of trouble.

“That does not mean you need to yell. Koty and Tanner are telling you the truth. Mama and I told you it was going to be really cold there.” Ali explained.

“Ice cream cold?” 

“Cold enough that it snows a lot.” 

“I don’t like snow.” 

“You haven’t even been in snow yet.” Ash pointed out. 

“Yea I dids.”

“No, you haven’t Grey.” Ali backed her wife up. With their soccer schedules, they haven’t been to Virginia as much as Ali would like and the few times they did get there, it was too warm for it to snow. Even when they traveled, they never had a run in with snow. 

“Are you sures?” 

“We’re sure Grey,” Ash chuckled as she took Brooklyn out of her highchair after she started to fuss.

“How long are you going to Canada again?” Ken asked from his spot at the head of the table.

“We leave the 28th and come back the 6th. We were lucky to get a direct flight there, but we stop in Chicago on our way home.” Ali reminded her father. 

“Erin and Ella live in Vancouver, right?” Vicky questioned, trying to remember where all of Ali and Ash’s friends lived.

“Right,” 

“And you finally get to meet Daniel. I’m jealous. That baby is so adorable.” Kyle whined. 

 

The Saturday after Thanksgiving, the whole family went to the National Museum of American History.

“Mama!” Grey called out, a little too loud for the museum. “It Pinoe!” 

Ash pushed the stroller over to where Greyson was standing, thankful that the museum wasn’t as busy as a normal Saturday. “Well, look at that. It is Pinoe.”

“Can wes send her a picture?” He asked as he jumped up and down in his spot.

“Of course we can.” Ash told him as she pulled her phone out of her pocket. She backed up a little to try to get both him and the picture of Pinoe, which was closer to the top of the wall, in the shot.

“How about this instead?” Koty said as he got down on the floor on his hands and knees. 

“Greyson, be careful.” Ash warned, not wanting him to fall and cause Ali freak to out.

Tanner moved over to help the three year old climb onto his brother’s back and held his one hand so he didn’t lose his balance. Greyson was now almost level with the picture and put his other arm out to point at the picture.

“Say cheese.” Ash said as she moved closer now that he was higher up.

“Cheese!” Grey spoke, putting the biggest smile on his face.

“Perfect.” 

Grey jumped down before letting go of Tanner’s hand. “Thank you!” He said to both boys.

“You’re welcome.”

“What do you want me to write?” Ash asked Grey as she bent down next to the stroller to show him the picture.

“I love you!” Grey said, excitedly. 

Ash laughed at his excitement. “Alright.” Ash said as she typed out the message from him.

“Mama, Mama,” Brooklyn wiggled in the stroller, wanting attention.

Ash turned her head to look at her little girl. “What’s up baby girl?” Ash asked as she played with her sock covered foot. The little boots she had been wearing she has since kicked off.

Brooklyn reached her arms out, wanting to be let out of the stroller. Ashlyn unbuckled her and then lifted her out, putting her down on the floor. 

“Did you want to take a picture with Pinoe’s picture, too?” Ash laughed. She picked her up to show her the picture of her auntie. 

“Puh!” Brooklyn reached out to the picture with a smile on her face.

“Yea, that’s ‘Puh’.” Ash laughed at her daughter’s way of pronouncing Pinoe. She handed her phone over to Tanner to take the picture while Greyson ran off to find the other four to show them what he found.

“Brookie, Brooklyn,” Tanner and Koty both tried getting her attention, but the girl was to busy staring at the picture of Pinoe.

“She loves her too much to look.” Ash said after Tanner took the picture of Brooklyn staring at the picture. “Thank you.” Ash said as she took her phone back.

“Come on Mommy!” Grey said as he pulled Ali by the hand toward where the others were standing. “Pinoe’s here! See!” He pointed to the picture.

“Wow, Pinoe’s museum famous.” Ali laughed. “Who do you think she paid?” She joked to Ash. She pulled her phone out of her pocket after she felt it vibrate. “Oh my god,” She said when she opened the text. “Alex had the baby. Mateo Dominic.” She showed Ash the picture of the baby boy. 

“Look at the hair.” Ash pointed out the tousled hair on the baby’s head. 

“Grey, do you want to see the picture of Aunt Alex’s baby?” Ali asked her son as he came back over to them with Ken, Vicky, and Kyle in tow.

“Yes!” He raced over to her to look at the picture.

“His name is Mateo.” 

“I call him Teo.” Grey decided, admiring the picture of his new cousin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next: Erin & Ella!


	12. Oh, Canada

“Thanks again for driving us, Chris.” Ash said as she pulled the last bag out of the trunk of Chris’ car and put it on the curb next to Ali.

“No problem at all, sis. You have everything?” He asked as he double checked the trunk and the backseat. 

“We have it all.” Ash confirmed.

“Have a safe flight and have fun in the freezing cold.” Chris joked as he pulled Ash into a bear hug. He then proceeded to Ali and hugged her before bending down in front of the stroller. “Can I have a hug guys?” He asked, holding his arms out. 

“Bye Uncle Chris!” Grey said as he leaned forward to wrap his arms around his neck.

“See ya later, bud. Bye Brookie.” He placed a kiss to the toddler’s head. “I’ll see you on the sixth.” He confirmed before saying goodbye again and getting in the car.

“Alright, let’s get this vacation started, shall we?” Ali asked as she pulled the handles on both of the suitcases up. 

“Let’s go!” Grey called as he turned in his seat.

“You heard the man.” Ash laughed as she took Ali’s carry on from her and put it on the one handle of the stroller. She pushed the stroller inside the airport followed by Ali. 

They walked over to the line to check in their bags. 

“Mommy?” 

“Yes handsome?” Ali asked as she pulled out their passports from her bag. 

“Does Canada have waffles?” He wondered.

Ash chuckled at his question. “Yes, they have waffles. And the best maple syrup.” Ali confirmed.

“And tacos?” He asked, truly concerned.

“Yes, Auntie Erin makes some really good tacos.” 

“Good.” Grey turned back in his seat, looking around the airport. “There lots of people.” 

“Yes, there are. A lot of people are going on trips.” Ash responded as they moved slowly in the line.

After they finally got their bags checked and their stroller and Brooklyn’s car seat had their tags on them, they proceeded to the long security line. 

“Alright, squirts, you have to get out of the stroller for a few minutes.” Ash said as she went to unbuckle Grey while Ali took Brooklyn out and then unclasped the car seat. “Can you hold your bag for me, Grey?” Ash asked as she pulled the bag from the bottom of the stroller and waited for him to hold his arms out.

“Why do wes need to?”

“So, we can put our stuff on the belt so it can be scanned.” Ash informed him. “You just have to hold the bag until we get up there and then it has to go on the belt.” She quickly folded the stroller so they didn’t have to do it when they got the front of the line. 

“Mommy, can I takes my jacket off?” Grey questioned as he pulled at the zipper.

“Go ahead.”

He took his backpack off and placed it on the floor before pulling the sweatshirt off his body. He picked the backpack up again and held the sweatshirt out to one of his moms.

“Can you hold that for us, please?”

“Otay,”

“Thank you,” 

The longer they waited in the line the more anxious Greyson got and the more Brooklyn started to squirm in Ali’s arms.

“When wills we get there?” Grey asked as he looked around him.

“We’re almost to the front of the line.” Ali noticed as she placed Brooklyn on the ground, holding her hands so she didn’t walk away. “Grey,” She got the attention of her three and a half year old again. “When we get to the front of the line, make sure you stay with Mama, okay? We don’t want you getting separated from us.”

“Otay, Mommy,” He moved closer to Ashlyn and rested his head against her hip.

“Are you sleepy?” Ash began playing with his hair, which has already started growing back after Kyle cut it last month.

“Yea,” 

“Once we get through security, you can take a nap. We’ll have to wait a little while for our plane.” 

They eventually got to the front of the line and Ali and Ash went to quickly load their stuff onto the belt. 

“Greyson, can you hold your sister’s hand for a second?” Ali asked as they went to take their shoes off.

Greyson reached out for his sister’s hand and swung their joined hands between them. “We goin to Canada Brookie.”

“Can!” Brooklyn responded.

“Let’s go squirts.” Ash said as she led them over to the metal detector. 

“Mommy,” Brooklyn cried out, letting go of Greyson’s hand and turning into Ali’s waiting arms. Ali lifted her into her arms as Ash and Grey walked through the metal detector and then followed them through.

“Good thing we travel a lot. Otherwise we’d be a mess with security.” Ash pointed out as she started to grab their things off the end of the belt. She handed Grey his sweatshirt and backpack and then went to grab her bag, the diaper bag, the stroller, and her shoes while Ali grabbed her bag, Brooklyn’s car seat, and her shoes. Ash went to stand off to the side so they could get the stroller set up again.

“How comes I don’t needs my seat?” Grey wondered as Ali walked over.

“Because you are old enough that the airplane doesn’t require you to sit in one; and you are going to borrow one of Emmy’s while we are in Canada.” 

Ash took the car seat from Ali and hooked it into the stroller before taking Brooklyn from her wife. “Hop in, Grey,” She said as she placed Brooklyn in her seat and buckled her in. Grey put the straps around his arms and tried to buckle himself in. 

“I can’t do it.” He sighed when he couldn’t get the buckle to cooperate.

Ash quickly buckled him in so they could move from their spot. “All good?” Ash asked as Ali stood up from tying her sneakers.

“We’re good.” She replied as she went to start pushing the stroller toward the direction of their gate.

Ashlyn rested her hand on Ali’s lower back as they walked through the airport. They had learned to not pay attention to the people who did not approve of their relationship years ago, especially when the kids were with them.

 

After they boarded the plane, Ali went to hook Brooklyn’s car seat up as well as the toddler seat belt for Grey while Ash put the stroller in the designated spot and occupied the two toddlers. They were buckling the two into their seats by the time the rest of the passengers started to board. Ali sat in between the two while Ash sat in the seat across the aisle.

 

Halfway through the flight, Brooklyn needed her diaper changed and then began crying as Ali changed her diaper.

“Mama,” She wailed out repeatedly.

“Shh, Brookie, it’s okay. Look Mama’s right here.” Ash said trying to calm the girl from her seat. She took the one year old from her wife after her diaper was changed.

“You’re okay. Mama’s got you.” Ash cooed as she soothingly rubbed her daughter’s back.

 

Another three hours on the plane and they finally made it to Vancouver. Ali went to unbuckle the car seat without disturbing Brooklyn, who fell asleep an hour ago, and Ash went over into their row of seats to help Grey and not be in the way of the other people in her row.

“We here!” Grey bounced up and down when he was finally unbuckled. “Are Auntie Erin and Auntie Ella here?” He asked as Ash started to lead him off the plane after seeing Ali pick up the car seat.

“I don’t know if Auntie Ella is here, but Auntie Erin is definitely here to pick us up. Auntie Ella might have stayed home with Emilia and Daniel.”

“And Max?”

“And Max,” She confirmed.

They made their way through the airport after they got through customs which was fairly quick since they decided to use the automated border clearance; Ali was talking to Erin on the phone as they looked around for her after getting their luggage.

“I like Canada money.” Grey mused as he held the five dollar bill.

“Don’t drop it bud.” Ash reminded, looking over the stroller at him. 

“I won’t.” 

“Over there.” Ali pointed out as she put her phone in her bag. 

“Auntie Erin!” Grey called out once he saw Erin standing next to the information desk.

“Hey guys,” She greeted as she went to hug Ali and Ash before bending down to give Grey a hug and placing a kiss on Brooklyn’s head. “How was your flight?”

“Brooklyn cried.” Grey informed her.

“Ears?”

“No, she needed her diaper changed and she freaked out when I was changing it. It didn’t help that Ash wasn’t sitting in the same row as us.”

“She just missed her Mama.” Erin ran her finger over the little girl’s chubby cheek. “You all ready to go? I left Ella in the car and I forgot to leave a window open.” 

Ali and Ash both laughed at her.

“You’re too much.”

Erin grabbed one of the suitcases from Ali’s hand and led them out of the airport.

“Auntie Erin, why it so cold?” Greyson complained the second the door opened, instantly wrapping his arms around himself. His heavy coat was not keeping him as warm as he wanted.

“Welcome to Canada, little man.” Erin looked back at the boy. “You’ll get used to it in no time.”

“Don’t lie to my son Erin.” Ash said as she shivered. “I have been here numerous times and I still am not used to it.”

“Wimp.”

 

“Hi guys!” Ella said as she got out of the car when she saw them approach. “I’ve missed you all.” She went to wrap both Ali and Ash in a hug before going to unbuckle Greyson and pulling him into her arms. “How do you like Canada so far, Grey?”

“It too cold.” He said truthfully.

Ella laughed. “Well, let’s get you in the warm car.” She opened the back door of their Expedition. “You are going to sit in the way back with Emmy and me.” Ella told him as she put him down so he could climb into the back before she climbed in after him. “Let’s see if you and Emmy are the same size.” She said as he climbed into the empty car seat.

Erin and Ash loaded their stuff into the trunk while Ella messed with the straps on the car seat. 

“Not the same size?” Ash joked as Ella struggled with the straps.

“Not even close. What are you feeding him? Emilia needs some of his height.” 

“Oh, you know gorillas and horses.” Ash joked. “They’re his favorite.” 

“Eww, Mama. That gross. I don’t eat that.” 

“I know, Grey. I was just joking, buddy.” Ash reassured the three year old. 

“Mommy,” Emilia called out from her seat.

“Yes baby?” Ella turned her attention to her almost two year old. 

“Mac,” Emilia spoke, searching the car for what she wanted.

“Max is at home, baby. Once we have everything ready, we can leave and go see him.” She explained to her daughter.

“El, do I just push the seat up or do I have to pull a handle?” Ash asked as she climbed into the car after Ali got Brooklyn’s car seat strapped in.

“Just push it up.” Ella finally got the straps in the right positions and was buckling Greyson into the car seat. 

Ash got the seat up and squeezed herself in between the two car seats. “I think this is worse than four adults being squeezed into the back row of a van.” She stated as she moved around, trying to get comfortable. “Hi Daniel,” She cooed at the almost two month old baby. “Look at your chubby little cheeks.” She continued, rubbing her finger over his cheek.

“So, we figured we could go to the aquarium one day.” Erin told Ali as she pulled out of the parking garage. Ashlyn and Ella were caught up in conversations with their row mates. “Only us four would have to pay since children three and under are free. If you guys want to that is.”

“That sounds like a great idea. You can’t really go wrong with an aquarium.” Ali laughed. “They love going to Sea Life, although technically they want us to pay for Grey, but we lie and say he’s still two. Shh, don’t tell.”

Erin laughed. “I don’t blame you. It’s not like they’re going to question you. Unless you’re trying to say an eight year old is two.”

“No, ma’am, my child is two. He’s just very tall for his age.” Ali joked.

“And you guys wanted to see the Canyon Lights, right? Emilia loved it last year. I’m sure Grey and Brooklyn will too.”

“We showed Grey pictures and he really wants to see the ‘pretty lights’.” She confirmed. “I know you said they don’t allow strollers so we made sure to bring the Bjorn, although Brooklyn isn’t the biggest fan of it, but she is going to have to deal with it because she is getting too heavy to carry all the time.”

“I understand completely. I love when they both want to be held at the same time and I may have a lot of muscles, but they feel like dead weight.”

“It’s so true.” Ali laughed, enjoying having another person to have these conversations with.

 

The following day the two families went to the Vancouver Aquarium. 

“I can’t wait for Emilia to turn eight only for the fact that we can take her into the encounters.” Ella said as they walked to the next exhibit. “Other than that she can stay little forever.”

“We pet them?” Grey questioned as he saw a trainer in one of the habitats. 

“You can pay to go inside of some of the enclosures, but you have to be eight years old.” Erin explained. 

“Mama, when I be eight?” 

“Hopefully never.” Ash mumbled, receiving an elbow to her ribs from Ali. “Five years, buddy.”

“Is that long?”

“Sort of.”

“Ma-ma.” Emilia called out from her stroller.

“Yes Emilia?” Erin looked down at her daughter.

“Ow,” She responded as she pointed to the Clownfish Cove.

“Nemo!” Greyson called out at the same time.

“You want to go play?” Erin asked as she went to unbuckle Emilia. Ali unbuckled Greyson and Brooklyn, letting Grey climb out of the stroller and placed Brooklyn on the ground. “Go ahead.” 

The three toddlers ran over to the play area while the four adults- and Daniel- stood off to the side watching them.

“So, I hear there’s a rumor of you retiring after this season?” Ash began with a laugh, knowing to never trust the internet.

“I wish someone told me.” Erin laughed. “I don’t know. I want to try to make it to Tokyo, but I won’t push my body if it doesn’t agree.”

“Have you two ever thought about it?” Ella wondered as she unbuckled the Bjorn, pulling Daniel out of it.

“I think we both are thinking the same. We’ll try for Paris and Tokyo, but if it’s not meant to be then so be it. Whenever that is though, I’m retiring fully and not just international.” Ali responded.

“So, you’re thinking of continuing to play club then?” Erin directed at Ashlyn.

“I’m not a hundred percent. It’s like quitting cold turkey. How do you do that?” Ash wondered. 

The three laughed at her analogy. “Trust me, it’s weird not playing every day and it does take a while to get used to not having that type of routine, but it’s also so relaxing knowing that you don’t have to be up to train.”

“No, you just have to be woken up by screaming babies.” Erin joked.

“Mommy,” Grey called out from the touch table. He pointed at the table when the adults looked over at him.

“Go ahead.” Ali responded as they made their way over to the three to see which sea creatures they were touching. Thankfully the aquarium wasn’t that busy despite it being winter break for schools.

“Do you guys know what these creatures are called?” The aquarium worker asked the kids as she held up one of the table’s occupants.

“Peash.” Emilia exclaimed as she ran her hand over the sea creature.

“Right,” The woman chuckled. “Peach is one of these. They are called starfish.” She held the starfish closer to the opposite side of the table so it was closer to the kids. “Starfish are also called sea stars. They can live to be 35 and they can weigh up to 5 kilograms which is equal to 11 pounds.” She slowly explained, more so to the adults than to the little kids who were fascinated with the starfish.

She listed off a few more facts for them while they interacted with all of the starfish at the table. “So, are you all from Canada?” She questioned, knowing they would get more visitors during the break.

“I from Florida!” Grey said excitedly.

“Really? That’s cool. I bet it’s a lot warmer there than it is here.” 

“Uh huh! It too cold here.” 

The woman laughed at the young boy. “It is very cold here.”

 

After they finished with the starfish, they made their way through the rest of the aquarium. They had another guest take a picture of the eight of them in front of the beluga whale’s tank which the guest ended up getting two of the belugas in the background of the picture.

The group was now in the cafeteria, eating lunch before they departed the aquarium to explore more of Canada. 

Ella was occupying the four kids while the other three adults went to get them all food.

“Auntie Ella, I see picsure again?” Grey asked as he walked over to her seat.

Ella pulled out her phone and pulled up the group photo of them. She handed her phone to Grey and watched as he walked back over to his seat and showed Brooklyn and Emilia. “He’s a silly boy, Daniel.” She whispered into her son’s ear before placing a kiss on the sleeping boy’s cheek.

When they all got settled with their food, Greyson handed Ella’s phone over to Ali who then gave it back to Ella for him. The adults engaged in conversation while Greyson, Brooklyn, and Emilia engaged in their own ‘conversation’. Daniel started to fuss in Ella’s arms, which led Ashlyn to extend her arms to take the baby from his mother.

“Hi baby,” She kissed Daniel’s cheek before blowing a raspberry on it, making him laugh. “You look just like your Mommy. Yes, you do.” Ash cooed at the baby.

“Don’t get any ideas Ash.” Ali warned as she watched the interaction.

“But, he’s so cute Alex.” Ash reasoned. She saw the look her wife was giving her and got the message. The conversation of more babies was not going to be discussed.

Ella and Erin both laughed at the interaction. 

 

Later that night, before falling asleep Ashlyn posted the aquarium picture on her Instagram. She laughed when she saw the comment Carm wrote.

@ashlynharris24: Great first full day in Canada with our favorite Canadians! @emasar3 @erinmcleod1 @akrieger11 

@cmoscato4: ummm excuse me @akrieger11 I think your wife hit her head. You may want to check on her. I’m clearly your favorite Canadian. Can’t wait to see you tomorrow!

 

The following day, they decided to stay at the McLeod residence since it was forecasted to snow all day. Carm arrived a little after eleven to hang out.

She was currently sitting on the living room floor while Greyson, Brooklyn, and Emilia all played with her hair, putting it in the weirdest hairstyle ever.

“Hey, not too hard.” Carm complained as one of the kids pulled too hard on her hair. 

Ali laughed from her spot lying on the one couch with Daniel asleep on her chest, her head lying in Ashlyn’s lap. “There is no gentle with them.”

“Why did I agree to this again?” She said out loud, mostly to herself.

“Because you are the greatest auntie ever.” Erin smirked at her.

“And you said you are their favorite Canadian. You have to live up to it.” Ella added, with a laugh.

“Don’t be jealous because it’s the truth peasant.” 

“Excuse me; I have moved up in my ranking thank you very much.” 

“No, you haven’t.” Erin quickly shut her down.

Ella threw a pillow at her wife’s head. “So, our children are peasants too then?” 

“Of course not, they get their royalty from me.”

“You guys are so weird. What even went on in Chicago?” Ash questioned as she played with Ali’s hair.

“No comment.”

“Auntie Carm, can wes play Hi Ho Cherry O?” Grey asked as he went to grab the game from the bottom of the coffee table.

“Sure,” Carm quickly answered, willing to do anything else that wasn’t getting her hair pulled. “How do you play?”

“You spin and it tells you how many cherries you can put in your bucket.” Grey explained as he put the cherries on the trees.

“If you land on the dog or bird, you have to put two back on the tree from your bucket and if you land on the bucket of cherries, you have to put them all back on the tree.” Ali explained the rest of the rules, knowing Greyson wouldn’t mention it in an attempt to win the game. “Go help Brooklyn.” She nudged her wife as she sat up enough for her to get up from the couch, putting a pillow in her spot.

Ash walked over to the table and lifted Brooklyn in her arms before sitting down next to the table and placing her in her lap. “Hi ho hi ho.” She spoke into her ear before kissing her cheek.

“Auntie Carm cheating!” Grey called out as he looked at the spinner.

“How am I cheating?” Carm got defensive about the three year old’s accusations.

“It on the bucket!” Grey exclaimed as he pointed to the spinner.

“No, it’s not it’s on four.” Carm responded as she pointed at the spinner as well.

“Not uh!”

“Yeah uh!”

“Excuse me,” Ash said getting the two’s attention. “Carm are you really stooping to the level of a three year old?”

“It’s on four!”

Ash glared at her, telling her she wasn’t helping her make her point. 

“No it not!” Greyson continued.

“Greyson, enough, I’ll put the game away.” 

Greyson instantly sat back, knowing his Mama was not kidding.

Ash leaned forward to get a better look at the spinner. “Carm that is totally on the bucket, you cheater.”

Carm huffed at being caught, as Greyson perked up when he heard that he was right.

“Fine,” Carm took all the cherries out of her bucket and placed them back on the tree before looking over at Emilia, signaling her turn.

Emilia leaned forward and hit the spinner, landing on a three. She looked up Erin as she did every time they played the game. Erin looked at the spinner before holding up three fingers. The little girl knew how to count fingers, but only up to five so far. “Tree!” She said, excitedly.

“Good girl,” Erin praised as Emilia picked up three cherries.

 

“Hey, Grey,” Carm whispered to get his attention. She was sitting in the dining room with the four kids while the other adults were in the kitchen. “You want a chip?”

“Mommy says no snacks before dinner.” 

“It’s okay, Auntie Carm says it’s alright.” She held out the chip to him.

Greyson looked at the chip for a few seconds before taking the chip from her hand. He took a bite out of it before spitting it out all over the table. “Eww!” He called out, a little too loud.

Carm couldn’t help but laugh as Ali came running in the room to see what was wrong.

“That not a chip!”

“It’s a ketchup chip. You like ketchup don’t you?” Carm said, knowing fully well that he had ketchup with his lunch.

“Just be glad she didn’t give you an All Dressed chip, Grey.” Ella pointed out as she walked into the room. “You definitely wouldn’t like that.”

“I don’t like Canada!” He cried out, trying to get the taste of the chip out of his mouth.


	13. In West Philadelphia Born and Raised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team is in Philly for a send off game before the World Cup in France.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to update! Finals are next week so after next Thursday I will be able to update more often. I hope you all enjoy this chapter with the team!

“Aiden!” Greyson called out as he and Sierra entered the conference room of the hotel the team was staying in. He quickly ran over to where Carli stood with Aiden in her arms, talking to Jill.

Aiden started to move in his mother’s arm, wanting to go play with the older boy. “Dow,” He spoke when he wasn’t put down.

Carli placed her son down on his feet, letting him run off with Greyson and Sierra to go play with the other kids that were there.

“Kriegy-boo!” Crystal called out when she saw Ash and Ali walk into the room with Brooklyn followed by Alex with Mateo. She rushed over to hug the defender. “I missed you girl.” 

“I missed you, too, Crystal.” Ali responded as she hugged the girl back.

“And the one who stole her from me,” Crystal laughed as she went to hug Ashlyn.

“Hey, it was her choice, and it was two years ago.” Ash told her.

“It still hurts.” Crystal said as she dramatically grasped her heart as if it were broken.

“Mama,” Brooklyn said as she pulled at Ash’s sweatpants.

“What’s up baby?” She looked down at her daughter, who was looking over to the other side of the room. She pointed to where Broon was sitting, overseeing the kids as they played. “Go ahead,” She nudged her back to let her know it was okay.

Brooklyn pulled at her pant leg again, trying to pull her with her. “Mama,” She whined when her mother didn’t budge.

“Alright, I’m coming.” She took her daughter’s hand and led her over to Becky. “You know Becks isn’t going to bite you, right?” She joked, even though the one year old didn’t understand. 

Becky turned to look at Ashlyn and Brooklyn when she heard her name come out of the blonde’s mouth. “Hey guys,” She greeted. “You think I’m going to bite you?” Becky asked as the little girl walked over to her. “Hi, sweetie,” Becky wrapped her free arm around her and placed a kiss to the side of her head.

“Baby.” Brooklyn looked at the infant in Becky’s arm. 

“Can you say Ava?” Becky questioned as she repositioned her youngest daughter in her arms. She didn’t even bother trying to get her to say Avalon.

Brooklyn instead climbed onto the chair next to Becky and attempted to climb onto her lap to get a better look at the baby.

“Brooklyn, careful, you don’t want to hurt Avalon.” Ash warned her young daughter.

Becky helped the girl onto her lap, making sure to wrap her arm around her so she didn’t fall off. 

“My baby?” Brooklyn questioned as she poked at Ava’s chubby leg.

Becky laughed, “No not your baby.”

“Brookie, where is Aunt Lauren’s baby?” Ash asked as she sat down next to Becky.

Brooklyn pulled her arm away from Avalon and pointed to her belly. “Baby!”

Becky and Ashlyn both laughed at the little girl.

“That’s right,” Ash praised. 

“Mama,” Brooklyn pointed to where Greyson, Aiden, Sierra, Ryan, Elena, and Emerson were running around, playing their made up game.

“Go play,” Ash encouraged.

Becky helped the little girl off her lap, and she ran off to where the other kids were and instantly joined in on their antics.

Ashlyn extended her arms, wanting to hold Avalon. “May I?” She questioned.

“No, you’re not allowed,” Becky joked as she moved to hand her daughter over. 

“Hello, cutie,” She began cooing at the eight month old. “You are looking more like your Mommy everyday. Yes, you are.”

“She’s a tad darker than me though,” Becky pointed out.

“We’ll go put you out in the sun for a bit and it will solve your problem.” Ash joked.

“I’ll keep my pale skin,” Becky laughed. “But you never know her skin could get lighter as she gets older like Emerson’s did. She’s practically the same skin tone as me now.”

“Well, maybe your third kid will be a boy and look like Zola.”

“No third kid here. Two is enough.” 

“Where’s the fun in that?” 

“So, you and Ali are planning on having more kids, then?” Becky asked, as she looked down at her daughter as she began to stir in the keeper’s arms.

“At some point, depending on how the rosters go. We definitely want a big family though.”

“So, are you going to be having the next one?” 

“Oh, god, no,” Ash looked from the little girl in her arms to Becky. “I don’t know. I never really saw myself physically having our kids. And Ali wants to be pregnant again so all the honors are hers.”

“Have you two thought about adopting again?” Becky continued, enjoying the conversation with the keeper who she didn’t get to talk to as often as her other teammates.

“It’s always a possibility. I think we set our number at four, so if Ali doesn’t want to be pregnant a third time, I would think that we would adopt the fourth, but we haven’t really talked much about it recently.”

The two quickly whipped their heads around when they heard a loud bang from the other side of the room followed by a loud cry. They both got up and quickly went over to where everyone else had gathered.

“Wow, Syd, you really know how to make an entrance. Do you always go around knocking other people’s kids out with doors?” 

“Ryan, I am so sorry.” Syd apologized as she kneeled next to Amy to get a better look at the five year old’s head.

“It hurts Mommy,” Ryan cried out.

“I know, Ry, but it was an accident. Syd didn’t mean to hit you with the door.” She reminded him. “Let’s go get you some ice for I’m sure what will be a shiner tomorrow morning.” She picked him up into her arms and went over to the trainer, who already had a bag of ice ready.

 

“Uncle Z?” Ryan spoke as he left the game that all the kids were playing on the empty training field. 

“What’s up little man?” Zola looked down at the boy, who as his mother predicted, was sporting a nice shiner on his left eye. 

“My eye hurts.” 

“Okay, let’s get you some ice. Did your Mom give you anything for the pain this morning?” He questioned as he stood up with Avalon in his arms. “We’ll be back.” He said to Zach, who was able to visit the team while they were in Philly.

“She gaves me medicine.” He confirmed.

“So, it’s probably too soon to give you more.” He decided as they walked over to the other training field to find the trainer.

 

Back at the other training field, Zach held Harper, who was currently fighting sleep, in his arms while he gently rocked the carrier that Mateo slept in, making sure to keep an eye on the kids running around the field.

“Come play!” Elena said as she ran over to the three.

“I can’t right now, Elena. Maybe later, okay?”

“Otay,” Elena said as she turned and ran back onto the field.

Zach looked down at the nine month old in his arms, who was finally letting her eyes close. 

“Picturing little Zach’s and little JJ’s?” Zola joked as he came back over to sit back next to him. He checked on his daughter and Mateo, making sure they were shielded from the sun’s rays.

Zach laughed. “That obvious, huh?” 

“A little,” Zola confirmed. “You definitely have that look of ‘I wonder what my kids would look like’. I’m assuming you two are waiting until after the Olympics?”

“That’s the plan.” Zach verified as Emerson came running over to them. 

“Daddy!” She called out as she got closer. She ran into Zola’s open arms and was lifted onto his lap.

“Hi, baby,” He kissed the side of her head. “You’re done playing?”

Emerson nodded her head against Zola’s shoulder. “Emmy hungy.” She spoke in the third person.

“Let’s get you a snack then,” Zola moved to look at the row of diaper bags on the bench next to him, grabbing the right one and moving it into the smaller space between him and Zach. He dug through the bag until finding the snacks that were in there for Emerson. “Here you go, my love.” He said as he gave her the snack container.

Emerson took the container and slid off of her father’s lap, munching away on her snack as she walked over the three car seats that were lined up in front of the bench. She went over to sit in Harper’s empty one and laid her head back as she continued eating her snack.

“Looks like you’re not putting Harper down.” Zola laughed as he watched his eldest daughter.

“I’m afraid she’s going to wake up even if I tried.” 

“Don’t worry. You will learn all the tricks to get them to stay asleep when you lay them down.” He assured the tight end.

“You play now?” Elena asked, as she ran back over.

Zola held out his arms to take Harper. “Go, play with the kiddos.” Zach handed the young Werry over and followed the younger Shilling onto the training field.

 

“You want to take them all?” Becky asked concerned. She looked down the row of girls standing in front of the group of moms.

“We want to give you all a real day off so you can relax and do whatever you want instead of having to worry about your kids.” Mal explained for the group.

“But you want to take them to the zoo? You would be constantly on your toes.” Amy added.

“There are thirteen of them. Only five of them are over two. Do you really think you can manage all of them at once?” Carli supplied.

“It will be good practice for all of us.” Rose tried convincing them.

“Please, there are twelve of us. Only one of us will have to double up on kids. We can handle it.” Moe told them their plan. 

The nine moms all looked at one another, debating their other teammates’ offer. After a few minutes, they silently agreed to the plan and turned back to the other group.

“Okay,” HAO answered.

The girls started cheering, excited for their day at the zoo with their nieces and nephews. “But,” Ali interrupted their cheering. “If you really want us to have a relaxing day, any issues are your problems to figure out.”

“Deal,” KO quickly spit out. 

 

The following day was their off day and the group of twelve which consisted of Kelley, Tobin, Christen, Mal, Sammy, Steph, Crystal, Moe, Kling, Emily, Rose, and JJ, loaded up all the kids’ strollers, diaper bags, and car seats onto the bus. It was deemed easier for them to take the team bus instead of having to take most of the vans.

“Alright,” Christen said. “Do we have everything?” After all belongings were double checked, she went to count the kids to make sure they were all on the bus. “Okay, we are all set.” She said sitting down next to Avalon.

“We have extra sunscreen, right?” Julie called from the back where Greyson and Ryan wanted to sit.

“I think they sent us with eight bottles.” Steph replied with a laugh.

 

The drive from the hotel to the zoo was short. The bus pulled into the parking lot and pulled into a spot that wasn’t near a lot of cars. 

“Okay,” Tobin said as she stood up from her seat so everyone could see her. “I know some of you can’t understand me,” She jokingly looked at Kelley. “But for all you walkers, no running away from your buddy, we don’t want you getting lost.” She unbuckled Harper from her car seat and picked her up before walking off of the bus.

“Everyone hold hands and stand next to the bus while we set up the strollers.” Kelley said as she watched the kids, with Mateo in her arms, while the ones with the older kids pulled out all the strollers and set them up.

“Who can get into their stroller the fastest?” Rose asked once they were all set up and the diaper bags were placed in the right strollers.

The older kids scrambled to their strollers and climbed into their regular seats. Kelley, Christen, and Tobin placed their kids into their half of their double stroller.

The group made their way to the entrance and began their zoo adventure.

“How do they deal with double strollers?” Emily questioned after she had to fight to get the stroller containing Emerson and Avalon through a walkway.

“I guess we’re lucky Syd, Carli, and Whit only have one kid.” Moe said to Mal and Rose.

“For now,” Crystal pointed out. “There will be another baby boom soon. You can count on that.”

“Lion!” Aiden called out as they stopped in front of the lion’s encounter.

“Good job, Aiden. Can you all see the lion?” Steph asked as they pointed the lions out to the young kids.

The group made their way through the entire zoo, seeing all the animals and going on a majority of the attractions that were at the zoo. Their last stop was the Amazon Rainforest Carousel. As the group walked over to the carousel, they passed a face painting station.

“Can wes get our face painted?” Grey asked as he looked up at JJ, who was currently pushing his and Brooklyn’s stroller.

“What kind of trip to the zoo would it be if we didn’t get our faces painted?” Tobin replied.

“Tobs, do you really think they want us to have their faces painted?” Rose questioned.

“They left them in our care, which means that we decide what to allow them to do.” Kling replied, already making her way over to the booth with the Carrasco’s stroller.

“Okay, but maybe not the younger ones.” Christen said as she followed Kling, with Avalon in her arms. She was trying to be the more mature one of the group. “I don’t think they would appreciate the seven, eight, and nine month olds having their faces painted.”

“But wouldn’t that be a sight to see?” Kelley questioned.

“No, the other nine can have their faces painted. I don’t want Ava, Mateo, or Harper accidentally eating face paint.” Christen finalized.

“Fine,” Kling grumbled. 

“But by all means, get yours painted Kling.” Christen laughed at the way the defender was acting.

It took about an hour for all of the kids to get their faces painted with the different designs they had. 

“To the carousel!” Sammy said as she pointed in the direction of the carousel, running ahead with the Shilling kids.

“I still cannot believe that they trusted us with them.” Christen stated as she watched the others start to race after Sammy, careful not to hit any other guests at the zoo. She looked down at Ava, who had pulled Christen’s shirt into her mouth and was drooling over it. “Do you have another tooth coming in?” She questioned as she caught up to the group.

 

The group arrived back at the hotel just in time for dinner. The nine older kids ran ahead of the adults into the conference room and instantly went to find their mothers.

Christen, Tobin, and Kelley were the last to enter the conference room. Each had their buddy from the day fast asleep on their shoulders. 

The room was filled with the loud, excited chatter of all of the kids listing off what they did at the zoo to their mothers.

“We went in a hots air balloon!

“An we rides a camel!”

“An a pony!

“An a horsy!”

“We feds birds!”

“An we rides a train!”

The nine mothers looked over at their other teammates, surprised by everything the group let their kids do at the zoo.

“You put them in a hot air balloon?” Ali nearly shrieked. 

“The balloon has netting all around it so they were safe the whole time.” Kelley quickly spoke, trying the calm them down.

“It was so cool!” Ryan added to the conversation.

“They let you on the hot air balloon with all of the kids?” Alex questioned, more uncomfortable with the fact her seven month old went on the balloon than her 21 month old.

“They said it was okay. We put on the slings so us three could help with the other nine.” Tobin pointed out.

“Please tell me you have pictures.” Ash asked, breaking the ice. She was clearly the only one who was okay with the idea of the kids being in a hot air balloon. 

“Ashlyn,” Ali called out as she smacked her wife’s thigh under the table.

“What? They are all safe, so no harm no foul. We told them they could take them and let them do whatever activities they wanted to, as long as they handled any situations with the kids. If it was any one’s fault it was ours for not setting boundaries.” Ash defended the group who had all begun to fill in the empty chairs around the room.

The group discussed the conversation for a while, before the all decided that it happened and it can’t be taken back so they might as well just drop the subject and move on. The conversation did, however, end with the moms setting a new rule for when any of the other girls take the kids places, of their feet remain on the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next is going to be their trip to France for a little thing called the World Cup. Will the US defend their title? We shall soon see.


	14. Je t'aime, Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gals head to Paris for the 2019 Women's World Cup!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update! Work has been extremely crazy. All the summer people have arrived for the holiday, so my shifts have gotten longer than normal. I had this chapter all typed up and was working on the next chapter when I realized I had never posted this one! So, here it finally is!
> 
> And, I have never been to Paris, so anything about the Eiffel Tower is from what I understood from their website.

“Are we theres yet?”

“Greyson, we haven’t even gotten on the plane yet.” Moe pointed out to the almost four year old.

The team still had a solid hour before their plane was ready to board. They were currently in the Atlanta airport waiting for their connecting flight that would take them to Paris.

“Why do we got to wait so long?” He continued. Out of all the kids that were accompanying them, he was the most anxious.

“Grey, buddy, we told you it was going to take a while to get to Paris.” Ash reminded her son. “We have to wait for the plane to get here.” 

Greyson let out a loud sigh. Ali lifted him up onto her lap and placed a kiss on the side of his head. “It’s just like when we went to Portugal, remember?”

“Uh huh.” He nodded his head against her shoulder. 

“C’mon, Grey, come play with us.” Pinoe said from her spot on the floor with the older kids, Kelley, Tobin, Mal, and Emily. The group took up all the floor space that was in the area that the team was sitting in, playing duck duck goose. “It’ll make the time go by a lot faster.”

Greyson slowly slid off of Ali’s lap and made his way to the empty space that Pinoe and Ryan made for him.

“Alright, Elena, go.” 

Elena started to walk around the circle, tapping each person’s head, while saying ‘duck’. “Goose!” She exclaimed as she tapped Liliana’s head and began to run around the circle, making it to Liliana’s spot before she could be tagged.

“Could you hold Harper for a minute?” Heather asked Ali who sat next to her. 

“Of course,” Ali said as she took the nine month old from her mother. “Hello, beautiful,” She greeted as she bounced the little girl on her lap. Harper reached her hands out towards Ali’s mouth. “Nom nom,” Ali said as she pretended to eat her fingers.

“Mama,” Harper called out as she reached out to where Heather was walking away from them. 

“She’ll be right back, Harper.” She reassured the toddler. “You get to spend some time with Aunt Ali.” She placed a kiss on her cheek. The reassurance didn’t help the nine month old, who was on the verge of tears. “Shh, you’re okay Harper.” She reached for Harper’s teething keys and dangled them in front of her face to distract her and to prevent the tears from falling.

Harper reached out for the rings, shaking them around when she took them from her auntie.

“There you go.” 

“Ashy,” Aiden walked up to the goalkeeper. “You pways toos?” He questioned with a pouted lip.

“Did Pinoe teach you that one?” She questioned as she stood up to follow the two year old over to the circle.

“I would never do such a thing Harris.” Pinoe declared as the blonde sat next to her.

“Yea, because I believe that.” 

 

After a slight delay of their flight, the team was on the plane that would fly them the eight and a half hours to Paris.

The plane landed a little after eight in the morning in France. The plane slowly began to deboard, it was clearly evident who had gotten sleep on the flight and who barely got comfortable enough to sleep. Luckily for the other passengers, the little kids did not cause too much trouble and there were only a few crying sessions.

 

A few days before the tournament began the team had their off day. A majority of the team decided to use their off day to explore the city and go to the Eiffel Tower. When they got to the Eiffel Tower they decided to take the elevators up and then walk down to get the full experience of the tower. 

“You sure you don’t want me to carry her?” Ash asked as Ali repositioned the straps of the Ergo carrier that Brooklyn was buckled into. The Ergo was a lifesaver when they traveled, but it was also getting a little uncomfortable as Brooklyn got bigger.

“I’ve got her.” Ali responded when she was done with the strap and moved Brooklyn’s hair out of her eyes. “We’re good right, Princess?” 

“Goo’ Mama.” Brooklyn spoke; she wasn’t able to pronounce the letter d in the few words that she knows.

Ashlyn smiled at the small voice that comes from her daughter. “Alright, then we are all set.” She looked around at the group that was standing outside the tower. 

As they made their way up the tower, the few kids that were walking interchanged between adults; Elena settling with Ashlyn as they waited for the elevator to the second floor.

“Ashy,” Elena said to get the blonde’s attention. Ash in turn grimaced at the nickname that was given to her by the kids. “We goin’ to top?” 

“Yea, we’re going to the top floor, so we can see the city from a different perspective.” Ash told the two and a half year old. 

“It high?” The youngest Shilling asked as the line moved a little bit.

“It’s pretty high. It’s taller than the Space Needle.” Ash said, knowing ARod brought Ryan and Elena there when Kansas City played Seattle in April.

“That tall.” Elena decided.

The elevator came back down and the line began to move again. Half of the team got onto the elevator while the other half had to wait for the next one. 

“I feel like we’re sardines.” Whit commented from behind Ash, her arms wrapped around Elijah’s carrier.

“Maybe there’s a pod of dolphins that they’re going to feed us to.” Ash quipped, her hands resting on Elena’s shoulders to keep her from trying to move around the lift.

“At least we get a nice view of the city.” Moe said from her corner of the open designed elevator. 

“Are we there yet?” Ryan asked as he looked out the window next to him. 

“Almost,”

After a few more seconds the elevator opened and the group piled out, going to the line for the last elevator that would take them to the top.

“We have to be sardines again?” Pinoe called out a few minutes later as she exited the elevator with the rest of the team.

“Haven’t you been to the Eiffel Tower before?”

“Doesn’t make being packed like sardines any easier.”

“Are we really comparing ourselves to sardines now?” Becky questioned.

“Yes,” Pinoe, Whit, and a few others responded.

 

They eventually made it to the top of the Eiffel Tower. They looked around the entire city and took tons of pictures of the sights and their group. They, of course, asked another guest to take a big group shot of them, which half the kids weren’t looking in, but hey it was a good keepsake to have.

 

July 5th, 2019 fell two days before the final of the World Cup where the United States would take on Germany for the trophy. Four years ago the team won their third World Cup. Four years ago a certain little boy was also born.

“I four! I four!” Greyson said as he jumped up and down on the hotel bed that Ali and Ash were sharing. “Wake up Mama and Mommy!”

“Grey, bud, stop jumping.” Ash mumbled into her pillow. She was surprised her son had even heard her. 

“But Mama, I four!” He said as he fell onto the bed, climbing on top of Ashlyn’s back.

Ashlyn quickly rolled over so he would land on the bed and began tickling his sides. “You’re four? That can’t be right.” 

“Mama!” He called out, trying to free himself from her. As he struggled to get out of her reach, he ended up kicking Ali in the head.

“Ashlyn!” She exclaimed, making her wife freeze in the middle of her tickle monster attack.

“Sorry, Mommy.” Greyson quickly apologized.

“It’s not your fault buddy.” Ali reassured her now four year old son. She could not believe her little boy was four years old already. She sat up and looked over at the other bed to see if Brooklyn was awake, she wasn’t. She could sleep through anything. She then turned to her wife and son. 

“Mommy I four!”

“I know, buddy.” She placed a kiss onto his forehead. “Happy birthday, my love.” 

Greyson stood back up on the bed and placed his arms on Ali’s shoulder to keep his balance. “I still get to have party?” He asked, concerned.

“Of course you still get to have a party little man.” Ash responded. “It’s going to be the best birthday party ever.”

“Why that?” He asked as he looked at his moms.

“Well, you get to have all your aunties and cousins there that aren’t able to make it normally. You also get to have Nana, PopPop, Nonna, Grandma, Grandpa, Uncle Kyle, Uncle Chris, Uncle Koty, and Uncle Tanner there.”

“No Gammy?” He asked, the sadness laced in his voice.

“Gammy didn’t think she could sit on a plane for that long, but we can call her.” Ash told him.

“Okay,” He said after thinking for a second.

 

“It feels like back when we celebrated all of Reece’s birthdays in Portugal.” Heather said as she helped Ali set up the conference room for Greyson’s party.

“It’s so weird that this is for my kid rather than Christie’s though.” Ali acknowledged from where she was putting chocolate coins on the table.

“What made him want a pirate themed party?” Whitney asked from where she was placing the decorations and five candles on the cupcakes that were made for them.

“He found Jake and the Neverland Pirates on Netflix before we left for the Send Off Tour and now he is obsessed with pirates.” 

“Pirates and sharks, it’s a perfect combination.” 

The trio spent a little over a half hour to finish setting up for the party. Ali looked around the room before turning to her friends. 

“It’s perfect. Thank you for helping.” She pulled them both into a hug.

“Anything for you Kriegs.”

 

“Alright, you ready, Greyson?” Ash asked as she and Ali led the boy to the conference room. They each held one of his hands. He had a red bandana on his head and a costume similar to Jake’s.

“Uh huh!”

Ash opened the door and let Greyson go into the room first. 

“Happy Birthday!” All the occupants in the room exclaimed when they saw the trio walk into the room.

The smile on Greyson’s face instantly grew and he ran off to give everyone hugs and kisses. The small party was a big hit with the four year old, who made all of his mommies teammates play pirates before the cupcakes were brought over to his spot at the head of the table.

Greyson led Elijah over to where his family was sitting. “PopPop, this Eli.” He introduced the eighteen month old boy.

“Hello, Eli,” Ken greeted the little boy. “Is Eli your best friend?” He questioned his grandson.

“He my bestest boy friend.” Greyson nodded his head. “He Auntie Whit’s little man.” He added on.

Ken laughed at his way of describing Whitney’s relationship to her son. “Yes, he is. I believe I have met him once before.” He recalled.

 

 

Tears. Cheering. Pure excitement. They beat Germany 3-1. They had won their fourth World Cup title. The whole team was running around the stadium with American flags and taking in the atmosphere in the stadium. The team slowly made their way over to the section where their families were sitting.

“I am so proud of you.” Ali said to Ashlyn, pulling her aside before they went over to their family. 

“I am more proud of you. Best right back in the department of defense scoring goals in a World Cup game and not a PK this time.” Ash said before placing a kiss on the side of Ali’s head. “I love you Alex.”

“I love you too, Ash.” She looked over her shoulder toward the stands. “Let’s go celebrate.” 

The pair made their way over to where the rest of the team stood, finding their family in the crowd. 

“Mommy you scored!” Greyson called out when he saw his moms. Ken was holding him so he could see the field better.

Kyle snorted at the four year old’s word choice. He was then smacked on his arm by Deb.

“Mama,” Brooklyn reached out for Ashlyn, making Tammye move her arms as not to drop her granddaughter as she leaned forward.

“You have to stay with Grandma right now, Brookie. I promise you can come down to the field soon.” Ash told her almost two year old. 

After a few minutes, the team was being gathered for the trophy presentation. Ali stood behind Mal as they waited to walk onto the stage in the center of the field. 

“How does it feel to be a World Champion Mal?” She questioned as she placed her hands on the younger girl’s shoulders and bounced excitedly on her toes.

“It feels pretty awesome.” Mal replied as she began to get antsy as well waiting to cross the field. “I thought the Olympics was cool, but this is way better.” She turned to look at the defender. “Does it feel different the second time around?” 

“Well, 2015 was very emotional since it was the same field I tore my ACL and I was making a better memory there, but this is also emotional because I get to share this with my kids.” Ali explained as she glanced over to the corner of the stadium.

“I still think it is cool that Greyson ended up being born on the day of the final.” The twenty-one year old spoke as she turned back around.

“He was meant to be ours.” Ali smiled as they began to walk toward the stage to get their medals. 

One by one their medals were placed around each player’s neck and then the coaching staff’s. Becky and Carli walked up to the stage, similar to the way Abby and Christie had done four years prior, and got their medals before standing in the front of the group, waiting for the trophy to be placed in their eager hands.

When the trophy was finally placed in their hands, and was thrown up into the air, the whole team and the stadium erupted into deafening cheers that were sure to be heard for miles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be up soon!


	15. C'est la vie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events over the rest of 2019.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the next chapter everyone!

The months following the World Cup win were a whirlwind. From their welcome home rally in New York, their return to their NWSL teams to finish out the season, and of course the Victory Tour games that they went back and forth to from their club team, it was exhausting. It was deemed more exhausting to the team now that a majority of them now had kids that they had to bring along with them most of the time.

Orlando went on to win the 2019 NWSL Championship, beating Chicago 2-1. After the last Victory Tour game in December the gals had some time off before they had to report to camp in January.

 

“Mommy,” Greyson got Ali’s attention from where he sat in the shopping cart. “Can we get those?” He asked as he pointed to a package of cookies. The family was hosting the Christmas celebrations and was currently at the store preparing for their guests.

Ali looked at what he wanted to add to the cart. “No, Grey, we have enough snacks in the cart.”

“But we don’t have those ones.” He tried again, grabbing the cookies off of the shelf. 

"Greyson Jude. I said no. Put them back." Ali scolded the four year old.

Ali waited until he put them back onto the shelf before pushing the cart he sat in while pulling the other cart behind her that Ashlyn had been pushing until Brooklyn needed her diaper changed. 

"Pwease Mommy," Greyson begged as he gave her puppy eyes.

"No, Greyson." Ali said sternly.

"Here they are Brookie." Ashlyn said as she walked up to them.

Brooklyn reached out for Ali. While Ali was distracted taking Brooklyn from Ashlyn, Greyson pulled the first package of cookies he saw off the shelf and dropped them in the cart.

"I saw that Greyson." Ashlyn told him. "Put them back."

"Greyson that is the fourth time you were told no." Ali said as she turned to see what he had put into the cart.

"But Mama," Greyson whined as he turned in his seat to pick the package of cookies up again.

"Greyson Jude, no whining. You need to listen when we tell you no. Mommy and I both said no. That's final." Ash said sternly and waited for him to put them back.

Greyson finally put the cookies back as his eyes started to water. He never liked it when he got in trouble. "Sowwy." 

"Apology accepted. Just make sure to listen to us, okay?"

"Otay." He replied as he rubbed his eyes.

Ashlyn ruffled his hair before taking over pushing both carts while Ali held Brooklyn.

"Mami!" Brooklyn said excitedly as she leaned back a little and pointed toward the wall where there was a colorful fish decoration above the seafood department.

"Isn't it pretty? Is that a fishy?" Ali asked, tickling her thigh.

"Fissy!" Brooklyn exclaimed as she began to squirm in Ali’s arms. Ali knew this was her way of saying she wanted to walk.

Ali placed the two year old on her feet and took her small hand in hers; leading her down the aisle Ash had gone down.

“So, what else do we need to get?” Ash asked as she turned to look at her wife and daughter walking up to where she stopped.

Ali looked at the list she had made on her phone of what they needed to buy. “Well, since your Grandma insists that she is making her famous mac and cheese, we don’t need to get those ingredients anymore.” She scrolled through the list, in search of things they haven’t grabbed. “We’ll need to get some wine and whatever else you might want or think someone would like.” Ali read off. “Oh, and non Christmas dinner related item, Taco and Waffles need food.”

“Alcohol and dog food, it is.” Ash said as she began walking toward the aisle that contained the alcohol.

Ali took over pushing the second cart again while still holding onto Brooklyn’s hand. When Ali and Brooklyn made it to the aisle, Ash was already picking out an assortment of alcoholic beverages for their family to enjoy. “Don’t go overboard Ash.” Ali laughed at her wife trying to decide what to get. “Don’t touch.” She pulled Brooklyn’s hand away from the shelf.

“Mama, why we need dis all?” Grey questioned as he watched intently on what Ash was doing.

“Because everyone is going to be coming to our house for Christmas, remember?” Ash reminded her son. “We need to get the food to make for everyone.”

“Oh yeahs,” He replied. “Can I helps?”

“No, you can’t touch the bottles.” 

“Why nots?”

“Because it is against the law, little man.” Ash saw the confused look on the four year old’s face. “It means it is a very bad thing to do.” Ashlyn explained.

“Otay, Mama,”

 

"Come ons Brookie!" Grey whispered as he pulled his little sister with him. He pushed open his moms' bedroom door. Ali and Ash never closed the door all the way since Brooklyn couldn’t turn door knobs yet and they wanted to be able to get in the room if she needed them during the night. 

"No." Brooklyn cried as he continued to pull her into the room.

"Shh. We gots to be quiets." Grey said as he stopped next to their bed and started to lift her onto it before climbing on the bed. "Jumps!" He told his little sister as he started jumping up and down while holding her hands.

Brooklyn started jumping and laughing as Greyson held her hands and helped her stay on her feet.

"Ash, stop moving so much." Ali mumbled, half asleep.

"It's not me." Ash told her wife before rolling onto her back to look at her kids. "What are you two doing up so early?" 

"It's Christmas Mama!" Greyson exclaimed as he went closer to their heads.

"Sanna!" Brooklyn added as she lay on top of Ashlyn.

"Munchkins, it is only four, which means you both need to sleep for another three or four hours before anyone else is awake." Ash pulled Greyson to lie down in the middle of her and Ali. 

"I don't wants to." Greyson whined as he looked to see Brooklyn had already fallen back to sleep on Ashlyn's chest.

"Greyson, it's still night time so Santa isn't done going to everyone's house. If you want Santa to come, what do you have to do?" Ash said as she pushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Go to sleep." Greyson gave in.

"Right, so close your eyes and go back to sleep."

"Otay." He climbed under the blankets, making sure to snuggle into Ashlyn's side, and closes his eyes.

At 8:30, Ali rolled over to face her wife and nearly jumped off the bed. Greyson was staring at her, waiting for one of his moms to wake up.

"Greyson, you scared me."

"I sorry Mommy. We wakes up now?" 

"Of course you can wake up now." Ali said as she sat up to stretch. "Why don't you wake Mama up?" She said before getting up to go to the bathroom.

"Mama," Greyson began poking Ashlyn's cheek.

"Grey, sleep." 

"Mommy saids to wakes you up." He replied as he continued to poke her face.

"Mama is still sleepy." Ash said, keeping her eyes shut.

"But Mama, Santa came!" Greyson whined.

"Ashlyn, get up." Ali said as she walked out of the bathroom. 

"Alex," Ash whined as she finally opened her eyes, looking up at her son who had stopped poking her once her eyes opened.

"Come on Ash. It's Christmas!" Ali said as she jumped onto the bed next to Ash and Grey, waking Brooklyn in the process. "I'm sorry baby." She lifted her off Ash and placed her on her lap. "Say wake up Mama, wake up." She told Brooklyn as she took Brooklyn's hands and making her poke Ashlyn.

"Mama!" Brooklyn called out before climbing off Ali's lap and going to sit back on Ashlyn's chest. “Uppy!”

"Pwease Mama." Greyson begged with his hands clasped together. 

"Alright, I'm up." Ash sat up while holding Brooklyn in place. "Why don't you go wake up Uncle Kyle and Uncle Chris? I’m sure they are the only ones still sleeping." 

"Otay!" Greyson jumped off the bed and ran down the hall.

“Go help your brother, Brookie.” Ali said as she lifts her daughter off her wife’s chest and placed her on the ground. “Go get Uncle Kyle and Uncle Chris.” She said again and watched as her daughter ran off down the hallway, laughing all the way.

Ashlyn grabbed Ali’s arm and pulled her down onto her, Ali laying her head on Ash’s chest. “Mm, how do you think we can stay like this before they come back?” She questioned, closing her eyes again.

“Hmm, I would say no more than five minutes. Once they wake our lovely brothers, they’ll come running back.”

“We should’ve sent them downstairs. I’m sure your mom is already awake and starting dinner even though we told her not to.”

“But we both know they wouldn’t go see my mom. They would go running for their presents.” 

“You are right, my beautiful wifey.” Ash kissed Ali’s forehead before placing a chaste kiss on her lips. “I guess we should get up.” 

“How grown up of you babe.” Ali laughed as she sat up, pulling Ashlyn with her. 

“Very funny Alex.” 

The two got up and walked down the hallway, stopping at the guest room that Kyle and Chris were sharing. 

“Come on Uncle Chris!” Greyson complained as he pulled on Chris’ arm, trying to get him out of the bed.

“Stop Greyson.” Chris mumbled into his pillow.

“Grey, this calls for extreme measures.” Kyle said as he walked over to Chris and pushed him until he fell onto the floor.

“Kyle? What the hell?!” Chris shouted, now fully awake.

“Hey, no cursing in front of my kids.” Ali scolded her brother in law. “And I do not like you teaching my son and daughter to push people out of their beds.” Ali reprimanded her brother next.

“Sorry,” The two men grumbled, knowing not to push Ali when she was in full momma bear mode.

“Now, come on, I’m sure everyone else is already up and waiting for us.”

Greyson and Brooklyn ran out of the room, heading for the stairs and descending them. The adults following close behind them.

“Debster, I remember us telling you that you didn’t have to cook. We’re supposed to be hosting you.” Ash said as they walked into the kitchen and saw Debbie prepping all the food to cook.

“It’s a force of habit. I’m so used to hosting you kids.” She replied, continuing what she was doing.

“Mom,” Ali started. 

“Let me just finish this and then I’ll let you guys take over the rest.” Debbie compromised.

“Fine,” Ali lifted Brooklyn into her booster seat. “What do you want for breakfast Brookie?” 

“Coo’ie Monsta.” The two year old replied in her limited vocabulary. 

“Blueberries or no blueberries?” Ali questioned, going over to the freezer. Ashlyn went to make pancakes for everyone else.

“Bloob.” Brooklyn replied as she turned her head so she could see everyone else in the room.

Kyle choked on the water that he had just poured. “Did she just say boob?”

“No, bloob.” Ashlyn clarified. “As in blueberry.”

“Mommy can I have fwench toast?” Greyson asked as he moved to stand in front of Ali as she pulled the box of blueberry mini waffles from the freezer.

“Go ahead.” 

He reached to grab the box and went over to put it on the counter next to the toaster.

“What does Cookie Monster have to do with blueberry waffles?” Chris asked from his spot at the table.

Ali turned the box around toward her brother in law. “Cookie Monster is on the waffle boxes and Elmo is on the pancake box.” 

 

Later on that day, the rest of the family had arrived. The entire family enjoyed catching up on what everyone had done since they had all gotten together last. When dinner was done, everyone gathered in the dining room, which they managed to fit everyone at the dinner table.

After dinner, they gathered into the living room to open presents. Little Allie was sitting on the floor with her younger cousins as the presents were passed out one by one. 

“Alright, Allie this one is from Alex, Ashlyn, Greyson, and Brooklyn.” Ken said as he handed the present over to Allie.

Allie ripped the paper of the box and then lifted the lid off the box, squealing when she saw what was inside. She jumped up and went to give Ali and tight hug. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” She said excitedly. She released Ali and went to give Ashlyn a hug.

“You’re welcome honey.” 

Allie went to give her little cousins each a hug before going to pull the items out of the box to show everyone. “I got new leos and tutus!” Her smile growing as she showed off the different ones she got, both for ballet and gymnastics.

“Hey, Alex, I didn’t know Greyson and Brooklyn had Krieger in their name.” One of Ali’s cousins speaks up from their spot near the two canvas pictures that hung on the wall in the room. One canvas was a picture of Greyson right after they adopted him and the other was of a two month old Brooklyn. The canvases displayed both of their full names in script in the bottom right corner. “I thought they were just Harris’.” 

“Um, technically they are.” Ali replied, forgetting that no one really knew about the two having Krieger in their names. “After we got married legally I was Krieger-Harris, but I ended up changing my name when we did Greyson’s because it was such a hassle with the two names.” Ali revealed. “So, Krieger is actually my second middle name now and Harris is my legal last name. But since we both have names that start with A, I don’t wear Harris on my jersey. We were going to have Grey and Brookie as Krieger-Harris, but after the hassles we previously had at the airports specifically, we didn’t want them to deal with two last names so Krieger is their second ‘middle’ name as well and Harris is their legal last name.” Ali air quoted middle. 

“I get where you’re coming from. It is really complicated having two last names.” Her cousin replied. “Our systems aren’t updated enough to handle two last names or accents for that matter.”

 

Later that night, when everyone had retreated to their designated rooms to sleep, Ali and Ash finished cleaning upstairs before retreating to their room with Taco and Waffles hot on their trail. The dogs made their way onto the bed and curled up on the end of the bed, quickly falling asleep after their exhausted day.

The two quietly changed into sweats and t-shirts so they didn’t wake Brooklyn and Greyson who were sleeping in the middle of their king sized bed. The two kids’ rooms had been given to some of their guests. Lucky for them, they had transitioned Brooklyn from her crib to a big bed earlier that month.

“I think we did a pretty good job for our first time hosting Christmas.” Ash said as she followed Ali into the bathroom.

“I think we should nominate Kyle to host next year though.” Ali joked as the two brushed their teeth. 

“I would love to see that.” Ashlyn laughed. “All of us in his apartment and him cooking a big fancy meal. It would definitely be a sight to see.”

After they were done in the bathroom they made their way to their bed. They climbed into their bed and snuggled closer to their son and daughter.

“I love you, Ash.” Ali reached over Greyson and Brooklyn to place a kiss on Ash’s lips.

“I love you, too, Alex.”


	16. Pretty in Pink

“Mommy,” 

Ali turned away from the counter to look at her daughter. “What can I do for you Princess?”

“I put pin’ tutu on?” Brooklyn asked as she held up her pink tutu. The little girl was currently in a pink dance leotard and a tiara sat on her head crooked.

“You want to be a pretty pink princess?” Ali asked as she took the tutu from the two year old.

“Yeah!” She bounced on her toes as Ali knelt down to her height.

“Okay, lift your right foot. Do you remember which one is your right foot?” Ali questioned as she held the tutu out in front of her.

Brooklyn stood there for a moment, thinking hard about which foot her moms said was her right. “Dis.” She said as she kicked her foot out in front of her.

“Very good, Brookie!” Ali praised and placed a kiss on Brooklyn’s cheek. “Alright, put your right foot in.” Brooklyn reached out to use Ali’s shoulders as support before lifting her right foot and putting it into the opening of the tutu. “And now put your other foot in.” Brooklyn did as she was told and then Ali pulled the tutu up onto her waist. “There you go Princess.” 

“Tank you!” Brooklyn puffed her cheeks out and leaned forward, waiting for Ali to kiss her.

Ali laughed before kissing her daughter’s lips. “You are a silly little girl.” She pulled her daughter into her arms. “Your tiara’s a little crooked.” She turned the tiara so it was properly on the little girl’s head. “All better.” Ali smiled.

“Mommy pway?” She asked as she played with Ali’s hands. “Pwease?” 

“Of course I’ll come play with you. What do you want to play?” 

“Pwincesses!” Brooklyn jumped up and down.

“I should’ve known.” She laughed as she stood up just to be pulled toward the playroom. “Taco and Waffles are playing too?” Ali said once they were in the room and saw the Frenchies in two of Brooklyn’s doll dresses. She had no idea how her two year old managed to get the dogs into the outfits.

“Ta’o an’ Waff pways.” She replied as she made her way over to where the dogs sat. She took her tea set out of one of the plastic bins that was in the room and brought all the pieces over to the table. “Pwincesses tea.”

While Brooklyn set up the tea set, Ali went over to the toy chest that held the kids’ dress up clothes. She dug through it before pulling out another tiara and pink boa. She put the two items on and then went back to sit at the little table. She picked up Taco and Waffles up and placed them on her lap.

“Is your sister being silly and dressing you boys up?” The dogs began licking Ali’s face and wagging their tails.

“Mommy,” Brooklyn sat down in her chair and held up the plastic teapot. “Tea.” 

“Alright, boys, you have to get down. I promise Mommy will take those outfits off soon.” She told the dogs as she placed them back on the floor. The dogs barked at each other and began to chase each other around the room. Ali turned her attention back to her daughter. “I would love some tea Princess Brooklyn.” She held out her little tea cup.

Brooklyn poured the ‘tea’ into Ali’s cup before pouring it into her own. 

The mother and daughter played Princess Tea Party until Brooklyn declared she now wanted to have a dance party.

Ali quickly took the dresses off of Taco and Waffles before they ripped them and then went in search of her daughter. “Brookie,” She called out when she didn’t see her daughter. 

Brooklyn jumped out from the hallway closet. “Mommy!” She squealed and held her arms out to be picked up.

Ali lifted her into her arms. “Alright, are you ready to have a dance party?” She tickled her sides as she walked into the living room. 

“Dance!”

“Okay, let’s get some music going.” Ali plugged her phone into the stereo and put on the more kid friendly of her playlists.

“Taywor!” Brooklyn said, excitedly, as Style came on. She wiggled out of Ali’s arms and began dancing around the room, singing the few words she did know.

Ali joined her daughter in her antics, laughing along with her daughter.

 

“Mama, can we gets ice cream?” Greyson chimed from the back seat of Ash’s car. 

“Maybe after dinner we can go out and get ice cream. Mommy is going to have dinner ready by the time we get home.” Ash looked at her son in the rearview mirror.

“Can I gets sprinkles?”

“Yes, you can get sprinkles if we get ice cream.” Ash promised the four year old. “Did you have fun today?” She questioned as she focused back onto the road.

The two had gone down to visit Jamie in Melbourne. Ashlyn was originally going to go by herself, but Greyson begged to go so they got a mother-son day while Ali and Brooklyn had a mother-daughter day.

Greyson enjoyed going through the entire warehouse that held all of To Write Love on Her Arms merchandise and helping his Uncle Jamie. He even had a bag full of souvenirs from his trip. 

“Yeah!” He threw his arms up towards the roof of the car. “I love Uncle Jamie. And he has cool stuff.”

Ashlyn laughed. “Yes, he does have cool stuff.”

“Can we go again tomorrow?”

“No, we can’t go back tomorrow. Maybe one day soon, but not tomorrow.” 

“Otay,” He began swinging his feet, hitting the passenger seat in front of him. “Can we go to Disney?” 

“Man, you want to go everywhere, don’t you?” Ash laughed, glancing back at her son. “Are you getting stir crazy staying home this long?”

“What that?” 

“What’s what?”

“Stir cwazy.” He repeated the phrase that he didn’t know the meaning of.

“It means that you have stayed in one place too long and it’s bothering you. So, you want to go places to not feel that way.”

“Oh,” He then began to sing along to the radio and looking up at the sky as they drove the rest of the way home.

Ashlyn pulled into their garage a half hour later, shutting the car off, and getting out. She opened the backdoor and waited until Greyson unbuckled himself and climbed out of the car, dragging his bag of TWLOHA stuff behind him.

The two walked into the house and heard music coming from the living room and walked in that direction. Ashlyn began laughing at the sight of her daughter and wife’s dance party, but mostly at her wife’s dance moves. 

When the song ended, Ash began to clap, making their presence known. Greyson immediately joined his Mama in clapping.

Ali quickly turned around, scared by their clapping. “How long were you two standing there?”

“Oh, since this became a dance move.” Ashlyn imitated the way Ali was just dancing around the room.

“Oh, shush. Like your dancing is any better.”

“Mama!” Brooklyn went over to Ashlyn and held her arms up to be picked up. Ashlyn picked her up and rested her on her hip.

“Did you guys have fun with Jamie?” Ali walked over to her family who remained in the doorway.

“He gots me lots of stuffs!” Grey said as he held up the bag.

“Most of the stuff he has to grow into, but he insisted he needed them and Jamie agreed.” Ash added as Grey began to pull every item out of the bag to show Ali. “What about our dancing queens?”

“We had a Princess Tea Party with Taco and Waffles before Princess Brooklyn declared a dance party had to occur.” 

“Mama saids we can gets ice cream after dinners.” Grey notified his mother.

“I said maybe we can get ice cream.” 

“Oh my god, I forgot to make dinner.” Ali realized and smacked her forehead. “I was getting ready to start dinner when Brooklyn came to me wanting to put on her tutu and then have our tea party.”

“It’s no big deal, Alex. We can just have breakfast for dinner or go out. We have a few more days where we can break our diets without it being known.” 

“Let’s just go out. I don’t really feel like cooking.” She turned to their children. “Where do you two want to go to eat?”

“Wittle Itawy!” Greyson jumped up.

“Well, that works out if Mama said we can get ice cream. We can go to the Ben & Jerry’s that’s down the street.”

“Yay! Let’s go!” Greyson ran back towards the garage.

“Greyson, bathroom first.” Ash called after him.

“And I need to take a quick shower.” Ali said as she was already making her way upstairs. “Can you change Brooklyn out of her leo please?” She directed to Ashlyn.

“Yes, ma’am.” Ashlyn saluted. “Come on Grey.”

Greyson ran toward the bathroom that was on the first floor and shut the door behind him.

“What would you like to wear to dinner my little Princess?” Ash questioned as she climbed the stairs and went to Brooklyn’s room. 

“Tutu.” 

“You can wear your tutu, but you have to take your leo off and put some shorts and a shirt on.” She put the two year old on her feet and walked over to her dresser and started to look through the clothing. “How about this one?” She held up one of the t-shirts.

“No.” Brooklyn went over to her closet and pulled the door open. She pointed up at a pink romper. “That!”

“Okay, pink romper it is.” She took the romper off of the hanger and lifted Brooklyn onto the changing table. “Do you need your diaper changed, hm?” She quickly took the tutu and leotard off of Brooklyn, changed her diaper and put the romper on. She slid the tutu over the romper and grabbed sandals from the shoe rack in the closet and put them on the two year old’s feet before putting Brooklyn back on the floor.

“Mama, we go?” Greyson asked as he walked into his sister’s room. 

“Once Mommy is done getting changed we will go.” 

 

Fifteen minutes later, the family was in the car and started their drive to Maggiano’s Little Italy. Greyson and Brooklyn were having their own conversation in the back seat that could only be understood by them.

“How are we going to leave them for two weeks?” Ali complained as she listened to the conversation the four and two year old were having.

“There will be a lot of tears.” Ashlyn said honestly. “Especially since this is the first time we are leaving them home. I think they’ll be fine though. Debster will keep them alive.”

“Well, I have no doubts that my mom wouldn’t keep them alive, Ash.” Ali began fiddling with her hands. “It’s just we’ve never gone anywhere for more than a day without them and I’m not sure I’m ready to leave them for that long.”

Ashlyn glanced over at her wife in the passenger seat. “Do you not want to go?” She asked curiously.

“Of course I want to go to camp. I know it will be easier to focus without worrying about them getting into trouble, but I feel like I won’t be able to focus knowing they’re not there even though they will be with my mom.”

“You’ve found a new love.” Ashlyn simply stated as she stopped at a red light.

“What?” 

“When you were younger you fell in love with soccer. You gave up a lot of things to play soccer and to play professionally. You missed out on a lot of family events because you loved soccer so much. Now, we have Grey and Brookie. You still love soccer, but you love them even more and don’t want to miss out on their lives. Am I making sense?” 

“Yeah, you are.” Ali gave her a small smile. 

“And I am in no way saying to give up playing because that is your decision not mine.”

“I know, but you’re right. I do love them and you more, but I get to bring you with me.”

“You’re stuck with me hunny.” 

“Aren’t I so lucky?” She cracked.

“You are very very lucky.” Ashlyn laughed.

Ali smacked her arm. “Smart ass.”

Ashlyn pulled into the restaurant’s parking lot and pulled into an empty spot. “Alright, who’s ready for dinner?” She asked turning to look at her kids.

“Me!” Greyson shot his hand into the air, using his other hand to unbuckle his seatbelt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so here are the team's kids up to this point in the story and their ages. I realized after someone asked that I didn't make some of the connections between the players and their children.
> 
> Alex--> Sierra Lorraine (2) & Mateo Dominic (14 mo)
> 
> Cheney--> Cassandra Olivia (3), Emma Kathryn (2), & Liam Thomas (4 mo) (And I promise Cheney will be brought into the story soon)
> 
> Carli--> Aiden Joseph (2.5)
> 
> HAO--> Liliana Jade (2.5) & Harper Noelle (16 mo)
> 
> ARod--> Ryan John (6) & Elena Isabelle (3)
> 
> Whit--> Elijah Bryce (2)
> 
> Becky--> Emerson Claire (2) & Avalon Elizabeth (15 mo)
> 
> Syd--> Charlotte Evangeline (2) (I wrote her before Syd said she was pregnant so that's why this is AU)
> 
> Erin & Ella--> Emilia Sage (3) & Daniel Alexander (14 mo) (Also, not mentioned but Ella is pregnant again)
> 
> Hope this is helpful and clears up any confusion with the kids! I haven't gotten to writing in the other players having kids, but I will eventually.


	17. Going for Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter spans from January to August. We have some pre-camp action, a little Tobin and Christen with Greyson, some Cheney, and of course the meaning of the title- the Tokyo Olympics.

“You two are going to be good for Nana, right?” Ash asked as she bent down to her two children’s height.

“We be goods!” Greyson responded.

“Goo!” Brooklyn added on.

Ash laughed as she pulled them both into a hug. “I’m going to miss you two.” She gave Greyson a kiss. “I love you Grey.” And then gave Brooklyn a kiss. “And I love you little miss.” 

“I love you Mama,” Greyson said as he gave Ashlyn another hug.

“Wuv you.” Brooklyn said, her arms having never left their spot around Ashlyn’s neck.

“And everyone thought I would take the longest to say goodbye.” Ali says to her mom from their spot by the door, as the three continue to say their goodbyes.

“Well, you haven’t really been hiding how much you don’t want to leave them.” Deb points out.

“I know,” Ali walks over to where her wife was still kneeling with their kids wrapped around her. “I think Mommy deserves another hug and kiss after Mama got ten minutes worth.” She joked, telling Ashlyn that they really had to leave.

Ashlyn stood up and handed both kids to Ali. The two placed a kiss on both of her cheeks and wrapped their arms around her neck.

“I love you Mommy,” 

“I love you Grey,” She kissed the top of his head and then kissed Brooklyn’s. “I love you Brookie.” 

“Wuv you Mommy,” The two year old repeated.

“We’ll see you in two weeks.” Ashlyn reminded them. “Be good for Nana.” 

Ali put the two back on their feet and made her way over to the door with Ashlyn. They said their goodbyes to Deb and then made their way out to Ashlyn’s car that they had pulled out of the garage so Deb could put her’s in the garage when she got there. 

“All set?” Ash asked as they got into the car and buckled their seatbelts.

“Yeah,” Ali smiled, sadly. She looked up to the porch where her mom stood with her son and daughter. She waved to the three as Ashlyn backed out of the driveway.

“This is really weird. It’s so quiet.” Ash states a few minutes later as she gets onto the highway.

“It’s what we get for not really going anywhere without the kids for the past four years.”

“So, this is going to be the closest thing we get to a vacation.” 

“Oh, yeah, training everyday, that’s a great vacation.” Ali laughed. “We should go on one.”

“A vacation?” 

“Yeah, after the Olympics, we should go on a vacation. Just the two of us. We can go to Cancun.” Ali spoke, already excited for this trip.

“Cancun, huh? Any specific reason for that?” Ash joked as she looked over at her wife.

“I mean I met this really hot, but pain in the ass girl there and I was hoping maybe she would end up being there again and sweep me off my feet and take me to some tropical location.”

“Florida is pretty tropical.” Ashlyn stated. 

“And maybe we could crash some more weddings.” 

“Whatever you want wedding planner.” 

“I definitely am not doing that when I’m done playing. Planning our wedding was stressful as is and we didn’t even have a big wedding.” Ali reached out to hold Ash’s hand that was resting on the center console. 

“I think you would be a great wedding planner, but what you want to do is up to you.” Ash pulled their hands toward her lips and placed a kiss on Ali’s.

“I think I’m done after Tokyo.” Ali said out of nowhere a few minutes later as Ash was looking for a parking spot in the parking garage.

Ashlyn quickly looked over at her wife. “Are you sure?” 

Ali nodded. “I’m pretty positive. After Tokyo, if we make it, I’m completely done with professional football. Club and Country.”

“Okay, if that is what you want to do, I support your decisions no matter what.”

“Please don’t let this affect your decision. I want you to make the choice yourself. If you want to keep playing whether it is just for club or for both, I will support you as well. I just can’t imagine myself playing past Tokyo.”

“I promise my decision will be made by me alone.” She says as she finally finds a spot and parks the car. “Alright, let’s get this party started.” She clapped as she grabbed her things that were up front and then got out of the car, Ali doing the same.

Ash opens the trunk and pulls both of their bags out before shutting it and locking the car. 

“You’re never going to let me carry my own suitcase are you?” Ali questions as they start walking toward the airport.

“Probably not. At least not when we are by ourselves.”

 

After checking their bags and getting through security, the two walked hand in hand through the airport. They still had a decent amount of time before their plane was ready to board. They made their way over to a Starbucks to get coffee before deciding to go sit at the gate.

After half an hour, Alex walked over to the two and sat next to Ashlyn, putting her carry on next to her.

“What took you so long?” Ash asked as she looked at how disheveled the younger girl looked.

“I apparently should have gotten a ride with you two and not have Serv drive me.” She sighed. “Sierra wouldn’t stop crying once we got here and when I went to give her a hug, Blue stepped on Mateo’s leg and scratched him, making him cry. So, of course we’re in the drop off zone and we have two crying kids, so I have to put my stuff back in the car and Serv has to go to the Express Park so we can calm them down. Twenty minutes later, Sierra finally calms down while Mateo was fine after Blue said ‘sorry’.” Alex air quoted and took a deep breath. “It felt more stressful to travel without them than to travel with them. Is that bad?” 

“At least you made it with time still to spare.” Ash tried to lighten the mood. “Although to the kids, traveling is something they expect. They are used to going with us everywhere so it’s understandable that they take it hard.”

“They do have more stamps in their passports than we did at their age. By the time they’re our age, they’ll have so many filled passports.” Ali added on.

“I assume Grey and Brooklyn didn’t have a fit over you leaving them since you were here on time?” Alex questioned, smoothing out her hair.

“Oh no, they were fine.” Ali said. “It’s this one that had the problem.” She pointed at Ashlyn. “I get a quick hug and kiss and she has two appendages for ten minutes.”

Alex laughed at the scenario. “Is someone becoming the mean mom and the other the fun mom?” 

“I am not a mean mom!” Ali shrieked, causing a few people to look over at the three athletes. Ali blushed slightly from the people staring at her. “I just don’t promise them ice cream all the time.”

 

Over the next two and a half weeks, the entire team began their fight to make the 18 player roster for Tokyo. The Saturday at the end of the second full week was their friendly in San Diego against Australia.

“Little dude!” Tobin called out as she snatched Greyson off of his feet. The four year old was standing in the doorway of the hotel room him, Brooklyn, and Deb were staying in, waiting for each player to leave their room so he could say hi.

“Toby!” Greyson squealed as she made his legs swing back and forth while she held tightly onto him.

“I missed you little dude,” She held him on her hip and bounced him a bit. “You need to visit Portland more during the off season.”

“Are you smothering him?” Christen asks as she walked up to the two. 

“I would never.” Tobin defended. She began peppering his face with kisses. “I love him way too much.” 

“Are you excited for the game, Greyson?” Christen asked as she laughed at the midfielder’s actions.

“Uh-huh! We gonna crush ‘em!” He stated, throwing a fist in the air.

“That’s some great sportsmanship.” Christen laughed.

“Oh, but it’s true. We are going to crush them.” Tobin agreed with the four year old.

“Come on, Greyson, Tobin and Christen have to go get on the bus.” Deb called from the doorway to their hotel room.

“Aww, can’t I go?” He pouted at the forward and midfielder, hoping to persuade them to take him with.

Tobin instantly caved at the boy’s face. “We got him Deb, don’t worry about it.” She told the older woman. “We will return him before the game starts.”

Deb and Christen both stared at Tobin, for overruling what Ali and Ashlyn had originally planned. The mothers would normally take their kids with them on the bus, but they figured it would be easier on Deb if she didn’t have to worry about getting them back before the game started.

“I am not part of this when Ali and Ash question you.” Christen said as she turned toward the elevator.

Tobin looked back at Deb and waved at her. “I got this.” She said before she walked to the elevator with Greyson still in her arms.

Deb shut the door and turned her attention toward her granddaughter who was sitting on the bed watching cartoons. “Your Auntie Tobin is causing trouble.” She said, more to herself since the two year old wasn’t paying attention to her.

 

Tobin, Christen, and Greyson got off the elevator and walked over to where the team was gathering before heading out to the bus.

“Shh, blend in.” Tobin whispered to Greyson.

“I highly doubt that will work Tobin.” Christen shot the older girl a look. “You do realize we sit two rows behind them right? They are going to notice you walking onto the bus with him.”

“Do you think he will fit under my jacket?” Tobin said, unzipping her jacket. 

“You can’t be serious.” She rolled her eyes before walking over to JJ.

Tobin just shrugged. “Let’s sneak on first then. It will be a top secret mission. Do you accept your mission Agent Harris?” 

“I a-sept.” He saluted. 

“Let’s go.” She began to speed walk to the entrance of the hotel and began the procession of players onto the bus, making a lot of fans that were outside the hotel laugh at the way she snuck onto the bus with the four year old. “Mission accomplished young Agent.” Tobin said in a deep voice when she sat down and made Greyson duck down so he couldn’t be seen.

“I wouldn’t say that.” 

“Hi Mommy!” Greyson’s eyes lit up when he looked up at Ali.

“Hi handsome, how did you get onto the bus?” Ali kneeled on the seat in front of Tobin.

“Toby and I pwaying agents and I a-sept her mission.” He easily told his mother.

“I said it wouldn’t work.” Christen mumbled as she sat down next to Tobin.

“You knew?” Ali questioned. 

“I wanted to see how far she would go to get him on the bus.” She replied honestly.

“Well, you may stay Greyson. We just wanted to make it easier on Nana.” Ali told the four year old. She then turned her attention to the midfielder. “I’m watching you Heath. My mother does know you have him, right?” After Tobin nodded, she got up and went to her and Ash’s seats, climbing over Ash to claim her window seat.

“Toby, we pway I spies, now?” Grey asked as he climbed onto Christen’s lap and looked out the window.

“Alright, you start little dude,” Tobin looked out the window, ready to guess what he was describing.

“I spies wif my wittle eyes somethin’ blue!” 

Tobin looked out the window, trying to find anything that was blue. “Umm,” Tobin thought when she didn’t see anything blue in the area. “Is it that banner?”

“No! That gween Toby!”

“Yea, Toby, don’t you know your colors?” Christen laughed, knowing what Greyson spied.

“Yea, but I don’t see anything blue out there.” Tobin sighed. “Are you sure it’s blue little dude?”

“Uh-huh!” He moved so he could look over the seats. “Blue!” He pointed to where JJ was now going to sit down in the back of the bus.

Tobin turned to look at Julie, who was donning her blue pre-wrap on her head. “But JJ wasn’t even out the window.” She fought.

“She was getting on the bus as he said it. He tricked you.” Christen supplied, having seen Julie from her angle by the window.

“Alright, little cheater, I would like to return you to your Nana.” Tobin joked, as she turned back around in her seat.

“No!” Greyson cried out. “I no cheat! You no spy right!” The whole bus started laughing at the little boy’s outcry toward the midfielder. “Christen pway.” He turned his attention to Christen.

“I do spy right! Julie does not count as being outside the bus!” Tobin exclaimed.

“You are picking a fight you will not win.” Ash called from her seat.

“But she doesn’t count!”

Christen and Greyson ignored the midfielder and continued with the game. Tobin grumbled to herself and put her headphones in, giving up on the fight.

 

Over the next couple of months were the Olympic Qualifiers- the US and Canada easily qualifying for Tokyo- as well as the Algarve Cup- the US winning that as well. The last week before preseason for the NWSL began, the Holiday’s were in town for Jrue’s game with the Pelicans against the Orlando Magic. The day after the game, Ali and Ash decided to take the family of five to Magic Kingdom.

“Okay, so let me get this straight, you two live in Orlando, but your kids have only been to Disney once?” Jrue questioned as they walked toward the park entrance. He was pushing the two older Holiday kids, Cassandra and Emma, in the stroller while Lauren had their six month old son, Liam, strapped to her chest.

“Well, only Greyson has actually been to Disney. It was a Moms and Grey day, so Brooklyn was with Ash’s mom.” Ali explained. “We’re just so busy we don’t have the time to come here.”

“Besides going to the same place over and over can get boring after a while.” Lauren pointed out. 

“Mommy, can I gos on Mountains?” Greyson asked from his spot in the stroller.

“Yes, you are tall enough to go on Splash Mountain and Big Thunder Mountain.” Ali replied as they got into the security line.

“Someone wasn’t happy when they were told they weren’t tall enough last time.” Ashlyn told Lauren as they stood behind the others. “He couldn’t wait to be three and a half feet tall.” 

Lauren laughed at that. “He wishes he got the tall gene like Cass and Emma. I swear they outgrow their clothes every other month.”

“Cassie is probably tall enough to ride Space Mountain.” 

“I’m not putting my three year old on Space Mountain, Ash.”

“I know, but she’s got to be taller than Grey.” Ash then went to go unbuckle the two older kids and told them to climb out of the strollers. “Yep, she’s taller than you.” She said once Cassandra stood up straight.

“No fair!” 

“Sorry, Grey, she got that from me.” Jrue laughed. 

 

After they got into the park, they tried to go on as many rides as possible before the kids grew tired and grumpy.

Lauren and Ali sat on a bench in the shade with Liam, Emma, and Brooklyn while Jrue, Ashlyn, Greyson, and Cassandra were in line for Big Thunder Mountain.

“So, Grey’s going to be starting Kindergarten this year, isn’t he?” Lauren asked as she took Liam out of his carrier and placed him on her lap.

“Yea,” Ali remembered and smiled sadly. “I can’t believe he’s going to be five and going to school.”

“Time goes by fast when you’re having fun.”

“Too fast.” Ali notes. “So, what have you been up to? I haven’t seen you in so long.”

“Besides having three kids?” Lauren laughed.

“Well, I know that.”

“Not a whole lot. I take the kids on a lot of day trips so we don’t get stir crazy. It helps them when Jrue isn’t home. The girls love helping with our garden.”

“It’s one thing when you’re always on the road, but it’s different when you’re the one home and he is gone.” Ali offers. “I can’t imagine what that is like. I only couldn’t go with Ash for some of the Pride’s away games by the end of my pregnancy.”

“It’s so different. If I could follow him around the country, I would, but I know it would cause all of us a whole lot of stress we don’t need. Plus the kids need some form of stability.”

 

The two continued to talk as their spouses and children waited in the decent sized line for the ride. Ali had eventually taken Liam from Lauren and they let their girls out of their strollers and play in the small area around them. 

“So, who do you think will have the next baby?” Lauren asked as she watched over the two year old girls.

Ali bounced the six month old on her lap and thought for a moment. “Hmm, I don’t know. I mean someone can pull an ARod any day now and say they’re going to miss the Olympics. If no one does,” She trailed off thinking.

“I know it won’t be me and I know Becky said she was done.”

“I want to say maybe me or I could definitely see it being Julie.” Ali finally decided. “Honestly, I haven’t heard anyone else really talk about having more kids.”

“Mommy! Mommy!” Greyson and Cassie came running over to them. 

“Hey, did you guys have fun?”

“It was so fun! Cassie and I screamed!” 

“Yeah, I think I lost hearing in my right ear.” Ash said to Ali as she sat next to her on the bench.

“Can we go to It’s a Small World now?” Grey asked.

“Pwease!” Cassie added on.

Ali didn’t even try to hide the fact how she was displeased by the statement. “Was it too much to think he wouldn’t ask that?”

“Yes,” 

 

The group made their way over to It’s a Small World and put their strollers in the designated spots before going to get in the decent sized line.

“They sing and they different countries.” Greyson explained to Cassie, Brooklyn, and Emma as they looked down from the bridge at the boats.

They moved through the line and got to the front in less than twenty minutes. They ride worker pointed them to the first two rows.

“I sit wif Grey.” Cassie said as they got into the two lines for the next boat.

“Okay, go ahead.” Lauren told the three year old, who went to walk around the bar that divided the rows.

“Brookie, why don’t you go sit with Aunt Lauren?” Ash told her two year. Although the three kids were small and the five of them could fit in the row, it would definitely be more comfortable if Brooklyn sat in the other row. Brooklyn looked uncertain for a moment; she was used to sitting with her moms.

“It’s okay, Brookie. We’ll be right in front of you. You can sit with Emma.” Ali told her mini me.

“Otay,” She let go of Ali’s hand and went around, taking hold of Jrue’s free hand. “I sit wif you.” She told him, like he couldn’t hear the conversation she had just had with her mothers.

“I get to sit next to Brooklyn? Awesome.” He looked up at Ali and Ash. “Can I tickle her the whole time?” He questioned and went to tickle the girl’s side.

“No,” Brooklyn laughed, squirming away from his hand.

The next boat moved up and the gates were opened for the group to get onto the ride. Lauren got on first and moved to the opposite end before sitting down, putting her arms around Liam. Jrue lifted both girls down into the boat so they didn’t fall before getting on the boat himself. 

“Ooh, you girls are getting the special treatment.” Ali noticed Jrue helping the girls. 

“Pwnincesses are special Mommy.” Brooklyn told Ali before going to play with Liam’s hands.

“Yeah, Mommy,” Ash mimicked Brooklyn’s little diva tone.

“Wow, Ash you live with two divas I see.” Lauren laughed as the boat began to move forward and the music grew louder as they got closer to the tunnel.

“See Cheney sees it,” 

 

Four Months Later

 

They won. They're champions again. They made history yet again. Their fifth consecutive Olympic gold to add to their four World Cup Championships.

 

Ali looked around the field for her wife. When she finally found her she ran to her and jumped in her arms, wrapping her legs around her waist.

"I'm ready." Ali mumbled into Ashlyn's neck before kissing it.

Ashlyn just nodded in agreement knowing exactly what her wife was talking about. 

After a few minutes of them embracing one another and then hugging all their teammates, the duo went over to where all of their families sat. 

Ashlyn looked up at their family and smiled. "Hand ‘em over." She said to Kyle and her mom who were holding Greyson and Brooklyn so they could see.

Kyle handed Greyson down to Ashlyn while Tammye gave Brooklyn to Ali.

"We did it!" Greyson exclaimed. 

"We believe!" Brooklyn added.

Ashlyn and Ali both laughed at them. "Yes, we did." Ali said as they walked out of the way of the other players.

 

After the medal ceremony, the families all made it down to the field. All the kids were running around the field playing with the confetti while all the adults took pictures and such. After all the families got group shots, they managed to get all the kids-including Erin and Ella's trio-to stand still long enough to take a picture. A majority of the team was taking it all in, knowing it was their last Olympics. Some would retire by the end of the year while others will play for a little longer before retiring.

 

Later that night, Kyle took the kids for the night, like he had done the past two nights, so Ash and Ali could have the room to themselves. The two were cuddled up under the blankets after hours of their love making.

"So, you're ready, huh?" Ash said as she rubbed circles on Ali's side.

"I just feel like I accomplished everything. I have two Olympic Gold medals and two World Cup Championships. I'm ready to just be a mom and have more babies with you." Ali finished before looking up at her. "I'm ready." 

"Well, I told you when we were at camp in January after you first brought it up, whenever you were ready, I'm ready too. I could never be away from you and the kids all year. Plus, what better way then to go out on our own terms and not another injury?" 

"Ash, I don't want you to stop playing because I'm stopping." 

Ali was about to continue but Ash cut her off. "Alex, I meant it when I said there's no better way than to go out on your own terms. Especially on a high like this. You told me to make this decision on my own and I did. You and our babies were only a minor part of my decision. I don't want to end up with another shoulder injury that would make me not be able to hold our babies or blast out my knees again to wear I can't help our babies walk because I can't walk by myself. I am ready to hang up my cleats alongside of you and become a soccer mom with you." Ashlyn smiled at her as she ran her hand through Ali's hair.

"Okay," Ali said before placing a soft kiss on her lips. "I can't believe this is it." 

"Well, we still have a few games left on the victory tour." Ash reminded. 

Ali stayed quiet for a few minutes. "I want to try to get pregnant once we get home. I don't care about playing in the tour. I can retire from club now and I would only have to worry about when they want to schedule my retirement game during the tour.”

"Alex," Ashlyn started. 

"Ash, please, I just want to be pregnant again. I don't want to wait any longer. We waited long enough."

"Okay," Ashlyn agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys, I want your opinions. Preath or no? I wrote them in this chapter where it could go either way, but I'm not sure. So any feedback would be great!
> 
> And I made them go back to the Algarve Cup because I honestly don't think the She Believes Cup is going to last, but who knows. It could.


	18. Every End is a New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Every Story Has An End,   
>  But In Life Every End Is Just A New Beginning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to update. I got a second concussion and work is crazy this time of year so I made this one extra long to make up for it.
> 
> So, in honor of the one year anniversary of the World Cup win, Pinoe's birthday, and Greyson's birthday in this lovely AU--here is the next chapter.

“Mommy, Mommy wakes up.” 

Ali untangled herself from Ashlyn’s grasp before rolling over to see which of her children wanted her. She rubbed her eyes, focusing them on the figure in front of her.

“Greyson, why are you out of bed?” She glanced at the clock on the bedside table. “It’s three in the morning.”

“It’s the first day of school Mommy.” Greyson supplied. “I ready.”

Ali flicked the lamp on to see Greyson completely dressed for school, his backpack on and his lunchbox in his hand.

“Greyson, school doesn’t start for another five hours.” Ali told the excited five year old. She threw the covers off of her and got out of bed. She picked Greyson up and went to his room. “Come on, back into your pjs.” She put him down on his bed, taking his backpack and lunchbox, putting them off to the side before going to change his clothes back.

“I don’t wanna go back to bed. I wanna go to school.” Greyson whined as she changed his shirt.

“I know you want to go to school, baby, but no one is at school right now. Everyone is still sleeping and I really need you to go back to sleep too.” 

“Can you lay with me?” He gave in, his eyes starting to get heavy from his lack of sleep.

“Of course, until you fall asleep.” She climbed into the bed and pulled the blankets over the two of them. “Go to sleep handsome.” She kissed the side of his head before leaning her head back onto the headboard.

“Mommy, can you sing a song?” Grey angled his head to look up at Ali who had closed her eyes.

Ali opened her eyes and looked down at Greyson. “Which song do you want me to sing?”

“Five Wittle Hearts.” 

Ali smiled at the mention of the Valentine’s Day song. “Okay, but you have to close your eyes.” When he did she racked her brain for the right words before beginning. “Five little hearts all in a row. The first one said, ‘I love you so’; the second one said, ‘Will you be my Valentine?’; the third one said, ‘I will, if you’ll be mine.’; the fourth one said ‘I’ll always be your friend.’; the fifth one said, ‘We’ll all be friends until the end’.” Ali repeated the verse again until she heard her son’s breathing even out. She kissed the top of his head before carefully climbing out of his bed and making her way back to her room.

She crawled under the covers and wrapped her arms around Ashlyn, before letting sleep consume her again.

 

Ali awoke again at 6:30 when she felt Brooklyn climb onto the bed and squeeze her way in between her and Ash.

“Hi baby,” Ali greeted the two year old. 

“Mommy,” She smiled when she saw her mother was up. She laid her head onto Ali’s shoulder.

“Thank you for sleeping through the night.” Since they had arrived home from Tokyo the week before, Brooklyn struggled the most with jetlag. 

Ali took the covers off of her and got up from the bed, placing Brooklyn against Ashlyn. 

“Mommy,” Brooklyn whined, wanting to snuggle with both her mommies.

“I’ll be right back, sweetie.” She reassured before walking into their bathroom. When she came back, Brooklyn had fallen back to sleep and Ashlyn had wrapped her arm around their daughter.

Ali smiled at the sight; she grabbed her phone off of the nightstand and took a picture of her girls, and then walked out of the room. She checked on Greyson, who was still fast asleep with Taco and Waffles at his feet, and then went downstairs to start on breakfast and making Greyson’s lunch.

She tears up at the thought of making Greyson’s lunch. How could it be his first day of school already? The years had flown by, it felt like just yesterday she and Ashlyn found out they were going to be able to adopt Greyson. She couldn’t help thinking back to the day that she got to hold their little boy for the first time. The smile on his face like he knew what was going on despite him only being fifteen months old was something she would never forget.

“Hey,” A soft whisper came from the doorway. When Ali looked up at the room’s new occupant, her tears were falling down her cheeks. “Alex, what’s wrong?” Ashlyn quickly crossed the room and took Ali in her arms.

Ali sniffled into Ash’s chest. “Our baby is all grown up.” 

“Oh, Alex,” Ashlyn rubbed her hand up and down Ali’s back trying to soothe her wife. “It’s okay,” She pulled back and started wiping Ali’s tears away. “Greyson starting Kindergarten doesn’t mean he’s leaving the house. He still needs us. He’s just going to learn some cool things and make some friends that are his age.” 

“But how is he five already? He was just a baby. Now, he’s traveled all over the world already. He’s actually playing football for sport and not for fun. And now he’s going to school. Where did those four years go?” She questioned as more tears fell down her face.

“But that’s where those four years went. We spent them traveling the world and showing Grey and Brookie all of the different cultures there are. We spent those years, sharing our love for football with them to where that is all they want to play. And we spent those years, giving them friendships that will last a lifetime with our teammates and their kids. Now, we spend the years watching them become their own person and discovering new friendships and activities that interest them.” Ashlyn ran her hands along Ali’s arms. “Greyson still needs us Alex. Remember that.”

“Okay,” Ali sighs as she reaches up to wipe her eyes. “Thank you.” She put a smile on her face.

“Anything for you, Alex.” She looked at the counter to see what Ali had been doing. “Can I help?”

“Of course. You can make breakfast since I know you will try and sneak something into Greyson’s lunchbox that he shouldn’t have.”

Ashlyn put her hand to her heart. “Alex, I am offended that you would think such a thing.” She joked as she went over to the cabinet to get the ingredients to make pancakes. 

“Oh, I don’t know why I would think such things, Ash.” Ali laughed, her nose crinkling in the process. “I have to get Greyson’s lunchbox from his room.” Ali remembered as she made him a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

“Why is his lunchbox in his room?” 

“He woke up at three in the morning and got himself all ready for school. He came in our room telling me he was ready to go.”

Ashlyn laughed at the story. “That sounds like our son.”

 

“Okay, Greyson, say cheese.” 

Greyson stood on the front steps, all dressed for school with his backpack and lunchbox. “Cheese!” He put the biggest smile on his face, completely ready for his first day of school.

“He’s such a ham.” Ashlyn noted from her spot next to Ali. 

Ali took a few pictures of just Greyson, a few with Greyson and Brooklyn, and then she took a family selfie.

“Alex, if we take anymore pictures, he’s going to be late on his first day.” Ashlyn noted the time on her watch.

“Okay, okay.” She put her phone in her pocket and picked Brooklyn up. “Let’s go.” 

They got into their car and drove the short ten minute drive to the elementary school. If it wasn’t for the highway, they could have walked to the school. While Ash was driving, Ali posted one of the pictures of Greyson by himself.

@akrieger11: All smiles from our little man on his first day of school!   
He even woke up at 3 AM and got completely ready.

@cdunn19: Kriegyboo stop! He’s too cute!

@moebrian: I don’t think his smile could be any bigger

@tobinheath: look at how cute my little buddy is, he’s going to have all   
those kindergartner girls swooning

 

“You excited, buddy?” Ash asked after they got out of the car and walked toward the school.

“Yeah!” He exclaimed, pulling on Ashlyn’s arm as he jumped up. “I so escited!” He said, mispronouncing the x sound. 

“Make sure you listen to your teacher, okay?” Ash reminded her son. She didn’t want his excitement make him appear like he was a bad kid. 

“I will Mama, I pwomise.” He held out his pinky finger which Ashlyn hooked with her own pinky.

Ali smiled to herself at the interaction. “You are staying this little forever.” She whispered to Brooklyn, placing a kiss on her cheek.

They made their way to Greyson’s classroom, where they were greeted by his teacher, Miss Heath.

“Hi Greyson, I’m your teacher, Miss Heath.” The teacher introduced herself.

“Hey, that’s Toby’s name!” Greyson said to Ali and Ashlyn, he then turned his attention to his teacher. “Do you knows Aunt Toby?”

Miss Heath laughed at the young boy. “No, not personally. I do know of her though.” She answered. 

“She’s lots of fun. She sneaks me on the bus and teaches me to meg my Mama.” He informed his teacher.

“She sounds very fun.” Miss Heath agreed. “Are you excited for school?” 

“Yeah! I got up at three, but Mommy didn’t like that.” Greyson looked through the door of the classroom and saw all the kids playing. “Can I go?” He asked Ali and Ashlyn.

“Yeah, go ahead, buddy.” Ashlyn crouched down to his level. “Have fun, and remember to listen, okay?”

“Okay, I love you Mama.” He wrapped his arms around her neck, giving her a quick hug. “Bye Mommy, bye Brookwyn!” He called out before running off to the group of kids that were playing in the classroom.

 

Later that morning, Ali had gone to the store while Ashlyn and Brooklyn stayed home. They were in the middle of watching Brave when Ashlyn fell asleep on the couch. 

Brooklyn had wandered into the kitchen after the movie credits began. She pulled the step stool from in front of the sink to the other end of the counter. She climbed onto the stool and reached for the loaf of bread that was on the back half of the counter. She dropped the bread on the ground before climbing onto the counter. She opened the cabinet, pulling the jar of peanut butter out and dropping it on the ground as well. 

She carefully made her way back onto the ground before picking up the bread and peanut butter. She put them on the small table that sat in the corner of the kitchen and went back to get the jar of jelly from the fridge. She struggled a bit with the door, but eventually got it open and took the jelly out. She went back over to the table and tried opening the peanut butter and jelly jars. 

 

“Brooklyn, what are you doing?” Ali questioned twenty minutes later when she walks into the kitchen with the grocery bags. 

“Cookin’.” Brooklyn answers as she puts her hands back into the peanut butter and jelly jars before smearing the contents on the bread slices in front of her.

Ali put the bags on the counter and went over to Brooklyn. “Okay, that’s enough mess making.” Ali noted Taco and Waffles were under the table licking up anything that Brooklyn dropped. “Where’s Mama?” 

“Sweepin’.” 

“She’s sleeping?” Ali questioned, grabbing a towel to wipe Brooklyn’s hands.

“But Mommy I cookin’.” Brooklyn whined as the peanut butter and jelly were wiped from her hands.

“I know baby, but you made a big mess. You can still have your sandwich.” Ali promised, she carefully picked Brooklyn up and brought her over to the sink to wash her sticky hands.

“Brooklyn?” Ashlyn called out from the living room.

“Mama!” Brooklyn called back, wanting her Mama to see her masterpiece. 

Ashlyn walked into the kitchen and winced when she saw Ali was home and Brooklyn’s hands were a complete mess.

“Brookie, tell Mama what you did.” Ali placed the two year old back on the floor after her hands were clean.

“I cookin’!” She pointed to the table where Taco and Waffles were still licking up the mess on the floor. Ali went over to pull the dogs away so they wouldn’t get a stomachache. 

“Brooklyn.” Ash said with a hint of a whine. “Why didn’t you wake me up if you were hungry?”

“I big girl. I do myself.” 

“Brooklyn,” Ash started, kneeling down in front of her daughter. “I know you want to do stuff yourself, but you could’ve gotten hurt climbing on the counter.”

“I didn’t.” Brooklyn defended her actions.

“Brookie, we’ve talked about climbing though. You know you’re not supposed to.” Ashlyn reminded the stubborn two year old. 

“I sorry Mama.” She finally gave in. 

“Thank you. Next time wake me up if you want to cook something.” Ash told her. “Okay?”

“Otay, can I eats it now?”

“Yes, you can eat your sandwich.” Ali told her from her spot by the counter where she was putting the groceries away. “And Mama can wipe up whatever Taco and Waffles didn’t eat.” She smirked at her wife.

 

 

“So, I have something to tell you.” Whit said as she and Ashlyn sat down at the table on Ali and Ash’s deck. Whitney was in Orlando for their game against the Pride the following day. The two had made their way outside to talk since Ali, Brooklyn, and Elijah had fallen asleep in the living room while they were watching a movie.

“And what would that be Whit?” Ash asked as she looked over at her best friend.

“I’m pregnant.” Whit smiled as she looked at her friend’s reaction.

“Wait, what?” Ash exclaimed, positive that she heard the blonde wrong. “Are you serious?”

“Very serious, Ash.” Whit replied.

“Congratulations!” Ash got up from her seat and engulfed her friend in a tight hug. “But you can’t be more than what? Five weeks?” She thought. “They aren’t making you tell everyone this early because of the tour, are they?”

“Twelve actually.” Whit answered the first question. “It turns out those little flutters I felt in my stomach weren’t nerves.” She continued when she saw the shocked expression on Ashlyn’s face.

“Everything’s okay with the baby though, right?” Ash was concerned, remembering how Whit was taken down pretty hard in the quarterfinal match.

“Doctor said everything is perfectly fine and I didn’t harm the baby playing.”

“That’s great Whit. So, no Victory Tour for you then, huh?”

“Not to play at least. And I’m okay with that. Tokyo was a good last game.”

Ash snapped her head away from looking at the water to her best friend. “You’re retiring?!” The other blonde had never brought up the idea to her before.

“It feels right. So I don’t get a ‘send off’ game, I’m lucky I got to play as long as I did. Babies are coming first now.” 

“Good for you Whit. I can’t wait to meet them. And maybe we can have another kid close in age.”

“You two are thinking of having another kid soon? I know you said Ali wanted another one after Tokyo.”

“She actually started taking the medications to start doing IVF the week we got home and we went to have the lovely egg retrieval done the beginning of last week and the embryos were transferred back by the end of the week so we’ll see if it works next week.”

“Is she going to be able to play the rest of the season?” Whit wondered. Orlando had announced that their retirement game was going to be the Pride’s last regular season game which was the following Saturday.

“She’s going to be benched tomorrow and we’ll see about the game next week. It all depends on how she feels and if the embryos attach.” 

“I hope it works out, I love having Brooklyn and Elijah being two months apart. Plus you guys have some pretty adorable kids.” 

“Hey,” Ali spoke softly, before yawning, as she walked outside. “We have to go get Grey soon.” She went over to sit down on Ash’s lap and leaned her head against her wife’s.

“Okay,” Ash placed a kiss on the side of her head.

“Ooh, do I get to go for a ride in the fancy new car?” Whit asked. 

“Is my car not fancy enough for you Whit?” Ash laughed.

“Nope, your car is standard.” Whit joked.

“Well, if my car is so ‘standard’ I think I’ll make you walk to the stadium tomorrow.”

“You’re going to make a pregnant woman walk that far in this heat? That’s just wrong.” 

“You’re pregnant?” Ali perked up.

“Yeah, I was actually pregnant during the Olympics and just didn’t know it.” Whit told the brunette.

“That’s great Whit! Congratulations! When are you due?”

“Beginning of April.”

The three sat on the deck for a few more minutes catching up on the past five weeks that they weren’t together for. The alarm on Ali’s phone brought them out of their conversation and informed them it was time to go get Greyson from school.

They were ready to leave for the school ten minutes later after they woke Brooklyn and Elijah up from their naps.

“Come on Elijah,” Whit complained as Elijah squirmed in her arms while she was trying to put him in his car seat. “Do you want to go see Greyson?” 

“Gwey!” He looked out the window, searching for the older boy.

“Grey’s at school, Elijah, we have to go get him. The faster you get in your seat, the faster you can see him.” Whit told her two year old. Elijah finally let Whit put him in his car seat and buckle him. “Thank you,” She sighed as she climbed out of the back and put the middle row of seats back into place and got in the crossover.

Ashlyn pulled out of the driveway as Whitney buckled her seatbelt since they were now a few minutes behind due to Elijah’s small tantrum.

“For three rows, there’s a decent amount of space.” Whit noted. “Do you have to take the car seat out if you were moving the seat forward?”

“Luckily, no. The seat angles the right way so the car seat can stay there.”

“So, you didn’t want to be a soccer mom with a minivan?” The blonde joked as she leaned forward in her seat.

“I am not getting a minivan. No way. I’m going to be the soccer mom with the cool car.”

 

When they got to the school, Ali and Ashlyn sent Whit out to wait for Greyson since the five year old didn’t know that Whitney and Elijah were there yet.

“You better document his reaction.” Whit said as she got out of the car, shutting the door behind her.

“Are they still debating who his favorite aunt is?” Ali asked her wife as she watched Whit walk closer to the school, standing with some other parents.

“It’s HAO and Whit, what do you think?” Ash replied, looking back at Brooklyn and Elijah. “How are our little love birds doing back there?”

“Ashlyn,” 

“What? Brookie’s little crush is really cute.” Ashlyn told her wife before turning back to talk to Eli and Brookie.

Ali just shook her head and looked back out her window. When she saw the kids start walking out of the school, she opened the camera on her phone and slid it to video. She guesses she could be a good friend and record the surprise for her friend even though she doesn’t agree with Heather and Whit fighting over who her son’s favorite aunt is. 

Greyson came walking out of the school with a few of his classmates and began looking for one of his moms, he started to get a little nervous when he didn’t see either of them, but the second he caught a glimpse of his Auntie Whit he bolted over to her with the biggest smile on his face.

“Auntie Whit!” He yelled as he jumped into the blonde’s waiting arms.

“Hey, little man,” Whit wrapped him in a tight hug and lifted him off the ground. “I missed you so much. How was school?”

“I miss you Auntie Whit.” He replied. “I got a sticker!” He pointed to the happy face sticker that was stuck to his shirt.

“That’s awesome, Grey. What did you get it for?” Whit asked as she began walking back to the car.

“I behave in class.” He answered proudly.

“I am very proud of you,” Whit praised her nephew/godson. She opened the back door and put Grey inside so he could take his backpack off before climbing in his seat.

“Hey little man,” Ashlyn greeted her son. “You got another sticker?” Ashlyn noted the sticker on his shirt. “That’s awesome.”

“Don’t worry, I was a good friend.” Ali said to Whit as she got in the car and shut the door, her phone signaling a text as she helped Greyson with his seatbelt.

“I am so the favorite.” Whit spoke a few minutes later after they left the school and she watched the video Ali had sent her.

 

@whitneyengen: Who’s the favorite auntie now @heatheroreilly? I think   
his reaction speaks for itself. #favoriteauntie   
#bestgodmother

@heatheroreilly: This proves nothing 

 

 

“Mama, how do you spells Brookwyn’s name?” Greyson asked from his spot at the table. He held a pencil in his hand and had a pile of paper in front of him.

“B-R-O-O-K-L-Y-N.” Ash said slowly, allowing the five year old time to write each letter.

“Like dis?” He asked, holding the paper up.

Ashlyn put down the knife she was using to cut up the vegetables for dinner and walked closer to the table. “Very good, buddy.”

“Mama, looks!” Brooklyn held up her own sheet of paper to show Ashlyn what she was drawing.

“Wow, is that us?” Ash asked as she looked at the scribbles all over the paper that could literally be anything to the two and a half year old.

“The Wympics!” Brooklyn clarifies before going back to add more to the drawing.

“Did I spells Taco and Waffles right?” Greyson got Ashlyn’s attention again, showing her his paper again.

Ashlyn looked at where Grey had written out their dogs’ names. “Taco is right, Waffles has two F’s. It’s okay buddy.” Ash said when she saw the look of disappointment on her five year old’s face. “You are still learning. You are doing very well, Greyson.” 

It was true he was doing a great job at spelling. He was ahead of the game actually compared to his classmates. Since Greyson wasn’t able to go to preschool while they played for the national team, Ali and Ashlyn (and a few of their teammates) had taught him all the things he would have learned in preschool. They ended up teaching him a little more than he needed to know, but neither was going to complain about the fact that he was more advanced in his spelling and counting.

“Can I helps with dinner?” He asked, putting his paper and pencil down.

“Sure,” 

Greyson slid off of his chair and made his way over to the kitchen counter where Ashlyn was before. Ashlyn grabbed the step stool from the pantry and placed it against the counter. Greyson climbed up onto the stool and leaned against the counter.

“What that?” He pointed at one of the vegetables on the counter.

“It’s zucchini.” Ash said as she turned the faucet on the sink and picked up the soap, putting some in Greyson’s hands before putting it back. “Scrub.”

“Why it yewwow?” 

“It’s yellow zucchini, I cut the green one already.” Ash showed him the bowl she had the cut up vegetables in.

“Mama,” Brooklyn wrapped her arms around Ashlyn’s leg.

“What’s up Princess?” She smoothed back the little girl’s curly brown hair. Brooklyn held her arms up in response. Ashlyn picked her up and placed her on the empty space on the counter. “You want to help too?”

Brooklyn nodded her head and moved to sit on her knees. Ashlyn ran her small hands under the water that was still running before shutting it off and drying her hands.

“Okay, no hands go near your mouths.” She warned as she placed the bowl next to Brooklyn. She slid Greyson down so he was on the other side of the sink with Brooklyn. “You two can put these in the bowl and then mix them with your hands. Make sure you get the spices all over the veggies.” She handed them the spices and went back to cutting up the rest of the zucchini.

“All done!” Grey said as Ashlyn turned to put the zucchini into the bowl. The blonde laughed at their handy work.

“Maybe a little more mixing,” She took hold of Grey’s hands to help him. “You want to get all the spices from the bottom of the bowl so they’re covering all of the vegetables.”

“Messy!” Brooklyn took her hands from the bowl and held them out in front of Ash and Grey.

“What did you do Brookie?” Ash laughed as she looked at her daughter’s hands that looked like the spices were poured directly onto them rather than the veggies. “No, don’t wipe your hands on your clothes.” Ash cried out as she took her tiny hands, stopping her from wiping more stuff onto her clothes.

“Mama, good now?” Grey asked as he looked up at Ashlyn.

“Much better.” She moved the bowl out of the way and moved to wash hers and Brooklyn’s hands. “Wash your hands Grey.” She said when she was done and went to wipe Brooklyn’s shirt.

After trying to prevent a stain from happening, Ash pulled the shirt off of Brooklyn. “Grey can you go get your sister a new shirt?”

“Uh huh!” He jumped off the stool and ran off towards the stairs.

“Pwincess.” Brooklyn said as she went to grab the shirt off the counter.

“Brookie, you got oil on your shirt. You can’t wear it right now.” She put the shirt back on the counter and put some baking soda on the oil stain to try to draw out the stain.

“I wan it!” She cried out.

“I know you want to wear it but you can’t right now. I have to try and get the stain out.” She wiped the tears that fell from the two year old’s eyes.

“Here you go Mama!” Grey said as he comes running back into the kitchen with one of Brooklyn’s shirts in his hand.

“Thank you buddy.” She takes the shirt and shows Brooklyn. “Look, Grey got you Belle, Cinderella, and Snow White.” She put the shirt on her daughter and wiped the remaining tears that were on her face. “All better. No more tears.” She placed a kiss on her lips and watched her smile appear on her face.

She lifted Brooklyn off of the counter and put her back on the floor. “Okay, let me put dinner in the oven and then we can go play a game.” Ash said, taking the food the three prepped, placing it in the oven, and setting the timer. “What would you two like to play?”

“Soccer!” Grey jumped up and down.

“Soccer it is.” She walks out of the kitchen with her kids following her like ducklings. She opens the door to the garage and goes out to grab a ball and the small net from the far corner. “Come on kiddos.” She shut the door after the kids came back into the house.

Greyson and Brooklyn ran ahead to the basement. Normally they would play out on the beach, but when it rained as it was now, they played in the basement. Despite them living in the house for four years, the basement still wasn’t completely furnished leaving enough space to kick the ball around.

Ash puts the goal against one of the walls. “Alright, bring it on.” She said as she tossed the ball towards the two energetic kids and stood a few steps in front of the goal.

“We gon’ score on Mama, Brookie.” Grey told her as he kicked the ball toward Brooklyn’s feet.

Brooklyn started to kick the ball toward Ashlyn while Grey and Ash both cheered her on. When Brooklyn went to kick the ball at the goal, Ashlyn dramatically dove out of the way so the ball rolled right into the goal.

“Yay Brookie!” Grey jumped up and down as he went over to give his little sister a hug.

“I dids it!” She exclaimed with the biggest smile on her face.

Ashlyn picked herself back up off the ground and held her hand out to Brooklyn, which Brooklyn smacked as hard as she could. “Great shot baby.” Ash took the ball out of the net and kicked it to Greyson. “Alright, Grey, your turn to try and beat me.”

“I gon’ beat you!” He said, putting on his best game face. He dribbled the ball to the best of his ability and kicked the ball once he was close enough to the goal, nutmegging Ash. “Megged!” He threw his arms up and ran around the basement for his goal celebration.

The three continued their two on one game for a little over a half an hour before Ali came walking down the stairs and sat down on the bottom step to watch their game.

Ali’s eyes always lit up and her smile grew as she watched Ashlyn play with their kids. Ashlyn’s imagination was always the same as Greyson’s and Brooklyn’s, which made it very entertaining to watch their games.

“Mommy!” Ali was pulled out of her thoughts when Greyson came charging at her. “Hi Mommy!” He threw his arms around her neck and squeezed her in a hug.

“Hi baby,” Ali greeted wrapping her arms around him. She placed a kiss on the side of his head. “Are you having fun?” 

“Yeah! I scores seven times and I megged Mama!” He said excitedly as he pulled back to look at Ali.

“You megged Mama? Again? No way!”

“Uh huh! I megged her! Didn’t I Mama?” He turned to look at Ashlyn who had walked over to them with Brooklyn.

“Aunt Toby seems to enjoy teaching him how to meg early.” Ash backed up his goal story.

Ali pulled Brooklyn up to sit on her other leg. “And how many goals did my Princess score?”

“Do you remember Brookie?” Ash asked as she crouched in front of the three. She whispered into her ear the number of goals she scored against Ash.

“Five.” Brooklyn spoke quietly, reaching up to play with Ali’s hair. 

“Wow, you two really gave Mama a run for her money.” 

The timer went off upstairs, signaling that dinner was ready. 

“Alright, go wash your hands for dinner.” Ali said as she slid the two off of her lap so they were standing on the step. The two ran up the stairs and turned toward the downstairs bathroom.

Ashlyn took that time to place a kiss on Ali’s lips. “How do you feel?”

“A little crampy, but I’ll survive.” 

“You better.” Ash laughed as she helped Ali to her feet. “You have a retirement game to play in Saturday.”

“For like twenty minutes.” 

“That was all you Princess.” Ashlyn reminded her.

“I don’t want to push my luck. Twenty minutes is still a decent amount of time for someone to play dirty.”

The two walked upstairs and into the kitchen, where Greyson and Brooklyn were currently climbing onto their chairs.

Ashlyn went to take the food out of the oven, shutting the oven off after making sure the food was done. 

“Why is Brookie’s shirt on the counter?” Ali questioned as she pulled out plates and silverware.

“They wanted to help with dinner so I had them spice up the veggies and Brooklyn used her shirt as a napkin afterwards, so I was trying to get the oil out of the shirt.” 

“Did you scrub it with a toothbrush yet?” Ali asked as she placed the plates and silverware on the table, going back to get cups out of the cabinet for Grey and Brookie.

“No, I was letting it sit while we played downstairs.” Ash informed her wife as she brought the food over to put on everyone’s plates. 

“I’ll do it after dinner.” Ali said as she opened the fridge. “What do you want to drink guys?”

“Can I have juice?” Greyson asked. He knew they didn’t get a lot of juice during the day. 

“Yes, which flavor?” Ali replied, pulling a sparkling water out for herself. 

“Bewwy Lemnade.” He struggled while saying lemonade.

“Brookie, do you want fruit punch?” She looked over at her daughter, who was not a fan of the Berry Lemonade.

“Yeah!”

“Ash? Water?” She asked as she slightly shook her own water.

“Lime, please.” She cheesed as she put the trays back on the stove.

Ali pulled out all the drinks, putting hers and Ash’s in front of their places. She filled Brooklyn’s cup and then filled Greyson’s. She gave them the cups and went back to put the bottles back in the fridge. When everything was on the table, the two sat down at the table.

“Mommy,” Greyson said a few minutes later. “Why we get new jersey?” 

“You outgrew your old one buddy.” 

“But I likes that one. I don’t wan’ new one.”

“It’s still a Pride jersey, bud.” Ash told him. “It’s just this season’s and a bigger size.”

“Brookie no get it.” 

“Brooklyn isn’t taking your jersey, Grey.” Ali reassured her five year old. “She has her own. You can hang it on your wall if you want.”

“Cans Stephy sign it?”

“If you want Steph to sign it, I’m sure she will.” Ash answered. 

“Okay!” 

 

 

Later that week, the Pride was coincidentally playing the Spirit in both teams’ last regular season game, which also was Ali’s and Ashlyn’s last regular season game. The Pride and Spirit had both made it to the semi finals as well as the Reign and the Red Stars.

As the family was getting ready to leave for the stadium, both Ali’s and Ashlyn’s phones started going off with notifications. Ali checked hers while Ash drove. They were mostly praises from their past and current teammates wishing them well as they retired from club soccer.

When they arrived to the stadium, Greyson and Brooklyn went off with their family while Ali and Ash made their way to the locker room. The two instantly becoming focused on the game and nothing else. 

That was until Ali saw her jersey hanging in her locker. Her signature number 11 was on the back, but for the first time ever it displayed Harris instead of Krieger. She decided she wanted to do the same thing Boxxy did in her last National Team game and wear her married name.

They had managed to keep this a secret. Since they didn’t show the jerseys for the starting eleven and used the players’ pictures instead, they kept Krieger underneath her picture.

When warm-ups were done and they headed back into the locker room, Alex placed her hands on Ali’s shoulders.

“You excited?”

“I feel like an emotional wreck.” Ali admitted. “It’s so surreal that after all this time playing, I’ll be done. Even though this technically isn’t my last game.”

“You can always come out of retirement.”

Ali laughs at that. “No, I don’t think so. After we got back and we had that week to ourselves, it was just so nice being able to stay home and be with just Ash and the kids without worrying about preparing for a game. Besides like his first day, I enjoy bringing Greyson to school and spending the day with Brooklyn than coming to practice. I’m actually glad we decided not to go to Cancun that week because I don’t think I would have been relaxed.”

“The traveling wouldn’t have been fun to do after flying back from Tokyo.”

The two went to their lockers and changed into their jerseys and got ready to lineup. 

“Alright, you two I want a picture of your jerseys.” Steph said to Ali and Ash as she held her phone up.

The two turned around to show the back of their jerseys and held hands. Ashlyn ended up glancing over at Ali with a smile on her face.

“Perfect.” Steph said as everyone who wanted the picture of them took the picture. They put their phones back and the starters put their jackets on.

“Let’s get this win for Kriegy and Ash.” Alex said as they walked toward the door.

“For the wifeys!” Kaylyn called out from the back of the group.

“The wifeys!” The rest of the team shouted, making Ali and Ash shake their heads at their teammates.

The subs made their way out onto the field while the others lined up in their order near the end of the tunnel.

“I forbid you from retiring.” Crystal said to Ali from her spot on line.

Ali laughed and stepped out of line to go over and give the forward a hug. “We’ll come visit, don’t worry.”

“You better.” She let go of Ali and leaned back to look at her. “I think it’s perfect that we get to play you for your retirement game.”

“I’m actually really happy about that. I feel like I’m retiring from both my teams this way.”

Ali was signaled to get back in her spot by the referees that had just walked out to lead the teams out. She took the hand of the little girl that she was walking out with. She reached up with her free hand and played with the little girl’s curls.

“You have the same curls my daughter has.” Ali noted which earned a big smile from the little girl.

“My mom says I got them from my Grandma. She had really curly hair.” She replied happily.

“I love them.” Ali said as they made their way across the field.

After the lineups were announced, the national anthem was played, and the speeches were over, the starting eleven took their jackets off to get their team picture taken and Ali knew the second everyone caught a glimpse of her jersey because everyone closest to them had begun to freak out. She smiled to herself as she went to stand next to Steph.

“The fandom is dying.” Steph laughed as she glanced up at the fans in front of them. “How does it feel to kill all those people?”

“Shut up,” Ali laughed and looked at the photographer.

By the time Ali was subbed off for Josée, the Pride was up 1-0, Sarah scoring in the fifteenth minute. Ali ran over to the sidelines, she waved to the whole stadium and clapped her hands as she made her way over to the fourth official. She wrapped her arms around Josée. “Go get ‘em.” She told the other right back before making her way over to the bench to watch the remainder of the game.

 

“Stephy, Stephy,” Greyson went running over to where Steph and Kaylyn were talking to a few Spirit players. He wore his new Pride jersey, which was now a tad too big for him, and held his old jersey in his hands.

“Hey, Grey,” Steph greeted when the little boy stopped in the middle of their group. 

“Stephy, cans you sign dis?” He held up the jersey and the Sharpie that Ashlyn gave him before her and Ali were pulled away to do interviews. “Mommy says if you wants to.”

“Of course I want to.” Steph said as she kneeled down so she was at his height. She took the jersey and laid it across her thigh before taking the Sharpie from the five year old. She quickly signed her name and recapped the marker. “Do you want anyone else to sign it?” Steph wondered as she gave back the marker, but held onto the jersey. 

“I only ask Mommy for Stephy’s.” Greyson said unsure, looking around at the players around him.

“I’m sure Mommy would be okay with it.” Steph reassured him. “Can Kaylyn sign it?”

Greyson thought for a moment before nodding his head. “And other Stephy too!” 

The group laughed at his nickname for Stephanie Labbé. Steph handed the jersey to Kaylyn for her to sign.

“Other Stephy, huh?” The Canadian questioned, lifting Greyson into her arms. “How come I’m other Stephy?”

“I see Stephy more.” Greyson replied with a laugh as his ‘other’ Stephy started twirling to make him laugh.

“Maybe you should come to DC more often.” Steph joked. “Or come visit me in Canada when you visit Erin and Ella.” 

“And Marie-Éve?” Greyson struggled to pronounce the defender’s name the right way, but was definitely getting better at it.

“You got it.” She placed him back on his feet and took the jersey from Kaylyn. She signed her name and then below it scribbled ‘other Stephy’. 

The jersey got passed among their small group before Kaylyn and both Steph’s convinced Greyson to run around the field trying to get as many signatures as he possibly could on his jersey.

“Cwystal, Cwystal!” He ran over to the forward.

“What’s up Greyson?” Crystal stopped her conversation to look at Grey, whose hair was now a complete mess from running around the entire field.

“Can you sign dis?” He pouted as he held up the almost full jersey and the Sharpie. “Pwease?”

“You bet I’ll sign it boo.” Crystal responded, taking the two and finding a spot to sign her name. “Wow, you have a lot of names on here.” 

“Mommy says I can have Stephy signs it an’ Stephy says I can ask both teams to signs it.” He informed her. “I gots Stephy, Kaywyn, other Stephy, Sawah, D, Tori, Jas,” He continued to list the players he had run up to in the past twenty minutes.

“Wow, I think you’re just missing your Mommy and Mama.” Crystal pointed out as he finished his list.

“Auntie Awex!” He called when he saw the brunette walking onto the field with Mateo on her hip and Sierra trailing behind her. “I don’t gots Auntie Awex.” He told Crystal as he reached for his jersey and marker before running over to his Aunt and cousins. “Auntie Awex, cans you sign dis?”

Alex looked at the signature filled jersey her nephew was holding out to her. “Is there any room for my name?” She laughed as she crouched down, placing Mateo on his wobbly feet. 

Greyson took hold of Mateo’s hands while Alex found a spot to sign, trying to help the ten month old walk. 

“Careful Grey,” Alex glanced up at the two boys and her daughter who joined Greyson.

Mateo’s chubby legs wobbled as Greyson and Sierra held onto his hands and led him farther away from his safety net of Alex’s leg. 

“You doin’ it Teo.” Greyson praised his little cousin. “You pway soccer soon.” He added on.

“What are you up to Grey?” Ali asked as she walked over with Ashlyn. They had just finished with all of their interviews. Brooklyn remained with their family as the girl had fallen asleep with fifteen minutes left in the game.

“Teo walkin’!” He told his moms as he and Sierra made Mateo take another step away from his mother. The toddler didn’t enjoy walking anymore and started to cry.

“No cry Teo,” Sierra told her little brother. “You otay,”

Ashlyn went to pick the boy up and calm him down. “You’re not a fan of walking, huh, little man?” Ash questioned, wiping the tears off of his face.

“Okay, Grey, I found a spot.” Alex said as she handed the jersey back to the five year old.

“Greyson, I thought you only wanted Steph to sign your jersey?” Ali questioned her son as she saw the amount of black on the purple jersey.

“I dids, but Stephy says I can get more peoples to sign it.” He told her. “Other Stephy signs it! An’ she says we haves to go sees her in Canada!” He relayed the message to his moms.

“I think we can arrange that, but it’s going to really cold if we go in December.” Ashlyn warned him.

“Noo,” He whined at the thought of Canada’s cold winters.


	19. The Next Generation

“Mommy,” 

“Yes, my love?” Ali looked down at Greyson as she pushed the shopping cart through Target. The duo were grabbing last minute items that the family needed before they set off for the second to last Victory Tour game in Portland. The last of the games would be played in Orlando a week later.

“When you retires do we still go to games?” Greyson looked up at Ali as he held onto the side of the cart. The brunette stopped the cart in front of the mascara.

“Of course we can still go to the games. Mama and I just get to watch them with you instead of playing in them.”

“You still play with me?” He wondered.

Ali ran her hands through his hair. “Yes, we are still going to play at home with you and Brooklyn.”

“Okay,” Greyson breathed, happy about the answers he received. He began to skip down the rest of the aisle while Ali picked out the mascara she needed. “Mommy!” He called when something caught his eye.

“Greyson,” Ali called back, matching his enthusiasm. She pushed the cart down the aisle until she was next to her son. 

“Mommy, can I gets that for Brookie?” He asked pointing at another customer’s shopping cart that had walked by him. “For Christmas?” He looked up at his mom. 

“If that’s what you want to get her.” Ali answered, laughing when Greyson started cheering. “Let’s go see if they have more on the shelf.”

Greyson started off in the direction of the toy section with Ali following close behind. He weaved in and out of all of the aisles until he found the right one.

“They haves it Mommy!” He called, looking around for Ali. “Mommy?” He called again when he didn’t immediately see her behind him.

“I’m right here, buddy.” She responded as she turned down the aisle.

“That one!” He pointed at the shelf at a miniature shopping cart equipped with a seat for dolls and stuffed animals. “She put Rameses in it!” 

Ali sighed when she heard the stuffed UNC ram’s name. This is what she gets for making both of her children’s godmothers’ UNC alumni. Sure, she could blame their devotion to UNC on her wife too, but Heather and Whitney were the ones who were always buying them UNC stuff. 

“Are you absolutely sure that is what you want to get Brooklyn?” Ali asked, looking at the box.

“Yep!” 

“Okay,” She picked the box up off the shelf and placed it in the cart. “I think we are done here.” 

Greyson climbed onto the end of the shopping cart before Ali started to push it again. As they walked passed the baby stuff on their way to the registers, Ali stopped and turned into the section, looking around at the little onesies and outfits.

“Eli needs this!” Greyson said as he pointed to an outfit hanging from one of the racks.

Ali turned to look at what Greyson was looking at. “Oh, yeah? Why’s that?”

“Because he gonna be a big brother!” He said as he pointed to the words on the top of the miniature scrubs.

Ali laughed at his simple reason. “Okay, we can get that for Eli, if they have his size.” She looked at the tags until she found a 4T, knowing to go a size up since the three year old, who was still growing into the 3T, but was too big for the 2T, would grow from now and April. 

“I carry it.” Greyson held out his hand and took the outfit from Ali.

“Do you want to go pick out some new coloring books for you and Brooklyn for the plane ride?” Ali asked as they left the section.

“Yes!” 

They made their way over to where the coloring books were located and Ali watched as Greyson searched through every one to find the perfect ones. He picked out two- Princesses for Brooklyn and Superheroes for him- although they always end up switching books in the middle of a flight.

 

"Grey, Brookie, can you come here for a minute?" Ash called down the hallway the following day. They were flying to Portland the next day to meet up with the team.

The two kids came running out of the playroom and went to find their moms in the living room.

"Yes Mama?" Grey asked, dragging his little sister by the arm.

"Mommy and I have an early Christmas present that we want you to open." Ashlyn explained as Ali picked up two boxes from where their tree sat in the corner. They set up the artificial tree last weekend and were waiting until they got back from Portland to decorate it.

"Yay!" Brooklyn exclaimed as she jumped up and down.

"One for you," Ali handed Greyson his and then handed Brooklyn hers. "And one for you."

"Go ahead and open them." Ash said at the same time she hit the record button on her phone.

The siblings quickly ripped through the wrapping paper and took the lids off the box before pulling the contents out.

"What'd you get?" Ali asked as the two looked at the shirts in their hands, a smile growing on her face.

"Shirt!" Brooklyn said excitedly, not able to read the shirt. She was just really excited it was pink and had Minnie Mouse on it.

"What does it say Grey?" Ash said as she watched him trying to read the shirt.

"I haves a secret," Grey slowly read, doing his best to put the right letter sounds together, before turning the shirt to read the words on the back. "I'm gonna be a big brother." He started jumping up and down when he finished. He was excited to be a big brother again and he was proud of himself for being able to read the shirt, albeit a few mistakes. 

"Can you help Brookie read hers?" Ali asked.

He held Brooklyn's hands so he could see her shirt. "I have a secret. I'm gonna be a big sister!" He said happily, reading the shirt quicker this time. "Brookie, we gonna have a baby brother!"

"Or sister," Ash piped up, ending the video.

“We don’t know what they are yet.” Ali said, making sure they understood that it might not be what they want the baby to be. They could’ve found out the gender at their last appointment, but decided to wait until the next one and bring Greyson and Brooklyn with them.

"And Mommy is having two babies,” Ashlyn revealed the second part of their surprise. If both women were honest they didn’t expect Ali to get pregnant on the first try after it taking three times before she became pregnant with Brooklyn. They were even more shocked when the doctor had told them the previous week that there was a second baby hiding behind their sibling at all of the other screenings. “So, it can be a brother and a sister or two brothers or two sisters."

"Where baby?" Brooklyn asked.

"The babies are in Mommy's tummy." Ash told her three year old, as she pointed to the small bump that showed through Ali’s shirt.

"I'm so excited." Greyson told them as he went to hug them both. He couldn’t wait to have more playmates and be able to teach them everything he knows.

Brooklyn walked over and started to poke the small bump, making her moms laugh. “Hi babies!” She said before she placed a kiss where her siblings were growing.

“That was sweet of you Brookie.” Ali praised the young girl.

 

That Saturday, the team was together in Portland for the second to last victory tour game. They were going to be playing Ireland in this game and the one the following Friday in Orlando. The team was in the locker room getting changed after they finished with their warm-ups.

Greyson walked over to Ali and leaned his head against her thigh. "Mommy, are the babies still gonna be able to play soccer after you retires?" He asked as he looked up at her. The question had been bothering the five year old since the team went out to start warm-ups and he was kicking a ball around with all of the older kids that had made the trip to the game inside the locker room.

The locker room coincidentally was really quiet when he said that, leading everyone to look over at Ali and Greyson.

"Is there something you would like to share with the class, Kriegy?" Steph questioned, with a smirk on her face.

"Mommy having two babies." Greyson said, holding up two fingers as he turned his head to look at the rest of the room’s occupants, not realizing that none of them knew yet.

"That why you haven't been playing and causing the fans to freak out?" Kling asked. "Believe me when I say that they are starting to have panic attacks that you won't play any of your last games." 

"Well, they would be correct that I won't be playing either of these games." Ali smiled. "I have two little ones I need to protect." She said as she places one hand on her growing stomach and rested the other on Greyson’s back.

The locker room burst into congratulations and hugs were given to both Ali and Ash.

“You’re really having twins?” Crystal asked as she squeezed Ali in a hug.

“Yeah, we were really shocked when she told us. One baby decided to hide behind the other at all of our previous screenings.” She told the forward.

“They really wanted to surprise you guys.” Carli said. “At least they didn’t wait until you were giving birth to make their presence known.”

“I think I would’ve died if that happened.” Ashlyn admitted.

“Well, come on, let’s see that bump.” Tobin spoke up from her spot near the back of the group.

Ali laughed at the midfielder’s comment before lifting her shirt to reveal the small baby bump that has developed in the past three months.

“You’re pregnant with twins and still have abs, making a lot of people jealous.” 

“Oh, just wait a few more months. I’m sure they will be gone even with me working out.”

“She’s already complaining she’s bigger than she was with Brooklyn at 14 weeks.”

“Every pregnancy is different Alex.” Ali sighed, mimicking the line Ashlyn said when Ali brought up the topic.

“They’re not kidding when they say that. I only had morning sickness for the first ten weeks with Emerson and then with Avalon I couldn’t wait until she was born, I was so sick.” Becky told the group, as she pulled her jacket on.

“Even with Whit, she knew she was pregnant with Elijah at, what? Three weeks? And then she had no clue until we got back from Tokyo that she was pregnant again.”

“So, do you know what they are?” Mal asked the other question the whole room was itching to ask the duo.

“Not yet,” Ali answered.

“We decided to wait until next month so we could bring Greyson and Brooklyn with us.” Ashlyn added on.

“What nice mommies you are.”

“Alright, ladies, game time.” They were pulled from their conversation and everyone went to grab any last minute items before piling out of the locker room.

 

“Auntie Whit,” Greyson walked into the guestroom, holding a bag in his hand. He looked around the room but didn’t see his godmother. The blonde had come down from North Carolina for the last Victory Tour game with Ryan and Elijah. He turned to leave and walked right into Whitney, making him jump back. “Auntie Whit you scare me.” He cried out.

“I’m sorry bud; I didn’t know you were in here.” The blonde apologized. “What do you have there?” She noted the bag.

“It for Eli.” He held the bag up to her. “For Christmas.”

“Would you like him to open it now so you can see his reaction?” Whit questioned, not reaching for the present.

“Yeah!” He smiled.

“Go ahead,” She encouraged.

The five year old ran out of the room and went in search of his best friend. Whitney followed him downstairs to see what the boy had picked out for her son.

“Eli! Your Mommy says you can opens your Christmas present!” Greyson said as he ran over to where the boy sat with Brooklyn and Ryan. He held the bag out to Elijah for him to take.

Elijah looked up at Whitney to double check that she really said it was okay. When he saw her nod, he grabbed the bag with the biggest smile on his face. He pulled the tissue paper out of the bag and pulled out a wrapped package.

“Let me guess who wrapped that present.” Whitney laughed as she watched her son begin to rip at the wrapping paper.

“I enjoy messing with kids and their presents, is that so wrong? It makes the opening of gifts more fun.” Ashlyn said as she walked over to the couch and sat on the end of it, leaning on the arm rest. “And Greyson helped too.”

“You wrap our presents that way too.” Whit pointed out.

“And do you have more fun when opening them?” Ash questioned, glancing over at her friend.

Whitney just sighed, not wanting to admit that it does get entertaining when there are multiple layers to get to the present. More so when it’s one of the kids opening the present than one of their teammates. “What’d you get Elijah?” She said instead, looking back to where her son had just thrown another layer of wrapping paper into Ryan’s waiting hands.

“Clothes!” He smiled as he held the outfit up.

“Are those scrubs?” Whitney laughed as she took them from her son when he handed them to her.

“Greyson insisted Eli needed them because he’s going to be a big brother.” Ali said as she pointed to the stitching where the shirt pocket was.

“These are cute. He can wear them when little miss is born.” She turned her attention back to Elijah. “What do you say to Greyson?”

“Tank you!” He pulled the five year old into a bear hug.

Ryan balled up all of the wrapping paper and threw it at the back of Ashlyn’s head. Ashlyn retaliated by grabbing the pillow she was leaning against and throwing it at Ryan, who caught it before it hit his head.

“Hey, no throwing pillows.” Ali warned Ashlyn like she was one of their kids.

“Yes, Mom,” Ashlyn and Ryan laughed out, which earned them a glare from Ali, making them laugh more.

 

“Auntie Whit, are you gonna come to my class holly day party?” Grey asked while they ate dinner Thursday night.

“When is it?” Whit asked as she cut Elijah’s food into bite sized pieces.

“Tomorrow!” He said happily.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to Whit.” Ash informed the blonde. “I know this little girl is wearing you out already.” She poked at Whitney’s stomach. “Plus we have the game tomorrow night.”

“Oh, she is, but the party sounds like fun.” She turned back to Greyson who was staring at her expectantly. “Of course I’ll come, buddy.”

“Yay! You can meets all my friends! And Miss Heath! She don’t know Aunt Toby though.” 

Whitney laughed at her godson. “I can’t wait.” She slid her son’s plate back over to him when she finished cutting all of the food. “Why don’t you tell me all about your class so I know a little bit about them?” 

“Okay! My bes’ frien’ is Carter. And there’s Riley, Peyton, Kaywa, Jordyn, Reagan, Katie, Jack, Alycia, Gavin, Caleb, and Noah.” He counted on his fingers as he listed all of his classmates.

“That’s a small class you have.”

“Seven girls and six boys!” He confirmed before going on to explain all of his classmates to his godmother.

“Are you sure he’s not biologically related to Ali?” Ryan half whispered as he leaned closer to Ashlyn.

“I heard that.” Ali remarks from the other side of the table.

“And I stand by it. He’s a rambler too.” Ryan laughed as he put a forkful of food in his mouth.

“He definitely picked that up from her.” Ashlyn confirmed. “You can’t deny it Princess.” She added on when she saw that Ali was going to deny the statement.

 

The following morning was a bit more hectic than usual. The plan that was decided after dinner the previous night was for everyone to be up and ready by the time they had to drop Greyson off at school. However, Whitney and Elijah were the only ones to wake up on time since Elijah was hungry.

Whitney made her way down the hallway to wake Greyson up first since he was the one who actually needed to be ready by a certain time. “Greyson,” She spoke as she sat on the edge of his bed, moving his hair out of his face. “Greyson, it’s time to get up. You don’t want to miss your holiday party do you?” She added when he started to stir.

“Auntie Whit,” The five year old yawned as he slowly woke up. “Mommy wakes me up.” He said confused.

“Mommy and Mama overslept so I wanted to make sure you were up first.” She explained. “Do you need help getting ready?” She knew he liked his independence, but wasn’t sure how motivated he was on a school day. 

“I get dress by myselfs.” He informed her as he climbed out of the bed and made his way toward the bathroom first.

“Alright, you get ready and I’ll go wake up your mommies.” Whit stood up from the bed and walked down to the end of the hallway and cracked open the door, making sure her friends were decent before walking in. When she saw they were indeed still sleeping and covered, she opened the door all the way and made her way over to Ali’s side of the bed, knowing the brunette was easier to wake up.

“Ali,” She said softly, not wanting to scare the girl awake.

“Shh, Ashlyn,” Ali mumbled as she buried her head into her pillow.

Whitney laughed at how tired her teammate was to think she was Ashlyn. After another failed attempt to wake the brunette, she left the room. If she couldn’t wake Ali there was no way she was going to get Ashlyn to wake up.

“I ready!” Greyson said as he came out of his room, fully clothed in green and red. “My mommies up?” 

“Your mommies are very tired, so we’re going to let them sleep a little bit longer, okay?” When Greyson nodded she led him towards the stairs, grabbing Elijah from the guestroom on her way. “What would you boys like for breakfast?”

“I want cereal.” Greyson answered as they got to the bottom of the stairs.

 

By the time the boys were done eating their breakfast, there was no sign that any of the house’s occupants were going to wake up any time soon, so Whit decided that she would drive Greyson to school and try waking them up again when she got back.

“Okay, teeth brushed?” She asked Greyson her last question on her check list before they walked out the door.

“Yep!” He showed her his teeth that he had brushed a few minutes prior.

“Okay, let’s get you to school.” She grabbed Ali’s keys from the hook next to the garage door and went out to the garage. She unlocked the doors, took Greyson’s booster seat out of the backseat, and then went back into the house, placing the keys back on the hook. “Come on boys,” She called when she didn’t see them where she left them as she grabbed her keys.

The boys came running over to the front door right as Whitney opened it.

“Auntie Whit, tells Mommy not to forgets the cookies.” Greyson said ten minutes later as Whitney pulled into the schools parking lot and got in the drop-off lane.

“I will make sure Mommy does not forget the cookies, bud.” She unlocked the door as she got to the front of the line so Greyson could get out. “We’ll see you in a few hours, be good.” 

“Bye Eli!” Greyson gave the three year old a high five before climbing out of his booster seat. “Bye Auntie Whit!” 

“Bye Greyson,” Whit replied as he opened the back door and climbed out, following the other kids into the school. As she waited for the line to move again, she looked at her son in the rearview mirror. “Do we think Auntie Ali or Aunt Ashy is up yet?” She questioned.

“No!” Elijah laughed out.

“No? I’m sure you’re right about Aunt Ashy. Auntie Ali should be up.” 

 

When they got back to the house, they found that Whitney was right and Ali was indeed up. The blonde had almost hit the older girl with the door as she unlocked it, making Whitney jump.

“God, Ali, you scared the crap out of me.” She said as she put Elijah down.

“Sorry, I was looking to see if your car was out there or not. I just woke up and Greyson wasn’t in his room, and then you weren’t in the guestroom so I came to look for you both so Greyson wasn’t later for school than he already would’ve been since I overslept. And then you weren’t down here so I didn’t know if you took him or not.” Ali rambled, allowing her nerves to calm.

Whitney laughed at her ramblings. Greyson definitely picked that up from her. “Elijah woke me up since he was hungry and I noticed the time so I woke Grey up and as he was getting ready, I tried waking you up, but you thought I was Ashlyn and told me to be quiet and buried your head in the pillow. So, I figured, since I knew where his school is that I would let you sleep in and take him.”

“Thank you, you’re the best.” 

“And Greyson wanted to make sure that I told you not to forget the cookies.” 

“Of course he did. All week, ‘don’t forget to make the cookies Mommy’, ‘did you make the cookies Mommy’, ‘is it time to decorate the cookies yet Mommy’. This is what happens when he doesn’t get to eat cookies that often.”

“He just gets a sugar high on ice cream instead.” Whit pointed out as they walked into the living room where Elijah had wandered off to.

“Yeah, that’s a battle I will always lose.”

 

Later that morning, the group entered Greyson’s school and went to check in at the office before making their way down the hallways to his classroom.

“I feel like a giant.” Ryan remarks as they pass another group of kids that looked up at the 6’ 4” lacrosse player in awe.

“To them you are.” 

They turned down the hallway where Greyson’s classroom, as well as a few other of the kindergarten classes, was located. The classroom door was open and the holiday music came pouring out it. The group entered the room and was welcomed about the excited screams from the thirteen kids in the class as well as the younger siblings of a few of the students.

“Mommy!” Greyson called out when he saw the group make their way further into the room. He ran over to them and wrapped his arms around Ali’s legs.

“Hey buddy,” Ali wrapped her free arm that wasn’t holding Brooklyn around her son. “Sorry we didn’t drive you to school this morning.” She knew it wasn’t a big deal since Whitney did drive him, but she still felt bad that she didn’t wake him up like usual.

“It okay Mommy. Auntie Whit drives me. Eli came with.” He said as he looked up at Ali. “Did you brings the cookies?” 

Ali laughed at the boy as he looked around for a sign of the cookies. “Uncle Ryan has them and they are going on the dessert table not your desk.”

Greyson sighed as he went to grab Elijah’s hand to bring him over to where his friends were playing. 

“Do you want to go play with your brother and Eli?” Ali looked at her daughter.

“Lessy.” Brooklyn pointed to a girl with curly blonde hair. 

“Okay, go play with Alessandra.” Ali put the three year old down and watched her run over to Reagan’s little sister who was a few months younger than Brooklyn.

The four adults made their way around the classroom, talking with other parents and Miss Heath. Whitney, Ali, and Ashlyn were talking about Tokyo with Carter’s mom while Ryan had made his way over to where Greyson and Eli were playing pirates with a few of the other boys as well as some of the girls, when the Vice Principal, dressed as Santa, came into the classroom. The sight made all of the kids drop what they were doing and ran over to Santa.

“Ho, ho, ho,” The Vice Principal began. “I heard there were a lot of good boys and girls in here. I came to see for myself.”

After a few minutes of the students excitedly trying to talk to Santa all at once, they were lined up so they could sit on Santa’s lap and tell him what they want for Christmas.

“And what would you like for Christmas Greyson?” He asked when it was Greyson’s turn.

Greyson put his finger on his chin; he really needed to think this through. He had to tell Santa what he wanted the most. “Uh, Mommy says you can’t tells me what the twins are so,” He trailed off as he started thinking again.

Ali turned her head into Ashlyn’s neck and laughed. Of course the boy would mention something about wanting to know what the twins were. 

Greyson finally thought of something and cupped his hands around Santa’s ear before half whispering something into his ears.  
Santa nodded at what Greyson was telling him. “I definitely think I can make that happen.” He told the young boy when he finished and pulled back to look at Santa, earning a toothy grin from him.

 

“So, what did you ask Santa for?” Ashlyn asked as they walked out of the school two hours later.

“To make sures that the homesless has food for Christmas.” He said as Ashlyn put him in his booster seat. Greyson had learned a few weeks before Thanksgiving that not everyone had a place to live and food to eat when he saw a homeless person as they walked around San Diego before one of the victory tour games.

“That was very thoughtful of you to think of them Grey.” Ashlyn told him as she buckled him in.

 

The last game had arrived. Ali and Ash were both retiring in the same game. They were the last of the six players who announced their retirement either right before or after the Tokyo Olympics. Whitney, although she didn’t play, had her ceremony at the San Diego game against Australia, Becky’s was against Brazil in Kansas City, and Carli and HAO’s were during the Philly game against Trinidad & Tobago. 

Ash would be the one to wear the arm band while Ali sat on the bench cheering the next generation on and waiting for her wife to be subbed out to be the first one to give her a hug when she gets off the field.

“So, Ash,” Moe said as she sat next to the goalkeeper.

“So, Moe,” Ashlyn glanced up from tying her boot to look at the midfielder.

“Can we go to Disney World?” The brunette said with a serious face.

“If you want to go to Disney World, you can go to Disney World.” She replied, confused why the girl was asking her.

“No, I mean can you take us to Disney World?”

“Mama we going to Disney World!?” Greyson came running over from where Tobin, Christen, Mal, and Lindsey were.

“Uh, no?” She replied, confused by this entire conversation. She was just trying to get ready for the game and now they’re apparently going to Disney.

“But Mals said so.” Greyson said as he looked back at the group. Mal and Lindsey gave him a thumbs up.

“You know,” Ash turned first to Moe and then to the group in the corner. “You don’t need to use my kid to get what you want.”

“Please Mama, can we go?” Greyson begged as he pouted his lip. “Pretty please!” He added for good measure.

“Go ask Mommy if she wants to chaperone her teammates at Disney.” Ashlyn told her five year old, leaving the decision up to Ali.

Greyson turned to look for Ali, running over to her when he sees her. “Mommy we going to Disney!” He said as he ran across the room.

“That’s not what I said.” Ashlyn sighed as she went back to lacing up her boots.

“I think they sounded pretty similar.” Moe laughed as she stood up, unable to dodge Ashlyn’s glove as she hits her thigh with it. “Not nice.”

 

The teams lined up in the tunnel. Ali lined up with Becky, Whitney, HAO, and Carli at the end of the starting eleven with Alyssa and the other girls who were called up for the last four games behind her. The five girls were in their sweats and track jackets since they were not playing, but were there to support the team in their last game. The teams were announced and Ashlyn led the team out onto the field. Despite the loud cheers, it was also like you could feel the heartbreak when people saw that Ali wasn’t dressed and not available to play.

The retirement speech began and Ali couldn't help but feel tears starting to form as she and Ashlyn went up to stand next to their framed jerseys. Ash looked over at her wife and instinctively put an arm around her and pulled her close.

"Please join US Soccer Executive President and their family in honoring Ali and Ashlyn and their amazing careers." The announcer said after listing off their stats while all of their family who came to the game made their way onto the field with flowers in hand. Brooklyn and Greyson both ran up to them and gave them the flowers they were holding. 

Ashlyn picked them both up while their families hugged them and surrounded them to take a picture. Greyson threw his arm around Ali’s shoulders, leaning his weight onto her, Ali instinctively placing her arm around him so he didn’t fall even though her wife was holding him.

After the picture was taken, Greyson placed a kiss on Ali’s cheek and then Ashlyn’s before she put him down. Kyle took both kids hands and ran with them off the field followed by the rest of the family.

 

24 minutes and 2 US goals later, Alyssa walked over to the fourth official with her card and went to stand on the sideline. As the fourth official held up the sign with the glowing red 1 and the glowing green 18, the stadium erupted in cheers. Ashlyn made her way around the field, giving each teammate a hug before walking over to Alyssa and giving her a hug. She didn’t have to walk far before Ali’s arms were around her.

 

After the game while she was waiting for everyone to finish showering and getting dressed in their normal clothes, Ali decides to share the picture of Greyson and Brooklyn in their shirts.

 

@akrieger11: I know you were all bummed that I didn't play today or much of the victory tour, so I thought it's time to let you all in on mine and Ash's secret. Grey and Brookie are very excited for the arrival of their new siblings. #babyHarristimestwo

 

“Okay, so Whit and Ryan have the guestroom. Grey and Brooklyn can sleep in our room, so two of you can sleep in Grey’s bed and two of you in Brooklyn’s. Then we have the couch and recliner, which both are super comfy, since we haven’t converted the other bedroom into an actual bedroom. Unless you want to try fitting three people in Grey and Brookie’s beds.” Ali explained as they walked through the parking lot to where Ali’s and Ryan’s SUVs were parked.

“Don’t they have twin sized beds?” Crystal asked as they stopped next to the vehicles.

“Grey almost did, but they both have fulls. So, it could be possible to fit three people. It may not leave a lot of extra space.”

“I think we can make it work.” Lindsey decided for the six of the girls that were going home with them.

“If not, we’ll just push whoever’s on the end out.” Tobin joked as they piled their stuff into the trunks.

The six of them had come up with their Disney plan the night before and had always planned on leaving straight from the stadium. They just didn’t know if Ali and Ashlyn would agree to their plan and allow them to stay at their house.

“Can I go with Auntie Whit?” Greyson asked after all of the gals’ suitcases and bags were piled in the trunks.

“Go ahead,” Ali said as she went to put a sleeping Brooklyn in her car seat.

The boy ran over to Whitney, who was buckling Elijah into his car seat, and informed her that he was riding with them.

“Okay, we have to get your seat.” She turned to the group, but stopped when Ashlyn walked over with the booster seat and went to buckle it into Ryan’s car.

“I call dibs on sitting next to the little diva.” Crystal said as she climbed into Ali’s car and sat next to Brooklyn.

“You’re going to have to let the others get in first Crystal.” Ali laughed at the forward.

“They can climb.” She joked but got back out of the car anyway, pulling the lever to move the middle seats forward. “Let’s go.” 

 

While they drove home Ash decided to post a picture that Ali didn't even know was taken. Ali was laying on their bed sleeping with Greyson and Brooklyn on either side of her with their heads laying against Ali's already protruding belly.

 

@ashlynharris24: The little ones are about to outnumber us. And I wouldn't want it any other way. #thetwinsters #babyHarristimestwo

 

Ashlyn shuffled into the kitchen early the next morning. She opened the freezer and pulled out an ice pack before going back toward the stairs. She stopped when she noticed someone in the living room. 

“Mal?” She whispered when she walked into the room. “What are you doing down here?”

Mal rubbed her eyes as she looked up at Ashlyn from where she lay on the couch. “Yeah, Tobin wasn’t kidding when she said she would push whoever was on the end of the bed out for more room.”

Ashlyn couldn’t help but laugh at the thought of the midfielder pushing the forward out of the bed. “You probably shouldn’t have slept on the end.”

“I didn’t want to be in the middle and I honestly didn’t think she would seriously do it.” Mal explained. “There was enough space for the three of us.”

“Are you comfortable down here? I could sleep down here and you can go with Ali and the kids.” She offered the twenty two year old.

“Something tells me judging by that ice pack I don’t want to.” 

“Brooklyn smacked me in the eye.” Ashlyn revealed. “Which is the first time I have ever gotten hit by one of them, so the offer still stands.” 

“I’m fine here, I promise.” 

“Well, if you change your mind, you can come up. I can’t promise I will wake up, but there is definitely enough space for you to fit in the bed with us. The kids don’t take up much.”

“I will keep that in mind. Night Ash.”

“Goodnight Mal.” Ashlyn said before turning to go back upstairs.

 

A little over an hour later, Mal slowly made her way upstairs, careful not to make a lot of noise. She walked down the hallway to where Ashlyn and Ali’s door was cracked open. She squeezed through the small space and walked over to the bed. The room was too dark for her to see anything until the bathroom door opened and the light illuminated the room.

“Mal? Are you okay?” Ali asked as she saw the younger brunette at the end of their bed. 

“Tobin pushed me out of the bed and it got really cold downstairs. Ash told me I could come up here.”

“How dare they kick sweet baby Mal out of her bed.” Ali laughed. “Come on.” Ali shut the light off in the bathroom and made her way to her side of the bed. She carefully moved Greyson and Brooklyn so they were closer to Ashlyn. She moved out of the way so Mal could climb into the bed next to Greyson and then got in the bed after her. “Goodnight baby.” She said before kissing Mal’s cheek like she did when they put Greyson and Brooklyn to bed.

“Goodnight Ali,” Mal said laughing.


	20. The Gals Take Over Disney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gals head to Disney World and then we have some Christmas snippets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I finally got the time to finish typing up this chapter. I don't have a lot of free time since school started back up, but I will try to update as often as I can. Thanks for sticking with me and this story!

“Hi Mal!” Brooklyn exclaimed as she watched the forward’s eyes open.

Mallory in turn, jumped, not expecting the three year old to be that close to her when she woke up. “Hey Brooklyn,” She recovered as she sat up to stretch.

“We going to Disney!” Brooklyn supplied as she pointed to the princesses on her shirt.

“What’s your favorite thing about Disney?” Mal asked as she got out from underneath the covers.

“Princesses!” 

“I guess I should’ve known that.” Mal laughed to herself as she got up from the bed.

“Mommy in potty.” Brooklyn said as she pointed at the closed bathroom door. “Tells me wake Mals up.” She continued as she climbed off the bed to follow Mal.

“She did? Is everyone else up?” 

“Not Toby.” Brooklyn responded as they walked into her room where Mal, Tobin, and Christen were staying in.

“Really?” Mal smirked as she saw the midfielder still asleep in the middle of the bed. She climbed onto the bed and shoved the midfielder until she fell onto the floor with a loud thud.

“Mommy be mad!” Brooklyn said as Tobin hit the ground.

“What the hell?” Tobin exclaimed as she looked up to the bed where Mal was laughing. “What’d you do that for?”

“Revenge Tobin. Sweet revenge.”

“What was that noise?” Ashlyn said as she ran into the room, heart racing from thinking Brooklyn had gotten hurt. When she saw her daughter standing unharmed next to her dresser, she pulled her into her arms.

“Mals pushed Toby.” Brooklyn informed her mother. “Toby says bad word.”

Ashlyn gave the two a pointed look. “Really guys? In front of the three year old?”

“Sorry,” The brunettes quickly apologized, without looking at Ashlyn.

“They gets time out?” Brooklyn questioned her Mama. “They bad.”

“I think you are right Brooklyn. Come on you two.” 

“You can’t be serious.” Tobin said as she finally got off the floor. 

“In this house if you do bad things, you sit in timeout.” Was the only response Ashlyn gave before moving out of the doorway so her teammates could walk out of the room.

The two slowly made their way out of the room and down the stairs, with Ashlyn and Brooklyn right behind them.

“Toby sit there.” Brooklyn pointed at the bottom step. “Mals sit there.” She pointed at the bench by the door. “How olds are you?” 

Mal and Tobin both looked up from their respective time out locations, confused. 

“32.”

“22.” 

“I can’t reads time.” Brooklyn responded, wiggling her way out of Ashlyn’s arms. “Mama times you.” 

“I’m 32 and I was put into timeout by a three year old.”

“Well, you can spend the next thirty-two minutes thinking about what you did.” Ashlyn said as she looked at her watch, marking the time the two could get up.

“Wait, what? I have to sit here for a half hour?” Tobin exclaimed.

“One minute per each year old you are.” Ashlyn answered.

“Sucks to be thirty-two, doesn’t it?” Mal said from her spot on the bench, glad she only had to sit there for twenty more minutes.

“No more talking.” Ash said as she turned toward the kitchen, Brooklyn trailing behind her.

“You really put them in timeout?” Moe laughed as she turned to look through the doorway.

“They be bad. They get timeout.” Brooklyn answered, climbing onto her chair.

“I need a picture of this.” Lindsey said as she got up from her seat and went into the hallway. “Say cheese.” She held up her phone and snapped a picture of the two glaring at her. She quickly went back into the kitchen before either of them could protest.

@lindseyhoran11: All ready for Disney! Just one problem…these two decided to get put in timeout by a three year old. 

 

“Are we ready to go?” Ali said as she started walking down the stairs. She stopped when she saw Tobin sitting on the bottom step. “Are you in timeout?” Ali laughed as she then noticed Mal in the other timeout spot. “What did you guys do?”

“I pushed Tobin out of the bed since she pushed me out of the bed last night.” Mallory looked up at the defender. “In front of Brooklyn.”

“And I cursed in front of Brooklyn.” Tobin finished.

“Well, then I hope you both learn your lesson.” Ali said as she finished walking down the stairs and walked into the kitchen where everyone was laughing.

 

“Are you fools done yet?” Ashlyn called out to Moe, Tobin, and Lindsey who were in guest relations.

The three finished what they were doing and walked over to the rest of their group.

“Here we got you these.” Moe said as she held out two buttons, face down, to Ali and Ashlyn. Tobin held out the one in her hand for Whitney to take.

“What for?” Ali asked as she took one of the buttons and flipped it over. “Really guys?” She laughed. 

The girls had got the three of them the ‘I’m Celebrating:’ button and in the blank space, scribbled ‘Retirement! And Babies!’. 

“We only write the truth.” Lindsey told the three as they pinned the buttons to their shirts. “We also got Eli one even though his birthday was the sixth.” She told the group as she bent down in front of Elijah’s stroller and pinned the button she had in her hand to his shirt.

“Thanks!” Eli said as he looked at the button pinned to his shirt.

“And then of course one for Christen since her birthday is in a week.” Moe handed over her birthday button.

“You three are too much.”

“Oh, but we’re not done yet.” Tobin laughed, producing three more buttons. “One for Mal- for graduating, one for Brooklyn- for becoming a big sister, and one for Greyson- for becoming a big brother.” She handed out the buttons as she listed them off.

“Do you have anymore hiding?” Whitney questioned.

“We couldn’t think of anything for the rest of us.” 

“Can we go on rides yet?” Greyson spoke up from his spot in the stroller.

“Yes, we can go on rides now.”

 

“I want to sit with Toby.” Greyson said as they walked into the line for Dumbo, weaving his way though their group until he found Tobin.

“I don’t think I’ve heard that at all today.” Moe joked. Every ride they went on so far Greyson has said the same statement as they were walking into the line.

“They need to get in all of their Greyson and Tobin time in now since they won’t be seeing each other as often.” Lindsey spoke as they watched the duo interact in front of them.

“Oh my gosh, Tobin.” Crystal called out as Tobin tossed Greyson into the air, almost smacking the person in front of her with his feet. “How about we not do that in close proximities?”

“I wouldn’t let him hit anyone.” Tobin defended as she placed the five year old back on his feet.

“You were pretty close to her head. I’m surprised he didn’t kick her.” Whitney pointed out.

“Fine,” Tobin sighed as the line began to move. As expected the park was crowded since schools were on Winter break and it was also a Saturday, so every line was on the longer side.

When they made it to the front of the line, they split into pairs with three of the pairs having one of the three kids. The ride operator opened the gate and the group made their way onto the ride. When all of the riders were in their flying elephants and belts were checked, the operator began the ride.

After a few seconds of the ride moving, Ali leaned her head against Crystal’s shoulder while making sure to not squish Brooklyn in between them. 

“Are you okay?” Crystal looked up from watching Brooklyn’s facial expressions to look at the defender leaning on her.

“I just got really nauseous.” Ali groaned, closing her eyes in hopes that would help.

“Isn’t it better to keep your head straight up?” Crystal questioned, wanting to help her friend.

“I honestly don’t think I can pick my head back up right now.” Ali managed to say as she felt her stomach churn again when the elephant went up again.

“Flying!” Brooklyn spoke up, interrupting the conversation between the adults.

“Yeah, we’re flying.” Crystal redirected her attention back to the three year old. She bends her right arm to rest against Ali’s head without hurting Brooklyn.

“Where Mama?” Brooklyn tries to look around at the other elephants.

“Don’t stand up.” Crystal put her other hand on Brooklyn’s lap to keep her in place. “Mama is two elephants ahead of us with Moe and Eli.” She answered the little girl’s question as the elephants began to level and descend back to the platform.

“Oh, thank god.” Ali said once it came to a complete stop. She slowly sat up straight, not wanting to get lightheaded. 

“Mommy, Mommy,” Greyson came running up to her as Crystal unbuckled their safety belt. “Tea cups next?” 

“You can go on the teacups.” Ali responded as she stood up and climbed out onto the platform. “With Mama.” 

“But I want to go on with you.” Greyson whined as Crystal picked Brooklyn up and got off the ride.

“I don’t feel well right now Grey. If you want to go on the teacups you have to go with Mama or one of the girls or Uncle Ryan.”

Greyson exhaled out of his nose as they got to the exit gate. “Okay,”

“You okay?” Ashlyn asked Ali as she wrapped her arm around her waist as they walked over to get their strollers.

“Yeah, I just got nauseous after it started going up and down. I’ll be fine.”

“Sit.” Ash said as she held her hand toward their stroller.

“I am not letting you push me in our kids’ stroller. I am more than capable of walking.” 

“Al, your face is really pale.” Ashlyn pushed, wanting nothing more than to make her wife feel better.

Ali wasn’t going to answer and just start walking toward the teacups, but the second she took a step she got dizzy. “Fine,” She grumbled. She really didn’t want to be pushed around in a stroller, but she also didn’t want to pass out at Disney World either. “This is embarrassing.” 

“So, you don’t still want to go on the teacups?” Ashlyn joked as Ali sat on Greyson’s side of the stroller.

Ali leaned her head back to glare at Ashlyn. “Only if you want me to throw up all over you.” 

“Okay, no teacups.” She replied as she began to push the stroller to catch up with their friends. “Twinsters do not like rides.”

“But I was fine on Astro Orbiter and that’s the same thing as Dumbo. It was probably just too much of the motion in a short time period.” Ali replied as she stretched her one leg out to kick the back of Christen’s leg.

“Yes?” Christen turned her head to look at Ali.

“Oh, nothing. I just thought I would fully embrace this and begin kicking my legs.” Ali smirked, knowing the kids couldn’t reach anyone who was walking in front of them and actually kick them.

“Maybe you should start kicking off your shoes too and make Ashlyn continuously pick them up.”

“Ooh, that’s a good idea.” Ali laughed, leaning forward to pretend to untie her shoe.

“I think we should keep our shoes on.” Ashlyn spoke up as they stopped in a shaded area near the teacups.

“But that’s no fun Mama.” Ali whined as Tobin, Greyson, Mal, Lindsey, and Moe made their way over to the line, not bothering to wait for the others. “You better hurry before that line moves.” 

“Because it’s moving so much.” Ashlyn retorted. “Brookie do you want to go on the teacups?” 

“No,” Brooklyn responded as she looked over Crystal’s shoulder, watching the other guests walk by.

“Do you want to go see Merida?” Ali asked as she looked up at her daughter. 

“Yeah,” She whispered out as she turned to look at the remainder of their group. “Go now?”

“We can go now while they go on the teacups.” Ali leaned forward so she could stand back up. 

“Mama,” Greyson called from the line. 

“I’m coming buddy,” She called back. “Any other takers?” She asked the remaining group.

Ryan, Elijah, Crystal, and Ashlyn went over to get in line with the other five while Ali, Whit, Christen, and Brooklyn walked over to where Merida was.

“What’s your favorite thing about Merida?” Christen asked as she held Brooklyn’s hand while they walked through the crowd.

“Her hair!” Brooklyn jumped. “It really curly likes mine.” 

“She does have super curly hair like you. You just need red hair and then you would look just like her.”

“Mommy says I can’t have red hair. She says no tattoos too.” Brooklyn informed the forward. “I want one like Mama.”

“Just one?” Christen laughed. 

“No, lots.” Brooklyn held her free arm out as she said lots. “Just like Mama.” 

“So, you’re going to have two tatted girls, Al?” Christen questioned as she and Brooklyn got closer to Ali and Whitney.

“What?” Ali turned her head to look at the other brunette.

“Brooklyn was just telling me how she wanted lots of tattoos like her Mama, but you said no.” 

“Temporary tattoos are the only acceptable tattoo until she is 18.” Ali responded as they got to the end of the line to meet Merida.

“Mama said 16.” Brooklyn piped up as she tried to see Merida despite the line being wrapped around a wall.

“Ooh, mommies not agreeing.” Whitney joked.

“You can get a tattoo before your 18 only if you go to the Olympics in 2036.” Ali joked, knowing her daughter would not remember this conversation when she got older.

“Wouldn’t she be turning 18 in 2036?” Christen wondered as she pulled her water bottle from the bottom of the stroller.

“Exactly,” Ali smirked.

 

The group waited in line for about twenty minutes before they were the next to see Merida. 

“Brookie,” Whitney laughed as the little girl tried pulling on her hand again. “We’re next, be patient.”

“I wants to see Merida.” Brooklyn responded as she bounced in place, excitement running through her body from meeting a Princess.

“And you will, my love. You just have to wait a little bit longer.” Ali told her daughter, going to grab her phone out of her pocket. She then began to pat all of her pockets. “Ashlyn still has my phone.” She sighed.

“When did she take your phone?” Christen asked.

“When we were walking through Tomorrowland, it almost fell out of my pocket, so she took it and put it in her pocket.”

“I’ll take pictures and then we can have them take a picture of us on my phone and then I can send them to you.” Christen offered the mother, pulling her phone out of her bag.

“Well, hello there, little Princess,” A Scottish accent pulled them out of their conversation.

“Merida!” Brooklyn said in awe, as she looked away from her mom and aunts to look at the Princess with the wild curls in front of her.

“What’s your name Princess?” Merida asked as she took the hand that Whitney had released so she could lead her over to where the photographer stood.

“Brooklyn.” She answered.

“That is a pretty name for a pretty Princess.” Merida responded as she bent down to Brooklyn’s height.

“Your brothers here?” 

“No,” The redhead laughed. “They’re back home with Mum and Dad. I reckon they would get into all kinds of trouble if they were here.” 

“My brother with my Mama on the teacups.” Brooklyn answered. “And my Mommy having two babies.” Brooklyn pointed to where Ali stood off to the side with Whit and Christen.

“That’s so cool. You’ll have three siblings like me.” Merida wrapped her arm around Brooklyn. “I promise you will have a lot of fun with them. I love having my brothers.”

After they took a picture of Brooklyn and Merida, Christen handed her phone to the photographer so they could take a group picture of them.

“Okay, so we have your Mummy.” Merida looked in Whitney’s direction, assuming the more visibly pregnant woman was the little girl’s mom. “Who else do we have?”

“That Auntie Whit!” Brooklyn corrected as she pointed to Whitney. “That Mommy! And that Aunt Christen!” Brooklyn pointed to the two as she said their name. “This Nat.” Brooklyn pointed at Whitney’s belly. “And the twins.” She pointed to Ali’s belly, earning laughs from the four adults.

The group posed for their picture before saying goodbye to Merida and making their way down the short ramp to where they left the two strollers. As they walked through the exit, Christen sent all of the photos she took as well as the ones the photographer took to Ali as well as sending the group photo to Whitney. She then opened Instagram and selected the group picture to post.

 

@christenpress: Some like spinning teacups and some like princesses. @akrieger11 @whitneyengen #BrooklynGabrielle 

“Aunt Christen, can you carry me?” Brooklyn looked up at the brunette who was holding her hand. 

“Sure, kiddo,” Christen reached down to pick Brooklyn up without having to stop in the middle of the crowd. Brooklyn rested her head against Christen’s shoulder as they walked the rest of the way to the teacups.

By the time they made it back to the teacups, Brooklyn had fallen asleep against the forward’s shoulder. She carefully placed the girl into the stroller and strapped her in just to be safe. 

“Greyson wants to go on the Haunted Mansion.” Lindsey said as they walked over to the four. 

“No, I don’t.” Greyson squeezed his way in between the adults to climb into the stroller.

“You just told me you wanted to go on it.” Lindsey shot back.

“I did not. I don’t like the Haunted Mansion.” Greyson fought the midfielder. “It’s scary.”

“Fine,” Lindsey gave up trying to convince the little boy to go on the ride.

“Maybe next time you come to visit.” Ashlyn told the younger girl, throwing her arm around her shoulder.

Ali reached her hand into Ash’s pocket to get her phone. “Where’s my phone?” She questioned her wife when she couldn’t find her phone in her pockets.

“Oh, Moe has it in her bag. It flew out of my pocket when we were spinning the teacup.” Ashlyn took a sip of her water. “It’s not broken, don’t worry.”

 

“¿Puedo jugar con Sierra mañana?” Greyson asked as he and Ali walked into his room.

“When did you start speaking Spanish?” Ali questioned, shocked.

“I don’t know.” Greyson responded, playing coy.

“Huh? Who’s been teaching you Spanish?” Ali tickled his side as he climbed onto his bed.

“Nobody!” He laughed as he tried to squirm away from her.

“Nobody? You just learned it over night?” Ali questioned. “Wow, I wish I could’ve done that when I was learning German. It took me a lot longer than you.” She played along.

“Can I learn German?” Greyson turned to face his mother. “Like you?”

“If you would like to learn German I can teach you or we can find some classes for you.” Ali promised.

“Okay!” Greyson jumped up onto his knees. “Uncle Serv and Aunt Awex teach me Spanish.”

“I had a feeling it was them.” Ali laughed. “Alright, time for bed squirt.”

“Do I have to?” Grey whined.

“Yes, you have to. Come on.” Ali pulled the blankets back so Greyson could climb underneath them.

“Can I play with Sierra tomorrow?” He repeated his first question, in English this time.

“Not tomorrow. We’re going to Grandma’s tomorrow, remember?” Ali said as she started tucking him in.

“Do you think Santa will remember what I wanted for Christmas?” 

“Santa doesn’t forget what everyone wants. That’s why he checks his list twice.”

“Okay, good. The homesless need to eats too.”

Ali smiled at her little boy before leaning forward to press a kiss to his forehead. “I love you and your big heart.”

“I love you too Mommy.” Greyson smiled.

“Do you want me to read you a bedtime story?”

“The Nights Before Christmas.” Greyson pointed at the book laying on its side on the shelf.

“Of course, the perfect book for Christmas Eve.” Ali took the book, the side worn from all the times her or Ashlyn have read the book to him over the past four years. “Twas the night before Christmas,” She started.

She was halfway through the book when Ashlyn walked into the room, signaling that Brooklyn was finally asleep.

“Now Dasher! Now Dancer! Now Prancer and Vixen! On, Comet! On, Cupid! On, Donner and Blitzen!” Ashlyn recited as she came into the room.

“Mama!” Greyson laughed. “We passed that part!”

“You did? And I missed it?” She pouted her lip as she sat on the other side of him on the bed. “We have to start all over then.” 

“Nopes!” Greyson told her as he shook his head. “Mommy finish.” He said as he turned to Ali who was just watching the interaction between her wife and son, lovingly.

She laughed before picking the book back off of her lap and continued to read the rest of the book.

“Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night!” Ashlyn spoke, beating Ali to the last line of the book.

“Kay, rude.” Ali gave Ashlyn’s shoulder a push. “I love you little man.” Ali leaned forward, giving Greyson a kiss before standing up. She put the book back in its place on the shelf. “Go to sleep so Santa can come.”

“I love you Mommy. Sleeps tight.” Greyson replied to the brunette.

Ashlyn leaned over to kiss Greyson before following suit and standing up. “I love you bud.”

“I love you Mama,” He smiled as he closed his eyes so Santa could come faster.

Ali and Ashlyn both laughed at the little boy before walking out of his room, leaving his door open a bit, before walking down to their room.

“Is Kyle sleeping?” Ali asked as they changed into their sleepwear.

“I told him he wasn’t allowed to and he had to help play Santa.” Ashlyn told her wife, pulling on sweatpants. “He should still be downstairs with Deb Deb.”

“Good,” Ali put her hair in a messy bun. “The less trips the better.” She made her way out of the room and went downstairs to find her mom and brother. “We’re going to wait at least forty-five minutes before we start bringing the presents up from the basement. Greyson sometimes takes longer to fall into a deeper sleep.”

“You know there are two presents under the tree right?” Kyle asked, pointing at the tree. His sister had made him keep the presents he brought in their mom’s car so the kids didn’t try to peak when no one was around.

“Those are from Whit and Heather. They said that they had to wait until Christmas to open them.” 

“Well, I guess one isn’t another puppy then.” Kyle joked since the presents have been wrapped for at least the past week.

“They know better than to get us another dog. Taco and Waffles are more than enough.”

The two dogs in question looked over from where they were playing tug of war with Luna when they heard their names. Taco and Waffles were losing despite trying to team up against Luna.

 

Almost an hour later, the four adults went to bring all of the presents to the living room. Deb and Ali went to get the ones that were in Deb’s car while Kyle and Ashlyn brought the ones up from the basement.

“So, when are you getting rid of your Mercedes?” Kyle joked as Ashlyn opened the door for the small storage room in the basement. 

Ashlyn sighed. That seemed to be everyone’s question recently. She knew she had to get a bigger vehicle now that the twins were coming, but she wanted to wait a little bit longer. “Soon,” She responded. “Did Ali make you ask that?” 

Kyle looked confused by her response. “No, why would Ali tell me to ask you that?” He wondered.

“Because,” Ashlyn started as she handed presents over to Kyle. “She wanted me to get a new car when she got hers and I keep telling her not yet.”

“Wouldn’t it be easier to get it now though?” 

“Yes, but it also doesn’t help when the car has to be brought from a different dealership.” Ashlyn revealed. 

“Wait, you have a dealership bringing you a car from a different dealership, but you don’t want to tell Ali?” Kyle asked, confused even more.

“It’s not that I don’t want to tell her. It’s just when I went to the dealership, I was annoyed with her and then when I got home, I forgot to tell her. I figured it would be better for it to be a surprise and just show up in the garage.”

“So, what’d you get?” Kyle dropped the other half of the conversation.

“A Mercedes,” Ashlyn smirked. 

“Ashlyn, you were supposed to get a bigger car not another car. Four kids cannot fit in the backseat of a little car.”

“I didn’t get a car. It’s an SUV. It’s a seven seater.” Ashlyn said as she started bringing some of the presents upstairs. “All black with black rims.” 

“Of course it’s all black.” Kyle laughed as he followed her upstairs, hands full.

 

“Here you go Grey,” Kyle handed over the present from under the tree that was from Whitney. 

“That’s from Auntie Whit.” Ashlyn supplied as her son took the present from his godfather.

Greyson ripped at the wrapping paper until a brown packing box was revealed. He pulled at the tape, which Whitney only re-taped the ends of the box and not the whole opening, until he could get in the box. He pulled out a bright neon orange box and instantly got the biggest smile on his face, knowing exactly what they were. After he took the lid of the box, he pulled out a pair of neon yellow cleats that had orange and pink accents near the toe of the cleats. “I got cleats for soccer!” Greyson exclaimed as he held them up so everyone could get a better look at them.

“Wow, those are awesome bud.” Ashlyn said as she took one of the cleats that he held out to her to look at them closer. She handed the cleat back to Grey when another small detail caught her attention. “Look what Auntie Whit put on your cleats.” She pointed to the spot below the swoop. 

“My name!” He said, excitedly. “Mommy my name’s on my cleats!” He got up from his spot and went over to Ali, who was sitting on the couch with Deb to show her the cleats.

Ali took the cleats from her son and looked at where his name was stitched. Greyson on his right, Harris on the left. “That’s so cool, Grey. You have to make sure you say extra thank yous to Whitney.”

“I wear them now?” He was really excited about the new cleats and couldn’t wait until soccer started again to wear them.

“You can try them on,”

“Yay!” He left the cleats in Ali’s lap and ran upstairs to his room to get a pair of socks so he could put the shoes on.

“Can I give this to Brooklyn? Or should I wait for him to come back?” Kyle asked as he held up Brooklyn’s present from Heather. They were the last two presents that remained unopened.

“You can give it to her. He may be excited to try them on, but he will still debate what color socks he wants to wear.” Ashlyn answered.

Kyle handed his niece the present and sat back up straight, leaning a little on Luna. 

Brooklyn unwrapped the present slower than Greyson had, but eventually she also revealed a brown packing box. She struggled with the tape on the box, Heather having taped the entire box shut, before handing the box to Kyle to open for her.

Kyle pulled at the edge of one end of the tape and pulled on it until it was completely of the box. “There you go,” He handed the box back to the three year old.

Brooklyn pulled the contents out of the brown box, which earned laughs from the adults when they saw what it was. Brooklyn opened the other box, still unsure what was inside. “Shoes!” She picked them up to show everyone.

“I don’t think they could’ve thought more alike.” Deb laughed as Brooklyn showed off her own pair of cleats. Hers, however, were platinum with green and turquoise accents.

“It would’ve been funnier if they got them the same color.” Kyle laughed as Brooklyn stood up, walking over to Ali. 

“I put on too?” She asked.

“Yes, go get a pair of socks.” Ali took the cleats from her daughter before she ran off to the stairs. “Heather put Brooklyn Gabrielle on hers.” 

When the two kids made their way back downstairs, Ali and Ashlyn helped them put the cleats on, making sure they fit properly before letting them walk around the living room.

“Kiddos, stand next to the tree and put your feet like this.” Ashlyn said as she got up from the floor, putting her toes together to make a triangle with her feet.

The two did as they were told and Ashlyn snapped a picture of them in front of the tree and then took a close up of their cleats. She put them in layout and then posted them on Instagram and Twitter.

@ashlynharris24: Do your kids’ god mothers ever buy them the exact same thing? They both say thank you @heatheroreilly and @whitneyengen! #toomuch #Nike #letsplaysomefutbol (And we know how much this must’ve hurt for you to buy Nike cleats HAO)

@heatheroreilly: It was honestly the worst day of my life. I thought I was going to burst into flames. But what the Princess wants, the Princess gets. And of course the Princess wanted Nike like her mommies.

@whitneyengen: That’s because Brooklyn knows Nike is the best @heatheroreilly


	21. The New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family takes a little trip, one of the kids reaches a big milestone, and we learn what the twins are!

“Al?” Ashlyn called up the stairs. “Ali.” She called again when she didn’t get a response. The defender had gone upstairs to put the freshly cleaned towels in the closet. “Alex.” She said, walking up the stairs to see what her wife was doing. 

She walked down the hall until she reached their room at the end. When she got there, a smile grew on her face as she found the reason why her wife wasn’t answering.

Ali was lying on her side on the bed, sleeping. Taco was cuddled against her growing belly.

Ashlyn went to find a piece of paper and a pen, scribbling out a note and placing it on top of Ali’s phone.

She placed a kiss above Ali’s eyebrow before walking out of their room and heading back downstairs.

“Alright, kiddos,” She said as she walked into the living room where Greyson and Brooklyn were watching Rudolph, despite it being almost a week after Christmas. “We’re going to go for a ride.”

“But Rudolph,” Brooklyn took her eyes off the screen for a moment to look at her mother.

“We can finish Rudolph when we get back. It won’t take long, I promise.”

 

“We’re going to behave while we’re inside, right?” Ashlyn asked as she took Brooklyn out of the car and placed her on her feet. She took both kids hands and led them across the parking lot.

“We behave Mama.” Greyson responded.

“Yeah, we be goods.” Brooklyn confirmed.

“That’s my babies.” Ashlyn responded as they walked through the doors of the dealership.

“Hi, how can I help you today?” A worker asked as he walked up to her.

“Hi, I am here to pick up my Mercedes.”

“Okay, what is the name?” He asked as he led her over to a desk.

“Harris.” She pulled Brooklyn up onto her lap and watched as Greyson climbed onto the chair next to her.

They filled out all of the required paperwork before the associate went to grab the keys so he could show the trio to the Mercedes.

“Here we are,” The man said as he handed Ashlyn the keys to the SUV. “Will you be in need of anymore assistance?”

“No, thank you.”

“Have a great day, Ms. Harris.” He said before he walked back toward the building.

Ashlyn opened the back door of her old car which was parked next to her new one. She quickly unbuckled the two car seats and took them out of the car, shutting the door. “Buddy could you open the back door?”

Greyson pulled the back door of the SUV open and climbed into the Mercedes. “Woah, I like this car.” He said as he climbed over the seats to the last row.

“Greyson don’t climb over the seats.” Ashlyn scolded as she put Brooklyn’s seat into the car first. She made sure the seat was buckled in properly before lifting Brooklyn into her seat.

“Big car.” Brooklyn stated as Ashlyn buckled the straps of her car seat.

“Yes, it is. It will be able to fit all of us comfortably when the twins are born.”

“Can I sit back here?” Greyson asked from where he still sat in the back row.

“If you want to sit back there you can.” Ashlyn went to open the trunk so she could put his seat in easier.

Greyson climbed into the seat and buckled himself in after Ashlyn was done.

Ash shut both the trunk and the back door before getting into the drivers seat.

“Bye Mama’s car,” Greyson looked out the window at the car. “We miss you.” 

Ashlyn laughed at her son saying bye to her old car. “Alright, let’s go surprise Mommy.” She put the car in drive and pulled out of the parking spot.

 

“Hey babe,” Ashlyn greeted as she walked into the house from the garage.

“Hey, where’d you guys go?” Ali questioned.

“The kids have a surprise for you in the garage.” She decided to answer.

Ali gave Ashlyn a confused look, but went to open the garage door again. She stepped into the garage to see what the kids could possibly have for her out there.

“Surprise!” Greyson and Brooklyn chimed as they held their arms out toward Ash’s new Mercedes.

Ali gasped. “When did you get this?”

“A few weeks ago after we got into the argument over me getting a bigger car,” 

“And you let me continue to pester you about it all this time?”

I thought about telling you, but then I thought letting you bug me about it and me surprising you would be better.”

“I can’t believe you let me bug you about for almost a month.” Ali said as she wrapped her arms around Ashlyn.

“Mommy it has a button to move the seats!” Greyson said as he pulled at the back door to show her.

“It does?” Ali asked, letting go of Ashlyn and walking over to where her kids were pointing out different features of the car that they found on the drive home. “And I see Mama had to get it all black.”

“Oh my, Kween. You know that’s the only color car I would get.” Ash said as she opened the driver door. “It even has extra seats for Taco and Waffles.” She joked, sitting in the driver’s seat.

“Like they would ever sit in one spot in the car the whole drive,” Ali laughed.

“Do you want to go for a drive?”

“To where?”

“I don’t know. A no destination drive?” Ashlyn asked as she turned in her seat to look at her.

“Okay,” Ali smiled. “Let me go to the bathroom first. Otherwise we’ll be stopping in ten minutes.”

“Grey, Brookie, go to the bathroom. We’re going for a ride.” Ashlyn said as Ali walked back into the house.

“In the new car?” Brooklyn asked as she jumped out of the backseat.

“Yes, in the new car.”

“Yay!” She cheered as she ran into the house followed by Greyson.

 

Fifteen minutes later, the family was out on the road driving to their not destination. Taco and Waffles excitedly smelled every inch of the car and kept jumping over the rows of seats.

So, how far are we going to drive on this no destination drive?” Ali asked as she took Ashlyn’s free hand in hers.

“I don’t know. Maybe we’ll end up in Mexico or Canada.”

“Maybe not that far,” Ali laughed. “I don’t think we’d be getting into either country.”

“Okay, so maybe no further than Miami? Or no further than Hilton Head if we go north?”

“That sounds more reasonable.” Ali agreed. “Can I drive home?” She smirked.

“Honey, get your own fancy car to drive.” Ashlyn joked as she looked over to see Ali’s reaction. The brunette had a faked look of hurt with her mouth agape.

“Well fine then,” Ali joked as she closed her mouth and faced forward. “Don’t share your toys like a two year old.”

 

“Where we going?” Greyson spoke up from his seat in the third row.

“We don’t know.” Ali said as she turned to look at her kids.

“We go to Neverland?” Brooklyn asked as she swung her legs back and forth.

“I don’t know if we’ll be able to find Neverland without Peter Pan.” Ashlyn told her three year old.

“I know where to find Peter Pan!” Greyson chimed in.

“You do?” Ashlyn glances at the five year old in the rear view mirror. “Where can we find Peter Pan?”

“He’s at Disney World! We can go there and he’s can show us how to get to Neverland!”

“The second star to the right!” Brooklyn added on to her brother’s idea.

“You heard them; our destination is now set for Neverland.” Ali joked as she pretended to set up the GPS on her phone.

“I think Neverland is beyond our set driving limit.” Ashlyn played along.

“Noo, it’s only about a million miles away. That is definitely in our limit.” 

“Can we gets ice cream?” 

“You want to get ice cream before we go to Neverland?” 

“Can we gets ice cream and not go to Neverlands?” Greyson asked.

“Why don’t you want to go to Neverland anymore?” Ali asked as she turned in her seat to look at the four occupants in the back.

“I don’t wants to sit in the car for a millions miles.” Greyson sighed. “My legs won’t work anymore.”

Ali and Ashlyn both laughed at his response. “Okay,” Ali said. “Brookie, is it okay if we get ice cream instead of going to Neverland?”

The three year old put her finger to her chin, debating the question. “Otay,” She responded after a minute. “I wants sprinkles.”

“Sprinkles?”

“Rainbows sprinkles!” Brooklyn confirmed.

“I want chocolate sprinkles!” Greyson called.

 

“Ashlyn, we are way passed Miami.” Ali said as she woke up from her nap. The brunette had fallen asleep shortly after they got back in the car from getting ice cream. The last place she remembers passing was Fort Lauderdale and now all she sees is water, a key sign that tells her she’s slept for a lot longer than she expected.

“I know,” Ashlyn assured her. “Key West is pretty close though.”

“They’re fours hours apart!” Ali exclaimed. “We’ve been driving for over six and a half hours.” 

“But we’re almost there!” Ashlyn whined.

“Almost where?”

“The Southernmost Point of the United States.” 

“When did you decide to go there?”

“I don’t know. When you fell asleep, I think. Maybe after we got ice cream,”

“Can we at least find a place for me to go to the bathroom?” Ali asked as she shifted in her seat, starting to get uncomfortable from sitting in the car for too long.

“Do you want to check into the hotel first? And then we can go see the buoy and watch the sunset?”

“Hotel? When did you have time to book a hotel room? We didn’t even bring any clothes to change into.” Ali questioned.

“Um, I may have planned this without telling you.” Ashlyn revealed.

“So, what if I said no to going for a drive?” Ali wondered.

“I would have tried to convince you to come anyway. But if you really didn’t feel up to it, I would’ve just cancelled the reservation.” Ashlyn revealed. “And there’s a bag of our stuff in the trunk.”

“Are we theres yet?” Greyson spoke up as he looked up from Ali’s iPad, forgetting about the rest of Finding Dory, and looked out the window at the unfamiliar surroundings.

“Almost buddy,” Ali said as she turned to look at the two kids, seeing that Brooklyn was still sleeping. “Mama apparently had a destination for our no destination trip.” She reached behind her to tap Brooklyn’s foot a few times. “Brookie, time to wake up.” Ali attempted to wake the three year old, wanting the girl to go to bed on time tonight.

 

After the family checked into their hotel and went up to their room to drop their stuff off, as well as use the bathroom, they made their way back downstairs. The concrete buoy was only a nine minute walk from the hotel. 

“Where we go?” Brooklyn asked as she held both Ashlyn’s and Ali’s hand, swinging her arms back and forth.

“We’re going to the southernmost point of the United States. It’s the last spot before you aren’t in the US anymore.” Ashlyn explained to the three year old.

“So, if I step on the other side I’m in a different country?” Greyson asked, walking alongside of Ali while holding her other hand.

“Not quite. You’ll be in the ocean about 90 miles from Cuba.” 

“Can I swims there?” He wondered as they continued their walk down the street.

“It would be a very long swim, in very deep water.”

“Deep like just keep swimming in Nemo?”

“Exactly,”

“I don’t wants to swim there anymore.”

 

“So, what made you pick here?” Ali asked as they sat on a bench while they watched the sunset. Greyson and Brooklyn were a few feet in front of them, leaning against the rail to get a better view.

“It was a somewhat close place for us to get away to if only for a day. I figured with Greyson going back to school on Monday and Brooklyn starting preschool on Wednesday, we aren’t really going to have a lot of time that we can go on random adventures before the twins come. I mean, sure, preschool and kindergarten aren’t the most important grades, but I don’t want them missing school when they don’t really need to.”

“I love that you thought of this. I’m not sure if we or at least I haven’t, thought of how much is going to change this summer. It’s going to be so different. We’ve been used to just our two babies for three years and now we’re going to have four. I still cannot believe we’re having twins.” Ali spoke as she watched the sun slowly descend into the horizon. “And for the record, I agree with them not missing school for no reason.”

 

“Oh, my little diva,” Ashlyn said as she walked into Brooklyn’s room Wednesday morning. She opened the curtains to allow the sun to illuminate the bedroom. “Brookie,” Ashlyn sat on the edge of the bed and tried to wake up the three year old.

“Noos,” Brooklyn whined after Ashlyn moved her hair out of her face and placed a kiss on her forehead.

“No? I thought you wanted to go to school?” Ashlyn asked as she sat up straight. At those words, the curly haired girl slowly opened her eyes to look at her Mama.

“School day?” Brooklyn questioned, not believing it was finally school day. She had been asking since the day she turned three.

“Yes, it is finally school day.” Ashlyn said with a hint of sadness. She and Ali had been hoping that this day wouldn’t come so quickly. Brooklyn may be excited and ready to go to preschool, but Ali and Ashlyn weren’t.

“Yay!” Brooklyn jumped up, out of her bed and ran over to where her outfit that she and Ali had picked out last night. “School day! School day!” She sang as she gathered the pieces of her outfit into her arms and walked over to where Ashlyn still sat on the bed. She laid the clothes onto her bed and arranged them in the order she had to put them on.

“Do you want some help?” Ashlyn asked as the girl started to take her pajamas off so she could change into her outfit.

“No,” Brooklyn firmly said, pulling her shirt on over her head. She got the shirt stuck on her one arm for a minute, but eventually got her arm through the sleeve. “Braids?” She asked when she finished putting her clothes on and faced Ashlyn.

“I can braid your hair. What kind of braid do you want?” Ashlyn knew that with the length of Brooklyn’s hair it’s a bit more difficult to braid her hair in certain types of braids and she still hasn’t gotten used to braiding the little girl’s curly hair. 

“The crown fish.” 

Ashlyn sighed. It was just her luck that her daughter would pick a braid that ARod has done for her and she had not mastered yet. “Okay, I will try, but ARod hasn’t really taught me how to do that braid.”

“You do best.” Brooklyn reassured.

“I will try my best. I promise.” Ashlyn smiled as she took the brush that Brooklyn handed her and started to brush the girl’s hair.

 

“Are you almost ready?” Ali asked as she walked into Brooklyn’s room fifteen minutes later. “I would prefer Brooklyn to eat before she leaves.”

“Almost,” Ashlyn said with her tongue sticking out of her mouth, focused on the braid she was doing.

“Now, you take the other braid and pull it underneath and pin it to the top of her head. You could pull it across the other one, but I think underneath looks better.”

“Is that ARod?” Ali asked as she walked further into the room. She looked at the braiding that her wife was doing on their daughter’s head.

“Hey Al,” Amy greeted from Ashlyn’s phone.

“Okay,” Ashlyn said as she pinned the second braid into place. She inspected Brooklyn’s hair to make sure it actually looked good. “I don’t think it’s too bad. What do you think?” She picked up her phone and swapped the screen so she could see Brooklyn’s hair.

“That looks pretty good for your first time and me teaching you over Facetime.” Amy praised. 

“Thank you for teaching me even after I woke you up.” Ashlyn said, switching the screen back, Brooklyn leaning back into her so she could see Amy on the screen.

“Any time, have a good day at school Brooklyn.”

“Thanks Aunt Amy.” Brooklyn waved to the screen before they ended the call.

“Not bad Mama,” Ali said as she looked at Brooklyn’s hairstyle. 

“It only took me forever to do it.” 

“Come on, Brooklyn needs to eat and I have to take a million pictures.”

“You’re going to be the reason she’s late, not me braiding her hair.” Ashlyn said as she stood up and followed the two out of the room.

 

“Al, we literally have 20 minutes to get there.” Ashlyn said as she posted the picture she had taken of Brooklyn.

“Okay, okay,” Ali said as she stood back up from taking pictures of Greyson and Brooklyn.

 

@ashlynharris24: Shout out to @amyrodriguez8 for teaching me how to do Brooklyn’s hair for her first day of school over Facetime. #isshereallyoldenoughforschool #imnotready 

 

"We gonna see the twins! We gonna see the twins!" Greyson said excitedly as he jumped into the doctor's office.

"Grey, easy." Ash said as he pulled her arm each time he jumped.

"But we gonna see the twins!" He said, thinking that justified his actions. His statement earned a few chuckles from the other occupants in the room.

"I know we are," She said as she led him over to a set of chairs while Ali signed in. "But you have to be quiet in here and you can't jump around." 

"Oh," He deflated. "I sorry." 

"It's okay, buddy. Mommy and I didn't tell you beforehand." Ash assured him he wasn't in trouble.

Ali came over to sit next to Ash, placing Brooklyn on the ground.

 

The family sat in the waiting area for a few minutes before Ali's name was called.

When the doctor came into the room, Ash picked Greyson up to rest on her other hip. 

"Alright, Greyson and Brooklyn, are you ready to see your siblings?" The doctor asked as she put the gel on Ali's stomach, after asking her list of questions.

"Yeah!" They both called out excitedly. 

"And were we finding out the sexes today as well?" The doctor questioned before she put the wand against Ali's stomach.

Ali looked over at Ash, who nodded, and then looked back at the doctor. "Yes, please."

"Of course," She placed the wand against her belly and moved it around a little bit. "Okay, there is baby A." 

"That the baby?" Greyson asked as his face scrunched up. "It look funny."

"Yes, it does." The doctor laughs. "The ultrasound does make them look funny, but I promise you when they are born they will look like a normal baby." She explained.

"They kick me." Brooklyn told the doctor which earned a laugh.

"I'm sure they can't wait to play with you and Greyson." She moved the wand around a little more until she found the second baby's head. "Alright, and here is the other baby." She pointed to the screen for the toddlers. "Do we have any guesses of what the babies are?" She turned her attention to them after taking the babies measurements.

"Boys! We don’ need no more girls." Greyson told the doctor.

"And what about you Brooklyn?" 

Brooklyn remained quiet and looked up at Ashlyn.

"What do you keep saying at home Brookie?" Ash prompted. “Do you want brothers or sisters?”

"Sister." She responded.

"She still doesn't fully understand that there are two of them." Ali explained.

"Understandable for her age. Do moms have any guesses?" 

"Preferably fraternal." Ash joked as Ali shook her head.

"Well, you definitely got your wish, Ashlyn." She said after she moved the wand again. "Baby A is a little girl and Baby B is a little boy." 

"It a boy!" Greyson threw his hands up and leaned back in Ashlyn's arm. At least he was getting one brother. Brooklyn wasn’t too bad, so he guesses he can handle another sister as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is wondering I picture Brooklyn's hair like Madison Pettis' hair in The Game Plan or like Merida's just brown and a little shorter.


	22. Our City. Our Pride.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The A Team attend their second Pride game where they aren't playing; Alex, Ali, Brooklyn, and Sierra have a girls day; and we have Mother's Day- with a throwback to their first Mother's Day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I skipped a few months so it is now the beginning of May 2021 in this chapter.

“Aunt Awi!” Sierra called out as she searched the house for her aunt. “Aunt Awi!” The three-year-old called again.

“What’s the matter, Sierra?” Ali asks as she walks out of the bathroom, causing the three-year-old to stop in her tracks. 

“We go game?” Sierra asked after she turned to face the older brunette.

“Yes, we’re going to go to the game. We aren’t leaving for another hour though.” Ali informed her niece.

Serv was in Canada as Orlando City was playing Montreal tomorrow and the Pride had their game today against the Breakers so Ali and Ashlyn took Sierra and Mateo for the day.

“Oh,” Sierra said with a hint of sadness. It was obvious the little girl missed her dad and her mom having to leave to go to the stadium didn’t help her.

“I promise it will go by a lot faster than you think. We’ll go watch Mommy play and maybe she’ll score a few goals.” Ali crouched down to the girl’s height, which was a little difficult with her belly, and pulled her into her arms. “And then tomorrow we can watch Daddy play on TV and then by the time you get home from school on Monday, he’ll be home. How does that sound?”

“Okay,” Sierra whispered as she wrapped her arms around Ali’s neck and buried her face into her shoulder.

“Maybe before we watch the game tomorrow, you, me, Mommy, and Brookie can go get our nails done and Aunt Ashy can stay home with Grey and Teo.” 

She and Alex were already planning on going to get their nails done the following day and leave the kids with Ashlyn so she didn’t see why the girls couldn’t join them.

“Yeah!” The three-year-old pulled back to look at her aunt. “Pretty nails.”

 

“Here!” Mateo yelled as Ashlyn pulled into a parking spot at the stadium. 

The four kids became more excited than they were the entire day and started to beg to get out of the car so they could go inside.

“Chill, little chromies.” Ash said as she unbuckled her seatbelt. “I promise you won’t miss anything.”

“But we gots to see the team before we sit.” Greyson explained, unbuckling himself and climbing out of his car seat.

“And we will.” Ali promised as she and Ashlyn got out of the car. 

“Grey, can you help Mateo unbuckle?” Ashlyn asked as she and Ali opened the back doors. She unbuckled Sierra and lifted her out of the car before pushing the button to move the middle seat forward so Grey and Teo could get out.

“Aunt Ashy.” Sierra pulled at Ashlyn’s pant leg.

“What’s up pretty girl?” Ashlyn looked down at Sierra as Greyson got out of the SUV. 

“We win?” 

“I think we’re going to win, but there’s always the chance we won’t. I do know that no matter what, they will not go down without a fight.” 

The group made their way to the stadium after grabbing their stuff from the trunk.

“This still feels weird.” Ali noted as they walked through the stadium toward the locker room. The kids ran ahead of them, chasing each other. Their laughter echoed throughout the quiet hall.

“I feel like I should still be suiting up.” Ashlyn agreed.

“I thought I heard some kids out here.” Kaylyn said as she walked out of the locker room. 

“Kaywyn!” The four called as they ran into the Canadian’s arms. 

“Look at you four. I don’t think you could be wearing any more purple.” Kaylyn acknowledged as the four let go of her. 

“We bleeds purple.” Greyson responded.

“Who taught you that saying?” The blonde questioned as Ashlyn and Ali finally made it over to them.

“HAO. She says we bleeds Carolina Blue. I think we bleeds purple too.”

“And this is why HAO is the best godmother.” Ali replied with a hint of sarcasm.

“Mommy!” Sierra called when she saw Alex walking out of the locker room for warmups. “Mommy, Aunt Awi says we gets pretty nails.” Sierra informed her as the forward walked over to the group.

“She did? You and Brooklyn are going to join our nail day?”

“Yeah!”

 

 

“Go Stephy!” Greyson cheered as the defender ran down the flank with the ball. 

“Come on Steph!” Ali and Ashlyn joined in as the Australian defender got closer to goal.

It was the second home game of the season and the Pride were looking to get their second goal of the game. The team had been pressing since kickoff and they haven't been pressured too much by the Breakers. Kristen had chipped Boston's keeper in the 18th minute to give the Pride the lead.

The entire stadium erupted in cheers as Steph crossed the ball and instead of it finding Jasmyne's head, it hit the crossbar and bounced into the net.

“Yay Stephy!” Greyson cheered as he jumped in front of the window of their box. Sierra, Mateo, and Brooklyn cheering by his side.

“Stephy!” Brooklyn tried to get the defender's attention, but they were too far away for the Australian to even slightly hear her over the crowd.

Boston quickly restarted the game, hoping to make a comeback and not miss getting the three points.

“I think Aunt Awex or Jas gonna scores next.” Greyson said as he looked away from the game for a moment.

“You do? Why’s that?” Ali asked the almost six-year-old.

“I feels it.” Greyson replied which made Ali and Ashlyn laugh. “They gonna score.”

The Pride did add a third goal in the 87th minute but it wasn't Alex or Jasmyne who scored like Greyson predicted, but Kaylyn knocked the ball in off a corner.

 

“What color do you want Sierra?” Alex asked as she looked at the variety of colors the salon had. Ali and Brooklyn were looking at the colors on the second display on the opposite wall. 

“I get Pride.” Sierra said as she pointed to her one nail.

“You want the Pride on your nail?” Alex asked as she looked away from the wall of colors to her daughter.

“Yeah.” Sierra confirmed as she held out her hand.

“Do you want this purple?” Alex took a purple that was similar to their kit color.

“No I want Pride.” She repeated as she pointed to her nail.

“I know, sweetie. This color is close to the color of our home kits.” Alex explained to her three-year-old.

“No Pride.” Sierra pointed to the soccer ball that was on her Orlando City shirt. 

“You want a soccer ball on your nail?” Sierra nodded. “Okay, you can have a soccer ball put on your nails. Do you still want purple? Or do you want a different color?” Alex asked as she directed her daughter’s attention back to the wall of nail polish.

“Púrpura.” Sierra responded, switching to Spanish.

“Okay, hold on to that.” Alex handed the bottle in her hand to Sierra.

“Sera I pick blue!” Brooklyn held up the bottle that she picked out so Sierra could see it. 

“I get purple!” Sierra lowered her arm so her nail polish bottle was closer to Brooklyn. She then squirmed in Alex’s arms so the forward would put her down. 

After she was on her feet, Sierra and Brooklyn ran over to the set of chairs next to the door and climbed on one to share. 

“One picks the home kit color, the other picks the away kit.” Alex laughed.

“They love their Pride.” Ali laughed. “You pick one yet?” Ali asked as she walked closer to Alex. 

“I think I’m going with red.” Alex showed her the color that she had in her hand. “Sierra wants a soccer ball on her nail, so Brooklyn may want one too.” She informed the other brunette.

“I would not be surprised. The two peas in a pod they are.” Ali looked over her shoulder to make sure the girls were behaving. 

“And then Kristen kicked the ball over their keeper.” Brooklyn said to the elderly woman who sat in the chair next to the duo.

“We winning. Stephy scored next. It was cool. She hit the crossbar and it bounce in!” Sierra continued the story of the Pride game yesterday.

“We two-zero.” Brooklyn confirmed, holding up two fingers on her right hand and making a zero with her left hand. “Kaywyn scored the third goal. It was on a corner and it was almost game over when she scored.”

“It sounds like you young ladies had a great time.” The elderly woman responded. “Do you like to play soccer?”

“Loves it!” They both chimed. 

“We plays at home. And we on the same team.” Sierra informed the sweet woman.

“Uncle Serv plays today! He in Canada, they away.” Brooklyn added on.

Alex and Ali watched their daughters conversing with the little old woman with smiles on their faces. Both girls were taught that they had to be careful when it came to strangers, but also knew that not all strangers are bad.

 

The four arrived back to Ali and Ashlyn’s house about an hour before the game was supposed to start. Ashlyn, Greyson, and Mateo were in the front yard, playing tag. Blue, Waffles, and Taco were also chasing the trio around the yard.

“Mommy’s base!” Greyson said as he ran over and held onto Ali, catching his breath.

“We say Ashy’s car!” Mateo argued. 

“I say Mommy is also base.” Greyson told his younger cousin.

“No adding bases without telling anyone else.” Ali told Greyson as he wrapped his arms tighter around her legs.

“Mama, Sera and I gots soccer!” Brooklyn went over to where Ashlyn stood in the middle of the yard, holding her hands up so Ashlyn could see her nails.

“Wow, look how cool those are.” Ashlyn spoke as she looked at her daughter’s painted nails. Sierra came over to show Ashlyn her nails as well. “You got soccer balls too? That’s awesome.”

“I picks purple for home and Brookie picks blue for away.” Sierra informed her aunt.

 

 

"Mommy," Brooklyn said as she climbed onto the bed. Greyson climbed up onto the bed after her. "Mommy, wakes up." Brooklyn leaned over and placed a wet kiss (which was more Brooklyn licking Ali's face than kissing it) on Ali's cheek.

"Ugh, Brooklyn, gross." Ali said as she opened her eyes to look at her daughter.

"For you!" Brooklyn and Greyson both exclaimed as they each held out the bouquets that they picked out for Ali. 

Ali laughed at the phrase. It was the first thing that they say to her on Mother's Day every year and it still makes her laugh. 

It all started with Greyson and he taught it to Brooklyn when she was old enough. Now, it was tradition.

 

*Flashback to Mother’s Day 2017*

 

"Alright, my handsome boy, let's go wake up Mommy." Ash said as she handed her 22-month-old son the bouquet of flowers they got her.

"Mommy!" Greyson called out excitedly.

"Good job, buddy." She held his arm as they walked up the stairs so he didn't fall and held the tray of food in her other hand.

When they got to the top of the stairs, Greyson ran down the hallway to Ali and Ashlyn's room.

"Wait for me, little man." Ash laughed at his excitement. She opened the door and followed Greyson into the room, placing the tray of food on the bedside table before lifting Greyson onto the bed.

"Mommy," Greyson called out as he carefully maneuvered his way around the bed with the flowers still in his grasp. "Mommy,"

Ali slowly woke up, turning her head to where her son's voice was coming from. "What's the matter, Greyson?" She asked still half asleep.

"For yous!" He said the phrase Ashlyn had taught him with ease and held the flowers closer to her.

Ali opened her eyes all the way to see what Greyson was throwing in her face, smiling when she saw the little boy patiently waiting for her to take the flowers. She sat up a little bit and pulled him onto her lap. "Thank you baby." She placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Can you say 'Happy Mother’s Day'?" Ash questioned as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"For yous!" He exclaimed with a big smile. Ali and Ash both laughed at his words.

"We really didn't master that one yet. Maybe next year, right buddy?" She tickled his side earning a loud fit of laughter from the young boy. "Happy Mother’s Day, Alex." Ash said as she leaned over Greyson to give Ali a kiss.

"Happy Mother’s Day, Ash." Ali smiled back. Ali looked over to see what time it was since they were meeting both their mothers, Ash's grandma, Kyle and Chris for lunch. "You didn't have to make me breakfast." She remarked when she saw the tray of food.

"But we wanted to. You deserve it."

"So do you." Ali pointed out.

"Yeah, but you have our other little angel who needs Mommy to get plenty of sleep." Ash said as she ran her hand over Ali's four-month pregnant belly.

"I can't wait for their reactions." Ali smiled. They decided to wait until today to tell their family that Ali was pregnant just in case something went wrong in the first trimester. 

 

Later at lunch, the group sat somewhat isolated from the rest of the people at the cafe. The waiter had just left with their orders.

"So, what did Greyson get for his mommies?" Kyle asked the little boy who sat in a high chair next to him.

"Greyson and Ash made me breakfast in bed and brought me flowers." Ali smiled at the sentiment. 

"Greyson, what do you tell Mommy when you give her the flowers?" Ash asked from across the table.

"For yous!" He said happily as he flashed his teeth. 

"How about Happy Mother’s Day?" Ali asked.

"For yous!" He repeated with a laugh.

The whole table laughed at the little boy. 

"You are too precious Greyson." Grandma Harris spoke as she reached over to run her finger over his cheek.

The waiter soon came back with their food. Ashlyn took Greyson's plate from the table and put pieces of her food onto his plate for him to try next to his chicken fingers and then  
cut the chicken up into bite sized pieces. She gave the plate back to her young son who instantly reached out to grab the food.

The group ate their meals and engaged in small talk. Ali held Greyson after Kyle handed him over to her, the boy finished with his lunch and was ready for his nap.

"Baby." Greyson said as he snuggled into Ali's neck. Ali smiled at his acknowledgment of his soon to be sibling. She and Ashlyn weren’t a hundred percent sure that he had understood what Mommy having a baby growing in her tummy meant, but he often went up to Ali’s belly looking for the baby.

"So, Alex and I have something to tell you guys."

"We're all getting tickets to Saturday's game? And maybe they'll actually let somebody off the bench." Kyle said, looking at Ali when he said 'somebody'.

"If you're going to be here on Saturday we can get you tickets you already know that." Ash pointed out.

"Yea, but that doesn't explain why they can't let the best right back play." 

"Anyway," Deb said cutting Kyle's bickering off.

"Hey buddy," Ali poked Greyson's side to see if he was still awake.

Greyson lifted his head off Ali's shoulder and turned his head to look at everyone else before laying his head back down. "Greyson, what's this?" Ali asked as she pointed to her belly.

Greyson yawned before answering his mommy. "Baby." 

"Wait, what?" Kyle asked as everyone else's jaws dropped.

"Are you serious?" Tammye questioned.

"I swear if you're joking Ashlyn Michelle." Grandma Harris warned her granddaughter.

"We're serious." Ash said.

"I'm pregnant." Ali confirmed.

"Oh my god!" Deb squealed as they all got up to hug the two. "Why didn't you tell us you were thinking of having another baby?"

"We wanted it to be a surprise." Ali smiled as she was hugged by her mother.

"How far along are you?" Ash's grandma asked as she went in for her hug.

"17 weeks." 

"17 weeks? Sister, you kept this from us for four months?" Kyle called out.

 

*End Flashback*

 

"Thank you, I love them." 

"Happy Mother's Day!" They both added, now fully capable of pronouncing all those words.

"One of these years, I am going to beat Mama on Mother’s Day." Ali said as Ashlyn sat on the edge of her side of the bed.

"It will never happen my queen." Ashlyn replied as she laid on her stomach. "Grey do you remember when I taught you 'for you'?"

"For first Mother's Day."

"Right, when Mommy was pregnant with Brookie and you were 22 months old." She replied. "Now, Mommy's pregnant with the twins, Brookie's three and a half, and your 70 months old."

"You did not just say that." Ali and Ashlyn both laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO! I went to the Kellogg's Tour of Gymnastics Champions last night and we went to the bathroom before finding our seats and we come out and there's a little girl, who looked like she was about to cry, next to the bathroom and she looked so familiar to me and we start walking and who is right next to that little girl?! CHRISTIE RAMPONE!! I was so shocked to be standing right next to her and I was going to ask for a picture, but Reece looked so upset that I didn't want to intrude. And during the show the guys brought out some women to dance with them and Cap was one of them and I wish I got her dancing on video because Cap can dance. As we were leaving I saw them again, this time with Riley and a few friends. I may not have gotten a picture with her, but just seeing her that close still made my night.
> 
> Also, feel free to follow me on Tumblr: herestothepossibilities. I can be pretty boring so there's your warning!


	23. Surfs Up, Dude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the semester finally ended last Thursday. I wanted to get this up for you guys sooner, but long days at work plus last minute shopping shot that down. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

"Mommy we're going to Portland?" Greyson asked when he saw Ali in the living room. 

Ali looked up from the show she was watching to look at her five-and-a-half-year-old. "No? Who said we were going to Portland?"

"Aunt Alex." He climbed onto the couch so he could snuggle into Ali's side.

"Aunt Alex is going to Portland with the Pride. We're not going."

"Why not?"

"Because you and Brooklyn have school and I can't travel until after the twins are born."

"We're not going anywhere?" Greyson was truly upset. He was used to traveling year-round and for them to not have gone anywhere besides places in Florida was something he was not thrilled with.

"Not for a while." Ali replied. She knew the kids were opposite of her and Ashlyn. They wanted to travel every day of the year while Ali and Ashlyn were excited to be able to take a break from flying all the time.

"But I want to go to Portland."

"Sierra and Mateo aren't going." Ali tried. She thought maybe he wouldn't want to go if his best friends/cousins weren't going. “They’re staying with us this weekend.”

"But Toby is going to be there!" Greyson exclaimed.

Ali sighed. The almost six-year-old seemed to always have a reply these days. "Greyson, I'm sorry, but we're not going."

Greyson sighed as well, knowing when to give up. "Okay," He slid off the couch and went to leave the room.

"Hey, you can still snuggle with me." Ali called after him.

"Mama is going surfing. She says I can go too." Greyson called back and made his way outside.

The defender leaned her head back against the couch and closed her eyes.

"Boo!" 

Ali shot up and turned to look behind the couch. "Brooklyn how long have you been back there?"

"Grey didn't seek." Brooklyn answered. She and Greyson had been playing hide and seek for the past hour, but Greyson gave up seeking his little sister ten minutes ago when he heard Ashlyn talking to Alex about Portland.

"Come here little diva." 

Brooklyn squeezed her way out from behind the couch and climbed onto the couch. "Hi babies," Brooklyn spoke to Ali's bump. “They play yet?”

“No, they’re not ready to play with you yet. They are playing with each other though.” The twins were currently fighting for extra space.

“How you know?”

“I can feel them moving around.” She took Brooklyn’s hands in hers and placed one on each side of her belly. “Can you feel them?”

Brooklyn sat with her hands on Ali’s bump for a few seconds before each of the twins hit her hands. “Woah, they really wants to play.”

“Yes, they do.”

“When will theys be here?”

“They will be here before Grey’s birthday, in about four weeks.” 

“They be small like Nat?” The three-year-old wondered, referring to Whitney and Ryan’s newborn daughter, Natalie, who was born the previous month.

“They will be small like Natalie, but they will eventually grow as big as you.” 

“And then they plays soccer.”

“And they can play soccer if they want to play.” Ali agreed with her three-and-a-half-year-old.

 

“Are you positive that you don’t mind?” Alex asked for probably the twentieth time since Ashlyn had volunteered to watch Sierra, Mateo, and Blue while she was in Portland and Serv was in LA.

“I am one hundred percent positive Alex. You go worry about beating the Thorns, we will worry about the kids.” Ali told the forward. 

“Okay, I really do appreciate it.”

“Well, you can repay us when the twins decide to make their entrance.” Ashlyn joked.

“That sounds like a plan.” Alex agreed. “Unless they want to arrive at one in the morning, then you can bring them to Kaylyn.”

“I’m sure she would love us knocking on her door at one in the morning.” Ali began. “Kyle should be in town anyway so if they do want to come early in the morning, we’ll force him to stay home.”

 

“Ashy,” Sierra climbed onto the recliner that Ashlyn was sitting in and sat on the keeper’s lap. “Come plays.”

“What are you playing?” Ashlyn asked, as she went to stand up anyway. The kids would make up the strangest games and she would still try to play along with them even if she didn’t understand.

“House. You be the abuela.” Sierra informed her aunt.

“I have to be the grandma?” Ashlyn asked, following the three year old out of the living room.

“Grey the dad, I the mom, and Brookie and Teo are the kids. You has to be the grandma.”

“Alright, I’ll be the grandma.” Ash agreed and followed the little girl to the playroom.

“Ashy the abuela.” Sierra informed the other kids in the room as they entered. She went over to the small table that sat in the middle of the room. “Teo, Brookie come sit for desayuno.” 

The two kids got up from where they were playing and ran over to the table, sitting down. The Krieger-Harris household as well as those who were closest to Sierra and Mateo were used to them switching from English to Spanish in the same sentence. Even those who didn’t know much Spanish could figure out what the kids were saying.

“Ashy, sits. Grey cooking and I gets tea.” Sierra told the keeper, walking over to the toy kitchen. She rummaged through the cabinets until she found enough cups and the teapot. She ‘heated’ up the tea on the stove top, placing the cups on the table as she waited, and then brought the teapot over at the same time Greyson brought over all of the food. 

“Breakfast is served.” Greyson announced, placing all of the plastic food onto the table. “Make sures you share.”

They all dug into the meal while occasionally engaging in conversation.

“The weather is s’posed to be very nice today.” Greyson said as he held up an old newspaper he had gotten from Ashlyn’s dad. “Surf will be good.” 

Ashlyn’s smile grew as her son was pretending to be her father. “Will the weather be good enough for us to still go surfing tomorrow morning?”

“I don’t know,” Greyson lowered the paper, pointing to the cover page. “There’s a hurricane coming our ways.”

Ashlyn looked at the paper, which was from the previous summer when a Category 2 hurricane had hit Eastern Florida. They’re house was not affected, but those who lived closer to the coast had some minor damage to their homes. “Well, hurricanes do produce the best waves, although it also could be dangerous. I guess we will have to wait until tomorrow to decide.” 

“I think we can still goes.” Sierra answered. “We be very carefuls, likes always.” 

“Yes, we always have to be careful.” Ashlyn agreed.

As the five continued to play their game, Ali had made her way downstairs after taking a nap. She stood, unnoticed, in the doorway watching her wife play along with their kids and their niece and nephew. It was one of her favorite things about Ashlyn. She always got along with any child that she interacted with and oftentimes acted just like them when she was interacting with them.

“Aunt Awi do you wants to play, too?” Ali was pulled out of her thoughts about ten minutes after she arrived in the doorway. She looked over to where Sierra was, now standing a few steps away from her. “You can be the auntie.”

“Hey, now.” Ashlyn spoke up. “How come Ali gets to be the auntie and I’m the abuela?” 

“Cause abuelas sneak treats like you do.” Sierra informed her aunt, which made Ali laugh.

“See? Sneaking them treats earns you the role of abuela.” Ali laughed as she walked over to where they were all sitting. “I get to be the cool auntie.”

 

The following morning everyone sat at the kitchen table, in their bathing suits or wetsuits, finishing up their breakfast. 

Once everyone finished and the dishes were rinsed and placed in the dishwasher, they all went to the bathroom before heading outside.

The kids ran ahead of Ali and Ashlyn, stopping approximately five feet from the water’s edge. They placed the various flotation devices they carried on the sand. Ashlyn carried both hers and Ali’s boards while Ali carried Greyson’s smaller board.

“You can go in,” Ashlyn said when she and Ali made it to where the kids were waiting. The kids ran into the water, making sure not to go in the water deeper than their waists until Ali and Ashlyn got in the water.

“Do you want to sit on your board or do you just want to stand in the water?” Ashlyn asked as she stuck her board into the wet sand. Since they found out Ali was pregnant, she had alternated between the two when the family went out surfing. She still wasn’t that great of a surfer so even if she wanted to surf at all, she did not want to even try to surf like Bethany Hamilton did when she was pregnant.

“I’ll sit on the board for a bit.”

The two made their way into the water, Ashlyn holding the board in place so Ali could get easily get on the board. Once Ali was on the board, Ash went to grab hers and Grey’s boards. 

“Who’s ready for some surfing?”

“ME!” Greyson, Brooklyn, and Sierra shouted as they raised their arm. Mateo had only been surfing a few times and as of now he was not a fan. He would either play in the shallow water or sit on the board with Ali.

Greyson climbed onto his board while Ashlyn climbed onto hers. When Sierra and Mateo were with them, Sierra and Brooklyn would alternate on who surfs with Ashlyn.

“Sera go first.” Brooklyn announced, swimming closer to Ali and climbing onto the board.

Sierra swam over to Ashlyn’s board, letting Ashlyn lift her onto the board. Greyson and Ashlyn began to paddle out further into the ocean, in search of some good waves.

“Awi,” Teo got the brunette’s attention as he swam over with the help of the floaties on his arms.

“Hey, little man,” Ali greeted, moving his wet hair out of his eyes. 

“I sit too?” 

“You sure can.” Ali twisted slightly to pick the boy up out of the water and placed him in the empty space between her and Brooklyn.

“Go Grey!” Brooklyn exclaimed as Greyson had found a good wave to ride. They watched as the five-year-old rode the wave without wiping out.

The boy paddled over to where the three floated in the water, aligning his board with Ali’s. They waited a few more minutes before Ashlyn found a wave to ride. As she stood up onto the board, she took Sierra’s hands into hers to help her keep her balance on the board.

The second time they go out to surf another wave, Ashlyn pulls her niece into the air and places her on her shoulders. Sierra liked sitting on Ashlyn’s shoulders the most while Brooklyn always felt like she was going to fall off and get lost in the ocean, even though Ashlyn told her repeatedly that even if she did fall off, she would never let her get lost in the ocean.

“Can we builds a castle?” Teo turned to look at Ali.

“Brookie do you want to build a sandcastle or stay in the water?” Ali asked, maneuvering herself off of the board.

“Water.”

“Okay, stay in the shallow water until Mama comes to get you for your turn.” Ali pulled the board alongside of her as she walked back to shore. Brooklyn jumped off the board and sat in the water, watching her mother, brother, and cousin surfing.

Teo got off the board when Ali had to pick it up to move it further onto the sand. He ran up to the house to grab the shovels and pails to build the sandcastle.

He ran back down to the shoreline and sat down in the sand, filling his bucket with wet sand. While he filled the bucket with sand, Ali went up to the house to let the three dogs outside. 

Taco, Waffles, and Blue came barreling out the door once she called them and flew down the beach, chasing each other.

By the time the two had half of their castle built, Sierra had joined them as she and Brooklyn had switched. She gathered shells and small twigs to decorate the castle.

“Are we going to make a moat?” She asked as she placed the items in one of the empty buckets.

“Yea,” Mateo agreed. “Fill it with water.”

“No Blue,” Ali called as the dog came running toward the castle. She grabbed his collar just in time before he could destroy their masterpiece.

“That’s an awesome sandcastle.” Ashlyn acknowledged as she, Greyson, and Brooklyn came out of the water twenty minutes later.

“Blue almost destroyed it.” Sierra informed her aunt.

“He did? Well, it’s a good thing he decided not to. The royal family would be very upset if they’re castle was destroyed.”

 

 

“Hey Alex,” Ashlyn spoke into her phone. It was five thirty in the morning on a late June day. “Can we take you up on that offer?”

 

@kylekriegerhair: Welp, they didn’t want to wait another day for Uncle Kyle to get there but my sister makes the cutest kids ever so they’re forgiven. Congratulations @akrieger11 and @ashlynharris24 on the twinsters. I can’t wait to meet them tomorrow!

 

 

"Mama, can I hold a baby?" Three-year-old Brooklyn asked as they walked back to the hospital room.

 

"Of course, you can Brookie." Ashlyn said as she put her hand on the doorknob. "Remember to keep your voices low so you don't disturb the twins, okay?" 

 

"Yes, Mama." Greyson and Brooklyn responded.

 

Ashlyn opened the door and the kids quickly ran in the room. She shook her head at them before walking in the room.

 

"Mommy, Mama said I can hold a baby!" Brooklyn said excitedly.

 

"I want to hold one too!" Greyson joined in.

 

"Hey now, what happened to saying hello to your mommy first?" Ashlyn joked.

 

After the two properly greeted Ali, Ashlyn picked them up and placed them on either side of Ali. 

 

"Greyson, Brooklyn, this is your baby sister Jocelyn and this is your baby brother Gabriel." Ali said as she nodded to the two bundles in her arms as she said their names. 

 

"Hi babies!" Brooklyn said excitedly as she kneeled on her side of the bed to get a better look.

 

"Brookie be gentle." Ashlyn reminded her almost four-year-old.

 

"Can I hold one now?" Greyson asked.

 

"Of course, love." Ali said as she attempted to sit up a little more. "Brookie, can you move to the end of the bed so I can get up, please?" Brooklyn moved to the end of the bed so her mom could move more. "Ash, can you take Jocelyn." 

 

Ashlyn took the little girl from her wife and used her free arm to help her wife up. 

 

"Thank you," Ali said in response.

 

"Anything for the wifey." Ashlyn smiled at her before turning to her older kids. "Alright squirts, sit against the pillows." She waited until the two were sitting right before moving to the other side of the bed to place Jocelyn in Greyson's arms while Ali put Gabriel in Brooklyn's. 

 

"Make sure you hold their heads." Ali said as she helped Brooklyn with her arm placement. 

 

Once they were settled with the babies in their arms, the moms backed up a bit. 

 

"This is so cool!" Greyson said as he looked down at his sister.

 

"Grey, Brooke, look up at Mommy." Ash said after a few minutes so Ali could take the first picture of all four of their kids.  
.

"Cheese!" Both kids said as they put the biggest smile on their faces. Ashlyn laughed as Ali snapped the picture.

 

"Perfect." Ali smiled at the picture before handing her phone back to Ashlyn.

 

"He's awakes!" Brooklyn says when she sees her brother open his eyes. "Hi baby!" She says excitedly. 

 

Before anything else could be said Gabriel began to cry which scared Brooklyn and made her start crying. 

 

"I sowwy! I didn't means to!" Brooklyn cried as Ali went to take Gabriel from her.

 

"It's okay baby, you didn't do anything wrong." Ali said as she wiped her daughter's tears while comforting her newborn son.

 

"Why he cry?" She sniffled.

 

"Well, because he can't talk and express what he wants like you and Greyson can, he cries. So, when he cries he might be hungry, tired, sick, or just wants attention." Ali explained.

 

"I didn't hurt him?" She asks as her brother’s cries turned into whimpers.

 

"No, you didn't hurt him. You were doing a great job at holding him."

Ali sat down on the edge of the bed, Gabriel cradled against her chest. Brooklyn sat up on her knees so she could look at her younger brother again. “You okay,” She soothed, placing a kiss on the crown of his head.

Later that night, Deb had taken the kids home and the twins were sleeping in their bassinets next to the bed. Ali and Ashlyn were lying next to each other on the bed, which was slightly too small for the two of them.

They were looking at the pictures that they and Deb had taken throughout the day. 

“This one is my favorite.” Ashlyn said as she stopped on one of the pictures of the family of six. 

“At least my mascara looks good because the rest of me looks dead.”

“You did just deliver twins.”

“Yeah, I can still feel that.” Ali shot back. She luckily did not have to get a cesarean despite the doctor originally thinking that she would, so she was at least grateful for that.

“Can I post this one or do you want me to pick a different one?” It might be her favorite, but if her wife didn’t want the world seeing her looking “dead” than she would post a different one.

“You can post it, it’s one of my favorites too. It is our first family picture.”

While Ashlyn thought of a caption for her picture, Ali picked the picture that she took of the four kids and posted it.

@akrieger11: Could not be any happier than I am right now. Introducing the newest members of the Krieger-Harris clan- Jocelyn Elise and Gabriel Thomas. #myloves #yeswelikenamesendinginLYN 

@ashlynharris24: My worlds. Welcome to this crazy family Jocelyn Elise and Gabriel Thomas. #ilostontheLYNname #again

 

"Morning Deb Deb," Ashlyn greeted as she walked into the living room.

"Good morning Ashlyn," Deb looked up from Gabriel and Jocelyn. She had the twins in their swings and was playing with their hands and feet.

Ashlyn sat next to Deb and looked at her babies. "Hello my babies," She cooed, taking one hand from each baby in hers. "Did you wake Nana up nice and early?"

"Gabriel started fussing around four and Jocelyn woke up as I was picking Gabriel up. But we have full bellies and clean diapers, so we're all better now, right?" She directed her last sentence to the twins.

"I appreciate you staying here and helping us." 

Deb smiled at her daughter in law. "That's what moms are for." 

"Mama," Greyson whined as he entered the living room.

Ashlyn turned her attention from her two-week olds to her six-year-old. "What's the matter buddy?"

"My tooth hurts." Greyson said as he climbed onto the couch so he could lay against Ashlyn.

"It does? Is it a loose tooth?” Ashlyn looked down at her son.

Greyson angled his head to look up at her and opened his mouth, pointing to his front bottom tooth. “That one.” He then pointed to the back of his mouth. “That too.”

“You’re probably getting a molar back there, bud.” Ashlyn said looking into his mouth. Although she couldn’t really tell since she wasn’t a dentist. “But the front one is loose?”

“Yeah,” He began to wiggle the tooth with his hand.

“Oh, I hated when Kyle and Ali did that.” Deb said as she turned away from Greyson wiggling his tooth. “Don’t rip it out Grey, it can cause an infection. Just wiggle it until it falls out.”

Greyson stopped wiggling the tooth and climbed onto the floor to play with his brother and sister.

“Go wash your hands first. You just had them in your mouth.” Ashlyn scolded. “I’ll give you ibuprofen to lessen the pain for a little bit.”

Greyson got up and went into the kitchen to wash his hands.

“His first loose tooth.”

“He’s growing up fast.” Deb agreed. 

Greyson came back into the living room, followed by Ali carrying Brooklyn. He sat back on the floor and began to play with the twins feet.

“Grey, did you tell Mommy?”

“Tell me what?” Ali asked, sitting on the couch.

“My tooth loose!” He turned to point at the tooth, not wiggling it so he didn’t have to wash his hands again.

“Already? No way!” 

“Yep! Nana didn’t like me wiggling it.” 

“Yeah, she never liked watching that.” Ali laughed.

“When does everyone get here?” He asked, turning away from his siblings.

Today was Greyson’s birthday party since his birthday fell on a Monday this year. He was very excited to not only have his school friends over, but to also have most of his mothers’ teammates over as well.

“Your friends will be here around 2 and everyone else will be here when they decide to show up. I told them the doors are always open for them.”

“Where Ky?” Brooklyn asked, looking around the room at her family. 

“He’s probably still sleeping. Why don’t you go wake him up?” 

Brooklyn jumped off the couch and ran back over to the stairs, going up them and into the guest room that would eventually be one of the twins’ rooms. For now they would share a room.

 

“Knock knock,” A voice called through the house as they opened the front door.

“Toby!” Greyson yelled, forgetting about the twins sleeping, and ran out of the playroom to the front door. He launched himself into the midfielder’s waiting arms. “I missed you Toby!” 

“I missed you too, little dude.” Tobin swung him back and forth as she moved away from the door, allowing the others who arrived with her to enter the house. “I think you woke your brother and sister.” She noted, hearing the high-pitched cries from upstairs.

“Oops,” He knew he would be reminded later that he has to be quiet when the babies are sleeping- which is almost always. “Do you wants to meet them?” He looked over Tobin’s shoulder to see Lindsey, Emily, Moe, Christen, and Allie.

“Why don’t we wait a bit until they are ready to meet all of us?” Christen suggested as Ashlyn ran passed them and up the stairs.

“They won’t mind.” Greyson reassured. “They cry lots. They cry when they met Uncle Ky.”

“Chris!” Brooklyn called as she walked out of the kitchen. She wrapped her arms around the forwards legs. 

“Hey Brooklyn,” Christen greeted, picking the young girl up. 

“Hi Moe, Hi Linds, Hi Em, Hi Awwie,” Brooklyn greeted the others that were in the front hall. “Grey we show them birthday present.”

“Oh yeah!” Her brother exclaimed, he wiggled until Tobin placed him back on his feet. “Come on!” He ran off into the living room and waited until the others followed him. “Mama and Mommy gots me this.” Greyson pointed out a Power Wheels Jeep Hurricane Extreme that sat off in one corner of the room. “It has a radio, a glove box, cup holder, and it makes real car sounds.” Greyson listed off as he climbed into the Jeep. 

“That’s pretty cool Grey,” Emily commented. “Can I ride in it?”

“Yeah!” Emily went over and squeezed herself into the tiny Jeep, trying not to hit Greyson with her legs. “Mama and Mommy said I can drive this to Aunt Alex’s house and Uncle Corey’s house.” 

“I get him the longboard.” Brooklyn pointed to the board that was leaned up against the wall.

“Aw, sweet.” Tobin went over to pick the board up and examine it. “Do you think it will hold my weight?”

“It holds 220 pounds.” Greyson said as he started to drive the Jeep around the living room. “The box says so.”

“Yes!” She laid the board on the floor and jumped onto it, rolling across the floor.

“Are you supposed to be riding those in the house?” Allie questions as Tobin flew by her.

“No, they are not.” Ali spoke up from the hallway. She had Gabriel cradled against her chest after finally calming him down.

Tobin quickly jumped off the longboard and picked it up while Greyson stopped driving the Jeep.

“That Gabe!” Brooklyn told her aunties in the room, noting the blue socks on his feet. 

 

Later in the afternoon, Greyson’s party was in full force. All of the kids played on the beach next to the deck of the house while the other guests sat at the tables on the deck.

Although the twins were constantly being passed around between the adults, they made sure to keep them in the shade.

“I think it’s someone’s godfather’s turn.” Ashlyn said as she carried Gabriel over to where Jamie was sitting. Jamie looked up, confused. “Come on, don’t make the little man wait.”

“You picked me?” Jamie questioned, truly shocked. Sure, he and Ashlyn had gotten really close and in turn he and Ali got close, but he never thought that they would give him the honor of being one of their children’s godfather.

“You bet we did.” She didn’t wait another second for Jamie to take the newborn and instead placed her youngest in her friend’s arms. “Plus, with Carm for a godmother, Gabriel needs one sane godparent.” She watched Jamie expertly hold Gabriel, having gotten practice from his nephews.

“And who’s the sane godparent for Jocelyn?” He wondered, knowing that Alex and Serv were the little girl’s godparents.

“I think Serv is slightly more sane, but if Joce is anything like Brooklyn, the diva will overpower.”

 

“Hey, Moe,” Ashlyn called to get the midfielder’s attention. “Come here, I want to show you something.”

“It doesn’t involve knives or people jumping out at me, does it?”

“No,” Ashlyn promised, taking Jocelyn from Kyle. “Come on. Bring Gabriel.”

Moe stood up and went over to the next table. “I have been informed to bring Gabriel inside.” She said to Kaylyn who had the boy resting against her shoulder.

Kaylyn carefully handed the baby to Moe before returning to the conversation.

Moe walked into the house and found Ashlyn waiting at the bottom of the stairs. She followed the keeper upstairs and into the twins’ room. 

“The twins need their diapers changed.” Ashlyn informed the younger girl.

“Why did I get nominated?”

“I thought you would enjoy seeing these.” Ashlyn picked up one of the diapers that was on the changing table and handed it to Moe.

“Oh, my gosh. They have macaroon diapers?” She laughed. 

“Grey and I found them at Target the other day. I couldn’t not buy them.” Ashlyn laid Jocelyn on the changing table and unbuttoned the girl’s onesie so she could change the diaper.

“You’re going to have a Mac Attack?” Moe cooed to Gabriel. “Yes, you are. Mac attacks are great. Just don’t eat seven in one sitting. You’ll get a stomachache.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I chose the names for the twins, I didn't realize at first that I had picked another name that ended in lyn for their second daughter and I thought about changing it, but I really like the name Jocelyn so we just got a family of -lyn names. 
> 
> I have a short break between semesters (until the 3rd) since I am taking a few online classes for the winter semester so I can graduate in the Spring, so I hope to get another chapter out for you guys before then, but if not I promise it will come eventually.


	24. Welcome to New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The older kiddies take a trip to the Big Apple!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here is the next chapter I promised you way back when! It's got lots of Kyle with Grey and Brookie.

“The Princess lives in a ginormous castle with the king, queen, prince, and another princess.” Brooklyn recited. Some of the words were mispronounced, but she continued on. “They has lots of friends. They not likes other royals. They nice and makes sure their peoples are healthy.”

“Hey, baby,” Brooklyn was interrupted by Ashlyn. “What are you doing up?”

Brooklyn turned away from her baby brother’s and baby sister’s cribs. “I telling them story.”

“You are?” She moved further into the room to stand next to Brooklyn. “It looks like they are enjoying the story.” Ashlyn noted the small smiles that appeared on their faces, both of them had heavy eyes.

Brooklyn began to tell her story again, watching the peaceful faces of the twins. After a while Jocelyn and Gabriel both closed their eyes and drifted back into sleep.

Brooklyn looked up at Ashlyn, holding her index finger against her lips.

Ashlyn picked the little girl up and walked out of the room so they didn’t wake the twins up again. “So, what were you doing up little miss?” Ashlyn repeated her question from earlier as she walked into Brooklyn’s room.

“I hear them cry.” Brooklyn responded.

There were a few nights that Brooklyn could hear the twins waking up since her room was right next door to theirs. Although it was mostly when they were crying loudly, Ashlyn didn’t even hear the twins fuss over the monitor. Brooklyn was the one to wake her up as she told her story.

“I’m sorry they woke you up.”

“It okay. I shush them likes you and Mommy. They quiet. So I tell story.”

“It was very nice of you to help them go back to sleep.” Ashlyn praised the three year old, laying her down on her bed. “Now, it’s time for you to go back to bed. You are going to have a long day with Uncle Kyle tomorrow.”

“Can you tell me a story?”

“What story do you want to hear?” Ashlyn sat on the edge of the bed, tucking Brooklyn into the bed.

“You asking Mommy to marry you.” Brooklyn answered, pulling her stuffed ram closer.

“Okay, let’s see.” Ashlyn started. “It was a warm January day in Los Angeles about a year and a half before Greyson was born. We were at the first training camp of the year. I was thinking about asking Mommy to marry me some point that year.”

“Why you do it that day?”

“Well, the day after the game, Mommy and I were out exploring. We went shopping for hours, I eventually got her to stop shopping so we could get lunch, and that night we went to the beach to watch the sunset.” Ashlyn laughed at the excitement displayed on Brooklyn’s face. “I looked over at her and I could not believe that she could look even more beautiful with the way the sun was hitting her face. At that point, I knew that I wanted to ask Mommy to marry me and I was going to do it that day.”

“She say yes of course.”

“Yes, she definitely said yes. I made her laugh first, since I love her smile so much, and I started covering her legs with sand until she couldn’t move them. After I was done I kneeled next to her, pretending to finish watching the sunset, and when the sun was only half visible, I pulled the ring out of my bag and I turned to Mommy and asked her if she would marry me. At first she thought I was joking, but when she saw the ring, she knew I was serious.”

“Her ring very sparkly.” 

“Yes, it is very sparkly. It is time for you to go to bed now.”

“Okay,” Brooklyn agreed. “I love you Mama.”

“I love you, too, little miss.” Ashlyn leaned over her daughter to give her a kiss before standing up. “I’ll see you in the morning.” 

 

“Ash?” Ali called as she entered the house with Kyle in tow. Her brother had been in Miami with their mother for the past week before he caught a flight up to Orlando to pick up his niece and nephew.

“In here, Al.”

Ali and Kyle walked into the living room and laughed at the sight. Ashlyn was sitting on the floor with Brooklyn sleeping on her left shoulder, Greyson asleep with his head on her lap, Gabriel in her right arm while holding his bottle in place with her chin, and Jocelyn laying on one of the loungers while Ashlyn held her bottle in her left hand.

“Super Mama.” Ali laughed out. She quickly snapped a picture before going to sit next to her wife and help her, taking Gabriel into her arms.

“I cannot feel my arms.”

Kyle sat down on the floor next to Ashlyn. “Did you make them sleep so they would be awake the whole flight?”

“I would never do such a thing.” Ashlyn said as Kyle picked Jocelyn up after her bottle was emptied.

“What if I kill them?” Kyle asked, beginning to panic about caring for his niece and nephew for a week. Their flight was until later that night, but he couldn’t help but panic.

“You’re not going to kill them.” Ali reassured her brother. “Trust me. They’re three and six, they will tell you what they want for the most part.”

“You can’t chicken out now. They’ve been looking forward to this for the past month.” Ashlyn said as she repositioned the two sleeping children. “They’ll be a lot easier to care for than the twins are.”

“I know,” Kyle gave in. He had asked Ali and Ashlyn at Greyson’s birthday party if they would let him take Grey and Brooklyn to New York for a week. Allowing Greyson and Brooklyn to have a little vacation and giving Ali and Ashlyn alone time with the twins.

“You’ll have lots of fun, I promise.” Ali told him, like she was talking to one of her kids.

“Alright, Mom.”

 

“Please be careful when you’re in taxis or Ubers. Make sure they’re buckled safely when you are able to.” Ali reminded her brother as they stood next to the line for security. 

“I got it Al. I promise I will buckle them into any form of transportation we go on.”

“You can’t buckle them in the subway.” Ali pointed out, knowing her brother occasionally took the subway. “I know for the most part they won’t be buckled.”

“I’ll figure something out.”

“If you need anything don’t hesitate to call us.” Ali told Kyle for about the hundredth time since she picked him up from the airport that morning.

“I got this Alex, I promise.” Kyle reassured his sister, now feeling confident about the trip. “I will call only if I desperately need it.”

“Okay,” Ali took a shaky breath. It wasn’t the first time that she and Ashlyn were away from the kids, but it was the first time they were staying home and the kids were going somewhere. She crouched so she was at Greyson and Brooklyn’s height. “Be good for Uncle Kyle.”

“I will Mommy.” Greyson said as he wrapped his arms around her neck, careful not to hurt his baby sister. He cupped his hands around Ali’s ears and whispered a request to her.

“Of course, we will bud.” Ali promised as he pulled away. He gave her a kiss before going over to Ashlyn to say goodbye.

After everyone had said their goodbyes, Kyle, Greyson, and Brooklyn walked into the line for security.

“You ready?” Ashlyn asked as she looked over at her wife and youngest daughter.

“Greyson asked if we could stay until we couldn’t see them anymore.” Ali told her the request Greyson whispered to her.

The two stood outside of security for a little over a half an hour until they watched the three go through the metal detectors. Once they saw them going to grab their belongings, the two turned to leave.

As they walked to the exit, Gabriel began to whine from his sling strapped to Ashlyn’s chest.

“You miss your brother and sister already?” Ashlyn asked as she rubbed his back, hoping to calm the almost two-month-old down.

 

“Uncle Ky, this scary?” Brooklyn asked as they waited in line to enter the Gershwin theater.

“It’s not scary, I promise.” Kyle reassured his niece.

“But I didn’t like the Wicked Witch in Wizard of Oz.”

“This is before she becomes wicked so she won’t be scary.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive kiddo,”

“Okay,” Brooklyn visibly relaxed.

“Can we call Mama and Mommy?” Greyson asked a few minutes later, interrupting their game of I Spy.

“And the twins?” Brooklyn added, looking up at Kyle.

“We’re going in soon.” Kyle said as he noticed the line starting to move. “After the show, we will call them, deal?”

“Deal!” Greyson and Brooklyn both agreed.

The line began moving faster and they made it to the entrance in less than five minutes. Kyle handed the tickets to the worker to be scanned.

“Brooklyn, stay here.” He called when he saw the little girl trying to sneak ahead. He took the tickets back when the worker finished scanning them and took Brooklyn’s hand. “This way.”

“Can I get that?” Greyson pointed over to the souvenir table.

“Get what?” Kyle turned away from the staircase and walked over to see what Greyson was pointing at.

“That Snapback!” He pointed out the hat that sat on one of the shelves behind the table.

“Alright,” He took his backpack off and opened it to take out his wallet. “Brookie, what do you want?”

Brooklyn stood on her tippy toes, trying to see over the people in front of them. Kyle picked her up so she could see everything better.

“Um,” Brooklyn looked around at all the items that were at the table. “Snow globe.”

“That’s all you two want?” The hat and snow globe?” Kyle questioned, making sure they didn’t want something else and wanting to spoil them a little.

The two ended up with their first pick souvenirs and picked out two different shirts to get as well. Kyle paid for their stuff and then led them up the stairs to find their seats.

“Do either of you have to go to the bathroom before we sit down?” 

“I do,”

“Alright, we’ll go to the bathroom, get some drinks and then go find our seats.” 

They walked over to the bathrooms and started walking into the men’s room, which as always had no line.

“I don’t go in boys’ room.” Brooklyn said as she followed Kyle and Greyson into the bathroom. “Grey goes in girls room all the time.”

“Only when we are in public cause Mommy and Mama said people might not be nice.” Greyson added. “They said when I turn seven or eight, I can go in the boys’ room by myself.”

“They are just protecting you, that’s what moms do.” Kyle told the two.

 

“That was so cool!” Brooklyn exclaimed as the curtain closed for intermission. “She was flying so high!”

“Was that your favorite part of the first half?” Kyle questioned the two.

“Yeah!” Brooklyn decided. “I like that song!”

“My favorite part was One Short Day.” Greyson told the two. “And Popular!” He laughed at ‘Galinda’s’ antics during the song.

“I like that part too!” Brooklyn agreed. “Glinda was funny.”

“Do you like Elphaba more?” Kyle asked Brooklyn, seeing if her opinion of the Wicked Witch changed.

“She not bad. People just don’t un..und…und-stand hers.” Brooklyn spoke as she stood up from her seat.

“There are a lot of people who are misunderstood in the world. We just have to get to know people for who they are and not what people think they are.”

“Like when people look at Mama and Mommy funny?” Greyson wondered.

“Yeah, those people think they know about Mama and Mommy, but they really don’t know them, and they don’t want to embrace who they really are.”

“That’s bad!” Brooklyn jumped up. “Mama says love is love.”

“That’s right. Love is love, no matter who you are.” Kyle loves his nieces and nephews. He wishes he could see them more than he does, but he never takes these moments for granted. Even though Brooklyn is only three and a half and Greyson is six, he knows that they will grow up to be the sincerest people he knows. Hell, he knows that even the twins, who are barely a month old, will be the sincerest people he knows. 

 

 

“Ashlyn?” Ali mumbled into Ashlyn’s chest. The two were relaxing in their bed while the twins were napping.

“Yeah?”

“It’s very quiet.” Ali noted. It had been two days since Kyle, Greyson, and Brooklyn left for New York and it was still strange to not hear Greyson and Brooklyn’s voices all day. 

Ashlyn glanced over at the clock on the nightstand. “Don’t worry Joce and Gabe will be screaming in about twenty minutes.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Ali laughed. 

“I know, I miss them too.” Ashlyn agreed, rolling onto her side to look at Ali. “But they’ll be home in five days, which is not long.”

“I guess it’s not. We’ve been apart longer.” 

A whine from the end of the bed interrupted the two, making both women glance at the two dogs curled at the end.

“Come here boys,” Ash called for them. The two dogs normally would be laying on the floor in the nursery while the twins napped, but since the twins were currently sleeping in the bassinets in Ali and Ashlyn’s room, Taco and Waffles resided on the bed.

Taco instantly got up and climbed over the women’s bodies to squeeze himself in the middle. Waffles quickly followed suit, laying down in the small space between the pillows.

 

 

 

“Mommy I went in the boys’ room!” Brooklyn exclaimed as she spoke to Ali via Facetime.

“You did?” Ali laughed at the little girl’s excitement. “Was it better than the women’s bathroom?”

“It the same. But shorter lines.”

“That always seems to be the case.” 

Ashlyn sat back on the bed with Jocelyn and Gabriel in her arms, looking at her wife’s phone. “How was the musical?”

“SO cool!” Brooklyn and Greyson said at the same time.

“Glinda was really funny!” Greyson told them.

“And Elphie isn’t scary! She really good.” Brooklyn added.

If Ali and Ashlyn were honest, that was what they were most concerned about with Kyle taking the kids to see Wicked. They knew Brooklyn had a strong dislike for the Wicked Witch and never watched the parts of the Wizard of Oz that she was in.

Greyson and Brooklyn went on to tell them all about the show and their favorite parts. They also told their moms about the other activities they did that day.

“It sounds like you two had a great day.” Ali acknowledged. 

“Uncle Kyle says we’re going to, uh,” Greyson turned his head away from the screen. “What it called again?”

“Madame Tussauds.” Kyle answered from his spot on the couch.

“They have life like people made of wax.” Greyson told them, not trying to pronounce the name.

“Is Jocey and Gabe up?” Brooklyn questioned, switching from their New York adventures.

“Yeah, they’re right here.” Ali turned the phone so it was facing the twins sitting in Ashlyn’s arms.

“Hi babies!” 

“Hi Jocelyn! Hi Gabriel!”

Ashlyn took a hand each from the twins and waved them at their older brother and sister. “Say hi Greyson and Brooklyn. We miss you.”

“Can they play yet?” Brooklyn wondered.

“Not yet.” Ashlyn answered, wiping Gabriel’s mouth with a bib. “There’s a lot of drooling going on though.”

 

 

“Uncle Kyle, it’s Messi!” Greyson called when he saw the wax figure of the Argentinian. They had been in the wax museum for at least two hours. Kyle didn’t bother looking at his phone while they were inside, he decided he would only look at it if someone called him. Greyson and Brooklyn wanted pictures with all the figures that they knew, and Kyle was giving them background information on the other figures in the museum that they didn’t know.

There was also a 4D Marvel Super Hero experience, which they had watched a half an hour ago, that Grey and Brooklyn both enjoyed.

“Okay, let’s get a picture with Messi.” Kyle said as the three walked over to the wax figure and waited for the people in front of them to finish with their pictures.   
As expected for a summer day, it was crowded, but Greyson and Brooklyn had not once complained about having to wait their turn. Of course, not everyone in the building could be as patient as the two young kids, even some of the adults were complaining, which made Kyle laugh. His six and three-and-a-half-year-old nephew and niece were behaving better than people older than him. 

Greyson and Brooklyn walked up to the figure when the group was done and posed for the camera, smiles big. Kyle took a few pictures before telling the two they could move.

“Can we take a picture with Serena?” Brooklyn pointed to the tennis player’s wax figure that was a few feet down.

“Yeah, of course.” Kyle said, following Brooklyn over, Greyson trailing behind.

“And then Ali?” Greyson asked when he saw the figure of Muhammad Ali on the other side. “And Ronaldo?”

“Yes, we’ll take pictures with them too.” Kyle promised. He was surprised how many figures in the museum the two could identify. They even knew who the Spice Girls were without Kyle having to tell them, he could not say the same about most of the other kids around their age that were currently here. 

They finished in the Sports Zone, and then went through the last exhibit, the Music Room, before entering the gift shop.

“Go ahead, look around, but stay close.” Kyle told the two when they entered the shop. Greyson took hold of Brooklyn’s hand and led her a few feet in front of Kyle. 

As Kyle followed the two, one of the souvenirs caught his eye. He stopped to look closer at them, while keeping his eyes on the two kids who had stopped a few feet down, looking at a wall of stuffed bears.

A few minutes later, Greyson and Brooklyn came back over to where he was standing, each holding two of the bears they were looking at. 

“Two?” He wondered.

“One for Jocelyn and one for Gabriel.” Greyson answered, holding up the two bears, that held clapperboards in their paws.

“Okay,” Kyle agreed. “Did you want to look at anything else before we pay?”

The two shook their heads in response, so Kyle led them over to the registers. He paid for the four bears and the souvenir that he picked out for them and the twins.

When they exited the museum, Kyle took hold of their free hands that weren’t carrying the bags with the bears. He had slipped the other bag into his backpack since it was smaller.

“You sure you want to carry the bags?” He knew they weren’t even close to being heavy, but he asked to be sure.

“I’m fine.” Greyson answered.

“Me too,” Brooklyn agreed.

“Alright, how about we go get some lunch?” Kyle asked as he led them down the street.

“Can we go to that Planet place this time?” Greyson asked as they stopped at a crosswalk.

“Planet Hollywood?” Kyle verified.

“Yeah,”

“Does that sound good to you Brookie?” Kyle asked while they waited for the sign to switch.

“That fine.” She agreed to the lunch option.

 

 

“Does the dinosaur really come to life?” Greyson questioned as they walked up the stairs to the American Museum of Natural History the following day.

“Dinosaurs don’t live here an’more.” Brooklyn spoke up as they walked through the entrance.

“Dinosaurs don’t live on Earth anymore, they are all extinct.” Kyle agreed with Brooklyn’s statement. “The dinosaur here can’t really come to life like in the movie.”

“Okay, good.” Greyson said, relieved.

Kyle led them over to the ticket line, where they waited about ten minutes before getting to the front of the line. He made sure that they got here right when the museum opened to allow them some time before the crowds arrived.

“Which of these four do you want to do? You can pick two, so why don’t you each pick one.”

“Butterfly!” Brooklyn pointed to the picture of the butterfly on the paper that was on the ticket counter.

“This one.” Greyson pointed to the Wonders of the Arctic show which was in the other column.

“Okay, Butterflies and the Wonders of the Arctic.” The worker typed the two into her computer. “Would you like the 2D or 3D for the Wonders of the Arctic show?”

“3D!” Brooklyn and Greyson said at the same time.

“Please,” Greyson added on.

The worker smiled at the two excited kids. “They’re very cute.” 

“Thank you.” Kyle replied. 

 

“It’s so tall!” Brooklyn exclaimed when the tyrannosaurus rex skeleton came into view. “It taller than you Uncle Ky!”

“It’s just a tad taller than me,” Kyle laughed.

“How did they build the dinosaurs?” Greyson asked as they walked further into the exhibit.

“Well, there are people who are called archaeologists, and they go to various sites in search of artifacts from many years ago. They excavate, or dig up, most of their findings.”

“What is an artifact?” 

“An artifact is an object that was made by humans and helps connect the dots with the history of the world.” Kyle explained in a way that the two would understand.

“What’s this say?” Brooklyn pointed at one of the information tables in front of the dinosaur.

Kyle read out all the information for the two, making sure to clarify the meaning of the bigger words that they didn’t know.

 

“Okay,” Kyle said as they exited the Brooklyn Ice Cream Factory and made their way over to an empty bench near the East River. “Climb up on the bench. I want to take a picture of you with the Brooklyn Bridge.” 

“I have the same name as a bridge?” Brooklyn shrieked. 

“Yes, and Brooklyn is also the part of New York we are in right now.” 

“Are there places with my name too?” Greyson wondered.

“I believe there are a few towns named Greyson, but I think they spell it with an A instead of an E.”

“What about Jocey and Gabe?” 

“I don’t know, I would have to look into that.” Kyle handed the two kids their cups of ice cream. He placed his on the bench next to them and then pulled his camera out of its bag. “Say ice cream,”

“Ice cream!” The two shouted, making a few visitors glance over at them, and smiled at the camera.

“Perfect,” Kyle smiled, looking at the picture on his camera. Greyson and Brooklyn carefully sat down and started to eat their ice cream.

“I see?”

Kyle picked up his ice cream and then sat down next to the kids. He angled the camera so that they could see the picture of them.

“I like that one!” Greyson praised.

“Me too!”

 

 

The day before Kyle was planned to fly with the kids back to Orlando, they spent the day relaxing at his apartment. 

“Whatcha doing?” Brooklyn asked Kyle as she sat against Luna on the floor.

“I am putting the pictures I took while you guys were here on a flash drive so I can give them to your mommies.”

“And we can put them in the house?”

“I’m sure they will be all over your house.” 

Brooklyn moved closer so she could look at the laptop screen. “I love that place,” She said when she saw the picture of her and Greyson in front of the Statue of Liberty.

“It was pretty fun,” Kyle replied. “What’s Grey up to?”

“He playing hairdresser.”

It took Kyle a minute to process exactly what Brooklyn had said before he stopped what he was doing. “Wait, he’s doing what?”

“Playing hairdresser.” Brooklyn shrugged.

Kyle quickly put the laptop on the floor and practically ran into his room. He cringed when he saw the six-year-old was standing in front of the mirror and had cut a few chunks of his hair off.

“Grey, what are you doing?” 

Greyson jumped, luckily the scissors were not near his face and he didn’t cut himself, and turned to look at his uncle. “Playing hairdresser. Brookie didn’t want to play.”

“Greyson, you’re not supposed to touch my scissors, remember? You could’ve hurt yourself.”

“I’m sorry,” 

“I’m going to have to cut more of it off to fix it.” He told his nephew as he examined the damage he did to his hair. “And hope your Mommy doesn’t kill me for buzzing your head.”

Sure, Kyle has cut his nephew’s hair before. In fact, he is the only one who has cut his hair since he was adopted, but he had never buzzed the kid’s head before. It was always long enough to cover his ears.

Kyle took the scissors out of Greyson’s hands. “Come on, let’s go finish out in the living room so you can sit on a chair.” He went to grab his buzzer from the bathroom and then went out to the living room.

“Is Grey’s hair gonna stay that way?” Brooklyn wondered as she looked at her older brother’s hair. “Cause it look funny.”

“No, I am going to fix it so it doesn’t look funny.” Kyle told the little girl, grabbing a chair for Greyson to sit on. He placed a cape around Greyson after placing him on the chair.

He picked up the scissors and cut the longer strands that remained off. It didn’t take too long since Greyson had cut most of it off already. When he finished, he plugged in the buzzer, placing a guard on it.

“We’ll stick with an inch because I think I will really get killed by Mommy if I make it any shorter.”

“It looks funny.” Brooklyn said again when Kyle finished.

“Bad funny or different funny because he always has longer hair?” Kyle questioned, walking in front of Greyson to look at him from the front.

“Different funny.” Brooklyn decided.

“It will take some getting used to.” Kyle agreed. “But it will grow back eventually.”

 

The following afternoon, Kyle carried Brooklyn and held onto Greyson’s hand as they walked through the airport to baggage claim. They each had their backpacks on that they brought as carry ons. Greyson’s other hand held onto Luna’s leash, the dog walking a few inches in front of them.

Kyle was not scheduled to leave Orlando for another two days so he brought Luna along this time, since she was left in New York when he came to visit Deb and to pick up the kids.

“Mommy! Mama!” Greyson called when he saw the two of them standing off to the side near baggage claim, the twins strapped to their chests. Greyson let go of Kyle’s hand and ran over to them with Luna.

“Hey buddy,” Ashlyn bent down to give him a hug. “How was New York?”

“So much fun! Uncle Ky took us lots of cool places and we took lots of pictures.”

“Well, I can’t wait to see them.” Ashlyn told the boy.

He went on to hug Ali next while Brooklyn awoke from her slumber and reached out for Ashlyn. Ashlyn carefully took her daughter into her arms without hurting Jocelyn.

“Hi handsome,” Ali greeted her eldest, pulling him in a tight embrace. When the pulled apart she really noticed the boy’s haircut. “What happened to his head?” Ali asked as she looked at her brother.

“Well, you see, it’s a funny story.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, first off, I know everyone has their opinion on if the A Team is married already or not. Sometimes I feel like they are, but other times I don't, so I just made them married in this. And the proposal story may seem a little lame, but I don't think that either of them would really go overboard with the proposal, but honestly who knows. (Besides them of course)
> 
> Second off, I really appreciate all of you who continue to read this story, even when I take a while to update. You guys are all awesome and I hope you continue to enjoy this story!


	25. The End of Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of summer has arrived and the older kiddies are heading back to school. Also, a few Halloween festivities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, what's up? It's been a while, huh? How about five thousand words to make up for it?

“Jocelyn,” Ali laughed as the two-month-old kicked her legs as Ali tried changing her diaper.

“Hi baby,” Kyle cooed as he entered the nursery. He leaned over Jocelyn’s face and started making faces at the baby.

“You’re not helping,” Ali laughed as Jocelyn began to kick more.

“Come on, the girl needs to develop her gross motor skills so she can have her independence.”

“But not when I’m trying to change her diaper.” Ali laughed again. “And she is not allowed to learn how to crawl or walk. Her and Gabriel are staying this age forever.”

“So, you want to change their diapers like ten times a day for the rest of your life?” Kyle exaggerated.

“You get used to it after a while so it wouldn’t be that big of a deal.” Ali started, fastening the diaper on Jocelyn’s waist. “But it wouldn’t be the worst thing if they learned how to use the bathroom while also being this size.” She buttoned the onesie that Jocelyn was wearing and picked the little girl up from the changing table. “All clean.” Ali smiled at her young daughter.

“Perfect.” Kyle said as he took the baby from her mother. “Let’s go develop those leg muscles behind Mommy’s back.” Kyle said to Jocelyn before leaving the nursery.

“How about her neck muscles get more development first?” Ali questioned as she followed her brother down the stairs. “Learning to walk or crawl would be useless if she can’t hold her head up on her own.”

“Fine,” Kyle sighed. “We’ll have tummy time instead.” 

“Gabe doesn’t like tummy time.” Greyson mentioned when the two adults walked into the kitchen. “He whines the whole time.”

“Well, then we’ll have to show him that it can be fun, huh?” Kyle said to the six-year-old.

“Yeah, come on Gabe.” Greyson went over to pick his little brother up from the bouncer that they had pulled into the kitchen.

“Greyson, please be careful.”

Greyson readjusted his grip on the baby before he started making small steps toward the living room, not wanting to trip or drop his brother. “Come on Ky,” He called behind him.

Kyle followed Greyson into the living room with Jocelyn still in his arms. 

“Tummy time Gabe.” Greyson said as he laid the baby on the playmat on the floor. He let him lay on his back for a few minutes while Kyle placed Jocelyn, on her stomach, next to her twin. “Can you put him on his tummy?”

“Of course, bud.” Kyle picked Gabriel up and placed him back down on his stomach. The two-month-old instantly began to whine.

“No, Gabe, it’s fun!” Greyson laid down on his stomach and placed his face in front of the little boy’s. “See! So much fun!” He reiterated. “And when you get bigs you can do this!” Greyson proceeded to roll onto his back and then continued so he was back on his stomach. “It’s fun to do going down hills.”

By the end of the tummy time session, Kyle and Greyson were unsuccessful in showing Gabriel the perks of tummy time. Not that the boy was paying attention, he just wanted to be held.

“No more tears,” Ashlyn spoke as she wiped the tear stains on Gabriel’s face with a wet wipe. She blew a kiss on her son’s cheek, a small smile forming on his face. “You’ll like it eventually.”

“Mama, we still go shoppin’?” Brooklyn questioned from her spot on the couch.

“Yes, we are still going shopping.”

School was starting the following week and there were still a few supplies that Greyson and Brooklyn needed.

“Are we doing just school supplies? Or are new clothes involved too?” Kyle questioned. He was going to join them either way, but he enjoyed picking out outfits for his nieces and nephews.

“Clothes are involved too. Since they like to outgrow their clothes very quickly.” Ashlyn replied. “Not as quickly as the twins will, but it’s still insane how often you have to buy them clothes and shoes.”

 

“Ky, Sera and Lessy are in my class!” Brooklyn told her uncle in the car while they were driving to the store. Kyle was squeezed in between the twins’ car seats in the middle row while Brooklyn and Greyson sat in the third row. 

“You three better not cause too much trouble for your teacher.” Kyle knew how Sierra and Brooklyn could be together, and when you added Alessandra to the mix, the trio could cause chaos.

“We behave at school!” Brooklyn said matter of factly. 

“Miss Heath was actually upset that she wouldn’t get Brooklyn this year. But maybe for kindergarten next year.”

“I want Miss Heath! She nice!”

“She the best Ky!” Greyson added on. “I got Mr. Foley this year.”

“I thought Mr. Foley taught first grade? You’re not in first grade.” Kyle joked.

“Yes, I am!” Greyson replied. “I finish kindergarten and now I’m in first.”

“There’s no way that’s true.” Kyle continued.

“Oh, but it sadly is.” Ashlyn spoke up from the driver seat. “They don’t listen when we tell them to stop growing.”

 

“Look at this shirt, Grey.” Kyle said as he picked a shirt up off one of the tables at the store to show his nephew.

“I don’t like it.” Greyson replied after looking at the shirt.

“What? It’s a cool shirt.” 

“It’s not my style.” Greyson answered. 

“Not your style? I’ve seen you wear clothes that are just like this.”

“You buy it then.” Greyson told his uncle as he turned to look at the rest of the clothing.

“Kay, rude little man.” Kyle put his hand to his heart, feigning hurt. He folded the shirt back up and laid it on the display. “Maybe I should’ve went with Brooklyn instead.” He teased.

Greyson turned away from the rack of shirts he was looking through. “No!” He ran over to Kyle and wrapped his arms around his legs. “I didn’t mean it in mean way.”

“I know, bud dy.” Kyle picked up the little boy. “I was only teasing you.”

“They have a later alligator shirt.” Greyson pointed to one of the mannequins. 

“You would rather get the later alligator shirt than the one I picked out?” Kyle questioned as he tickled the boy’s side.

“Yeah,” Greyson laughed out. “It’s funny. It just says later and then the picture is the alligator.”

“Fine,” Kyle sighed, giving up on the other shirt.

 

 

“Ta-da!” Brooklyn jumped off the bottom step of the staircase while throwing her arms out to the side, showing off her outfit for the first day of school.

“Well, don’t you look adorable.” Ali praised her three-and-a-half-year-old. 

Brooklyn was wearing a sleeveless peach dress with butterflies on it and the top was crochet with a floral pattern, taupe fringe sandals, and a peach headband with a rose on it in her hair, with her curls flowing down her back.

“Is your brother almost ready?” Ali questioned the little girl as she walked over to put her backpack on.

“I think so.” She answered. “Mama went to help him.”

“Okay,” 

“Can I see if Sera and Teo are coming?” Brooklyn asked as she tried to see out the small window on the side of the door.

“Go ahead.” Ali went to pick up Gabriel and Jocelyn up from their swings to follow Brooklyn onto the porch.

“I don’t see them.”

“They’ll be here. Don’t worry. We still have to wait for your brother to finish getting ready anyway.”

Five minutes later, Greyson and Ashlyn made their way outside. Greyson chose his later alligator shirt, a pair of shorts, and his black converse to wear for the first day.  
“I see them!” Brooklyn called from her place near the end of the driveway when she saw the Carrasco family walking along the sidewalk.

“You have twenty minutes to take pictures.” Ashlyn told Ali as they watched Greyson and Brooklyn run down the sidewalk to meet Alex, Sierra, Mateo, and Blue.

“You act like you don’t take a million pictures of the kids.” Ali laughed.

“Oh, I know I do. That’s mostly what’s on my phone. But I know how to restrain myself when there is a time limit.”

“No, you don’t.”

“That is debatable.” Ashlyn responded, taking Gabriel from Ali before stepping off the porch. “Did Serv forget to wake up on time?” She questioned Alex as she approached them.

“He would say that our alarm didn’t go off, but he really fell back to sleep after it went off.” Alex informed them. “He will be here shortly after he showers.”

While they waited for Serv to arrive, they took their first day of school pictures and Alex took a family picture for Ali and Ashlyn. Serv parked the car in front of the driveway, right as they were taking a group picture of the six kids.

“Hi Uncle Serv!” Brooklyn called.

“Hi Brooklyn,” Serv responded as he approached them. “Oh, man, Sierra gets to hold the baby?” Serv joked.

“She rock, paper, scissored for it with Brooklyn.” Ali informed the midfielder. “Since Greyson called dibs on Gabriel.” Ali went to take Jocelyn back from Sierra so they could get up.

The kids all got up from the steps and walked closer to the four adults. Greyson let Ashlyn take Gabriel from him and he went to pick up his backpack from the porch. They quickly took a picture of the entire Carrasco family before splitting up.

Serv said his goodbyes before he went to his car to head to practice, while Greyson, Brooklyn, and Sierra climbed into Ali’s Mazda. Alex’s car was currently in the shop, so Ali and Ashlyn were lending her Ali’s until it was finished.

“You boys behave for Aunty Ash and Auntie Ali.” Alex told Mateo and Blue.

“Bye Mami,” Mateo wrapped his arms around Alex’s legs before running into the house with Blue on his heels, in search of Taco and Waffles.

“Thank you for driving them to school.” Ali handed the keys to the Mazda to Alex.

“I mean I am going there already.” Alex laughed. “And you are letting me use your car so it’s only fair.” 

“It is still appreciated.”

“Be good at school, all three of you.” Ashlyn said to the three kids before shutting the back door. “See you later Alex.” 

“See you after practice.” Alex responded and got into the driver’s seat. 

“Let’s go find Teo,” Ashlyn said to Gabriel as she walked into the house, Ali following with Jocelyn.

“Teo,”

Mateo ran out from the playroom and down the hallway. “Playa?” The two-and-a-half-year-old questioned as he pointed down the hallway.

“You want to play on the beach?” Ali questioned, making sure that is what he wanted.

“Yeah!”

“Okay, we’ll have to put sunscreen on first.”

 

 

“Awi,” Mateo laughed out.

“Yes, Mateo?” Ali replied with a smirk, pretending she didn’t know what he was talking about. She was digging out a moat around the sandcastle they built and discarding the sand on Mateo’s legs.

“Can’t move.” He continued laughing.

“You can’t? Are you sure?” 

“Uh huh,” Mateo answered, trying to move his legs again. “No move.”

“Oh, alright, I’ll unbury you.” She pushed enough sand off of his legs so he was able to get up from his spot. “Better?”

“Yeah,” Mateo stood up and examined the castle. “Needs shells.” He wandered off down the beach to find some shells to decorate the sandcastle.

“What’s he up to?” Ashlyn questioned as she walked back outside with the twins. The three dogs were following close behind.

“Looking for some shells to decorate the castle.” Ali stood up and took Gabriel from Ashlyn. “Hi babies, did we have a good nap?”

Mateo walked back over to the sandcastle with a few shells in his hand. He carefully placed the shells onto the castle and stepped back to view the finished product. 

“That’s an awesome sandcastle, Teo.” Ashlyn noted.

“Awi help. Make moat.” He responded before turning to look up at the adults. “Watch Lego?”

“Sure, the first Lego movie or Lego Batman?”

“First.” Mateo answered after debating the option for a moment.

 

They all went inside and got comfortable in the living room and watched The Lego Movie. After the movie was over, they planned to have lunch and then go for a walk. 

Ashlyn buckled the twins into one of the double strollers while they waited for Ali and Mateo to come out into the garage. 

“So, do you want to walk, sit in a stroller, or drive Greyson’s Jeep?” Ashlyn heard Ali ask the soon to be three-year-old as they stepped into the garage, followed by Blue, Taco, and Waffles.

“Jeep!” Mateo jumped up and down. He ran over to the kid sized Jeep and climbed in after Ali pulled it out from the corner of the garage. 

“All set?” 

“Uh huh.” Mateo replied as he put his foot on the gas and drove down the driveway. Ali and Ashlyn quickly followed behind, Ashlyn pushing the stroller. The three dogs made their way to in front of Ali and Ashlyn, chasing Mateo in the Jeep.

Ali went to close the garage door before catching up with the others, who had made it down the sidewalk and headed to the right.

“I was thinking of having Brooklyn’s party on Mischief Night since Halloween is a Sunday this year.” Ali spoke up after a few minutes of them walking in, for the most part, silence. 

“Didn’t we just finish planning a birthday party?” Ashlyn laughed.

“Like a month ago,” Ali laughed as well. “Besides we need to give everyone enough notice since our family is so spread out.” She pointed out. “Just think, next year we’ll have three birthdays within in a week and a half. They are going to end up having combined birthday parties for the rest of their lives.”

“I don’t think Greyson would mind. The twins on the other hand, they may mind having to share with their big brother.” Ashlyn said as she looked down at the twins. Gabriel had closed his eyes already for a nap.

“Well, they are just going to have to deal with it.”

“Blue, no.” Ashlyn called out when he started to walk up to another person’s house, sniffing around. Taco and Waffles were beginning to follow their friend when he was reprimanded. “Come on boys.” Ashlyn called when she and Ali made it in front of the house. 

The dogs ran back toward them and began to walk down the sidewalk again. 

“My house!” Mateo called out when they made it far enough through the neighborhood. 

“Yes, that’s your house.” Ali agreed. 

“Dotty?” He stopped the Jeep at the end of the driveway and pointed up at the house.

“You forgot Dotty?” Ashlyn questioned, recognizing the name of Mateo’s stuffed lion. 

“Yeah,”

“Okay, let’s go get Dotty.” 

Mateo always slept with the stuffed lion so the two knew it was better to get the lion now than wait until they put him down for his nap and find out he did not have it.

The group went up the driveway, Ashlyn picking up Mateo out of the Jeep when they got to the porch. “We’ll be right back.” She unlocked the front door, not shutting it all the way, before walking through her friends’ house to find the stuffed lion. 

“Dotty!” Mateo called and pointed to the stuffed lion that sat on one of the chairs in the kitchen.

“There he is!” Ashlyn replied. “Dotty we’ve been looking everywhere for you.” She spoke to the stuffed lion this time as she picked him up, handing him to Mateo. 

“Miss Dotty.”

They went back outside to where Ali was still waiting with the dogs and the twins, Ashlyn making sure to lock the door behind them.

“Alright, Dotty has been found.”

They went back to their walk, now heading toward their house. They were halfway back when Mateo started to feel tired.

“Awi, sweepy.” He spoke up, having stopped driving the jeep long enough where the two could catch up to him.

“Okay, we are almost back to the house. Do you think you can finish driving back?” Ali questioned the two-year-old, to which he shook his head no. “Alright, scoot over.”

“You are actually going to drive it?” Ashlyn quipped. Ali had yet to drive the Jeep since Greyson’s birthday, whereas Ash had taken the Jeep out into the driveway a few nights after putting Greyson and Brooklyn to bed.

“Well, you take it out every night when the kids are sleeping so it’s only fair that I drive it home.”

“I don’t take it out every night.” Ashlyn defended. 

“Sure, you don’t.” Ali carefully got into the car and positioned her right leg so she wouldn’t hit Mateo with it. “Ready, Mama?”

“Ready when you are, babe.” 

Ali started driving down the sidewalk, the dogs automatically chasing after her. Ashlyn trailed behind, documenting this moment. 

 

@ashlynharris24: While the kids are learning, the babes will play.

 

 

 

 

 

In mid-October, the family was going to the Halloween store to pick out costumes before going pumpkin picking with Alex and Serv's family.

"Mommy I don't want to be a ninja turtle!" Brooklyn complained as they walked in the store.

"Brooklyn, you don't have to be a ninja turtle. You can be whatever you want." Ali informed the little girl.

"How come Jocelyn and Gabe can't pick?" Brooklyn questioned.

"Because they're not old enough to understand Halloween so Mama and I picked their costume." 

"What if they don't want to be ninja turtles?" Brooklyn continued.

Ali sighed. Brooklyn was in her ‘question everything’ phase.

"Brookie, Jocelyn and Gabriel are not going to remember this Halloween so it's okay for Mommy and me to pick their costumes." Ashlyn tried to explain to her daughter. "Why don't you go look at the costumes and see if there's one you like?" Ashlyn said as she pointed to the section where Greyson was.

"Fine." Brooklyn said finally giving up and walking over to her brother.

"She's stubborn like you." Ali said as she repositioned Jocelyn on her hip.

Ashlyn gave her wife a look before they went over to the kids’ section. "So, which twin is going to be which turtle?" 

"Well, I see you as the free spirited and goofy, Michelangelo, and I as the courageous and devoted, Leonardo, so I would say for our little mellow guy, Donatello, and for our little girl who likes to beat up her brother, Raphael." Ali said as she had already thought of who was going to be which turtle before they left the house.

"Well, it seems Mommy made up her mind, Gabe, and there's no convincing her otherwise." Ashlyn joked to the four-month-old.

"Then what would you pick?" Ali asked.

Ashlyn thought for a moment before speaking. "Your choices were spot on so I cannot disagree." 

Ali laughed. "Well, since we agree on our costumes maybe we can assist those two who look confused." Ali said pointing at Greyson and Brooklyn. 

Ashlyn looked at the two and laughed. Brooklyn looked more annoyed than confused by her choices while Greyson held two costumes pondering which one he wanted. She grabbed the Donatello and Raphael costumes in the twin's sizes before they made their way over to their eldest children.

"What are we thinking over here?" Ashlyn asked.

"Mama, I can't decide between a pirate or a shark." Greyson said as he held the two up for her to see. 

Ali laughed behind them at the mention of a shark.

"Well, sharks are pretty cool, but this pirate costume looks pretty awesome." Ashlyn said.

"I really like the pirate too!" Greyson said excitedly. “But I was a pirate for my birthday in Paris.”

“You can be a pirate for Halloween too. There’s no rules against that.” Ashlyn reassured their eldest. “Do you know how many times one person is a witch in their lifetime?”

Greyson turned to look back not only at the two costumes in his hand, but the ones on the racks. After a few minutes, he turned back around. "I want this one!" He said as he held the pirate up to her.

"Great choice. Three down, one to go." Ashlyn said as Greyson put the shark back. 

"What are you thinking about being, Brooke?" Ali asked her daughter who still looked really annoyed.

"I don't know. I want to be them all." Brooklyn exaggerated.

"Even the evil clown?" Ashlyn cracked.

Brooklyn in turn gave her mom an evil eye that could be a replica of Ali's. 

"Hey, don't give Mama that look." Ali said as she tapped Brooke's chin. "She was just being silly. Which ones stand out to you the most?" Ali asked trying to make this process easier.

"Uhh," Brooklyn looked over all the costumes again. "Merida, Annie, and The Wicked Witch." She listed off. 

"The Wicked Witch?" Ashlyn asked, surprised that was even in her top three as Brooklyn didn't like the Wicked Witch when they watched the Wizard of Oz. Although she did like her in Wicked.

"I like the costume." Brooklyn said matter of factly. 

"But which is your favorite out of those three?" Ali asked. 

"I don't know!" Brooklyn yelled as she threw her hands up in the air.

"Hey," Ashlyn warned.

"No yelling at us." Ali finished. "We are trying to help you, but if you don't want our help we can leave right now." 

"No," Brooklyn whined as she leaned into Ali. "I needs a costume." 

"Then let us help you without the attitude." Ali told her. "Next time the attitude comes out, we're leaving." 

"Okay," Brooklyn said as she looked up at them. "I'm sorry." 

"Now, which one do you really really like?" Ali asked again as Jocelyn started to fuss in her arms.

Ali tried to calm her daughter down as Brooklyn stared at the costumes again. 

"Here, why don't I take the twins outside while you and Greyson help Brookie?" Ashlyn asked as she went to hand Greyson the three costumes in her hand before taking Jocelyn out of Ali's arms.

"Grey help your sister without being mean." Ash told him before going outside to the car with the twins. "Alright, twinsies, I say it's lunch time!" She said enthusiastically as she unlocked the car. She got the back door open and put Gabriel in his car seat before climbing in the car to put Jocelyn in hers. She sat in between the two car seats and dug through the diaper bag to get two jars of food out and two spoons. She opened the jars and took a small amount onto each spoon before offering the food to the babies. The twins immediately accepted the offered food.

About twenty minutes later, Greyson ran up to the still open back door and started to climb in. 

"Hey buddy," Ashlyn greeted as she helped him climb over her and into the backseat. "Did your sister pick one?"

"She took forever!" Greyson complained. "I wish I came out here with you." 

"I'm sorry buddy." Ashlyn ruffled his hair before she sat up to buckle the twins in.

Ali opened the back door all the way so Brooklyn could get in. 

"So, what did we decide little miss?" Ashlyn asked as she helped her buckle. 

"Elphaba!" Brooklyn said excitedly. "Mommy said I can even paint my skin green!" 

"She did? That's awesome!" Ashlyn said truly shocked Ali would tell their almost four-year-old that she can use body paint.

"Well, she has to look the part, doesn't she?" Ali reasoned.

Ashlyn climbed out of the back seat and shut the door behind her. "You really agreed to let her paint her body green?" Ashlyn wondered.

"It was either that or we would be still in the store. That was her biggest problem with the costume. Besides its only going to be her arms and face." Ali told her.

 

 

Later that day, the family made their way to the pumpkin patch to meet up with the Carrasco's.

After Ashlyn parked the car, Brooklyn quickly unbuckled and pushed the button to move the middle seats up. She opened the door once it was unlocked and jumped out, looking for Sierra. 

"Brooklyn, wait up." Ali said as she got out of the passenger seat and went to unbuckle Jocelyn. 

"Mommy, can we carve the pumpkins tonight?" Greyson asked as he climbed out of the back.

"Not tonight buddy." Ali looked up to see the look of disappointment on his face. "If we carve them now then they will be rotten before Halloween."

"Okay," Greyson spoke as he jumped out of the car and took Ali's hand to cross the lot.

"Brooklyn hold Mama's hand." Ali said to her daughter who was still trying to find Sierra in the crowd of people.

Brooklyn went over to Ashlyn but instead of taking her free hand, she held both her arms up to be carried.

"Brooklyn, I can't carry you right now." Ashlyn told her and took her right hand, which Brooklyn snatched away. "No!" 

"Brooklyn Gabrielle, I've had it with your attitude today." Ashlyn said as she grabbed her hand again. "Do you want to sit in the car while they all go pumpkin picking?"

"No," Brooklyn whined.

"Then knock it off."

"Sorry." Brooklyn sniffled as they started to walk. 

They finally found Alex and Serv by the corn maze where there weren't as many people.

"Hey guys," Alex greeted when she saw them.

"Brookie!" Sierra said excitedly as she wrapped her arms around Brooklyn. 

"Hi," Brooklyn said still upset. 

"What's wrong with her?" Alex asked as Greyson went over to talk to Serv and Mateo. 

"She's been giving us an attitude." Ali explained as her daughter finally started chatting normally with her best friend.

"Ah, we know those very well." 

 

The crew finally set out to go pick out their pumpkins a few minutes later.

"Mami," Mateo said as he showed Alex the pumpkin he wanted. 

"Teo, that pumpkin is twice the size of you." Alex laughed at him.

"Hey, go big or go home." Ashlyn laughed. "That's why you're making Serv pull that wagon around." 

"Yes, for you guys so you didn't have to struggle with the twins not for my son to take up half of it with one pumpkin." Alex told her.

"Oh, just let the kid get his pumpkin. I think we can manage carrying the twins on the walk back." Ashlyn told her friend. "Come on Te. I'll help you lift." Ash said as she went to pick the pumpkin up knowing she was the one going to be doing all the lifting. Mateo put his hands on the top of the pumpkin and helped pick it up as best he could.

"Thanks Aunt Ashy!" He said once the pumpkin was in the wagon.

"You are very welcome little man." She gave the little boy a high five before looking over to the others. 

Brooklyn and Sierra were with Serv talking animatedly about what they were going to be for Halloween, Greyson was walking around looking for the right pumpkin, and Ali was crouching while holding the twins showing them all the pumpkins. 

"So, are you and Serv thinking of having another kid?" Ashlyn asked randomly.

"Huh?" Alex questioned thrown off by the question.

"You keep staring at the twins so I was wondering if there were plans for another little chromie." Ash wondered.

"Not a word to Ali." Alex started before lowering her voice even more. "Little chromie is already on the way."

"Seriously?" Ashlyn said in an excited whisper. 

"I'm due in March." Alex confirmed.

Ashlyn was about to respond but stopped when she saw Ali walk over. "The twins want to know if their Mama would be oh so kind and pick up the pumpkins that they chose." Ali said when she was close enough.

"Of course, my loves." Ashlyn placed a kiss on both of their foreheads before following Ali to the pumpkins.

After everyone picked out their pumpkins and had them in the wagon, the adults decided to take a group picture of the kids. 

"Alright Little Chromies, look at Mommy." Ashlyn said from behind Alex and Ali. Ashlyn and Serv were making faces to get the twins to look toward the cameras. 

"Gabe, Gabe, look." Serv said as he made a silly face to make the toddler look at the camera.

After a few minutes, they finally got a picture with all the kids looking in their general direction with smiles on their faces. The crew started to walk back to their cars with Ashlyn and Alex trailing behind. Alex was posting the picture with the hashtag 'lilchromies' as they walked.

"So, when are you guys planning on telling everyone?" Ash asked pulling Alex away from her phone.

"Um, we haven't really decided on a specific time. Although we haven’t told our family yet, so they have to be first. Well, I guess second, since now you know." Alex replied.

"I'm surprised Sierra and Mateo haven't spilled the beans." Ashlyn remarked. "Greyson didn't last two minutes." 

Alex laughed remembering when Greyson had accidentally told the whole team Ali was pregnant with the twins at one of the Victory tour games in December. "Teo doesn't really understand, but I'm surprised Sierra hasn't spilled because that is all she talks about. She wants a little sister, but says she will accept a brother."


	26. Little Diva Turns Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, it's been a while, huh? Sorry about that. I had some writer's block and had the beginning of this chapter written, but couldn't think of what else to write. Thanks to my new MacBook and the fourteen hour drive I just had to endure, I was finally able to finish this chapter for you guys! I hope you enjoy it!

“Do you have to go?” Brooklyn questioned, tears forming in her eyes. 

The NWSL season had officially come to an end two days ago with Sky Blue winning 3-2 against North Carolina. Orlando had come in third this season, followed by Portland. 

“I have to go Brooklyn.” Alanna told the almost four-year-old. “I want to see my family and friends before the W-League begins.”

“But, you’ll miss my birthday.” The little girl whined. 

Brooklyn had become attached to Alanna more so this past season than any other season before, even though Alanna hung out with the family as much as Alex did.

“I know nugget.” Alanna spoke as she wiped the tears that started to fall from the girl’s brown eyes. “I promise I will make it up to you when I get back. We can do anything that you want, just you and me.”

“Can we go to Australia?” Brooklyn questioned, her face lighting up slightly.

“We would have to ask your moms about that one.” Alanna answered, which made Brooklyn’s face fall again. “Maybe you could come to Australia with your moms, Grey, Jocelyn, and Gabe one day and you could stay with me.” Alanna suggested, already knowing that Ashlyn and Ali would probably not want their four-year-old leaving the country without them. “I could show you all the cool places to go on the east coast of Australia.”

“Can we go to 42 Wallaby Way?”

“Uh,” Alanna tried to think of the nicest way to tell the little girl that the address did not actually exist, at least not in Sydney. “Well, you see nugget, they don’t have a 42 Wallaby Way in Sydney like in Finding Nemo.” She answered honestly.

“It doesn’t?” 

“Sorry, nugget. The writers made the address up.” Alanna continued. “There are three Wallaby Ways in Australia, but they aren’t in Sydney.”

“They want to keeps it a secret place?” Brooklyn wondered.

“Yeah, they don’t want everyone knowing where Dory, Nemo, and Marlin travel to so that no one tries to take them again.”

“They smart. Cause Nemo almost got really hurts.”

Alanna glanced down at her watch. “Alright, nugget, I have to get going so I get to the airport with enough time to go through security.” 

“Promise to come back?”

“Of course, I’ll come back. And I can stay up really late some nights so that we can Facetime or Skype. Or you can call me around dinner time here and I’ll be having breakfast in Australia.”

“Okay,” Brooklyn said sadly before wrapping her arms around Alanna’s neck. “I’ll miss you Lani.”

“I’ll miss you too, Brookie. I’ll be back before you know it.”

 

 

“I don’t like that yogurt Mommy.”

Ali and Greyson were currently at the grocery store while Ashlyn was home with Brooklyn, Gabriel, and Jocelyn. Brooklyn had wanted to go with, but the moms convinced her to stay home with Ashlyn to take care of the twins so Greyson could pick out a present for Brooklyn’s birthday.

“I know you don’t Grey, but your sister does. And Mama likes to take your sister’s yogurt.” Ali replied, placing the yogurts into the cart and making sure to get extra for Ashlyn.

“Can I pick out my yogurt?”

“Go ahead,” Ali encouraged. Greyson looked at the various brands and flavors of yogurt before selecting a few different ones. “All set?” Ali questioned after he dropped the ones he selected into the cart.

“One more?” He asked as he picked up a Greek key lime yogurt from the shelf.

“Okay,” Ali approved. She and Ashlyn wanted the kids to try as many foods as they wanted. She knew that if he ended up not liking it that she or Ashlyn would end up eating it instead. “Anything else? Do you need more Gatorade for soccer? I forgot to check before we left.”

“I think there was three bottles the other day.” Greyson responded as he held onto the cart as he walked alongside it.

“Let’s grab some just in case.” Ali said as she pushed the cart to the aisle that contained beverages.

“In case Mama drank them again?” Greyson questioned.

Ali laughed at his comment. “I wasn’t going to say it.”

“But it’s true.” 

“Yes, it is true.” Ali responded while picking two packs of Greyson’s preferred flavor of choice off the shelf and placing them into the cart.

“Mommy, when will I be able to read the books Toby got me for my birthday?”

“Well, you are still learning how to read and just started on small chapter books so whenever you feel you are ready to read bigger chapter books.”

“I’m ready to read them.” Greyson decided as they stopped in one of the checkout lines.

“Grey, the books Tobin got you are a higher reading level than what you are. I know you are eager to read them and be able to talk to Tobin about them, but you may not be able to read them on your own yet.” Ali started to tell her eldest child. “We’ll test the first book out and see how it goes and if the words are too big, Mama and I can take turns reading them to you.”

“Okay,” Greyson smiled, happy with the answer he received. “Next Halloween, I want to be someone from them.”

Ali chuckled as she started to load the groceries on the belt. “This Halloween hasn’t even happened yet, bud.”

“I know, but if I plan now I won’t have to worry next year.”

“If that is what you want.” 

“It is. That’s why I need to read them too. So, I can pick my favorite.”

 

 

“It’s my party day! It’s my party day!” Brooklyn exclaimed early Saturday morning. 

“It’s your party day?” Kyle joked from his seat at the kitchen table.

“Yeah, Uncle Kyle, that why you here.”

Kyle gasped and put his hand over his heart. “Brooklyn, I’m offended. I visit more than on birthday parties.”

“I know, but it true now.”

“What do you have planned for your friends and you to do at your party?” Kyle wondered. His niece climbed onto the chair next to him.

“We gonna play on the beach and I have a piñata. It’s a tiara.”

“Do you get to wear a tiara today?”

“Uh huh. It’s pink and fluffy. Mama bought it for me.”

“That was nice of Mama,” 

“What was nice of me?” Ashlyn asked as she walked into the kitchen with Gabriel and Jocelyn on her hips.

“Getting me my birthday tiara!” Brooklyn answered as she kneeled on her chair so she was able to look over the back to see her mother and younger siblings.

“Well, even though you have a million tiaras, I knew you needed a special birthday one.” Ashlyn answered, placing Gabriel into his highchair and then putting Jocelyn in hers. “Debster not up yet?” Ashlyn questioned, knowing she was always up when the babies wake up.

“She’s outside with her coffee.”

“Brooklyn, what would you like for breakfast?” Ashlyn questioned as she went to get the twins food from the cabinet and two spoons, setting them on the counter.

“Blueberry pancakes!” Brooklyn exclaimed.

“Kyle, do you mind feeding the twins while I make the pancakes?” Ashlyn asked bringing the babies food over to the table.

“Yeah, of course.” Kyle took the food and looked at the flavor. “Ooh, we’re having mangoes today.”

“Normally they will eat that entire jar together. Ali did feed them when they woke up at five.”

“You got it sister,” Kyle turned to counter and opened the drawer that held the bibs, taking two and shutting the door. He placed the bibs onto the twins before opening the jar of food.

“Brooklyn, why don’t you go see if your brother is up? And if he’s not, wake him up nicely.”

“And Mommy?”

“No, Mommy can sleep a little longer.”

“Okay,” Brooklyn jumped down from her chair and ran out of the kitchen.

“So, when does you know who get here?” Kyle asked when he couldn’t hear Brooklyn on the stairs anymore.

“Voldemort? Hopefully never.” Ashlyn joked. 

“Very funny Ash.”

“Toni picked her up yesterday, her flight landed at one. They will be here around twelve so that gives Brooklyn some time with her before her friends show up.”

“She shows dedication to fly here for two days.”

“We told her she didn’t need to come, but she felt bad.”

“He’s up!” Brooklyn announced as she entered the kitchen again. “And I got Nana for pancakes.” She said as she dragged Deb in behind her.

“I hear the princess would like blueberry pancakes for her party day breakfast.” Deb spoke.

“Yes, and I am sure she will want the same thing tomorrow morning too.” Ashlyn replied, stirring the batter.

“No,” Brooklyn called from her seat.

“Do you know what you want for breakfast tomorrow?” Ashlyn wondered. She wanted to know if someone had to run to the store if they didn’t have an ingredient.

“Strawberry banana French toast.” Brooklyn responded.

“The stuffed one or French toast with strawberries and bananas on top?”

“Stuffed.”

“Okay,” Ashlyn responded as she poured blueberries into the batter. “I’ll have to go to the store after your party to get the bread and some more strawberries and bananas.”

“I go too?” Brooklyn asked.

“If you want to.” Ashlyn knew Brooklyn wouldn’t want to go once her surprise got here.

“Good morning,” Ali greeted everyone as she walked into the kitchen with Greyson on her hip. Ali didn’t care that he was getting heavier, she wanted to cherish the moments she could with her little boy.

“Morning,” 

“Kyle, I don’t think they are wearing enough of that food.” Ali laughed as she watched her brother bring the spoons up to the babies’ mouths.

“Someone needs more practice.” Deb agreed.

“They keep turning their heads when I get the spoon near their mouths.” Kyle answered exasperatedly. 

“You just have to give it the magic touch.” Deb told him as she pushed on his shoulder to get him to move. She sat down in the chair once he got up and moved to the other side of the table to sit down. “Yummy, yummy mangoes.” Deb said as she took the spoons out of the jar and brought them closer to the twins’ mouths. They both opened their mouths when the spoons were close enough to them.

“No one likes a showoff.” Kyle sassed.

 

 

“Brooklyn,” Kyle called through the house a few hours later. 

Brooklyn appeared at the top of the stairs and peered down through the railing.

“Can you come down? We have a surprise down here for you.” Kyle informed his niece.

Brooklyn turned her head toward her room. “I be back.” She called to Greyson, Sierra, Mateo, and Jenson. She then grabbed onto the railing and slowly made her way down the stairs. “Yes?”

“In the living room.” Kyle pointed.

Brooklyn quickly walked into the room, desperately wanting to know what the surprise was. She took in all of the people who were in the room, trying to find the surprise.

There was her Mommy, Mama, Aunt Alex, Nana, Gammy, Grandma, Uncle Corey, Aunt Brittany, Toni, Kyah and Lani. Plus, the twins were there too. Wait a second.

“Lani!!” Brooklyn yelled when she finally processed all of the people in the room.

“Hey nugget,” The Australian greeted, holding her arms open to catch the four-year-old. She lifts the girl up into her arms and is quickly squeezed into a hug.

“You came Lani!” Brooklyn pulled back to look at Alanna. “Mommy and Mama said you couldn’t come cause you in Australia.”

“I was in Australia, but I couldn’t miss my nugget’s fourth birthday, could I?”

“No,” Brooklyn laughed.

“And I know tomorrow is going to be a busy day with your special breakfast and trick or treating, so on Monday you and I can go do whatever you want since you don’t have school.”

“Kyah come too?” Brooklyn asked as she glanced at the other Aussie.

“No, I was going to stay here with your moms and let you and Lani have the day to yourself.” Kyah answered.

“You can come.” Brooklyn replied. She liked hanging out with Kyah too when she came to visit Alanna.

“If you want me to then I will. I didn’t want to intrude on your day with Lan.”

“I don’t know what that mean, but you not.”

The adults laughed at her remark.

“Okay, then you get a whole day with just Kyah and me.” Alanna declared.

“Yay!” Brooklyn threw one of her arms in the air.

 

 

 

“Lani,” Brooklyn spoke as she walked over to the Australian defender.

“Yes nugget?” Alanna turned to look at the four-year-old.

“Can you play tag with us?”

“Sure, nugget.” Alanna stood up from her chair and followed Brooklyn off the deck.

“Lani, you know Teo and Sera and Jenson. This is Lessy.” She pointed out her best friend aside from Sierra. “And Reagan.” She pointed to Alessandra’s older sister, who was in Greyson’s class again this year.

“Nice you meet you Lessy and Reagan.” Alanna greeted. If she did not know that the little girl’s name was Alessandra, she would have assumed that Brooklyn was not able to pronounce Lexi yet.

“You it first Lani.” Brooklyn said before quickly running across the sand followed by Sierra, Mateo, Greyson, Jenson, Reagan, and Alessandra.

“Oi, that is not fair nugget.”

“Completely fair!” Brooklyn called over her shoulder as she ran further from Alanna.

Alanna quickly covered the distance and tapped Greyson on his shoulder. “You’re it!” She turned sharply and ran back down the beach.

Greyson chased his friends and sister, knowing he had a better chance of catching one of them then he would with Alanna. He tapped Reagan and then ran the other way.

As Reagan was running along the beach, Kyah and Toni stepped onto the beach with the intent of putting their feet in the water. “You’re it!” Reagan declared as she tapped Kyah on her hip.

Kyah and Toni glanced at each other, Kyah smirked and tapped Toni’s shoulder. “You’re it.” And quickly ran down near the water.

“Oh, no!” Sierra yelled. “Toni gots really long legs!”

Toni knew she could easily catch any of the kids with a few strides, but she decided to mess with them instead. She slowly walked toward on kid before turning the other way and walking toward another. While the kids were laughing and trying to figure out what she was doing, she quickly turned and tapped Mateo on his shoulder. “You’re it kiddo.”

 

 

 

“Mommy,” A small voice broke through the silent morning. “Mommy,” The voice repeated when they received no response.

Brooklyn pulled herself up onto her mothers’ bed and tried to squeeze her way in between Ali and Ashlyn. “Mama,” Brooklyn nudged Ashlyn before doing the same to Ali. “Mommy,”

“Brooklyn, it’s Sunday.” Ali grumbled into her pillow, forgetting momentarily what the day was that had the little girl so excited.

“But Mommy, it’s my birthday! And Halloween!” Brooklyn exclaimed, waking Ashlyn up in the process.

“I think you are mistaken little Diva.” 

“No, I not Mama. I four today!” Brooklyn held up four fingers despite both her mothers had their eyes still closed.

“I don’t think that’s right. Ash, you don’t remember having a four-year-old, do you?” Ali questioned, turning to face Brooklyn and Ashlyn.

“No, I’m pretty sure we have a six-year-old and two four-month old’s, but I don’t remember a four-year-old. Maybe a three-and-a-half-year-old.” 

“Mama,” Brooklyn whined. “I was three and a half yesterday. I four today.”

The two mothers silently communicated that they had tortured their daughter enough. Ashlyn pulled Brooklyn into her arms before Ali started peppering her face with kisses, making the little girl laugh.

“Happy birthday, princess.” They both said before kissing her cheeks.

“Thank you very much.” Her smile showing off all of her teeth.

“Are you ready to turn green today?” Ashlyn asked.

“Yeah, I so excited.”

“Did you already get dressed?” Ali asked, noticing her daughter’s outfit and the tiara resting on her head.

“Uh, huh. I quiet and not wake up Lani or Kyah.”

“Good girl,”

 

“Brooklyn, just a few more minutes.” Ashlyn told the girl as she moved again while Ashlyn was painting her face.

“Look at you, nugget.” Alanna spoke up as she walked into the bathroom. “I thought that was an old wives’ tale that if you ate a lot of greens you would turn green.”

“I’m Elphaba! From Wicked! Uncle Ky took me and Grey to sees it.”

“You really loved it to choose her.”

“She’s awesome. I like her.” Brooklyn noticed Alanna’s outfit as she fidgeted again. “What are you?”

“You know who that is.” Ashlyn noted. “What game did Uncle Corey show you and Grey that you don’t like because your car gets stuck all the time?”

“Mario Kart.” Brooklyn answered with a grumble. “So, you Mario?”

“Yes, ma’am. And my lovely lady is Princess Peach.”

“Mommy, Mama, Joce, and Gabe are ninja turtles. But they not gonna be painted green.”

“I bet they will still look cool in their costumes.”

 

A half hour later, everyone was all dressed in their costumes. The Carrasco’s had arrived twenty minutes ago and Corey, Brittany, and Jenson arrived shortly after them. The Carrasco’s were the gang from Scooby Doo; Serv being Fred, Alex as Daphne, Sierra as Velma, Mateo as Shaggy, and Blue was filling in as Scooby Doo. Corey was a slice of bread with peanut butter and Brittany was the slice of bread with jelly on it. Jenson was dressed in his Jedi robes, lightsaber in hand.

Deb and Kyle had even gotten costumes (last minute since Brooklyn told them they have to go trick or treating with them). Well, Kyle had actually picked both of their costumes out so they were both dressed in Hogwarts robes. Taco and Waffles also donned mini rufferee shirts.

“Aren’t we just an interesting bunch?” Kyle laughed at the various costumes in the room.

They took a group picture, which took a few times due to the person hitting the timer button not getting into the picture quick enough. They finally had Greyson do it since he was on the end in the front row.

 

The group went out trick or treating for a few hours before heading back to have Brooklyn’s birthday cake.

“Who doesn’t love cake after getting a giant bag full of candy?” Kyah joked.

“That’s why I really like my birthday!” Brooklyn told the Australian.

“Alright, everyone ready?” Ashlyn asked after she lit the four candles and the number four candle (for good luck).

“Kick it off Grey.” 

Greyson started to sing happy birthday and everyone joined in. When they finished, Brooklyn took a deep breath and blew all five candles out at once.

“I got them all at once!” Brooklyn exclaimed.

“Great job, Brookie.”

 

 

The following morning, Brooklyn walked in between Kyah and Alanna, holding both of their hands.

“What color do you want to get your nails?” Alanna asked Brooklyn.

“I think blue with sparkles.” Brooklyn answered, swinging her arms as they walked.

When they got to the sidewalk, Kyah and Alanna lifted Brooklyn and swung her so she would land on the sidewalk.

“I like doing that.” Brooklyn laughed.

They walked into the nail salon and went to check out the color wall. Brooklyn found a blue sparkly one like she wanted, Alanna picked a deep red, and Kyah chose dark green.

 

“Let me see,” Alanna said once Brooklyn was told she could take her hands out of the nail dryer.

“They so sparkly!” Brooklyn held up her hands for the Australians to see. 

“They are very sparkly. I like that shade of blue too.”

 

When Alanna and Kyah’s nails were done, they made their way to back to Ashlyn’s Mercedes and drove to LEGOLAND. 

“I’ve never been to LEGOLAND.” Brooklyn told the two as Alanna drove. “Grey went with Jenson, Uncle Corey, and Aunt Brittany. But I was still littles.”

“So, LEGOLAND is perfect since we all haven’t gone before.” Kyah pointed out.

“I can’t wait to see the giant Legos.”

 

They got to the park and got their tickets before heading in. Brooklyn was again in the middle of Alanna and Kyah as they walked.

The Aussies were positive that the worker in the ticket booth was trying to figure out how ‘their child’ did not have an Australian accent when they both did.

“Lani, look at that one!” Brooklyn pointed to the first Lego structure as they walked into the park.

“Wow, that must have taken them a long time to do.”

“Have you been to Downtown Disney?” Brooklyn wondered.

“I’ve never been.” Kyah answered. “I know Lani has though.”

“They have some Legos there too. There’s even one in the lake!” Brooklyn informed Kyah.

“That sounds pretty cool. I wonder how that one doesn’t get messed up being in the water.”

“I don’t know.” Brooklyn answered honestly. “It’s been there a long time.”

“We’ll have to look that up later to see if they say.”

 

The trio made their way through the park in about three hours, with a lunch break in the middle. They were going to finish their time at the park in the waterpark area.

“Can we go back to the wave pool?” Brooklyn asked after they climbed out of one of the water slide pools.

“Of course, we can.” Alanna answered, steering Brooklyn in the right direction.

By the time they left the wave pool, the day had caught up to Brooklyn and she quickly fell asleep in Alanna’s arms after they changed from their swimwear.

“I say this day was a success.” Kyah noted as they walked toward the front of the park.

When they got to the car Kyah opened the back door so Alanna could put Brooklyn in her car seat. As Alanna buckled her into the seat Brooklyn stirred.

“Lani?” She mumbled.

“Yes, Brookie?”

“Thanks for coming back from Australia.”

Alanna chuckled. “You are very welcome nugget.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anybody want to guess the books Tobin got Greyson? Again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also, I wasn't able to figure out the answer to Brickley (the lego in the lagoon) so I am not sure if anyone knows that answer and would like to educate us all.


End file.
